BG2:EE:SoA: Shadows Within
by SilentGuy2011
Summary: This is my sequel based on Baldur's Gate 2 Enhanced Edition. Many months have passed since the defeat of Sarevok. Ralis, the hero of Baldur's Gate is forced to leave the Sword Coast when the authorities of Baldur's Gate suspected he is a spawn of Bhaal. Soon after, Ralis and his companions are kidnapped, and brutally tortured. Why? For what reason? And who is this mysterious mage?
1. Chapter 1 Pain and Suffering

Baldur's Gate 2 SoA: Shadows Within

Chapter 1

"_The Lord of Murder shall perish, but in his death he shall spawn a score of mortal progeny. Chaos shall be sown in their footsteps."  
So Sayeth the wise Alaundo._

* * *

Many months have passed since the Bhaalspawn Sarevok's defeat at the hands of his Bhaalspawn brother Ralis. Ralis Rutela is a young human who spent most of his youth behind the protective walls of the library fortress known as Candlekeep, under the tutelage of his foster father Gorion. But he wasn't the only orphan. There was another young human, but he left the protective walls of Candlekeep several years ago, and there's Imoen, a kindred spirit was also raised by Gorion. Both Ralis, Imoen, and Gorion's other foster child were all orphans, and while Ralis endlessly wondered about the identity of his parents, he never questioned Gorion where Imoen and the other child where they came from. However, Gorion's murder at the hands of Sarevok brought answers to Ralis' questions; as he eventually realized that Sarevok is his brother. Ralis and Sarevok were a product of the Avatar Crisis, or better known as the Time of Troubles, a chaotic period that happened in 1358 DR, the Year of Shadows, when all Faerunian gods were forced to walk Faerun as mortals because neither Bane or Myrkul admitted responsibility to the overgod who maintains the balance of good and evil in the Realms, Ao (Pronounced "Ay-oh"), of stealing the Tablets of Fate, tablets created by Ao that sustains the balance of good, evil, law and chaos.

* * *

Angry with the gods for their habitual pursuit of power and negligence toward their mortal faithful, Lord Ao relegated every god (except Helm) to walk Faerun as mortals. One of the deities made flesh, Bhaal, the Lord of Murder, somehow foresaw the events of the Time of Troubles, and his eventual death when he becomes a mortal, so he walked Faerun before the Avatar Crisis, impregnating females of almost every race like humans, elves, orcs, dwarves, halflings, etc. And as a result of this, he left a score of mortal offspring, who would keep pieces of his divine essence intact, as fuel for his rebirth. Ralis and Sarevok are one of Bhaal's many children. In 1368 DR, the Year of the Banner, Sarevok sought a war of sacrifice to prove his worth, believing that he would ascend as the new Lord of Murder, Ralis and his companions unveiled Sarevok's schemes little by little, and Ralis killed Sarevok, stopping his plans of ascension, sending his borrowed essence back to Bhaal.

* * *

After Sarevok's defeat, Ralis Rutela was proclaimed the "Hero of Baldur's Gate". Ralis and his companions returned to Candlekeep to celebrate their victory. Unfortunately, sad news struck Baldur's Gate two weeks later. Duke Eltan, one of the few surviving Dukes of Baldur's Gate succumbed to the remnants of his sickness and passed away. A few weeks later, in the month of Flamerule, the noblemen and noblewomen of Baldur's Gate decided to elect Ralis, the hero of Baldur's Gate as a Duke of Baldur's Gate. While Grand Duke Belt and Grand Duchess Liia Jannath welcomed the idea, they knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to pressure Ralis into becoming a new Duke. Instead, they decided to send a message to him in Candlekeep and inform him about his possible promotion and gave him five months to think it over. Unfortunately for the authorities of Baldur's Gate, Ralis didn't like the idea of becoming a Duke. After learning how Rasaad was arrested by Athkatla's guards who were somehow bribed by the Dark Moon monks to make it appear to Gamaz that Rasaad left him for dead, and seeing how the Iron Throne and Sarevok almost successfully manipulated everyone to believing that Amn wanted to go to war against Baldur's Gate, it contradicted most of the lessons Gorion taught him in the past. In the past, Ralis was taught to believe that the law protects all, that a strong, well organized government can protect the innocent from all kinds of evil. He doesn't believe that anymore, after what he has seen, heard and experienced, like how Sarevok nearly tricked the authorities of Baldur's Gate that Amn wants to go to war against them, and how the Dark Moon monks somehow bribed the Athkatla guards to arresting Rasaad so he wouldn't know Gamaz's death wasn't real, he has seen that the law has flaws that evil factions can exploit, and sometimes a rebel fighting for the greater good outside the law is necessary to fight evil that influences or manipulates the law.

* * *

Coran and Safana left the group, eager to go on their own adventures together but promised to visit Ralis from time to time. Ajantis also left the group to return to the Order of The Radiant Heart in Amn so that he will finally become an official paladin since helped put an end to the iron crisis. Neera, despite her feelings for Ralis left him because as long as the Red Wizards are possibly still after her, being near Ralis would only put him in danger, and she didn't want to endanger the man she cares about, especially when her wild magic might do harm to him, much to Ralis' sadness. Viconia left as well, to try and live a life of solitude in the surface world, even though she developed a certain form of trust to Ralis as the only person who isn't blinded by his moral hatred towards drow, unlike most people. Rasaad became fast friends with Parda and Karan, but is constantly plagued by nightmares about his brother who defected to the Dark Moon monks for unknown reasons, and decided to leave the group to return to Athkatla and figure out why Gamaz defected to the Dark Moon monks, and learn the identity of Alorgoth. Dorn also left the group, for unknown reasons. Imoen, Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc and Dynaheir stayed with Ralis in Candlekeep. Unknown to everyone, including Minsc, Dynaheir wanted to stay in Candlekeep to keep an eye on Ralis because he is one of Bhaal's progeny. She wanted to come to the Sword Coast to find out if Alaundo's prophecy about Bhaal's progeny is true. Now that she knows what Ralis is, she has no intention of leaving his side.

* * *

In the month of Nightal, the final month of the Year of the Banner before the new year, 1369 DR, also known as the "Year of the Gauntlet", some of Baldur's Gate's officials did some research into Alaundo's prophecy about the Bhaalspawn and began to suspect that Ralis may be a Bhaalspawn as well. If Ralis was a normal human, defeating Sarevok, a child of Bhaal would be no simple task. The rumors of Ralis' secret lineage eventually reached Candlekeep and Ralis heard that there might be plans to execute him. As a result, he decided to leave the Sword Coast before the Flaming Fist come to Candlekeep and arrest him. Ralis always had a feeling that the officials of Baldur's Gate would figure out he is a Bhaalspawn as well. And so, to avoid possible execution by the hands of the people who used to call him a hero, Ralis, Minsc, Dynahier, Khalid, Jaheira and Imoen left Candlekeep and headed south towards The Cloud Peaks mountains, passing through Beregost and Nashkel. A few days later during their departure, the officials of Baldur's Gate noticed that Ralis has not responded to their message in any way, and they assumed that he defeated Sarevok only because he is a rival, an obstacle that must be removed so that he would become the Lord of Murder instead. They did not want a Bhaalspawn as the "Hero of Baldur's Gate", so they renounced Ralis' title as the hero of Baldur's Gate by using history revisionists to severely downplay his role in saving Baldur's Gate from going to war against Amn, then they hired a sellsword to hunt him down and eleminate him for 80,000 gold as a reward.

* * *

When Ralis and his companions made camp and rested in the wilderness one night, half a day away from the foothills of The Cloud Peaks, they suddenly found themselves in the middle of an ambush by an unknown enemy. The figures were cloaked in the mists of the forest, almost as if they were illusions of the mind from Ralis' perspective since he was half asleep. The figures blurred the lines between consiousness and dreaming. Soon the mysterious figures captured Ralis and his companions without any resistance. There was no malice in their actions, no hatred, only quick capture. Where are his captors taking him and his friends? Only the captors know.

* * *

Ralis could remember nothing else after his unexpected capture. Its almost as if he is somewhere in between consiousness and unconsiousness. All he could remember is pitch blackness, which means he is either in a dark room or blindfolded, and he could hear whirring machinery, the sound of sharp metal like a knife or sickle cutting flesh, and the screams... So many screams. Some were his own. And he remembered the pain. So much hot, searing, excruciating pain burning his body. It all seemed endless. It seemed like there is no escape from it. But at some moment it all stopped. No more noise or anything. Having no clue how much time has passed, Ralis slowly regained consiousness. His eyelids felt heavy at first, and his eye vision is so blurry, he can't properly identify his surroundings. He realized that he is lying on his back and he could feel cold steel touching every part of his backside.

* * *

When his vision cleared as he stood up, he noticed that he is in a large birdcage-like cage. The rest of the cages in the empty room appeared to have nothing inside. But the cage is big enough for Ralis to walk around a little. Ralis looked down and realized that he is stark naked for some reason, and his body smelled sour, a sign that he hasn't bathed in days or weeks. He couldn't remember when and why he removed his armor and garb. His entire body felt weak but appeared unscathed. He tried to call for help but he choked on his dry, parched throat. Apparently it has been maybe two or three days since he last drank water. If that's true, he needs to find some water quickly before the third day ends. He looked down to his left and noticed a half empty bowl of water. It should be full! Ralis didn't remember the last time he drank water. But he is in no position to be nitpicky. He grabbed the bowl, placed the rim of the bowl on his lips and poured what little water the bowl had into his mouth. The water didn't feel very cool or taste very fresh, and Ralis choked and gagged for a few seconds then wiped the drops of water off from around his lips. As soon as his hands touched his lips, he could feel facial hair around his lips. In confusion, he then touched the sides of his face and felt his newly grown facial hair connect up to his long, shaggy hair. Facial hair... He never had facial hair before, and his hair has never grown this long before. He began to wonder exactly how long he has been in this place even though it feels like its been a short time since he was jumped by those mysterious figures. He also wondered what became of Imoen, Minsc, Dynaheir, Khalid and Jaheira.

* * *

At that moment, Ralis heard footsteps walking on a mettalic floor approaching. The footsteps became louder and soon an man came into view from an exit out of Ralis' view from the cage he is in. The man approached Ralis and looked at him. Ralis found this man very strange. He had no weapons sheathed anywhere on his body, which means he must be a mage. He wore what appears to be some kind of armor that offered poor protection for his body even for a mage, exposing his muscular chest, including his nipples, but what really caught Ralis' attention about this man is his face. His face has so many veins, and there is what appears to be a skull cap covering the back half of the man's head. His ears are covered too, so Ralis can't tell if this man is a human, elf or half-elf. Judging by his height, he is no dwarf or halfling, that's for sure. And his eyes... His bright cyan eyes... When you look into them, you feel no warmth in them. No emotion. Nothing.

* * *

"Ah, the child of Bhaal has awoken." The mysterious mage said.

* * *

Ralis frowned. How did this man know that he is a child of Bhaal? That is not exactly common knowledge.

* * *

"It is time for more... _experiments._" Ralis didn't like the tone of the man's voice when he said that.

* * *

The mage began moving his arms, preparing to cast a spell on Ralis. His heart began racing. He has nowhere to run in this cage! The mage stretched his fingers at Ralis and jets of scorching fire shot out of the mage's fingers and thumbs, burning Ralis an a scorching wave. Ralis danced about screaming as he felt his flesh slowly burned off. He fell down on the surface of the cage in a futile attempt to dodge the wave of fire, but the mage lowered his fingers down so that the flames shooting out of his hands continued to burn Ralis. Then the mage stopped, lowered his arms and saw that the flames have burned off most of the charred epidermis layers of Ralis' skin, burning off his hair and facial hair and almost exposing the dermis. Ralis is still alive, but in so much excruciating pain, because even though the mage stopped frying him, it still felt very painful for his burned body to touch the cool surface of the cage. Even his own tears stung his charred face.

* * *

"The pain will only be passing. You should survive the process." The mage assured Ralis, but there was no sympathy or comfort in his voice.

* * *

Then to the mage's surprise, Ralis' body began to heal. The epidermis layer of the skin began to quickly heal, and the hair on his head and face began to quickly grow back. Somehow, Ralis is healing himself in a similar way how a troll heals its injuries. The mage watched in amusement while his "lab rat" continued rolling and screaming as his body healed his 2nd degree burns. When the healing was complete, the pain stopped, but the pain is fresh in Ralis' memory. Breathless, he touched himself all over and felt no scars, scorches or wounds on his body anymore. His throat ached badly from screaming a lot, but he wanted to know what this mage has done to him. He awkwardly stood up, and turned around to face the mage. The mage immediately casted another spell, a spell that caused bright green tentacles to magically shoot up from the surface of the cage and wrap themselves around Ralis' arms and legs, preventing him from moving or resisting. Then the mage stretched his right hand at Ralis and bolts of lightning fired out of his fingers, electrocuting Ralis. He couldn't move because of the green tentacles holding him. All he could do is feel the intense burning jolts from the lightning bolts. He screamed for a few seconds as he felt his arm and leg muscles involunarily tense up, then he passed out.

* * *

A minute later when he regained consiousness and woke up, he saw that the mage had been standing outside the cage all this time, waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

"Interesting. You have much untapped power." The mage said in emotionless amusement.

* * *

The mage decided to cast more... dangerous spells on Ralis to see if his Bhaalspawn blood will do what normal human blood cannot. He casted a fireball spell on Ralis and the fireball hit Ralis in the chest and set his body aflame. Again, his body developed serious burns and Ralis passed out, but somehow, he survived. When he woke up a few minutes later, his body is back to normal, as if he had never really been burned or electrocuted, as if he had been experiencing layer upon layer of nightmares about the same thing: Pain and suffering. The question is, when will he really wake up? He saw the mage standing in the exact same spot as always.

* * *

"Do you even realize your potential?" The mage asked Ralis curiously.

* * *

Whoever this man is, he knows Ralis is a Bhaalspawn, and is personally interested in his power. But why? Before Ralis could try to speak, he heard odd footsteps coming and saw some kind of clay golem approaching the mage.

* * *

"Master, intruders have entered the complex." The clay golem informed the mage.

* * *

The mage looked visibly upset at the news. "They act sooner than we had anticipated."

* * *

But he quickly got over the bad news. "No matter, they will only prove a slight delay." The mage said to the golem.

* * *

Then the mage left the room by opening and stepping into a Dimensional Door and the clay golem walked out the room, leaving Ralis alone at last. A couple minutes passed and Ralis could eventually hear the sounds of steel clashing, men shouting, and the sound of magic being casted. One man wearing dark, lightweight armor stumbled into the room, armed with a longbow and a quiver with 14 arrows. Apparently he is running away from something or someone. Whatever that something or someone is, it eliminated the man with the biggest Chromatic Orb Ralis hs ever seen. It blew the man up in pieces. He had nowhere to run or hide, but he had enough time to scream before the orb hit him, ending his life. Ralis felt so exhausted and weary, he laid down on the cool surface. When he was half asleep, he heard a door nearby in the room swing open. Then a few seconds after he heard the door creak open he saw a girl a couple years younger than he is in front of the cage immediately start picking the lock with her lockpicks.

* * *

"Wake up, Ralis! Wake up! Come on, we need to get out of here!" She exclaimed as she picked the lock.

* * *

Ralis' weary mind barely recognized her voice and red hair. It's Imoen!

* * *

"_What...? Imoen...?_" Ralis' voice croaked weakly.

* * *

Imoen finally managed to unlock the cage and Ralis stumbled out, collapsing on the metal floor. Imoen crouched down, took his hands and helped him stand up.

* * *

"He messed with your head too, huh?" Imoen guessed.

* * *

"_Wh... Where are..._" Ralis tried to say through his tired, parched throat.

* * *

"All I know is we were near Nashkel when we got jumped." Imoen told him.

* * *

"_Who... who is he..._" Ralis asked in a mild, raspy whisper.

* * *

"I don't know. I don't think I want to remember any of it. He's been... doing things... to us. Ralis, we need to get out of here!" Imoen replied, almost in a daze, which put a sense of dread and worry into Ralis's heart.

* * *

"_All right..._ I'm aching all over, but I can move." Ralis managed to find his voice even though his throat is parched and sore.

* * *

He also noticed that there is a small but visible scar above Imoen's right eye, a long, vertical scar that begins 2 inches above her right eyebrow travels through the middle of her eyebrow towards her eye, then ends at her bottom eyelid.

* * *

"Yeah, me too, but my head hurts the most. Yours too by the sound of the screaming." Imoen said.

* * *

"Imoen, you know me. I've faced worse than this. I won't let a headache slow me down." Ralis tried to shrug off the uneasy feelings, but for some reason, Imoen didn't join in.

* * *

For the first time in his life, he has noticed that Imoen is serious. He has never seen Imoen serious before.

* * *

"It isn't like a normal pain, Ralis, it's on the inside, like my bones made a little dagger and it won't go away." Imoen said with uncertainty and some fear in her tone.

* * *

Ralis couldn't help wondering what has this mage done to damage the cheerful Imoen he once knew.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that, it just hurts, all right? Must have been the noise. There was a fight... assassins came after our captor, I think." Imoen continued, using the same tone that made Ralis worry.

* * *

"There's people dead all over and the fighting is still going on." imoen continued.

* * *

When they fell silent, they could faintly hear the clashing of melee weapons and the fighting warriors shouting.

* * *

"We should get going and find my weapons and armor." Ralis said.

* * *

"We should look in that room to the west first, west and just a bit north. I think I saw some weapons in there. It's a room off the corner of this one. I'm not sure it's our gear, though." Imoen said.

* * *

"Let's go check and see." Ralis said.

* * *

Imoen and Ralis headed for the door at the northwestern section of the room. When they opened the door and stepped inside, they found themselves in some kind of armory room full of weapons and armor of different varieties.

* * *

"I really hope that mage and his goons didn't sell my bastard swords and ankheg armor." Ralis grumbled.

* * *

Imoen headed over to where different kinds of body armor are on display, checking to see if she can find her shadow armor. She found it in between two full plate armor.

* * *

"Hey, I found my armor!" Imoen exclaimed.

* * *

"Great. Do you see mine? It's green, in case you forgot." Ralis called back from the other end of the room looking for Kondar and Albruin, his two bastards swords, his Dead Shot +2 longbow, and Avenger, his two sided dirk. It took a few seconds to find them among so many weapons, but he managed to find them.

* * *

"Yes! I found my weapons!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

Then he dropped them on the floor and hurried over to where Imoen is to find his body armor. His armor is green colored, so it stood out from all the other armor.

* * *

"Yes!" He pulled the body armor off the stick figure wearing his armor. Ralis smiled in relief as he put on his clothes first then his boots, then his ankheg armor, then buckled his sheathed bastard swords and dirk around his waist. Even though Imoen found her armor, she couldn't find her favorite shortbow, so she had to get another one and grab a quiver that contained 30 arrows. Ralis grabbed his own quiver as well, which contained 28 arrows.

* * *

"Well, I guess we got everything." Ralis said, making sure his quiver is tightly strapped to his back.

* * *

"Yep, we do." Imoen nodded.

* * *

"Now, let's go find Minsc, Dynaheir, Khalid and Jaheira and get out of this hellhole." Ralis said.

* * *

Imoen and Ralis departed the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a jail cell not too far from where Ralis and Imoen currently are, Minsc and Jaheira are together in a jail cell. They were knocked out for a while, but they are just now waking up when they heard the sounds of a swordfight in some of the nearby rooms. Whatever is going on, the entire complex is in chaos. Minsc groggily stood up. When he saw metal bars in front of him blocking his only way out of this cramped room with Jaheira, he roared in anger, charged at the jail bars, grabbed them and try to pull them open.

* * *

"Justice must be served! _RAAAGGHH!_" Minsc yelled in rage as be tried to pull the bars apart.

* * *

They creaked, but never budged. Boo calmly stood on Minsc's right shoulder, squeaking. Jaheira just sat down on the floor.

* * *

"It's no use, Minsc. Those bars won't budge." She tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen.

* * *

Just then from across the hallway outside their jail cell, in another jail cell, a man stood up at the sound of Minsc's enraged yells and peered out from his own jail cell. He has long black hair, black eyes and a neatly trimmed moustache. The shape of his face and eyes show that he is from Kara-Tur, possibly of Kozakura ancestry. He saw Minsc and Jaheira across from him in another cell and said:

* * *

"_Kamigami ni kansha (Thank the gods)._ So there is sanity in all of this madness. If you are not in league with the evil that dwells in this unholy place, then Yoshimo considers you as a friend."

* * *

"We serve no evil mages, no sir!" Minsc assured Yoshimo.

* * *

Then he gently picked Boo off from his right shoulder and held him out so that Boo could get a good look at Yoshimo.

* * *

"... But Boo looks upon you with suspicion, little man. How is it you come to be here? Never have I seen Boo's whiskers quiver so!" Minsc said after a 4 second pause.

* * *

Yoshimo shook his head forlornly. "I am not sure how I came to be here... Like you, I suspect." He shrugged, trying to guess an answer even though he is as clueless as Minsc and Jaheira.

* * *

Suddenly the sounds of steel clashing became louder. Yoshimo, Minsc and Jaheira saw two short, pale skinned men run past their cells, immediately followed by two arrows, which by the sound of it, hit both pale skinned men in the chest. Then two other men, wearing dark armor walked by, armed with longbows. They are the ones who shot the pale men. When the two men stood in between Minsc, Jaheira and Yoshimo's jail cells, they saw one man get shot in the head by an arrow. The other man quickly responded to the sneak attack, turned around and tried to fire upon the assailant, but recieved an arrow between his eyes before he could fire his own arrow.

* * *

Then seconds later, Ralis and Imoen appeared in between Minsc, Jaheira and Yoshimo's jail cells. They haid their bows in their hands, signifying they are the ones who shot the men in dark armor.

* * *

"Ralis! Imoen!" Minsc exclaimed.

* * *

"There you two are!" Imoen smiled, then started to unlock the jail cell, picking the keyhole.

* * *

Ralis stood beside Imoen and watched her pick the lock. "Minsc? Knowing your strength, I thought you would have broken out by now!" Ralis said.

* * *

"Aaargh! These bonds will not hold my wrath forever! Butts will be liberally kicked in good measure!" Minsc snarled.

* * *

"We'll get these bastards, count on it! Hey, where's Dynaheir and Khalid?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Minsc held his head down in sadness.

* * *

"I'm not sure where Khalid is. That mage separated us." Jaheira informed Ralis.

* * *

"It's no good, I can't get the lock open!" Imoen told Ralis after she gave up picking the lock.

* * *

Ralis noticed that Minsc is beginning to cry for some reason. Ralis had a bad feeling that Minsc has some grave news.

* * *

"... D...D... Dynaheir... She will be avenged!" Minsc cried.

* * *

Ralis' gut felt like it is tightening now. "What happened, Minsc? What happened to her?" Ralis wanted to know, even though deep down he knew.

* * *

"She... She is dead, Ralis, and I am a failure as her guard!" Minsc wiped a tear from his eye.

* * *

_Ralis gasped, his brown eyes widening in shock. No...! No no no...!_ Ralis couldn't believe it, and neither could Jaheira and Imoen. Ralis wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth.

* * *

"I will exact penance from each and every wicked soul that dared lay a finger on... on..." Minsc's voice broke up in grief as he sat down on the stone floor sobbing.

* * *

"No..." Imoen whispered.

* * *

"They... They killed her and forced me to watch, you see? I know not who they were, but..." Minsc explained between sobs, hanging his head low ad Boo on his right shoulder looking at Minsc's ear as if he wanted to say something comforting to him.

* * *

Ralis turned away and yelled in rage.

* * *

"Minsc, that is horrible! I am so sorry for you." Imoen said sympathetically.

* * *

Minsc shook his head and stood up, refusing to waste time crying when there are butts to be kicked.

* * *

"I won't cry for the dead anymore! I won't!" He said strongly. He looked back at Jaheira, then at Ralis who still had his back turned on him, except Imoen. "Ok, maybe a little, but I will staunch the flow of tears with righteous fury! Lullaby and goodnight, evil! Minsc will make you pay!" Minsc attempted to pull the bars apart again.

* * *

"If I can't unlock this, I doubt it can be pulled apart." Imoen said.

* * *

"I am not worried!" Minsc proudly told Imoen. "I am proud that they feared me enough to imprison me permanently!"

* * *

"Then it'll be hard to get you and Jaheira out." Ralis said.

* * *

"But you will find something to free us, will you, Ralis?" Minsc asked him hopefully.

* * *

"No, I'll just leave you here." Ralis said, turning his back on Minsc again.

* * *

"Ralis!" Imoen couldn't believe what she heard.

* * *

Ralis looked at Imoen and winked at her.

* * *

"You... you would turn your back on those in need? You are abandoning me in my hour of shame? You... you are no better than those that killed Dynaheir! You are filth... Filth that I once called friend! Do not make me add your ass to the kicking list! I would do so reluctantly, but I will do it! Choose your path now!" Minsc exclaimed in growing rage.

* * *

Ralis turned around facing Minsc. "Are you are threatening me? Another reason why I won't free a brain damaged brute like you." He said.

* * *

Minsc's face began to turn red as he put all his strength into pulling the jail cell door open.

* * *

"I will make sure you do not live long enough to abandon more friends! I will... I will... I will do all of this as soon as I get these bars open!" Minsc roared as he went all out on the bars! And to Imoen, Ralis and Jaheira's surprise, the bars were beginning to give in to Minsc's immense strength, creating an opening large enough for Minsc and Jaheira to step through!

* * *

"Yes! The bars have bended with my berserker strength! Now you will... now..." Minsc was about to advance towards Ralis and give him a black eye, but his voice trailed off when he saw Ralis smiling and applauding him.

* * *

Even with his low intelligence, Minsc finally figured out what Ralis did! "Oooh, you are a smart one, Ralis. I understand now! You said what you did to get me mad! Mad enough to break free! You are smart as Boo sometimes!" Minsc gave Ralis a bear hug.

* * *

"Aaaack! Put me down!" Ralis gagged then Minsc put him down.

* * *

Ralis took deep breaths to make sure his lungs aren't broken. "You don't know your own strength, do you, big man?" Ralis playfully slapped Minsc's left arm.

* * *

"How in the world is Boo still with you?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"Don't ask questions better left to aged sages, Ralis. Boo is quick and evasive and there is ever so much of Minsc to search, there is no hope in getting us apart." Minsc replied.

* * *

Imoen frowned in disgust. "Eww... I really don't want to think about that too much." She groaned.

* * *

Then Jaheira stepped out next. "As much as I enjoy this warm reunion, we must quickly get out of here before whoever did this returns. I swear, Ralis, there is never a dull moment traveling with you." Jaheira said with a smirk.

* * *

Ralis nodded at her then looked up at Minsc.

* * *

"Ready to leave your bootprint on some evil butts, Minsc?"

* * *

"You bet, my friend! Together we shall avenge Dynaheir!" Minsc nodded.

* * *

"Let's go back to the armory." Imoen said.

* * *

Before they could leave, Yoshimo called out: "_Moshimoshi? (Hello?)_ I am in need of assistance, please." while waving his right arm out of his cell.

* * *

Ralis looked at him. "Who are you?" He asked.

* * *

"I am Yoshimo, bounty hunter and prisoner of this forsaken place, just like you. I have tried to escape, but my attempts were met with failure." Yoshimo told Ralis.

* * *

Ralis wasn't sure if this man could be trusted, but if he is a prisoner, then they are all in the same boat.

* * *

"You said you tried to escape? Do you know a way out?" Ralis questioned the Kozakuran man.

* * *

Yoshimo shook his head. "I do not know a way to escape this place. Perhaps we could search for this exit together." Yoshimo admitted.

* * *

"I would love to welcome another companion with me, but first, how did you get in here?" Ralis replied.

* * *

Yoshimo gripped his hands on the bars, looking up at the ceiling trying to think back at what he could remember. He sighed then said: "_Chikushō..._ It is actually quite, uh... embarassing. My profession does not leave itself open to those who are not wary yet, somehow I was caught unaware. I came to Athkatla years ago from Kara-Tur to seek my fortune. At some point, I went to bed in my room at the Copper Coronet and I awoke in a strange room with a very sore head. I do not know how long I was there before awaking."

* * *

"Do you believe that we are in Athkatla?" Ralis asked Yoshimo.

* * *

"I am unsure. I may have been drugged when I was brought here. I may have been unconsious... either way, I do not know how long." Yoshimo shrugged cluelessly.

* * *

"If it was the former, this place could be anywhere. If it was the latter, then I don't imagine that I could have traveled very far without noticing." He added a second later.

* * *

"Then you too know the hardship of being set into a maze like a helpless hamster! We are comrades in peril!" Minsc exclaimed.

* * *

He looked at Boo for a second then said to Ralis: "Boo asks what you propose we do next, little man."

* * *

Ralis shrugged.

* * *

"Imoen, go see if you can unlock his cell." Ralis said.

* * *

"Gotcha." Imoen headed over to Yoshimo's cell and picked the lock with ease unlike the last one. The door swung open, freeing Yoshimo.

* * *

Yoshimo bowed respectfully at Ralis. "_Arigatō. (Thank you.)_ I shall be happy to lend my blade to your cause." Yoshimo said.

* * *

"Let's go back to the armory and get Minsc, Jaheira and Yoshimo equipped." Ralis said.

* * *

They returned to the armory. Minsc put on a full plate mail armor, grabbed a broadsword, Yoshimo put on chainmail armor and took two katanas as his weapons, Jaheira grabbed and put on splint mail armor and took a scimitar, mace and small shield. Then they left the armory, charging through corridor after corridor, room after room. The fight between the mage's men and the unidentified men in black armor still has not died down. Everywhere they looked, they saw strange looking machines and devices and corpses of black armored and hooded thieves all over the place. Whoever killed them wasn't armed with a sword, worhammer or even a war axe. The deed was done by a mage with massive magical energy.

* * *

"Shadow Thieves." Yoshimo said, kneeling down checking a corpse.

* * *

"Eh?" Ralis looked down at Yoshimo.

* * *

"These men. They are Shadow Thieves." Yoshimo said, taking some gold from the corpse's pockets.

* * *

"That's a sign that we might be in Amn." Ralis concluded.

* * *

After picking the corpse's pockets, Yoshimo stood up.

* * *

"Be doubly careful, my friends. I'm sure all manner of stupid mousetraps await our toes in this dreary place." Yoshimo warned his companions.

* * *

After a few minutes of wandering through the complex, encountering more corpses of Shadow Thieves and hearing the distant sound of an intense battle somewhere nearby, Ralis, Imoen, Minsc, Jaheira and Yoshimo found themselves in a large room full of large glass tanks holding blue liquid connected by wires to strange machines.

* * *

"What... the... hell...?" Ralis was confused at the nature of this room.

* * *

"I've never seen anything like this..." Yoshimo said.

* * *

Minsc peered into one of the large tanks full of blue liquid.

* * *

"What are these... things? Even Boo is clueless." Minsc wondered aloud.

* * *

He thought he saw something humanoid stirring inside, but the liquid is too misty for Minsc to see what is inside. Ralis walked over to the tank adjacent from the one Minsc is checking. Ralis too thought he saw a humanoid figure inside. He slowly unsheathed Kondar and lightly tapped his blade against the glass, making a high pitched *Ting, ting, ting* sound. The silhouette of the humaonid creature didn't react to the noise, but it is moving inside, in a gentle, almost lifeless manner. Imoen looked around in a disturbed daze.

* * *

"I... I know this room." She said sullenly.

* * *

Ralis, Yoshimo, Minsc and Jaheira looked at her.

* * *

"I've been in here..." Imoen continued, then looked at Ralis in a way that made him feel very uneasy. "... We both have." Imoen told him.

* * *

Ralis didn't say anything in reply, he had no memory of this room and wondered if Imoen is losing her sanity. Imoen pointed at the large glass containers in the room. There are 9 of them, and they are all connected by cords to two machines, one that looks like a large flask with some kind of liquid inside it, and another that looks like a 15 foot tall server.

* * *

"There are things in these tanks. They used to be people." Imoen told them.

* * *

"What...? How...?" Jaheira was confused, and so is Minsc, Yoshimo and Ralis.

* * *

"The bastard..." Ralis muttered.

* * *

"What kind of monster is this guy? Captures us easy as pie, kills whoever he wants... that could have been us in those glass things." Imoen said.

* * *

"I don't know who he is, and I don't care. The next time I see him, he is going to pay in blood." Ralis said.

* * *

Imoen shook her head while placing her right hand on her forehead. "We don't even know where we are, and my head is still doing funny things... He said something... something about potential. He said something like "releasing power within you so it can be used," but if it means taking part in horrible things... I don't like this place. Can we go?"

* * *

"Yeah, let's get out of this place." Ralis and his companions retraced their steps back into the "L" shaped hallway and moved forward since they came from the right before the discovered the tank room.

* * *

Not long afterwards, they stumbled into a semi dark room with a single glass tank inside it. The eerie dark blue illumination of the room coming from the glass tank's blue liquid made Imoen's skin crawl.

* * *

"This place is too darn creepy... I really want out of here..." She shuddered nervously.

* * *

"Hold on..." Ralis said, his eyes glued on the glass tank in the room. "What's in here...?" He wondered as he approached it.

* * *

Ralis gently pulled Albruin out of its scabbard and gently tapped the blade against the glass tank. The disfigured creature inside woke up!

* * *

"Aaa... Who be thee? Servants of the master...?" The creature inside the tank wheezed.

* * *

Ralis, Imoen, Jaheira, Minsc and Yoshimo's eyes widened in shock and horror.

* * *

"_Nantekotta...! (Oh my god...!)" _Yoshimo gasped.

* * *

"By the gods... what happened to you, man?" Ralis tried to peer into the tank to better identify the creature inside.

* * *

"I am dying... or I am dead. I cannot remember which. Where is the master?" The creature replied.

* * *

"Who is this master that you speak of?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"He was my friend, I think... cast out and no longer one of us... i cannot remember. Are you to take my place?" The creature replied.

* * *

"Who are you... _What_ are you?" Jaheira asked the creature in the tank.

* * *

The creature tried hard to remember its past in full detail. "It's... difficult to remember... I was Rielev... dead, I think." He replied.

* * *

"Rielev, do you have any idea how to get out of this place? We were prisoners here." Ralis explained.

* * *

"Prisoners be ye? Truly I have been dead, but not dead too long. I seek... release... I have been alone for too long... The master has forgotten about me..." Rielev said.

* * *

"What do you mean "forgotten"? How did you end up inside this tank?" Ralis asked, his heart beating fast in horror.

* * *

"I was a... faithful hound to the master. A friend, even. I was... dying... or dead, I can't remember which. Eternal... life... was to be my reward for faithful service. The master has suspended me until he can cure me... return my youth to me..."

* * *

"How long have you been like this, troubled creature?" Minsc asked Rielev.

* * *

"I know not... Days... Years... It's all the same and my mind cannot grasp it. All alone." Rielev replied forlornly.

* * *

"How could he possibly forget about you if you're his faithful servant?" Ralis couldn't grasp the fact that a mage, no matter how evil he is, would forget the loyalty of a servant.

* * *

"I... I begin to understand. The master left my side to study another. He seeks to awaken power... a study of life and death, but I cannot bear the roll of years. He has forgotten because he does not wish to remember... what was taken from him... I barely remember myself..."

* * *

Ralis felt sorry for Rielev, left to be suspended in time with no hope of escape or release. "Do you want me to release you?" He asked.

* * *

Rielev's disfigured head quickly started nodding. "Release... yes! Master! I- I no longer wish to come back! Let me slip into the oblivion that has been denied me! Please!" Rielev exclaimed happily and sadly at the same time.

* * *

Ralis looked around for something that would destroy the life support of the tank. He saw some kind of power generator nearby, at the top left corner of the room. "Imoen, shoot your magic missiles at that." Ralis instructed.

* * *

Imoen stashed her shortbow behind her back then casted two magic missiles at the power generator, and the dark blue light inside Rielev's tank powered down, and the room is now almost pitch black.

* * *

"I thank thee. Go and leave me to oblivion at last. Sweet sleep..." Rielev said weakly.

* * *

"Rielev...? Rielev...!" Ralis called him but no reply came.

* * *

"He's... he's dead now...? This pathetic creature..." Imoen said sadly.

* * *

"Look away, Imoen. I can't take this either..." Ralis said feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

* * *

Imoen shook her head, still looking at the dead life support tank in morbid awe. "I can't look away, Ralis. I've seen death in our scuffles before, but here I did nothing but watch his life end... I can't look away." She said sullenly in an unsettling way.

* * *

"Death is not to be feared, I guess. But I would not wish to live like that." Ralis admitted. Then they left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, they found themselves in a room which seems to be a library of some kind. Corpses of Shadow Thieves are littered all over the floor in this room as well. Ralis, Jaheira, Imoen and Yoshimo had to watch where they stepped so they won't trip over a corpse. Imoen looked at all the dusty books in the old, rotten shelves around her.

* * *

"Oh... This reminds me so much of Candlekeep." Imoen smiled weakly as she walked by one of the shelves, raising her right hand at the lined up, alphabetized books, brushing her fingers on them, causing some of the collected dust to fly off the book covers. "Dusty old tomes all over, bookcases nearly spilling... It's almost like we never left." Imoen seemed lost in her memories.

* * *

Then she looked at Ralis, standing near Jaheira who is alert for any ambushes from the enemy. "But we did leave, didn't we?" She asked him.

* * *

Ralis slowly nodded. "The books make it feel like home, but we are not home, Imoen." He said.

* * *

Imoen looked around in bewilderment. "I want to go home, Ralis. I don't care how, I don't care when, I just want to go home." She whimpered.

* * *

Ralis approached her and put comforting arms around her. "We'll return home one day, but I don't think its safe for us to return home anytime soon." He told her. Then they moved on.

* * *

Along the way they encountered a group of gray dwarves, or more commonly known as duergar. Ralis, Imoen, Yoshimo, Minsc and Jaheira had to fight their way through them. After the fight was over, Imoen looked at the duergar corpses in morbid fascination.

* * *

"These dwarves... I recognize them." Then she looked up at Ralis.

* * *

"I studied about them on the day you were skipping lessons back in Candlekeep. Duergar, I think they are called." Imoen said.

* * *

Duergar are also known as gray dwarves, just like Drow are also known as dark elves. Like the Drow, the Duergar are a subterranean race, and they are just as evil as Drow are, and they don't get along with their surface relatives either.

* * *

"Are you okay, Imoen?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"I'm not sure. My head is still doing funny stuff, but I'm fine." Imoen nodded slowly.

* * *

When they turned left at the end of the hallway to find another hallway, Ralis heard voices in a room somewhere nearby. He drew his swords and checked the first room to his left. Inside, he saw a tall naked man whose wrists and legs are cuffed by iron manacles against the wall, and a short, fat man who smells awful talking to each other. Ralis burst into the room, startling the imprisoned man and the short chubby man speaking to him.

* * *

"Who are you?" Ralis asked the fat man.

* * *

"My name is Booter." The fat man replied.

* * *

Ralis could see thick, wet chest hair potruding from the collar of his shirt. His hair and beard is dirty and uneven as well.

* * *

"What have you been doing to this man here?" Ralis suspiciously asked Booter, pointing Kondar at the tall man.

* * *

"Why, I've been... taking care of him, of course, for my master." Booter explained.

* * *

"Who is your master?" Ralis asked Booter.

* * *

"Don't waste your breath. I asked him the same question seconds ago and he still hasn't answered my question." The tall man said.

* * *

Ralis found this imprisoned tall man familiar. Ralis crept closer to him, examining his face. The man has long black hair and no facial hair.

* * *

"... Abdel? Is that you?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Imoen, Minsc, Yoshimo and Jaheira entered the room.

* * *

"Excuse me, I must be going." Booter said, gathering his materials in a leather bag and headed for the door.

* * *

"Wait!" Ralis grabbed Booter by his hair with his left hand.

* * *

"Release this man." Ralis commanded.

* * *

Ralis pointed Kondar at his face.

* * *

"As you wish." Booter stuttered, his skin crawling from feeling the cold blade touching his left cheek.

* * *

He walked over to Abdel and began to unlock the manacles. Abdel stood 7 feet tall, about Minsc's height.

* * *

"How do you know my name?" Abdel questioned Ralis.

* * *

Ralis shook his head while chuckling.

* * *

"Abdel, don't you recognize me? It's me, Ralis. You, me and Imoen grew up together before you left Candlekeep when we were teenagers." Ralis said.

* * *

Abdel blinked in surprise. "Ralis? Is that really you? I can't believe it! You finally left Candlekeep!" Abdel smiled when he was freed.

* * *

He and Ralis approached each other, smling like two brothers who haven't seen each other in many years.

* * *

"Wow, you look like hell. And smell like it." Abdel grinned, rubbing his right hand in Ralis's long hair.

* * *

"Look whose talking with the bruised body." Ralis responded, playfully swatting Abdel's right hand off his head.

* * *

Abdel looked over at Ralis' companions until he saw Imoen.

* * *

"Imoen is with you too?" Abdel said in surprise.

* * *

"Long time no see, Abe." Imoen nodded.

* * *

"What have you been up to all this time?" Ralis asked Abdel, happy to see an old friend he nearly forgotten again.

* * *

"Well, you remember I didn't like living behind the fortress walls, studying those yawn inducing books, do you?" Abdel asked Ralis.

* * *

"Neither did I, and I tried to sneak off from my studies a few times, but not as often as _YOU_ did." Ralis admitted.

* * *

Abdel chuckled at his little brother's remark.

* * *

"After I left Candlekeep I spent the last several years working as a mercenary for hire. I've been up and down the Sword Coast many times before. I've even been to Amn once or twice." He continued explaining.

* * *

"Wait a second. Gorion never told Khalid and I that he had another ward." Jaheira said.

* * *

Abdel looked at Jaheira and found her very attractive. He liked her long, braided hair and light brown eyes. He almost lost his train of thought on Jaheira's question but fortunately he didn't forget to answer.

* * *

"I had already left Candlekeep, so I don't see why he has a reason to mention me when I've been gone for so long. How is the old man these days?" Abdel teplied ot Jaheira, then asked Ralis.

* * *

"Before I tell you, how did you end up here?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Well, recently, when I came to Baldur's Gate after visiting Waterdeep, I recieved a job offer from the Grand Dukes. They hired me to hunt down and kill some guy for 80,000 gold. When I rested at the inn at Nashkel, I woke up and found myself here. So how is Gorion?" Abdel asked.

* * *

Ralis wasn't sure how Abdel would take it if he told Abdel the truth, so he decided to tell a small lie.

* * *

"He's doing fine, Abdel." Ralis said.

* * *

"What are you..." Jaheira started to say but Ralis shot a look at her that told her that it may not be the right time to give Abdel the bad news.

* * *

"That's good. When we get out of here, let's go back to Candlekeep and pay him a visit, shall we? First, I need to find my clothes, weapons and armor." Abdel said.

* * *

"Follow us." Ralis instructed.

* * *

They retraced their steps all the way back to the armory so that Abdel can suit up in a black tunic and chainmail armor, and he chose a broadsword like Minsc as his weapon of choice.

* * *

"It's nice to meet a man who is as huge as I am." Minsc smiled at Abdel.

* * *

"I may be tall like you, but I'm not the one who holds a... rodent on my shoulder." Abdel said, returning the smile.

* * *

"Watch your tongue, fellow huge man! Boo is much more than a rodent! He is a miniature giant space hamster! A very rare breed indeed." Minsc said proudly.

* * *

Abdel gave Minsc a puzzled frown. "...A giant what?"

* * *

"Don't worry about Minsc, Abdel. He suffered a serious head injury once." Ralis told him.

* * *

"Oh... That explains it." Abdel slowly nodded, obviously still confused at how Boo can be a giant and miniature hamster at the same time. Then again they retraced their steps back near the room where they found Abdel and continued forward past that room.

* * *

In the next room ahead there is little light, except from the red, reen and yellow lanterns on the right side of the room. In the middle of the room is a large table, and in the middle of a table is a corpse that seems to have been dissected almost in a ritualistic way, there are many scalpel cuts on the arms, legs and chest.

* * *

"Another Shadow Thief corpse up ahead." Ralis called sarcastically as he approached the table.

* * *

His companions followed. He examined the corpse and found its face very familiar. Ralis looked carefully and found that he recognized the man! He gasped and stepped off the table and stepped back a few feet.

* * *

"What?" Jaheira wondered what made Ralis look like he just saw a ghost.

* * *

Ralis didn't reply, he didn't even look at Jaheira, his eyes were glued on the corpse laying on the table. She decided to take a look at the corpse to find out why Ralis is so spooked. She climbed onto the table and checked the corpse. She immediately recognized him when she saw his face.

* * *

"Kha... Khalid...?!" Jaheira whispered in utter shock.

* * *

Ralis sat down on the floor, putting both hands on his forehead. This is too much. First Dynaheir, now Khalid?! What is going on here?!

* * *

"Khalid too...? No...!" Imoen couldn't believe it either.

* * *

"Another good friend has fallen..." Minsc said solemnly.

* * *

"Damn it... _god damn it..._" Ralis cursed through gritted teeth.

* * *

Jaheira shook her head. She didn't want to believe that her husband is gone.

* * *

"_No...! No... this must be an illusion... a dream... a bad dream..._" She muttered, fighting back tears.

* * *

She looked up turning her head left and right as if she is looking for something. She climbed off the table and began marching around the room, tossing small furniture, chairs about and turning over old, dusty cabinets, causing a lot of loud noise.

* * *

"_Where are the mirrors... the switches to pull to... to show where he is hidden...?_" Jaheira muttered to herself as she turned the room upside down for clues that hint that this is some twisted joke.

* * *

There were no mirrors. This is no illusion. Jaheirs grew frustrated and kicked a chair with a broken leg aside and she collapsed on the floor. "_Khalid...!_" She sobbed.

* * *

Ralis cursed and shook his head, still burying his head in his hands.

* * *

"_Damn... damn you..._" Jaheira wept as she slammed her fist on the floor two times punctuating her words.

* * *

"I don't know why he is doing this... I don't know why... He made me watch stuff like this. He made me watch as he tortured people." Imoen said as if she is in a trance.

* * *

Ralis looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot red.

* * *

"Death is so... pretty..." Imoen shook her head after she said that. "...What made me think that?" Imoen wondered, seemingly back to her "sane" self.

* * *

"Damn you! I will have the heart of who has done this! I will tear their blackened heart from their... _I will..._" Jaheira tried to say but couldn't recover from her grief.

* * *

Ralis stood back up on his feet. He couldn't understand the motives of this mysterious mage. His actions make the motives of Sarevok seem like a lesser evil. Why is he doing all of this? For power? If so, how can power be gained from this? It makes no sense! He walked over to Jaheira.

* * *

"This... This can't be real, can it...?" Ralis asked her, his brain felt numb with confusion.

* * *

"_Shut up! No more words! Words are nothing!_" Jaheira suddenly snapped at Ralis.

* * *

Yoshimo, Abdel, Minsc and Imoen recoiled in shock. Yoshimo approached Jaheira.

* * *

"I knew him not, but I mourn for your loss." He said sympathetically to Jaheira as he placed his right hand on Jaheira's shoulder.

* * *

She swatted her right arm at Yoshimo but he jumped back in time.

* * *

"_Stranger! Nobody! I will not hear your words! Leave me!_" Jaheira shouted.

* * *

"Jaheira, the least you can do is accept our sympathies." Abdel said softly.

* * *

Jaheira glared at him. "_What does a heartless mercenary like you know about love?! Nothing! All you do for a living is take away the lives nature gave!_" Jaheira yelled at Abdel and turned her back on him.

* * *

Abdel looked deeply disturbed by Jaheira's words, because all he knew is how to murder and kill people. It's what he has done all these years since he left Candlekeep.

* * *

"A brave man has fallen here, but that is no cause to hurl insults at the living. Here, Boo shall comfort you." Minsc tried to console Jaheira next.

* * *

Jaheira almost slapped Boo out of Minsc's shoulder but because of his reflexes, he dodged aside and Boo is unharmed.

* * *

"_Imbecile! Affront to nature! What do you and your rodent know?! What can you know?!_" Jaheira exclaimed.

* * *

She broke away from Ralis, Imoen, Yoshimo, Abdel and Minsc, walking away from them towards the table that held Khalid's corpse while fuming.

* * *

"_No words! No more words! Save your speeches, save your proverbs! The only voice I wish to hear is... is dead! No more! No..._" Jaheira's voice trailed off as she felt warm tears well up in her eyes. "No..." She took a deep breath and sighed, closing her eyes as a single tear fell from her right eye.

* * *

"Sil... Silvanus guide the light... to the source. Take this man to what he justly deserves. By... nature's will, what was given is returned, what was turmoil is now... is now peace. Khalid of my heart, let my love... my love guide the way..." Jaheira prayed.

* * *

After her prayer to her patron deity, she took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh.

* * *

"We... we must hurry before we are noticed. We must get out of this... this grave... and seek the light above. Let us go." Jaheira said calmly.

* * *

"Jaheira... Are you sure you're okay?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

She nodded. "Khalid lived a good life. Sometimes its best to try to move on."

* * *

"All right. We will honor Khalid with future deeds. He was a good friend, so I will do my best to honor his memory." Ralis said.

* * *

"That is the way of things. There will be... There will be payment for this crime, and I shall not rest until it is collected." Jaheira said.

* * *

"Indeed. Let's go." Ralis nodded.

* * *

As they walked out of the room, Imoen walked up to Jaheira, sensing that she is still sad.

* * *

"Jaheira..." Imoen said softly.

* * *

Jaheira didn't even look at Imoen, she kept walking, following Ralis, Abdel, Yoshimo and Minsc.

* * *

"I want to say how sorry I am about Khalid... I... know this is hard..." Imoen said softly, as if choosing her words carefully.

* * *

"_No! Y_ou do not know. This is not the time for this conversation, child." Jaheira replied almost curtly when she said "no".

* * *

Imoen frowned slightly. She hated that Jaheira called her "child" when she is basically a young adult in the human lifespan.

* * *

"Stop calling me "child". I'm only a couple years younger than Ralis, and Abdel is a few years older than both of us. Besides, I can tell you that Khalid did not suffer." Imoen said.

* * *

Jaheira sighed in impatience. "What are you babbling about, Imoen? I am not in the mood." She grumbled.

* * *

"I am not babbling! I saw him do this! Khalid was already dead when our captor started... doing those things to him!" Imoen exclaimed.

* * *

Everyone stopped walking down the hallway, including Jaheira, and they looked at Imoen.

* * *

"You saw this? You watched as it was done?" Jaheira asked Imoen, somewhat in disbelief.

* * *

"He... He showed me. I didn't want to look but he forced my eyes open. He made me watch as he... he... cut Khalid's body... I-"

* * *

"Stop." Jaheira held her right hand in front of Imoen's face. "I don't want to hear this."

* * *

Imoen didn't stop, and what made Ralis' skin crawl is that Imoen's eyes were wide, as if she is staring directly into Jaheira soul or something.

* * *

"He said I should see, so I would understand, but I don't know what he wanted! He would cut and say: "Do you see?" Then cut again and say: "Do you see?""

* * *

"Be quiet, child! No more!" Jaheira yelled.

* * *

Imoen seemed to snap out of it. She blinked twice before nodding at Jaheira to let her know that she's done.

* * *

Several minutes later, Ralis and his companions found themselves in some kind of boiler room and encountered more duergar and more corpses of Shadow Thieves.

* * *

"It's the prisoners! They have escaped!" The leader of the group of duergar exclaimed.

* * *

"Anyone who is ready to get their butts kicked, step in line, there's plenty of room for everyone." Ralis sneered, pointing his swords at them.

* * *

"Kill them all!" The duergar leader exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis charged at them first, then Minsc.

* * *

"_Kiai!_ Fear is for those of no confidence!" Yoshimo exclaimed as he wielded his katanas.

* * *

"Go for their eyes, Boo! RAAAGHH!" Minsc yelled as he charged forward.

* * *

Then Abdel charged then Yoshimo, then Jaheira. Imoen stayed behind and fired 4 magic missiles at one duergar, instantly killing it. Yoshimo swiftly sliced through the throats of 3 duergar. One duergar, with a throwing axe threw an axe at Yoshimo's head and he ducked down, dodging the cartwheeling axe and the blade struck the stone wall. Abdel, with his broadsword alongside Minsc deflected strikes from duergars armed with war axes and chopped them down. Abdel enjoyed doing this. He even managed to disarm one duergar, pick him up and throw him into the furnace.

* * *

After all the duergar have been defeated, they left the boiler room. In the next rooms, they encountered a group of Shadow Thieves, who have just a few seconds ago defeated a group of duergar.

* * *

"Look boys, they already sent reinforcements in! They don't look so tough!" One of the thieves said.

* * *

"Yeah, we can take them as easily as those pale skinned dwarves!" Another Shadow Thief grinned.

* * *

Ralis held his hands up. "Whoa whoa! We are not with these guys. We are just prisoners trying to get out of this hellhole!" Ralis tried to reason with you.

* * *

"They won't listen to reason, I know they won't." Abdel whispered.

* * *

The Shadow Thieves group leader pulled out his rapier and pointed it at Ralis and his companions. "You want freedom? We shall deliver it to you by the end of our blades! Your master started this war, kidnapping our friends for who knows what, and now he and everyone in his guild will pay for it in blood! No one crosses the Shadow Thieves and gets away with it!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Jaheira stepped forward. "You are mistaken about our allegiance, but I care not! Khalid will be avenged, whether you stand aside willingly or not!" She exclaimed to the assassins.

* * *

"You and your guild dies, no matter your words! Cut 'em down, boys!" The assassin leader exclaimed.

* * *

The battle against the assassins was brutal, but in the end, Ralis and his companions emerged victorious. Imoen and Abdel pickpocketed the slain assassins for gold then moved on with the others.

* * *

Eventually Ralis, Imoen, Abdel, Jaheira, Minsc and Yoshimo found the exit which is at the end of a long, sloping tunnel. They could smell fresh early morning air finally!

* * *

"_Tsuini! (Finally!)_ We found the exit!" Yoshimo exclaimed happily.

* * *

Abdel laughed happily.

* * *

Ralis felt so relieved to be almost out of this dark, evil complex that he hardly noticed the collection of corpses around him in the tunnel, the remnants of a battle fought not long ago. He just simply followed his companions towards the bright morning light at the end of the tunnel. When Ralis paused to survey the carnage's aftermath, he heard a scream of rage behind him, and when Ralis looked back, he saw a ball of explosion coming at him!

* * *

"Run! Run! Don't look back!" Ralis yelled, sprinting as fast as he could.

* * *

Minsc, Yoshimo, Abdel, Imoen and Jaheira made it out first, then Ralis made it out last just seconds before the explosion jumped out the entrance after him, creating a smokescreen that made Ralis cough for a few seconds. When the smoke died down, Ralis could clearly hear the sound of swords clashing nearby. Abdel and Yoshimo helped Ralis stand back up on his feet. Nearby, in a large crater of concrete and stone, Ralis and his companions saw the Shadow Thieves fighting a small group of duergar. The duergar are losing badly. Soon the Shadow Thieves killed them all brutally. Then seconds later, before the Shadow Thieves took notice of Ralis and his companions watching them, a dimensional door opened up and the same mage who tortured Ralis stepped out.

* * *

Ralis had a feeling that the mage would die for sure, being outnumbered by 13 Shadow Thieves. He would get shot down or cut down before he could cast one spell. The mage looked at the Shadow Thieves and they looked at him. They did not attack him straight away, they just stood there trying to figure out how big of a threat this mage is.

* * *

"You dare to attack me here?" The mage questioned the Shadow Thieves in a threatening, but calm tone.

* * *

None of the Shadow Thieves responded or replied in any way, they still just looked at the mage cluelessly. The mage sensed their ignorance and grew annoyed because of it.

* * *

"Do you even know who you face?!" The mage asked them again, his voice less calm than before which made some of the thieves grip the handles of their swords and their bows tighter.

* * *

Then the leader of the Shadow Thieves, Aran Linvail, stepped forward to speak to the mage. He has red hair and short, trimmed beard.

* * *

"We know of your treachery, Irenicus! Why have you taken our brethren?!" He demanded.

* * *

_So his name is Irenicus..._ Ralis remarked in his thoughts. The mage, Irenicus started this guild war so that he could perform his experiment on Ralis. He lured out a few members of the Shadow Thieves, hiring them to perform a "job" for him, then he tasked his duergar minions to kidnap the Shadow Thieves members he baited and use them as test subjects. The people who were in those tanks back in Irenicus's complex... most of them were members of the Shadow Thieves, which explains why Aran and his thief guild are feeling vengeful today. Irenicus knew that Aran and his Shadow Thieves would retaliate if he did this, but he didn't care. They don't understand the importance of his experiment. Irenicus's annoyance at Aran and his men's ignorance reached a boiling point.

* * *

"You know nothing of me! You know nothing of what I must do! You will suffer! You will all suffer!" Irenicus exclaimed, then he casted stoneskin on himself then his right hand seemed to burn as if it is on fire, and his left hand seemed to glow ice blue as if he held glittering ice in the palm of his left hand.

* * *

He made a punching motion at one of the thieves armed with a greatsword with his right hand, sending a fireball hurling at him. The fireball hit the thief, killing him.

* * *

"Men, kill him!" Aran ordered, and the remaining 12 Shadow Thieves immediately started to attack Irenicus.

* * *

Some fired arrows, crossbow bolts and sling bullets at him, but the arrows, crossbow bolts and sling bullets bounced harmlessly off Irenicus's body because of the stoneskin enchantment. Two thieves armed with a sword and warhammer charged at Irenicus. He made punching motions at both of them, sending a ball of ice and fire at them. The ball of ice froze the thief armed with the warhammer, and the fireball knocked the thief armed with a sword off his feet, setting his body ablaze. then he turned around, hearing the yells of another man armed with a melee weapon approaching. He casted a lightning bolt at the thief and he collapsed dead after painful electricity surged through his body. The remaining thieves are only armed with longbows, shortbows, light and heavy crossbows and slings. Irenicus casted a flame arrow at one thief. The magical fire arrow struck the man in the heart. Irenicus had enough of this. He will now use the Sunfire spell to end this battle quickly. He began gesturing his arms in the air, summoning a ball of fire from the Elemental Plane of Fire a few feet above him and making it grow. Aran saw this and had a bad feeling in his gut. He turned around and ran away seconds before Irenicus made the fireball above his head explode. The fireball incenerated the last group of Shadow Thieves in one strike. Irenicus was in the middle explosion, but is unharmed by the blast. The explosion dissapated into such an intense smokescreen, it wafted over to where Ralis, Abdel, Yoshimo, Imoen, Minsc and Jaheira stood. They turned their heads away and closed their eyes as the smokescreen engulfed them.

* * *

When the smokescreen died down, Irenicus noticed that none of the Shadow Thieves have survived the blast. He looked around, still standing in the crater until he saw Ralis and Imoen looking down at him.

* * *

"So, godchild, you have escaped. You are more resourceful than I thought." Irenicus said to Ralis.

* * *

_The nerve of this bastard..._ Ralis growled.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm resourceful, all right. _Resourceful enough to kick your ass back to whatever hellish plane you came from!_"

* * *

Imoen never seen Ralis explode with so much anger before, but she understood why.

* * *

"You're not going to torture us any longer." Imoen said defiantly to Irenicus.

* * *

Irenicus looked at Imoen incredulously. "Torture? Silly girl, you just don't understand what I'm doing, do you?" Irenicus asked Imoen in a patronizing tone, like a parent lecturing a child who is ignorant of what is happening.

* * *

"I don't care what you're doing! Let us go!" Imoen demanded.

* * *

"I won't let you leave, not when I'm so close to unlocking your power." Irenicus protested firmly.

* * *

"We don't want _anything_ from you." Imoen said with hateful venom in her voice.

* * *

"Go to Hell. We'll send you there ourselves." Ralis sneered.

* * *

Then Imoen casted 4 magic missiles at Irenicus. He saw the attack coming and had enough seconds to put up a magical barrier around him that protects him from magic spells.

* * *

"Enough. I will no longer listen to the babbling of ignorant children." Irenicus said, then he pointed a finger at Imoen, casting a fireball the size of a softball at Imoen.

* * *

She got hit by the fireball and got knocked off her feet.

* * *

"No!" Minsc cried.

* * *

"Damn it!" Abdel hissed.

* * *

"Imoen! _Imoen!_" Ralis cried, kneeling next to Imoen checking to see if the fireball didn't kill her.

* * *

She is still alive, fortunately, just barely consious. Ralis glared at Irenicus.

* * *

"_You son of a bitch!_"

* * *

Ralis was about to charge down at Irenicus as he pulled Kondar and Albruin out of their scabbards until 9 dimensional portals opened up around the rim of the crater. Then 9 wizards, all dressed in dark gray cowls appeared.

* * *

"This is an unsanctioned use of magical energy!" The wizard with the long silver beard exclaimed.

* * *

"All involved will be held! This disturbance is over!" Another wizard who has no facial hair announced.

* * *

Irenicus gritted his teeth in annoyance.

* * *

"Must I be interrupted at every turn?! Enough of this!"

* * *

Irenicus fired 6 magic missiles at one wizard, killing him and invoking the wrath of his other fellow wizards. Ralis and his companions watched the battle ensue. Irenicus increased the power of his magical barrier so that the spells the wizards cast won't penetrate the barrier. Three wizards casted fireballs at Irenicus but his barrier protected him from harm. Then Irenicus retaliated casting a high level spell known as Time Stop. Everyone became frozen in time. From Irenicus's point of view, it seemed like the wizards, Ralis and his companions have been frozen in time except himself, but from their point of view, Irenicus seemed to have disappeared for a split second. Then Irenicus fired magic missiles at one mage, then Melf's Acid Arrow at another mage, then casted a powerful level 9 spell called Meteor Swarm, wiping out all save one wizard. When time resumed, Ralis, his companions and the remaining wizard got the shock of their life. Irenicus killed all but one of the wizards in less than one second! Fortunately for the surviving wizard, his reinforcements arrived, 10 new wizards arrived on the scene and immediately began attacking Irenicus, but they proved no match for him. Irenicus casted the Chain Lightning spell on one wizard. The wizard screamed in pain as a wheel of electricity kept striking him. One of the survivng mages casted a barrier on himself, but Irenicus casted the Breach spell on him then followed up firing 6 magic missiles.

* * *

"This mage's power is immense! We must overcome him quickly!" One of the wizards said to his fellow wizard to his right.

* * *

After Irenicus killed another wizard using Larloch's Minor Drain, he finally gave up fighting the wizards.

* * *

"Enough! I haven't the time for this!" Irenicus said.

* * *

At that moment, a few more wizards teleported into the scene.

* * *

"You will cease your spellcasting and come with us!" One of them said to Irenicus.

* * *

Irenicus looked at the wizard with a soft scowl.

* * *

"Your pathetic magics are useless. Let this end." He said harshly.

* * *

"Even if we fall, our numbers are many. You will be overwhelmed." The wizard assured Irenicus without fear or doubt in his voice.

* * *

Irenicus shook his head and let out a rough, harsh sigh. "You _bore_ me mageling." Irenicus spat curtly. "You may take me in, but you will take the girl as well." Irenicus said more calmly this time, pointing up at Imoen.

* * *

Ralis blinked in confusion. Imoen's heart felt like it is sinking down a bottomless pit.

* * *

"What? No! I've done nothing wrong!" Imoen protested as two of the wizards surrounded her.

* * *

"You have been involved in illegal use of magic. you will come with us!" The wizard to Imoen's left told her.

* * *

"Hey! Unhand her! She's innocent!" Ralis declared.

* * *

The other wizards surrounded Irenicus and carried him into a dimensional door to who knows where.

* * *

"She is innocent! Please!" Ralis urged at the wizards.

* * *

"Your friend has been involved in the illegal use of spellcasting. Stand aside." One of the wizards said.

* * *

"I'm not going with him! I'm not! Ralis, help me, please!" Imoen cried as the wizards began to carry her into a dimensional door.

* * *

Ralis and his allies tried to stop them but it is no use.

* * *

"Wait! Come back! No!" Ralis cried.

* * *

But it is too late. The Dimensional door has close up, and the wizards have taken Imoen along with Irenicus. Ralis dropped to his knees and yelled: "_Nooooooo!_"

* * *

"No, this cannot be! The murderer of Dynaheir flees from righteous butt-kicking vengance! And he takes Imoen with him too! Something must be done, Ralis! We must find this evil wizard!" Minsc urged Ralis.

* * *

Ralis looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Find her?! How?! I don't even know where to start looking, damn it!" Ralis exclaimed through sheer grief.

* * *

"I find it odd that this Irenicus would leave of his own volition. And why take Imoen, when it is Ralis he is so obviously interested in? Perhaps he expects us to give chase?" Jaheira guessed.

* * *

"No!" Minsc exclaimed to Jaheira. "We must go quickly and save our friend Imoen! The wizard may be leering over her evilly even now!"

* * *

"Do not be foolish, Minsc. We must know our enemies... and the extent of our danger here... before we rush into anything." Jaheira reasoned with Minsc.

* * *

"The druid is right, my large friend. The wizard obviously had great power, and I doubt we have seen the last of him. Perhaps we should see if allies can be found here." Yoshimo said to Minsc compassionately.

* * *

Minsc nodded at Yoshimo even though he hated the thought of leaving Imoen with Irenicus.

* * *

"... I know where we may find some allies." Abdel said. Ralis and the others looked at him.

* * *

"You do?" Ralis asked in mild skepticism.

* * *

"Yes. I recognize this area. We are in Waukeen's Promenade of Athkatla." Abdel said.

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened.

* * *

"So we are in Amn after all..." He remarked in awe.

* * *

"Do you know someone here who can help us, Abdel?" Jaheira asked him.

* * *

Abdel smiled.

* * *

"His name is Gaelan Bayle, he's an information broker and a regular at the Copper Coronet. His prices may be high, but the information he gives is worth it. I can set up an appointment for us to meet him on the morrow."

* * *

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" Minsc wanted to know.

* * *

"He needs time to gather the info we need, that's why. For now, you can go sightseeing. There is an inn nearby if any of you need to rest." Abdel said as he walked down the stairs with a confident smile, intent on finding Gaelan and setting up a meeting with him tomorrow.

* * *

"Don't be too long." Ralis called out to him.


	2. Chapter 2 City of Coin

Baldur's Gate 2 SoA: Shadows Within  
Chapter 2: The City Of Coin

Not long after Abdel left Ralis, Jaheira and Yoshimo to meet with Gaelan Bayle, an information broker at the Copper Coronet to set up a meeting with him tomorrow, Ralis and the others were confronted by a group of Athkatla guards, led by a man named Ler.

* * *

"What in the bleedin' blazes happened over here?! Me and my men saw that mage go crazy!" Ler demanded in shock.

* * *

He wasn't pointing his sword at Ralis and his group, and neither were his men, they just wanted to know what was going on because Irenicus's fight against the Shadow Thieves and wizards caused quite a commotion in the northeastern half of Waukeen's Promenade.

* * *

"We don't know much, good sir! We were held captive by that evil mage, then the next moment, we were in the middle of a guild war!" Minsc exclaimed.

* * *

"We just managed to escape with our lives. Why is there a guild war, anyway?" Ralis asked Ler.

* * *

He shrugged, making his armor rattle slightly. "No one knows, none of the guards like to talk about it either. Bad image for the city, y'know?"

* * *

"By the way, uh..." Ralis paused because he didn't know Ler's name.

* * *

"The name's Ler." He said.

* * *

"Ler, do you know where we are in Athkatla?" Ralis looked around.

* * *

He had never been outside Candlekeep before in his life, so Athkatla is a whole new world in his eyes.

* * *

"Aye, this here be Waukeen's Promenade, center o' trade and such in the city." Ler told Ralis.

* * *

Waukeen's Promenade is a huge marketplace, twice the size of Waterdeep's market and built as an oval shaped stadium surrounded by terraced 50-foot walls. Waukeen's Promenade also has 75-foot-wide levels for consumer and mercantile traffic. From the upper levels falls some shade to the lower ones. The most expansive areas for merchants is the entry level on the ground or the first terrace over the entry arches. Greater guilds and merchant houses have monopolized that area of the market. Wide ramps lead up to the terraces where additional stalls and booths provide anything and everything from across the Realms.

* * *

"Oh. This is my first time here in Amn, so I find this place completely unfamiliar." Ralis said.

* * *

"Aye, I understand." Ler nodded, then motioned his group of guards to leave since there is no trouble to be found here.

* * *

"Anyhail, since we were prisoners of the mage that was on a rampage here, we are penniless and need some gold to stay at an inn." Ralis told Ler.

* * *

Ler scratched his auburn colored beard then dug into his pockets.

* * *

"Well, if it's money you be needin'... Here's 200 gold." Ler gave Ralis the gold.

* * *

"Thank you, good sir! Your hospitality is most appreciated!" Minsc said to Ler with a grateful smile. Boo squeaked in response.

* * *

"So where is the nearest inn?" Ralis asked Ler.

* * *

Ler pointed up the flight of stairs to his right, pointing at the doorway on the 3rd entry level of the Promenade's walls.

* * *

"There is the Den of the Seven Vales. Should be a good place for you to rest up." Ler said.

* * *

"Thanks. We should be on our way then." Ralis said before he and his group left Ler.

* * *

"So! where to now, fearless leader?" Jaheira asked him.

* * *

"How the hell should I know?" Ralis snapped at Jaheira involuntarily, still stressed out about Imoen's capture.

* * *

"Don't snap at me, mister. I thought you might have a plan of sorts. Obviously I was mistaken." Jaheira replied.

* * *

She sighed. "This is ridiculous." She muttered.

* * *

She looked back at Ralis as he looked up at the afternoon sky in deep thought. "I'm... I'm sorry, Ralis. I do not wish to cause undue strain in our party. I am merely a bit stressed, and no doubt you are as well."

* * *

"Think nothing of it, Jaheira. It's understandable." Ralis replied, still looking up at the sky.

* * *

"Yes, but not acceptable. We are friends, and should act as such. I... I apologize."

* * *

"Water under the bridge. Let's just get to an inn and rest up for a while." Ralis replied.

* * *

They traveled up a few stairs walking by several commoners. Ralis couldn't stop worrying about Imoen. He couldn't stop wondering what kind of punishment the wizards in gray cowls are inflicting on Imoen along with Irenicus. Drowning in his worries, he started to lag behind Jaheira, Minsc and Yoshimo as they headed for the entrance of the Den of the Seven Vales. Yoshimo was the first to notice that something is wrong with Ralis.

* * *

"Is something troubling you?" He asked.

* * *

Ralis shook his head. "I can't stop worrying about Imoen. I'll be fine." He assured Yoshimo.

* * *

Yoshimo nodded. "_Dakara, soreha suru_ (So be it.)." He said then walked into the inn first.

* * *

Before Minsc and Jaheira could follow, Ralis told them: "I'm going to walk around by myself for a while. I won't go far."

* * *

Jaheira shrugged indifferently. "Do what you like, fearless leader."

* * *

Boo squeaked into Minsc's right ear. "Boo says "Good luck."." Minsc "translated".

* * *

Ralis smiled before turning his back on them and heading back downstairs.

* * *

Ralis headed for the circus tent as he walked past more than a dozen people walking around and chatting with other people who are either acquaintances, friends, or business partners. He had no idea where he is going, but then again, he doesn't have a set destination yet. As he headed for the tent with the red and white stripes on it, he saw a crowd of people gathering in front of the tent, away from his view. He couldn't see clearly why the crowd is gathering, but he decided to check and see. There could be a circus performance of some kind. Once he got closer to the tent, he could finally see clearly why the crowd of people is gathering. On a wooden platform in front of the crowd, there stood an ogre, a half-ogre and a gnome. Judging by the way the gnome is dressed, wearing a green suit, he must be the ringmaster of the tent.

* * *

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, nobles and commoners," The gnome announced. "I am Kalah, the ringmaster of this wonderful circus here in Waukeen's Promenade. Today I will show you a performance like no other. To my left, here is the amazing ogre, Ardrith, the only ogre proficient in the art of casting spells! And to my right is the half-ogre Harlgith, who can perform amazing acrobatic feats!" Kalah announced.

* * *

Everyone applauded. Ralis didn't applaud because he hasn't been amused yet.

* * *

"And now, for my first performance, I will have Ardrith cast the Color Spray spell at Harlgith and Harlgith will dodge the colorful orbs with his acrobatic abilities!" Kalah declared.

* * *

Ralis huffed. He has seen better performances at the carnival near Nashkel, like the exploding ogre, for example. But before the performance began, he noticed something about the ogre, Ardrith. When Ralis examined Aldrith's face, he could see that the ogre is not enjoying himself at all. The ogre seems more afraid than enthusiastic about performing in front of 30 people. Anyway, Ralis lost interest in the performance and walked away, intent on heading back to the Den of the Seven Vales. As he walked away, he heard the sound of a magic spell fizzing out. The Color Spray spell must have had some kind of magical glitch. Seconds after that, the crowd of people started laughing. Ralis had no intention to look back to see what was so funny. He couldn't help but wonder if it is because he is too depressed about Imoen's capture, or if there is nothing special or interesting about the circus performance.

* * *

He entered the inn to see Minsc, Jaheira and Yoshimo at the bar speaking to each other.

* * *

"I'm back." He announced as he sat in the chair between Jaheira and Minsc.

* * *

"So soon? I assumed you'd return by nightfall." Jaheira said.

* * *

Ralis shook his head. "No. Let's just say I can't enjoy myself."

* * *

Several hours later, Abdel arrived and sat down to Jaheira's left, between her and a man named Alatelo De Bonito.

* * *

"Aha, there you are!" Minsc declared to Abdel.

* * *

"Yes, here I am, and I return with great news." Abdel replied enthusiastically.

* * *

Before he could continue, Patricia, a short, blonde haired obese human woman who is the bartender and innkeeper of this place butted in the conversation saying: "Well, lookee here, if it ain't another male come in to drink himself to a stupor."

* * *

Abdel frowned at her. The way Patricia said "male" sounded like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

* * *

"You got a problem with men?" He asked her.

* * *

"Yeah. I'm proud to be male." Ralis added, though he never told Abdel that he has been turned into a woman a couple times before.

* * *

Patricia nodded indifferently, cleaning an empty flagon with a white cloth.

* * *

"Yeah yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. Human, elf, halfling, dwarf... ye're all the same. Walkin' about with yer swagger like ye own the place and nary a brain to be found except what's 'twixt yer legs." Patricia huffed.

* * *

Abdel and Ralis took offense at Patricia's low regard of their gender. Abdel wanted to teach this woman with so much meat on her bones a lesson, but he decided to drop it.

* * *

"As I was saying, I have good news. Galean Bayle has agreed to meet with us in his house this evening. Isn't that great?" Abdel grinned.

* * *

"That is better news than I was expecting." Jaheira said before drinking her flagon of Bitter Black Ale.

* * *

"So when do you think we should leave?" Minsc asked Abdel.

* * *

Abdel frowned quizzically for a second. "It's highsun already, so I think we should be leaving in a few minutes. So, what do you think about Amn so far, Ralis?" Abdel asked his little brother.

* * *

"Not quite what I imagined back in Candlekeep. When you read about all the towns and cities in Faerun, that's one thing, but actually visiting the location is another." Ralis replied.

* * *

"And I have to say the entertainment here is terrible. I saw the worst circus performance I've ever seen in the Promenade. I left just as it started." Ralis said.

* * *

Abdel frowned. "You mean that big red and white circus tent out there?" He asked.

* * *

"Yes? So?" Ralis nodded.

* * *

"When I returned to the Promenade after setting up the appointment with Galean Bayle, I noticed several guards patrolling the area around the tent. They say the ringmaster and his ogre performers led the crowd into the tent for another performance and they haven't come back out in hours." Abdel replied.

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened when he recalled the fearful expression on Ardrith's face. He jumped up out of his chair and ran out the inn.

* * *

"Hey! Ralis! Where are you going?!" Abdel exclaimed, beginning to give chase.

* * *

Yoshimo, Minsc and Jaheira were about to as well, but Abdel assured them that they won't be gone long.

* * *

"Hey! Where are you going?" Abdel called as he followed Ralis down the stairs.

* * *

"To the tent. There's something strange happening and I'm going to find out what." Ralis replied, heading for the tent with Abdel close behind him.

* * *

Two guards were standing outside the entrance. They had the opening of the tent blocked off when they saw Ralis and Abdel approaching.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Ralis demanded.

* * *

"There was a circus performance this morning, and the ringmaster took everyone into this tent. That was HOURS ago! They still haven't came out yet!" Athkatla guard #1 said.

* * *

"Even worse, the men we sent in to investigate haven't came out to report the strange disappearances." Athkatla guard #2 said. Ralis looked back at Abdel. Abdel smirked at him.

* * *

"I know that look on oyur face. I had no idea you like to live dangerously." Abdel said.

* * *

"We'll check what is going on, me and him." Ralis told the guards.

* * *

"All right, but be careful in there." Guard #2 said before he and guard #1 stepped aside, allowing Ralis and Abdel passage into the tent.

* * *

As soon as they stepped inside, they had this strange feeling that they just abruptly jumped into a different plane of existence. They found themselves on a bridge made of dark blue marble and the railings were made of brass. On the other side is a large palace made out of marble, brass and copper.

* * *

"Holy hell..." Ralis whispered in awe.

* * *

"I think we are in way over our heads. We shouldn't be risking our necks for people who are most likely dead." Abdel said.

* * *

Ralis scowled at Abdel. "Where is your sense of fun and adventure? I'm sure you've done many reckless things in your career as a sellsword." Ralis said, then walked towards the palace.

* * *

Abdel stood still for a few seconds. "I didn't do this kind of thing very often." He said to himself before following Ralis.

* * *

The palace has no guards, and no traps, getting inside was simple and easy for Ralis and Abdel. Inside the palace, in the foyer, there is a water fountain in the middle of the room. The walkways are shaped like a "+". Ahead is stairs that lead to the 2nd floor, to the left and right lead to other rooms. In the diagonal patches of the "+" shaped walkway is pools of water, in each pool of water is a large statue of elephants. Ralis and Abdel cautiously moved forward, Abdel drawing his broadsword and Ralis drawing Kondar and Albruin out. When they got near the water fountain in the center, they heard footsteps. From the left side of the walkway, Abdel and Ralis saw the ogre, Ardrith running towards them. The ogre saw Ralis and Abdel and rested near the fountain, completely out of breath as if he was chased by a pack of dire wolves or worgs.

* * *

"Who are you two?" The ogre asked Ralis and Abdel, and to Ralis and Abdel's surprise, Ardrith's voice sounds too melodic, high pitched and feminine to belong to a male ogre.

* * *

Even a female ogre with a voice like that won't sound right. "Oh, whoever you are, you must flee this place at once! He's... he's killed everyone else in this place almost! Oh, please run!" "Ardrith" exclaimed even though "he" is trying to catch "his" breath.

* * *

"How can a monster like you have such a beautiful voice?" Ralis asked "Aldrith".

* * *

The "ogre" frowned in confusion. "I... I'm not a monster! I am an elf, a winged elf... or at least I was..." The ogre replied.

* * *

Ralis has never heard of winged elves before, neither has Abdel. They know of Wood Elves, Dark Elves, Sun Elves, Moon Elves and such, but not winged elves.

* * *

"What is this place? Where are we?" Abdel asked the "ogre".

* * *

"This... this place you see is some kind of illusion. But if you believe what you see and fight is real, then it is real! P-Please believe me! Now go! Run before something happens to you both!" The ogre cried fearfully.

* * *

"Who is the killer? Who is responsible for all this?" Ralis asked the "ogre".

* * *

"Kalah!" The "ogre" replied.

* * *

Ralis blinked in surprise. "The ringmaster?"

* * *

"Oh, I don't know exactly what he has done, or how, but everything here is an illusion! But it's illusion magic that can hurt you, if you believe in it... Never mind me, just get out of here!"

* * *

"No! We came in here to investigate these disappearances, and we aren't going to turn a blind eye now that we know a killer is at large here." Ralis said defiantly. The ogre still didn't look reassured.

* * *

"Oh... Please don't end up like the others. My name is Aerie."

* * *

"I'm Ralis."

* * *

"I'm Abdel."

* * *

"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you both, but not in this predicament. I... work in the circus with my uncle Quayle." Aerie said.

* * *

Ralis frowned. He knew someone by the same name. Could it be that arrogant gnome he met on his first visit to Baldur's Gate? Nah, it can't be.

* * *

"I don't know exactly what happened, but everything changed a few days ago... everything became chaos and turned into what you see here. The minions say they serve Kalah, that's how I know he is responsible for all this... He is an illusionist in the circus, but I don't understand how he is able to do all of this! Please! He must be stopped before he kills anyone else!" Aerie pleaded.

* * *

"That's why we're here. We'll put a stop to Kalah." Ralis assured Aerie.

* * *

"Be careful, Ralis and Abdel! You... you can't trust anything you see here!" Aerie called as Ralis and Abdel walked past her, heading north towards the stairs to the 2nd floor.

* * *

On the 2nd floor, Ralis and Abdel saw two men coming their way. They had warm smiled on their faces.

* * *

"Welcome to Lord Kalah's palace. Would you like us to give you a tour?" One of them greeted Ralis and Abdel.

* * *

"I don't think so." Abdel replied.

* * *

The two men stopped walking towards Ralis and Abdel, then looked at each other for a few seconds, then scowled sharply at Ralis and Abdel. Then they transformed into werewolves! "Illusion or not, they are dead!" Abdel yelled, charging at the muscular werewolf. Ralis attacked the one who is a bit more slender than the werewolf Abdel is fighting. Abdel, being armed with a big sword had to find an opening to strike the werewolf illusion. He started out with a horizontal strike. The werewolf ducked and tried to strike Abdel with his claws. Abdel used the momentum of his swing to jump away from striking range and jumped at the werewolf ready to swing his sword down in its head. The werewolf dodged aside and punched Abdel. He recoiled and the werefowlf tried to maul him but Abdel kicked the werewolf in the chest, causing it to crash into a small dinner table behind it, then Abdel finished off the werewolf illusion by jumping down at it and impaling his sword into its chest. The werewolf illusion evaporated into thin air as soon as it died. Ralis struck consecutively with Kondar and Albrin from all angles, hoping to catch the werewolf he is fighting off guard. His plan is working. The werewolf couldn't keep up with Ralis's reflexes, dodging and blocking his swords. Eventually Ralis cut the werewolf in the belly with Albruin, causing the werewolf to clutch its wound, howling in pain, then Ralis cut off its head. Then he and Abdel headed upstairs to the next floor.

* * *

On the third floor, Ralis and Abdel found Kalah's throne room. Ralis wasn't sure if it is an illusion or not, but Kalah is a muscular, intimidating ogre mage. He is sitting in his throne, flanked by two lycanthrope illusion bodyguards. Around him are the corpses of dozens of creatures, most likely the polymorphed corpses of the people who watched Kalah's "performance". The only person alive is Quayle, in the form of the gray ooze creature.

* * *

"You! Are you Kalah? Your mischief ends here at the tip of my blades!" Ralis declared.

* * *

Abdel smirked at him. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't the first time you've done this?" He asked his brother.

* * *

Ralis ignored him.

* * *

Karlat stood up form his throne, applauding.

* * *

"Well done! Well done, my friends! I doubted that you would survive to reach me. Welcome to my domain, though I regret my hospitality will result in your deaths." Kalah said.

* * *

"The only death that'll happen here is yours, you thrice bedamned bastard." Abdel sneered.

* * *

"Minions, kill them!" Kalah commanded.

* * *

The two illusion lycanthrops charged at Abdel and Ralis. As a gray ooze crature, Quayle couldn't see anything, but he could hear the noise of intenst combat. Ralis sliced the werewolf with Kondar, a sword that delivers more damage to any shapeshifter, illusion or not. The werewolf wailed in pain. Abdel's sword was blocked by the forearm of the most muscular werewolf he has ever seen. He ducked when the werewolf tried to punch hem, then he grabbed his dagger and stabbed the werewolf in the chest. Karlat couldn't believe it. His bodyguards failed to kill Ralis and Abdel!

* * *

"You may have defeated my minions, but there is one victim that I haven't disposed of yet!" He declared, referring to Quayle.

* * *

He began to cast a Lightining Bolt spell on Quayle!

* * *

"Nooo!" Quayle cried.

* * *

Ralis quickly dropped his swords, pulled out his Dead Shot +2 longbow with his right hand and an arrow out of his quiver with his left hand, readied the bow and arrow, took aim at Kalah calmly but quickly as time is quickly running out for Quayle.

* * *

"Time's up for you, my friend." Ralis said before he released the arrow.

* * *

It flew at Kalah in slow motion. Kalah saw saw the arrow coming from the corner of his eye, but he had no time to dodge it. The arrow struck him in the chest!

* * *

"No-noooooo!" He cried as the force from being struck by the arrow knocked him off his feet.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down and freeze, then everything turned white.

* * *

And seconds later, the bright white light disappeared, dispelling the illusion. Ralis, Abdel, Quayle, Kalah and Aerie are now inside a normal tent. Kalah hit the ground hard with his back. Gravely injuring Kalah seemed to have destroyed the illusion world. Kalah laid on the floor, facing the ceiling of the tent, grasping the shaft of the arrow, coughing up blood.

* * *

"No! *cough* This isn't what was supposed to happen! This isn't what was promised to me!" Kalah cried.

* * *

"It's over, Kalah. You've lost." Ralis said, approaching Kalah, pointing Albruin down at him.

* * *

He coughed up more blood, his teeth are now more red than white.

* * *

"I... I have planned for this... too long only to have my plans shattered by two inbred northern adventurers! I... I just wanted to be respected..."

* * *

"You want respect? Do it without commiting murder, pond scum." Ralis said as he pressed the tip of Albruin's blade on Kalah's neck.

* * *

Kalah coughed some more. "You've... you've killed me... destroyed Kalah with your misplaced morals and beastly greed for adventure..." He cursed.

* * *

"You think that's all I'm about? You're wrong. Wherever I go, there is always a bastard like you who is always looking out for himself, willing to make the lives of other people like hell to make you happy. How many have suffered so that you might keep your illusions of grandeur? I ought to end your life right now, but I won't." Ralis sheathed his swords. Kalah's breathing started to get slower and slower.

* * *

"I am Kalah the grand... but an illusionist in Amn is a criminal, and a gnome is a spectacle... I was a clown... I was promised a world where Kalah was master, where none would dare... mock... me... Indifference killed those fools from the circus... I... treat them in death as there were to me in life. A gnome gets no respect... I just wanted people to look up... to me. all that I have done..." Kalah stopped there and passed away.

* * *

"Well, that's the end of him." Abdel said as he approached Ralis.

* * *

"Yeah..." Ralis nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ralis looked up at Abel and they smiled at each other.

* * *

"You've become an excellent swordfighter, Ralis. I hardly recognized you." Abdel said.

* * *

"Thanks to the training Lydia gave me." Ralis replied proudly.

* * *

Abdel frowned.

* * *

"Lydia, the guard from Candlekeep that you had a crush on when you were 13?" Abdel asked while grinning in amusement.

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened. He hoped that Abdel would forget that on his first days of puberty, Ralis had a... somewhat romantic interest in the woman who would eventually train him in the advanced combat style of using two bastard swords. One of his awkward memories of his development into adolescence.

* * *

"...Don't remind me, Abdel, please." Ralis moaned shamefully.

* * *

Aerie, back to her normal self spotted Quayle near the roulette wheel. Aerie is a couple feet shorter than Ralis. If she stood in fornt of him, her forehead would be at his chin. She has some kind of swirling tattoo on her forehead, and she has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

* * *

"Uncle Quayle, you're okay!" She exclaimed, running towards him, kneeling down and hugging him, Quayle smiled with confidence.

* * *

"Hah! I knew Kalah would trip over himself eventually. I'm just pleased he despised me enough to toy with me rather than dispose of me like some of the others!" He said.

* * *

A single tear fell from Aerie's right eye. "What would I ever do without you?"

* * *

Quayle smiled at Aerie's question.

* * *

"I... I think you need to find out, my dear. I've taught you everything I can. It's time, Aerie... time for you to learn the rest on your own."

* * *

"You're the wisest and the smartest and the kindest man I'll ever know." Aerie said as tears leaked form her eyes as she stood up, towering over Quayle.

* * *

"I wasn't always, my dear. You changed that." Quayle said, tears falling from his eyes as well.

* * *

"Well, those are words I never expected to hear from the great Quayle." Ralis said with a smile.

* * *

Quayle smiled. "Well, if it isn't my old friend Ralis." Quayle said.

* * *

"It's been a while, Quayle. What happened to the arrogant Quayle I used to know?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Uncle Quayle, you know him?" Aerie asked.

* * *

"Ralis and I met each other when I was in the Sword Coast a few months ago. We didn't get along well, but he saved my life. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have met you, Aerie." Quayle said.

* * *

"Oh..." Aerie was in awe.

* * *

"I can't keep you forever, Aerie. You must go out and learn what you can. Knowledge is power, and you can't gain knowledge by staying with one person. Ralis... you can provide for her better than I. Will you take her with you?" Quayle asked.

* * *

"I'd love to. Aerie, how do you feel about it? Are you willing to travel with me, Abdel and my group?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"You would.. you would have me travel with you?" Aerie is excited, but also worried about leaving Quayle.

* * *

"I would love to, but... Oh Quayle, I would miss you!"

* * *

"Then you shall have to come and visit me from time to time and tell me what you've learned. Go... go with my blessing, girl." Quayle said softly.

* * *

"... All right. Take- take care of the circus while I'm away." Aerie said.

* * *

"Oh, don't worry about me. If you find happiness, maybe the pain of losing your wings will be lessened... nothing would please me more. Be well, my Aerie." Quayle said.

* * *

"By the way, just to let you know, Aerie, my goal is to rescue a friend of mine... Imoen... who has been captured by a group of wizards. It might be dangerous."

* * *

"If she is in danger, then I'd be glad to help you look for her. It's the least I owe you, no matter what the danger is!" Aerie said enthusiastically to Ralis.

* * *

Later, Ralis and Abdel brought Aerie to the inn and introduced her to Jaheira, Minsc and Yoshimo. It is now time to go meet Galean Bayle. As they walked their way past the crowds of people of Waukeen's Promenade, Jaheira couldn't help but notice Yoshime taking secret glances at her whenever she turns her head to look at something.

* * *

"You need not turn your eyes to me each time I drop my head, Yoshimo. I am well and fine." Jaheira said to him.

* * *

"If that is so, then I am glad. I am eager to please if you should want anything." Yoshimo replied gallantly.

* * *

"I am sure, but I shall keep my thoughts to myself in this case." Jaheira said.

* * *

Yoshimo took a deep breath and sighed.

* * *

"Ahh, memories of the fallen are sweetest, are they not? I will intrude no more." Jaheira frowned in confusion at him.

* * *

"Er, yes, whatever you wish." She said.

* * *

Ralis looked back at Yoshimo and said: "Yoshimo, tell me a little about yourself. Where exactly do you come from in Kara-Tur?" Yoshimo had a sad look on his face.

* * *

"I am disheartened to know that you are not aquainted with my reputation." He said.

* * *

"Sorry, I've lived behind castle walls most of my life, remember?"

* * *

"Oh yes, right, right. Well, I am well known where I come from in Kozakura, both as a daring rogue and as a dashing man. People admire my good-natured humor. They say I am an easy man to befriend." Yoshimo said.

* * *

"I can see that." Ralis said.

* * *

They eventually left the Promenade and it took them 2 hours to get to the slums of Athkatla. It is evening now, and everyone is preparing to lock up. Not many wander the streets at night. After walking through street after street, Abdel spotted Galean Bayle, a charming, cheerful looking man standing near an empty caravan wagon. He has short black hair and he is dressed in a blue tunic.

* * *

"There he is, that's Galean Bayle." Abdel pointed him out to Ralis.

* * *

"Okay, I see him." Ralis noedded. Ralis, Abdel, Jaheira, Aerie, Minsc and Yoshimo approached him. Galean saw them coming and smiled.

* * *

"Coo! There you are, Abdel. These are the people you've been talkin' bout?" Galean said by way of greeting.

* * *

"Yes. Ralis has a few questions for you." Abdel said.

* * *

"Yeah. What do you want from us?" Ralis asked Galean.

* * *

"'Tis not what I want, but what I can be doing for ye. You might be wanting information about a young lass arrested by the Cowled Wizards on your arrival here, aye?"

* * *

"Who are they? The Cowled Wizards?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"They are a secret organization of wizards here in Amn, they are. They keep an eye on foreign wizards passing through Amn, keeping them in line to protect Amnians. If ye cast just one magic missile around here- poof! They show up and arrest ye, just like the lass ye're lookin' fer."

* * *

"What do you know about Imoen?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Galean smiled. "Now, Imoen, aye... that be her name." He said.

* * *

"Can you please give us any clue as to where the Cowled Wizards are?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Coo! I knows very little about them meself, me Lord. I can, however, link ye up with a group that knows. Or can be findin' out. But we shouldn't talk about this out here. Let's get to me house. It be just a short walk from here." Galean said.

* * *

And so Ralis and his group followed Galean to his abode.

Galean unlocked the door, gestured Ralis and his companions to come in, then he locked the door.

* * *

"Coo! Now we can have our conversation in private without anyone snoopin around." Galean said.

* * *

Ralis didn't understand why Galean always goes "Coo", almost sounding like some kind of bird.

* * *

"We don't have much time, we need to find out where Imoen is so we can save her from that mage Irenicus." Ralis said.

* * *

"Aye, I'll be doing that quick as ye can blink." Galean said as he walked over to the table with a bowl of yellow apples on it.

* * *

He grabbed an apple. He gestured to Ralis if he wanted an apple. Ralis shook his head. Galean bit into the apple in his right hand.

* * *

"I'll tell ye straight that I know a powerful group that can be helping ye. They can be findin' the wizard and the young woman both, they can." Galean said, his mouth partially full of the apple slice he bit off as he sat at the dinner table with Ralis and his companions.

* * *

"But they can be doing far better than the tellin' my friend. They can also effect the rescue of your lass to boot." Galean continued.

* * *

"Just what is this organization, anyway?" Jaheira asked before Ralis could.

* * *

"This I cannot tell ye. Rest ye fine that they be willin' to help... and havin' enough power to challenge the Cowled Wizards. That all ye be needin' to know." Galean said, biting into his apple again afterwards.

* * *

"I see. And how much might such assistance cost me?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

Galean frowned for a second, looking up at the celing in a split second thought.

* * *

"It may seem to be costly, but think of the danger in crossin' the Cowled Wizards. A fair price, if ye think about it. It be 40,000 gold pieces for thier help." Galean said.

* * *

Ralis and his companions gasped in shock!

* * *

"40,000 gold pieces?! That's outrageous!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

Galean smirked.

* * *

"Outrageous, is it? 'Tis a lot, but ye ask me friends to go against the wishes of th' Cowled Wizards. I told ye it not be a thing to be done lightly." He said.

* * *

"We don't even have that much money. How are we supposed to raise it?" Minsc asked.

* * *

"I am sure ye have ways of acquiring money through work." Galean said.

* * *

"Work? Work as in working at a tavern or inn?" Aerie asked.

* * *

Galean laughed.

* * *

"No, I mean the jobs adventurers usually do, help someone who needs a favor, that sort of thing."

* * *

"Oh! That's a relief, because Minsc and Boo do not belong working at a tavern or inn! Minsc and Boo are meant to kick evil butts, backside and all!" Minsc declared proudly. Boo squeaked in response before continuing to eat a sunflower seed.

* * *

"Very well, Galean. We have our objective. It make take us a year or two to acquire the money, but we will get it eventually." Ralis promised Galean.

* * *

"Aye, I'll wait for it. I'll call Brus to show you to the Copper Coronet. Ye'll find work easily enough there, ye will." He nodded.

* * *

Then Ralis and his companions prepared to leave.

* * *

"Oh by the way, there was a girl in the Copper coronet by the name of Nalia. She might have some work for a fighting man like you." Galean said to Ralis.

* * *

"Whatever it takes to save Imoen." Ralis said firmly.

* * *

"Fare ye well, then... an' give me greetings to Lehtinan if ye happens by 'im." Galean said.

* * *

He informed his nephew about taking them to the Copper Coronet and they left as soon as Brus was ready to take them there.

* * *

As Ralis and his companions followed Brus to the Copper Coronet, passing through street after street. Aerie tried her best to remember what it was like to fly before her wings were cut off. Behind her back, hidden under her light blue dress are two long, vertical, rectangular scabs on her shoulderblades where here wings used to be. She hates walking. The pain she feels in her legs whenever she walks for a long time reminds her how much she loved flying, and misses it. Aerie was walking next to Ralis, and he noticed that Aerie is looking depressed.

* * *

"Are you okay, Aerie?" He asked.

* * *

She shook her head. "My wings have been clipped..." She sighed.

* * *

"Oh, how I wish you could understand how it feels to be bound to the ground, chained and weighted like a miserable prisoner of earth..."

* * *

"I can only imagine what it feels like to fly. Can you tell me, Aerie?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Aerie shook her head softly. she didn't want to let go of the memories, but hanging onto them are so painful. She looked up at the evening sky and smiled a bit.

* * *

"Oh... it- it's so hard to describe. It's the ultimate freedom, to soar above the clouds and become part of the wind itself. I remember I used to be so happy. The clouds are a special place up there, Ralis... it's like a land of billowing white beauty that you can almost walk upon." Aerie said.

* * *

Ralis looked up at he sky. He can only imagine... Yes... He can only imagine.

* * *

And so, the deal is made, and Ralis and his companions have a goal, albeit a very long one. Galean has assured Ralis that passage to Imoen can be bought, though Ralis has a feeling that the final tally will include much more than gold. He needs all the help he can get for this adventure. It's all hands on deck for this one. There can be no room for grudges or animosity. The allies that Ralis will meet along the way must cooperate. Any help is welcome, regardless, and while the cost may be steep, the path is clear. Finding Imoen will lead to Irenicus, and to answers long unanswered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Cowled Wizards' main HQ, Irenicus and Imoen were seprately trapped within a transparent, spherical wall, no one can get in, no one can get out. Outside their confined space, 5 wizards were considering what to do with them. They ere waiting for the wizard in charge. It took him a while to show up in the room.

* * *

"These are the prisoners from the disturbance at Waukeen's Promenade." The wizard standing directly in front of Irenicus said to the wizard in charge, who has a much longer gray beard than the other wizards who have facial hair.

* * *

"What is known?" The lead wizard asked.

* * *

"Naught but their names. The mage is Jon Irenicus. The girl is Imoen." The wizard replied.

* * *

Imoen felt the need to tell them the truth before things got out of hand.

* * *

"I didn't do anything; he did it all, I had to-" Imoen protested but Irenicus interrupted her.

* * *

"Silence, child, and allow the fool to make his judgement." He said.

* * *

The leader of the wizards didn't like Irenicus's manner. There's something about this mage he didn't like.

* * *

"Why was this man not gagged? Did he not slay ten of you?" He asked his fellow wizards.

* * *

"We dare not approach." The wizard standing a few feet behind Irenicus replied.

* * *

"Regardless; in the end he came willingly." The wizard standing near Imoen said.

* * *

"What should be done with them, sir?" the wizard standing near the leader wizard asked.

* * *

"They are deviants. Let them rot in Spellhold." The lead wizard replied.

* * *

Imoen felt crestfallen. Now she will be imprisoned with this insane mage resposible for her imprisonment. The wizards behind Irenicus and Imoen casted a spell on them that teleported them out of the transparent, spherical walls, likely sending them to Spellhold. Then the wizards steopped into the dimiensional doors to follow the prisoners.


	3. Chapter 3 The Gray Assassin & Tomb

Baldur's Gate 2 SoA: Shadows Within  
Chapter 3: The Gray Assassin & The Tomb Raiders

Things have been looking gloomy for Ralis ever since Imoen was captured along with Irenicus by the Cowled Wizards, but thanks to Galean Bayle, there is some hope in mounting a rescue, but unfortunately that won't be possible anytime soon, first Ralis and his companions must do whatever it takes to earn 40,000 gold to pay Galean's fee for the organization who will help them cross the Cowled Wizards to rescue Imoen. As the first step towards earning 40,000 gold, Ralis and his companions are being led by Brus, Galean's 13 year old nephew to the Copper Coronet where they may find someone who needs a favor.

* * *

"So, Brus, remind me, who are we supposed to meet at the Copper Coronet?" Ralis asked the young man.

* * *

"Nalia de'Arnise. She's been askin' around for someone who can help her. A strong fighter like ye could be exactly what she is lookin' fer." Brus replied.

* * *

A few minutes later they were standing outside the Copper Coronet. It is a big, shabby looking tavern. Two men with a lot of hair on their arms and yellow teeth walked out laughing and telling jokes.

* * *

"Here ye be. I'm sure ye can find the rest of the way from here, aye?" Brus said to Ralis and his companions.

* * *

"We'll be alright, kid. I've been here a couple times before." Abdel assured Brus.

* * *

"All right then." Brus said before leaving. Then Ralis and his companions stepped inside.

* * *

Once they walked in, they were greeted by the strong scent of drunk men and cooking meat. The place is big enough to house 40 people. There are waiters and waitresses walking about serving foods and drinks to people like mead and fig cakes, a cake that is very popular in Calimshan down south past Tethyr. In the middle of the tavern is a large rectangular grill filled with hot coal where the cooks cook meat. Ralis wondered how hard could it be to find a woman like Nalia in a place that is mostly populated by drunk, rowdy men who haven't bathed in weeks or months.

* * *

"Where do you suppose we find this Nalia?" Jaheira asked Ralis.

* * *

"I see two options: One, we find her, or two, we let her find us. Chances are she hasn't found any help yet. For now, let's just relax here. I'm hungry, anyway." Ralis replied.

* * *

So the decision is made. Ralis and his companions walked up to the bar and told the bartender what they wanted. They paid for the price and soon they were given their food and drink. Ralis had ale, mashed potatoes, green grapes and two chicken wings. Aerie wasn't hungry, so she didn't order anything. Ralis looked around as he ate his food. Everywhere he looked, he could see and here the laughs and uproarious chatter of middle aged men who are feeling rather confident about themselves and their achievements. Some felt confident enough to grope the arse of any waitress they liked. iRuffians,/i Ralis commented to himself. iThis place is full of ruffians... /i

* * *

When Ralis was scooping up a spoon full of mash potatoes and putting it in his mouth, he saw a woman around his age approaching him from his left. He had no idea what he has done to catch this woman's attention, and he assumed that she is Nalia. The woman has black hair with violet highlights, longer than his own hair, down to her shoulders, she has brown eyes, soft facial features, a body that looks very slender and athletic like Aerie's, and she wore some kind of large emerald pendant on her chest.

* * *

"I would... speak with you... I need help... I need help getting..." The woman spoke, her emotionless eyes glued on him.

* * *

Ralis frowned at the woman's way of speaking. It sounds so strange, like she's struggling to speak, and her voice eminates no emotion. The bartender, named Bernard cleared his throat to get Ralis's attention.

* * *

"Begging your pardon, sir. Hexxat is harmless enough, but she can be a little... uncoordinated." Bernard told him.

* * *

This made Ralis even more confused. "Is she all right? Is she sick?" He asked.

* * *

Bernard shook his head. "Those aren't exactly the words I would use. But I'm afraid she doesn't get much better than this."

* * *

"How so?" Ralis became curious about Hexxat's condition.

* * *

"She's in here every night. I should throw her out, but look at her- it'd be like kicking a sick dog." Bernard said sympathetically.

* * *

Ralis understood Bernard's hesitation. Who would dare kick out a woman who has caused no harm to anyone?

* * *

"Milady? Are you all right?" Ralis asked Hexxat.

* * *

"Fine." Hexxat replied with a single nod.

* * *

"I need to get to... Dragomir's Tomb. In the... the district... with the graves." She continued droning on.

* * *

"Why? What's in there?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

Abdel and Minsc looked at Hexxat curiously.

* * *

"Treasure. There's a... great treasure there. In Dragomir's Tomb. Graveyard... enter from the graveyard..." She replied.

* * *

Ralis had half a mind to let Hexxat join her, so that she will be out of Bernard's hair.

* * *

"Why don't you spend some time with me and my friends? I'm Ralis, that's Abdel, that's Minsc, that's Jaheira, that's Yoshimo, and that's Aerie. I've got a headache right now, but otherwise, I'd be very interested in promises of treasure from a strange, faintly distant lady I met in a tavern and would be too glad to join you in raiding this tomb of yours."

* * *

After Ralis said that, Hexxat scowled at him softly and slowly shook her head in denial.

* * *

"NOT MINE." She said. "Not my tomb. Dragomir's. Must get to Dragomir's Tomb. In Graveyard District."

* * *

"You really want to visit this place, don't you? Very well then. I hope there will be enough treasure for both of us to share." Ralis said.

* * *

"You'll come with me to the tomb...?" Hexxat asked.

* * *

"I will. You're clearly too weak to manage such an undertaking on your own, but I can tell there'll be no stopping you. Best to get it over with quickly so we can move on to other things." Ralis replied.

* * *

Hexxat nodded and took a seat to Ralis's left because Abdel is sitting at Ralis's right side.

* * *

As Ralis and his companions enjoyed their dinner in peace in a tavern full of ruffians, he heard the footsteps of several men approaching him. Ralis felt the urge to turn around and see who it is. Behind him are three men. The one in the middle is likely the leader of the group. The man's name is Amalas. He has a shaggy black beard, black hair about as long as Ralis' hair, green eyes and stood 6'0 feet tall. His monions have shorter black hair, no shorter than around their ears. Amalas laughed at Ralis when he got a good look at his face. He could tell that despite Ralis' mature look, he is a decade younger than Amalas is.

* * *

"Oy! Look at th' dolly boy, all sacked up like an "adventurer"." Amalas taunted then laughed.

* * *

His friends laughed with him.

* * *

"I knew this would happen..." Yoshimo muttered.

* * *

"Are ye supposed to be tough or something, aye?" Amalas questioned Ralis with that taunting tone of his voice.

* * *

Ralis could feel rage brewing deep inside him. Understandable, because of Amalas' obnoxious personality.

* * *

"I am not here to impress you, sir. Hurl your insults somewhere else." Ralis said to Amalas calmly.

* * *

Amalas and his two friends laughed.

* * *

"Oh, "sir", is it? Hahaha! I knew it ever since I fixed me eyes on ya! Ye're a bleedin' coward! Admit it!" Amalas taunted.

* * *

This reminded Ralis of the time a similar idiot in Nashkel tried to provoke Rasaad into attacking him. It was easy to see Rasaad keep his cool, but now, Ralis couldn't understand how Rasaad managed to do so.

* * *

"I'm not admitting anything, I won't get into a meaningless fight with you." Ralis said, but he could feel the rage in him growing bigger, like a black hole threatening to swallow his consiousness into blind rage.

* * *

Amalas laughed again.

* * *

"Awww! Poor baby! Poor little boy! Going to run home to your mother, aye? Oh yes! Ye're a scary one! Haha!"

* * *

At this moment, a dwarf nearby, who goes by the name of Korgan Bloodaxe spotted Amalas taunting Ralis and took interest in the scene. Ralis couldn't take anymore. He was drinking his ale by the time Amalas called him a baby, but when he was done taunting, Ralis slammed his flagon of ale on the bar, startling Aerie, Boo and Yoshimo.

* * *

"Keep this up, you rude fool, and I'll show you how frightening I can be." Ralis hissed.

* * *

Abdel smiled. He never knew Ralis to be so eager to get into a fight. Back when they lived in Candlekeep, he wouldn't harm a fly. What happened during his adventures that caused his personality to harden? Amalas's eyes widened in mock surprise.

* * *

"Oy! Oy! That sounds like a bleedin' challenge, it does. Did that sound like a challenge to ye, Jace?" Amalas asked the man to his left.

* * *

"It sure did, Amalas! No mistakin' it!" Jace replied.

* * *

Amalas turned his attention to Ralis. "I've no fear of ye, dolly boy. Ye ain't man enough to fight against me. Go back home and suck yer mommy's milk before ye get hu-"

* * *

A fist smacked Amalas' face before he could finish that sentence. In one swift motion, Ralis punched Amalas with his left hand. Amalas was sent staggering back a few feet but he regained his balance and recovered. The whole room fell silent. Every waiter and waitress and customer, everyone in the Copper Coronet fell silent when they noticed signs that a fight is about to start. Amalas rubbed his jaw.

* * *

"I'm gonna rearrange that grubby face of yers, dolly boy! I'll fix ye up so bad, yer own mama won't recognize ye!" Amalas growled.

* * *

Ralis jumped out of his chair, and Abdel decided to help too. Besides, he's in the mood for a fight too. Aerie didn't like what is happening. She hoped that Ralis would ignore Amalas until he grew tired of provoking him. Abdel attacked Jace, jabbing him in the stomach. Jace tried to hit Abdel with a left hook but he ducked, dodging the blow, then he pushed Jace into a table, crashing on plates of food and mugs full of ale and mead and the men sitting near the tabe jumped up, shouting and moving out of the way. Amalas and his other friend named Kastar attacked Ralis. Ralis still held his flagon of ale in his right hand. Kastar came at Ralis with a left hook. Ralis ducked and Kastar lost his balance stumbling forward a few feet. Ralis then blocked a punch with his left arm, then he kicked Amalas with his right leg into his rib. Amalas yelped in pain then came at Ralis with an uppercut. Ralis dodged right then slugged Amalas in the face with his left arm. Kastar came back and attempted to attack Ralis with Amalas. Abdel was enjoying this fight too much. So much, in fact, when he dodged a right jab from Jace, he grabbed Jace's outstretched right arm and brought his knee up to Jace's stomach, delivering a powerful blow that had Jace rolling on the floor in pain, and Ralis saw Abdel about to stab Jace with his dagger after he dodged another punch from Amalas pushed him into Kastar to buy time to stop Abdel from killing Jace.

* * *

"No!" Ralis yelled, jumping at Abdel and slapped his dagger out of his hand before he could bury the blade into Jace's neck.

* * *

Before Abdel could ask why Ralis did that, Kastar roughly grabbed Ralis by the shoulders and spun him around to face Amalas while holding his arms so he can't fight back. Then in the blink of an eye, Amalas started punching Ralis in theface. Ralis could do nothing as he felt the stinging pain on his face, and his consiousness threatening to black out if he keeps getting punched like this. Aerie couldn't bear watching, she covered her eyes, whimpering. Jaheira, Minsc and Yoshimo hoped that Ralis would find a way to turn this fight to his favor. After Amalas punched Ralis for the fourth time, Ralis kicked his right leg up, hitting Amalas in the baby maker.

* * *

"Ohhhhh...!" Amalas groaned, his hands on his nethers and doubling over, then Ralis kicked him in the face, sending Amalas falling to the ground.

* * *

Then he headbutted Kastar, crushing his nose and causing him to loosen his grip, then Ralis broke loose and punched Kastar hard, knocking him out. Then Ralis turned around to see Amalas coming at him with a dagger! Caught off guard and not thinking straight, Ralis brought his left arm up to shield himself even though he knew it wouldn't help. Amalas' dagger sliced into Ralis's arm vertically, creating a long "I" shaped wound on his arm from his elbow to his wrist. Ralis felt hot, burning pain where the dagger cut him. Everyone who saw the injury gasped in shock. Even Aerie's face turned pale white. Amalas smiled triumphantly as he saw Ralis clutch his injured arm, and before he could attempt to attack again, he saw something very unnatural. Ralis's injury began to heal! He saw the "I" shaped wound on Ralis's arm quickly close up! Amalas's eyes widened. He was too speechless. No human can heal injuries as fast as a troll can! Ralis smiled at him for a split second then gave him a powerful uppercut. He saw a tooth pop out of Amalas' mouth and Amalas was sent flying a couple feet into the air and landed on his back hard. Ralis noticed that throughout the fight, he still held his flagon of ale in his right hand, and somehow he still had plenty of ale left inside it even though some of it spilled out during the fight. He looked at the crowd of people looking at him all speechless and he proudly announced to them:

* * *

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you win a barfight without spilling your ale!"

* * *

All the men whooped and cheered. Korgan laughed. Ralis proved himself to be a force that deserves respect here. Jace, Kastar and Amalas stood up on their face, all weary and beat up. Amalas scowled at Ralis.

* * *

"Ye're gonna pay big time, dolly boy. I'll get ye back fer humiliating me, ye no good bastard." Amalas said, baring his teeth and showing that one of his top front teeth is missing.

* * *

"You brought this on yourself, you sniveling cur. Mayhaps you'll learn not to judge a book by its cover next time." Ralis replied.

* * *

Amalas became so enraged that he wanted a rematch agaisnt Ralis.

* * *

"Ye son of a-" Before he could charge at Ralis, he glared at him sharply and suddenly Amalas, Jace and Kastar became deathly afraid of him.

* * *

"_He... He's not human!_" Jace exclaimed, wetting his pantaloons.

* * *

"_L-L-Let's get outta here! Go!_" Amalas yelled, and he and his friends stumbled their way towards the exit, leaving the tavern. What happened is Ralis used one of his Bhaalspawn abilities, casting the Horror spell on Amalas and his friends to scare them off.

* * *

Soon things turned back to normal in the Copper Coronet. Ralis is back in his chaireating his dinner peacefully.

* * *

"Why didn't you ignore them, Ralis? It would have been easier if you just ignore them. Fighting them is unnecessary." Aerie said.

* * *

"Sometimes ignoring helps, but it doesn't give you respect among ruffians like these. Don't question my actions, Aerie, I didn't kill anyone." Ralis replied almost harshly to Aerie's ears.

* * *

Aerie shook her head.

* * *

"No, you didn't, but you didn't have to hurt anyone either."

* * *

"It's a punishment they brought on themselves." Ralis said.

* * *

Then he turned his attention to Abdel. "Speaking of not killing anyone... What were you thinking, you idiot?!" Ralis slapped Abdel's head.

* * *

"What?" Abdel seemed confused.

* * *

"You almost stabbed that man with your dagger! What's wrong with you?" Ralis replied angrily.

* * *

"What good is a dagger if you don't use it? A dead man can't come back for revenge." Abdel said.

* * *

"Yeah, but what you almost did was unnecessary. The whole point of the fight was to teach them a lesson, not to end their lives." Ralis scolded Abdel.

* * *

Abdel said nothing, he just shrugged. He did not understand the benefits of his brother's morality, so he decided to drop the subject and forget it. Ralis silently admitted to himself that he also felt the desire to kill Amalas and his friends, mostly because of Bhaal's taint inside him urging him to spill blood in the name of his deceased father, Bhaal himself, but somehow he managed to resist the urge. He couldn't help wondering why Abdel felt the urge to kill them even though he wasn't their bullying target.

* * *

At that moment, Ralis heard a woman's voice nearby, audible even under the chatter of the Copper Coronet's visitors. Ralis looked to his left and saw a woman in the same clothing a noblewoman wears. She has bright brown hair that goes down to her neck, and she also has running makeup on her face, which means she could have been away from her home for many days.

* * *

"Please, good sir, can you help me?" The woman who is named Nalia asked a small group of drunk, dirty and rugged men.

* * *

"Make me a sandwich, wench, and I'll think about helping ye." One of the men said and his friends burst out laughing.

* * *

Nalia felt angry and sad at the same time. She decided to move on to someone else. But so far, none of the people in this place have lifted a finger to help sove her problems.

* * *

"Is anyone willing to hear my plea? Anyone?" Nalia raised her voice.

* * *

"You all know me- I've helped some of you! Is this the thanks I get? I've helped some of your kind!" Nalia exclaimed, walking around aimlessly and desperately, but everyone she spoke to ignored her.

* * *

Eventually Nalia came near Ralis. She saw his fight against Amalas and considered asking him for help last, but it seems like he is her only hope now.

* * *

"You! The man with the long brown hair!" Nalia called out to him.

* * *

Ralis turned his head to look at her.

* * *

"Are you for hire? As a mercenary, I mean? After that fight you had, I can clearly see that you are capable and hearty, like you've had formal training."

* * *

Ralis drank the last bit of ale in his flagon then said: "I may be able to help you, but I need to gather a large amount of gold to rescue a friend, so I'd be interested to know what you offer as payment." Ralis told her.

* * *

Nalia frowned a bit in confusion. Most people would ask what the job is.

* * *

"You don't even know what I ask, but you wish to know the payment? I will reward you, but we must hurry. I cannot guarantee it if my land is looted. Will you help?" She asked.

* * *

"Yes, but first tell me, what's the problem?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"My land is under siege, and none of this rabble will aid me! And after all I've done for their kind, too!"

* * *

Ralis frowned. This woman speaks like one of those arrogant nobles.

* * *

"This rabble? Their kind? What do you mean by this?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

Nalia seemed embarassed to have to answer his question. "Well... nothing, really. Some people are just more priveleged than others." Nalia said.

* * *

"Those that you call "priveleged"... I call pompous and selfish." A voice behind Nalia said.

* * *

Her eyes widening, she slowly turned around to see a half-elven man in gray robes behind her. He has a red eye patch covering his left eye. On the back of his gray robes is a painting of a phoenix rising up from fire.

* * *

"You look down on those less fortunate compared to you and consider them a plague of your city, when self-righteous nobles like you are the true problem." The half-elven man said in cold disdain, then put a dagger at Nalia's throat.

* * *

Her face turned ghost white. "W-w-w-wait! I'm not like other nobles! I-I-I try to help those that are less fortunate, but some can be... ungrateful." Nalia stammered.

* * *

Ralis came to her aid while Aerie, Jaheira, Minsc, Abdel and Yoshimo watched.

* * *

"Whatever your issues are with nobles, killing her won't solve them. Look at how dirty her clothes are, and her running makeup. She spent days searching for help but hasn't found any, not even from the people she helped."

* * *

The half-elven man relented at first, but then withdrew his dagger. He didn't say anything.

* * *

"Who are you, anyhow?" Ralis asked the man, wondering if he is an elf or half-elf.

* * *

"... My name is Althirion De'Alselah. I am a half-elf, and I am here for... personal reasons." The half-elf said.

* * *

Ralis had a hard time trying to call the half-elf by his name. Althir frowned at Ralis's attempt to get his name right.

* * *

"Just call me Althir..." He said.

* * *

"That's better. Althir. What is it about this woman that draws your scorn?" Ralis asked Althir.

* * *

"Nobles believe that their wealth makes them superior and civilized. I'm here to remind them that their beliefs are the true plague of civilization." Althir said coldly.

* * *

Ralis nodded. "He's got a point. Most nobles do think like that, Nalia."

* * *

"Not me! I do what I can, and try to be a good person. Those foppish snobs that hold themselves above everyone make me ill. They have no respect for the hard life that poor classes endure. I help when I can, but I won't be able to in the future if my lands are sacked." Nalia retorted.

* * *

"I can help, and maybe Althir can too, if he wishes." Ralis said.

* * *

Althir nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Nalia, can you tell me who is attacking your land and why?" Althir asked Nalia.

* * *

"There's no time to explain! I only hope they have not made it inside the keep. If they have... if they breached the inner courtyard, routing them will be difficult. I just hope Father is alive. He... would not leave." Nalia said.

* * *

"How long have you been searching for help?" Aerie asked, jumping in the conversation.

* * *

"I've spent a few weeks slumming, and I am quite capable of lockpicking. I had to pick three just to get out of the main keep."

* * *

"Why?" Aerie became curious.

* * *

"Aunty doesn't like me leaving at night, but how else can I donate to the poor and not be noticed? They have pride too, and... I really shouldn't be seen with them." Nalia replied to Aerie.

* * *

"We need to be better prepared for this mission. Meet us outside the gates of Athkatla and show us the way to your keep." Ralis instructed Nalia.

* * *

"Very well. If we succeed, I hope I can travel with you."

* * *

"Why do you want that?" Jaheira asked curiously.

* * *

"Because I've always wanted to travel ever since I was a little girl." Nalia said, then the introductions came.

* * *

"... Ralis, do you help other people often?" Nalia asked him.

* * *

"Yes, I do what I can." Ralis nodded. Nalia smiled approvingly.

* * *

"I really like helping the less fortunate. I am told they work so hard."

* * *

Minsc smiled approvingly as well.

* * *

"Helping others is good! What a nice little girl you are. Would you like to see my Boo? I think he approves of you too." Minsc said as he approached Nalia.

* * *

She saw Boo on Minsc's right shoulder looking straight at her with his small black eyes.

* * *

"He's very cute." She smiled.

* * *

Boo squeaked.

* * *

"Boo says he likes you too!" Minsc declared.

* * *

"You know, Nalia, you speak as if unaware of class distinction, and yet your manner exudes it. A sign if immaturity... good, then, that Ralis is sending you ahead." Jaheira commented.

* * *

"We must... get to Dragomir's tomb... We must go to the tomb." Hexxat said slowly and unemotionally as usual.

* * *

Ralis sighed.

* * *

"Nalia, I'm sorry, but we'll catch up with you. Hexxat here wants to look at a tomb before we go." Ralis said.

* * *

Nalia looked at Hexxat for a second then nodded at Ralis.

* * *

"Okay, but don't take too long." She said and left the tavern.

* * *

Ralis and his new companions were about to leave as well until they were stopped by a man clad in bright silver plate mail armor. The man has short, neatly combed brown hair and perfectly trimmed moustache and beard. Ralis assumed that ths man might be a paladin.

* * *

"Strangers! I've seen that you hold more courage than the worms that frequent this pit of corruption. I am Anomen, warrior priest of Helm. What's your name?" The man said.

* * *

"I am Ralis, and these are my companions. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ralis shook Anomen's hand.

* * *

Anomen smiled. "Well met! I must know, is your heart filled with courage or be it steeped in cowardice?"

* * *

"When there is cause for courage, I have it in abundance." Ralis replied.

* * *

Anomen nodded in approval. "I trust that your accounting is true. Tell me then, Ralis, be you a force for evil or good?" Anomen asked.

* * *

"I am a force of righteousness. I don't believe that everyone should take what they want when they want, even when it will make the lives of other people miserable. Everyone deserves to be treated fairly." Ralis said.

* * *

Althir had a slow, but steadily increasing interest in Ralis.

* * *

"Perchance I have found worthy companions." Anomen smiled.

* * *

"Are you a paladin, my good sir?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Nay, not at the moment. I seek to be knighted in the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart, and I must prove my worth first. Have you need of a strong warrior, my Lord?"

* * *

"I need all the help I can get. Welcome to my group, Anomen." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Excellent! Adventure and honor await us both!" Anomen declared.

* * *

"I should tell you first, perhaps, that I seek to rescue an old friend who is being held hostage by the Cowled Wizards. There may be a significant risk." Ralis told him.

* * *

Anomen raised his right eyebrow in amusement. "Truly? It sounds like a worthy cause to pursue. But who is this friend that you speak of?"

* * *

"An old friend... Imoen. We grew up together at Candlekeep, and I'm not about to abandon her to these wizards." Ralis said.

* * *

Anomen grinned. "Ah, the rescue of a childhood companion! Come then, my new friends! Let us strive to find this Imoen of yours and challenge all the dangers that bar our way!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Something about Anomen's manner of speaking and "proud-to-be-righteous" behavior made Ralis believe that Anomen has been reading too many romantic adventure novels. Even Yoshimo had the same thoughts about Anomen.

* * *

As they came close to the tavern's exit, Ralis was confronted by Korgan himself before he could step outside. Ralis sighed, he is getting tired of interruptions.

* * *

"What can I do for you, my good dwarf?" Ralis asked Korgan.

* * *

The dwarf smiled. "Not much. I'm scouring for a band of men to aid me in a gallant task. I saw ye beat those three lilywhites to a pulp, ye did. Ye got me interested in ye and yer group, boy. Ye look like ye keep undertakers in a brisk trade. 'Ave ye courage and time fer a tale?"

* * *

Ralis nodded. "Go ahead."

* * *

"Belly up, comrades, and let Korgan flail the bladder for a spell." Korgan announced.

* * *

Hexxat sighed. She really wanted to go to Dragomir's tomb as soon as possible.

* * *

"A fortnight past, me fellows and I were in the midst of obtaining an ancient text fer our patron when a skirmish visited our midst. Vile words, alas, became a lake of bloodshed. So it goes the sacred grimoire ne'er made it to our benefactor's hand. And now he awaits its arrival with a zeal reserved for a grog-blossom in an alekeg. The scuttlebutt is the pay is handsome and wirthy of note- sacks of loot and odd magics. The volume sits not far from 'ere, and the bibliomaniac, he paces the floor in the meantime." Korgan explained.

* * *

"So who is this book collector? Why his interest in this particular timeworn manual?" Ralis became curious.

* * *

Korgan felt an itch on his testicles and felt the urge to scratch his nethers for a second, which made Aerie frown in disgust.

* * *

"Pimlico collects books just fer the pleasure of collecting. Arcane, bizzare, peculiar, it matters not. Upon hearin' of a curious map, chart or book, 'e travels countless leagues to obtain it, fearful of entrusting his commission to anyone else. This were his first outside hire."

* * *

"What about the book?" Abdel asked the dwarf.

* * *

"As for the book itself, it nae matters to me what lays 'twixt its skins. I'll not risk nowing I've bled for Elminster's memoirs or a Drizzt loblolly recipe. 'Tis called the Book of Kaza." Korgan replied.

* * *

"Where is the book, Korgan?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"In some hobnails' tomb over in the lower crypts of the Graveyard district. It's nae abandoned, but rumors and half-truths only scare the young and infirm. Keeps the curious away, me guess." Korgan shrugged.

* * *

"Is there something we should know about this tomb?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Korgan grinned, showing his partially yellow teeth.

* * *

"Well... it'll take more than a few shambling bags of skin and stitches to deter Korgan Bloodaxe from a king's ransom! A foolhardy jaunt into a hive of undead? How could ye resist?"

* * *

"That's the thing, I can't resist because I need to gather a large amount of gold to rescue a friend, so I'll join you." Ralis agreed.

* * *

Korgan's grin grew bigger. "Drink hail! Then let us posthaste to the crypt and riches beyond ken!"

* * *

"Agreed." Hexxat slowly nodded.

* * *

"Just to let you know, I need the money to rescue my childhood friend, Imoen." Ralis said.

* * *

Korgan's smile transformed into a disgusted scowl. "Harumph. So long as we be headin' to the tomb, I have nae a care what ye does afterwards to find your girlie. Mmm... what does the lass need rescuing from, if ye be tellin'?"

* * *

"She's a prisoner by the Cowled Wizards." Ralis explained.

* * *

Korgan's smile appeared again. "Har! I've nae a liking fer base dabblers in the blacker arts. Mayhap I might be joinin' ye to slaughter a few of the bastards, eh?"

* * *

Ralis smiled. "I need all the help I can get."

* * *

"But yon book comes first!" Korgan added. After that, they could finally leave the Copper Coronet.

* * *

As soon as they stepped out into the evening streets, Ralis looked around, not sure which direction to go.

* * *

"Hexxat, you've been to the Graveyard district before, have you not?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"...Yes. I have been there before..." She said sullenly.

* * *

"Could you show us the way? I'm completely turned around here." Ralis said.

* * *

Hexxat nodded. "You are... lucky to have me around..." She said.

* * *

Ralis and his companions followed Hexxat east. As they walked, Yoshimo came up to Ralis because he has some questions for his new ally. Allies don't gain trust without conversation.

* * *

"Tell me, how did you get into adventuring? It is a dangerous business, as you well know. Any one of us could die without even a moment's notice." Yoshimo said to Ralis.

* * *

"This may sound strange to you, but while I did dream of adventuring ever since my childhood, I didn't willingly choose that path, It was forced upon me." Ralis replied.

* * *

Yoshimo frowned because he can't imagine how Ralis was forced into adventuring.

* * *

"Forced upon you? What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

* * *

"My stepfather was killed by a man who was looking to kill me. I was alone with no place to call home when I started on this road. " Ralis said, keeping his voice low so only Yoshimo can hear him- he didn't want Abdel to know what happened to Gorion yet.

* * *

Yoshimo became more curious as they crossed the road after a stage coach passed by. "Tell me more about this man who killed your stepfather." He said.

* * *

"Why do you ask?" Ralis questioned his Kozakura native ally.

* * *

"I always like to know about the people that I travel with." Yoshimo replied.

* * *

Ralis felt that it's safe to tell Yoshimo his past.

* * *

"Very well. His name was Sarevok. He was obsessed with the power of our father and wished to kill me to prevent me from taking it." Ralis admitted.

* * *

Korgan chuckled. "'Tis is a story I like! Two brothers tearin' at each other's throats fer wealth an' power." He said.

* * *

Ralis ignored the dwarf.

* * *

"Who was your father?" Yoshimo asked.

* * *

Ralis sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

Yoshimo chuckled. "Ralis, I have seen many strange things here in this land. I have very little incredulity left in my mind."

* * *

Ralis shrugged. "As you wish. My father is the dead god Bhaal."

* * *

As soon as Ralis said that, the eyes of Abdel, Aerie, Yoshimo, Althir, Anomen and Korgan widened. Jaheira and Minsc already knew this. Hexxat just glanced back at Ralis for a second.

* * *

"He had premonitions of his death before the Time of Troubles and walked Faerun years before the Year of Shadows and mated with many women of almost every race. Sarevok and myself are the only two offspring of Bhaal that I know of." Ralis continued.

* * *

"Bhaal? The god of murder?" Yoshimo wasn't expecting this.

* * *

Ralis slowly nodded. "Yes."

* * *

"But there could be others? Other children of Bhaal?" Yoshimo asked.

* * *

"Yes, there could be others. No one but Bhaal knows how many, and his knowledge of how many children he has died with him." Ralis said, feeling worried that there could be hundreds of people like Sarevok, who desire to be the heir of the title "Lord of Murder".

* * *

"This was very interesting. I shall have to think on it. Thank you." Yoshimo nodded gratefully at Ralis.

* * *

And Ralis couldn't help but wonder if Yoshimo himself is a child of Bhaal as well. Did he just expose his identity to another brother of his divine heritage? Can Yoshimo be trusted? As for Althir, now that he knows Ralis is a child of Bhaal, he has decided to keep an eye on him whether Ralis is aware of it or not.

* * *

By the time they got to the Graveyard District of Athkatla, the sun has almost dropped out of the sky, making the sky dark orange in color, and most crypts in the graveyard were shrouded in shadows because of the sun's departure. Aerie got chills being here. She hoped that her companions won't encounter a ghast, ghoul or some other undead creature.

* * *

"Cities always teem with evil and decay. Let's give it a good shake and see what falls out!" Minsc exclaimed.

* * *

"Sometimes what falls out might be more dangerous than what you expect... Be prepared for anything..." Althir advised Minsc.

* * *

"Right you are, my half-elven friend! You speak words of wisdom!" Minsc nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Where is the tomb?" Ralis asked Hexxat.

* * *

"It is this way. Follow me." Hexxat said sullenly like always.

* * *

She led her companion northeast. Dragomir's tomb is not far from the entrance to the Graveyard District. Soon they found it.

* * *

"This is the place. The tomb of Dragomir." Hexxat pointed at it, then proceeded to walk down the stairs.

* * *

Ralis and his companions followed.

* * *

"Do you have a way to get in?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

Hexxat looked back at Ralis.

* * *

"Did it... before." She replied.

* * *

Ralis frowned. "You got in before? When?"

* * *

Hexxat lowered her eyes to the ground, trying to search her memories, but she kept drawing a blank. It's as if her mind is clouded with mists. None of her memories are clear.

* * *

"I... I don't remember." She said slowly.

* * *

Ralis felt depressed. "That's... not as helpful as I'd hoped. But can you get it open?" He asked.

* * *

Hexxat nodded and approached the gate. With her exceptional thieving skills, she unlocked the doors into the crypt... But as soon as the doors swing wide open, a loud, terrifying, shrill scream jumped out of the tomb, causing Hexxat's jet black hair to wave in the breeze as if strong winds are blowing at her face. The scream got Aerie petrified with fear. Ralis, Abdel, Anomen, Yoshimo, Korgan, Minsc, Jaheira and Althir readied their weapons. As soon as the screams stopped, everyone got this feeling that a dark, sinister precense is upon them when two, blurry figures in the form of tomb robbing thieves stepped out the tomb to "greet" Hexxat and her companions.

* * *

"YOU MUST ENTER THE TOMB." One of the blurry ghosts said.

* * *

"YOU MUST ENTER THE TOMB." The second one repeated.

* * *

Hexxat quicky drew her +1 longsword and struck down the first ghost then Althir leaped forward and cut down the second spirit with his swords in an amazingly swift fashion, saving Hexxat from getting her head sliced in half.

* * *

"Thank you." Hexat gave a single nod at Althir.

* * *

He nodded back. Ralis and the others joined in.

* * *

"Oh... We should not be here... Evil spirits are everywhere!" Aerie exclaimed fearfully.

* * *

"Relax, Aerie. I don't like this any more than you do, but if we find treasure here, we'll be one step closer to rescuing Imoen." Ralis said, but deep down he felt that they shouldn't be here.

* * *

They entered the tomb.

* * *

Inside, there doesn't seem to be much. There is only one room, and in the middle of the room is a large coffin made of heavy stone, and on top of the coffin is a large brazier of fire burning brightly, illuminating the room. Hexxat held her head with both hands as if she has a headache.

* * *

"Hexxat, you okay?" Ralis came to her side.

* * *

"... I must enter..." She said. Her voice sounded like she is feeling some pain. not strong, mind splitting pain, but pain that is there somewhat distant.

* * *

"Are you alright, milady?" Anomen asked Hexxat curiously.

* * *

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Hexxat? Because between the evil spirit assault out there and the blinding stygian darkness in here, I'm dead certain it isn't. And now that I think of it, I wish I'd used a different phrase to describe how certain I am." Ralis said.

* * *

Hexxat stopepd holding her head in her hands, her eyes focused on the walls to the right side of the room. She walked over to the walls, touching it as if she is looking for a secret switch or something. Eventually she opened up a secret passage in the tomb.

* * *

"Let's go." Hexxat calmly urged her companions.

* * *

"Into the darkness we go. Are ye scared, elven lass?" Korgan asked Aerie.

* * *

Aerie didn't reply. She stayed by Ralis's side for protection. As soon as they stepped into the new passage, they found themselves in a semi dark hallway going northeast. Korgan noticed some bones on the floor.

* * *

"I'm not likin' the looks of that trail of bones. What's down here?" He said with concern.

* * *

"Oooh... We have such stories amongst my people. Being underground is just not for the avariel..." Aerie whimpered looking at the gloomy surroundings.

* * *

"Ahhh, show some backbone, ye wimpy elf." Korgan grunted.

* * *

Hexxat examined her surroundings. "The treasure is still here..." She said.

* * *

Ralis then had a feeling that there might not be treasure as in gold or jewelry.

* * *

"Wait a second- this isn't going to be some metaphorical treasure, is it? The last thing I need is to learn an important truth at the last minute." Ralis said.

* * *

Just then a voice in the shadows hissed: "_The tomb must be opened_..."

* * *

Another similar voice said: "_You must enter the tomb_..."

* * *

Ralis felt confused. Why are they saying this when they are already here?

* * *

"Uh, aren't we already in the tomb?" He spoke his thoughts aloud.

* * *

"_Free us!_" The first ghostly voice snapped.

* * *

"_Awake the sleeper!_" The second voice exclaimed.

* * *

Boo squeaked fearfully. Minsc used his left hand to gently pat Boo's head.

* * *

"It's all right, Boo. They're dead, but I'm sure they're not bad-" Suddenly two more spirits in the blurry form of tomb robbing thieves attacked.

* * *

One of them armed with a longsword almost cut Hexxat's head off but she dodged swiftly.

* * *

"They seem to be evil, my tall friend." Yoshimo said as he drew his katanas for battle.

* * *

The two spirits were no match for ten adventurers teaming up against them. Eventually they were defeated. Minsc couldn't believe Yoshimo and Boo were right.

* * *

"You were right, Boo. They weren't nice at all." He said to Boo.

* * *

"There's... not much time. Follow me." Hexxat said, leading her companions down the semi dark corridors of the tomb.

* * *

Ralis noticed that near the end of the corridor, before it branches off to the left, there's a cylinder shaped slot on the right side of the wall. Ralis couldn't help but assume that some key of some kind has to be inserted in that slot. They came to a "T" shaped junction.

* * *

"Which way?" Jaheira wondered aloud. Hexxat searched her cloudy memories as she turned her head left and right.

* * *

"If memory serves..." Yoshimo said, trying to consider the best route.

* * *

"We go right." Hexxat decided.

* * *

She led her companions down the right path. Eventually they came across a half open coffin. Hexxat stopped near it.

* * *

"Ralis. You must enter the tomb." Hexxat said.

* * *

Ralis frowned. "What? A tomb within a tomb? A little redundant, don't you think?" He asked her skeptically.

* * *

"It's the only way to... get to... the treasure." Hexxat explained.

* * *

"So the treasure is in there?" Ralis asked Hexxat skeptically, pointing into the coffin.

* * *

"The way to it lies within. Be careful." Hexxat confirmed.

* * *

Ralis chuckled and brushed his brown hair with his right hand.

* * *

""Go into the dark and spooky tomb, but make sure to be careful." Kind of sending mixed messages there. I shall investigate this tomb, but I don't understand why you can't come with me." Ralis said.

* * *

She shook her head. "I cannot. You must go." She said.

* * *

"Fine." Ralis sighed.

* * *

He climbed into the coffin. Oddly enough, he could feel a cold rush of air from inside. And to his surprise, he had this feeling that he has been teleported into another coffin in another part of the tomb. He climbed out to find that his suspicions are correct. He is in another part of the tomb. Hexxat and the others are nowhere in sight. He climbed out the coffin and headed down the only corridor leading forward... until he encountered another spirit! The spirit drew his broadsword, ready for battle.

* * *

"On your guard, human!" The ghost hissed.

* * *

Ralis shook his head.

* * *

"I've been on my guard ever since I arrived in this gods-forsaken place. Who the hell are you?"

* * *

"You stand before Burich the Unyielding." The spirit replied.

* * *

"Yeah... I could kneel before you, if it'd make you more comfortable..." Ralis said, only half joking.

* * *

Burich was uninterested. "Spare me the pleasantries, human. Prepare for battle." He said.

* * *

"I have no intention to fight you, Burich." Ralis said.

* * *

Burich's spectral eyes glowed red. "Then you've got a problem, for my orders are clear."

* * *

"Who gave you the orders?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Burich stood up straight, relaxing from his fighting stance as he realized that he has no memory of said order.

* * *

"I... don't recall. It's all a little foggy..." He admitted.

* * *

"If you can't remember the order, how can you claim you know what your orders are if you cannot remember them?" Ralis asked, sensing contradiction.

* * *

"I know only that this is what I've always done." Burich admitted.

* * *

"And what is it what you want to do?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Well... it has been a while since I crushed an interloper's skull..." Burich said, hinting at what his impulsive desire wants.

* * *

"But why are you crushing skulls? Because you want to, or because you believe it is your duty?"

* * *

"I am a knight of Dragomir. I was posted here to ensure he did not rise again." Burich claimed with nobility in his voice.

* * *

"Have you succeeded?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Burich slowly sheathed his sword.

* * *

"Actually... I'm not so sure I have. It's so hard to remember, but I... I THINK there was a woman who came here, many years ago..." Burich said.

* * *

Ralis frowned. He remembered that outside the tomb, Hexxat said that she has been inside before... Could she be...?

* * *

"Do you know her name? Can you describe her appearance at least?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Burich shook his head. "I cannot remember her name or her face. Her features are lost to me, but I remember what she did. She said that she could slay Dragomir. If he were to die a final death, I would finally be able to leave this place." Burich said.

* * *

"So you let her pass. You didn't crush her skull."

* * *

"I believe so." Burich shrugged cluelessly.

* * *

"What happened next?" Ralis wanted to hear more.

* * *

"She entered the tomb, and Dragomir awoke. She tried to fight him, but he was far, far too powerful. She was turned into an undead creature like Dragomir and left to slumber in his place." Burich said.

* * *

"So Dragomir is free?" Ralis asked with worry.

* * *

"Thankfully, no." Burich confirmed with relief in his voice.

* * *

"The tomb is heavily warded- he roams its passages, but cannot leave, and neither can I, not until he dies one final time." Burich said.

* * *

"Then take heart, friend Burich. The hour of your freedom is finally at hand." Ralis said with firm conviction.

* * *

"I can give you a key to open the inner tomb. But know this: Dragomir is too far dangerous to risk freeing. Use the key and there will be no escaping this place- not until Dragomir finally falls." Burich warned Ralis.

* * *

"Fair enough." Ralis nodded.

* * *

Burich approached Ralis and gave him a six inch rod that is engraved with notches on the top and bottom, as if it fits into some kind of machine.

* * *

"This rod fits an opening near the tomb's entrance. Insert it there and the path to Dragomir's chamber will open." Burich said.

* * *

After he gave Ralis the key he faded away. Ralis returned to the coffin because the other side is a dead end, and he jumped in, rejoining Hexxat and the others.

* * *

"I was given this rod." Ralis told Hexxat.

* * *

"The rod is a key. There is an opening near the tomb's entrance it should fit. Use it quickly." Hexxat confirmed.

* * *

Ralis led them back to the slot that he spotted before.

* * *

"I put it in here?" Ralis pointed at the slot in front of him, asking Hexxat for answers.

* * *

She nodded. He dropped the rod into the slot, and almost immediately, they heard a clicking noise nearby.

* * *

"What was that?" Anomen wanted to know.

* * *

"Okay, people. Dropping that rod into that slot means we've unlocked the room where we'll find Dragomir, which also means our only way out of this tomb is locked. We can never leave this place until we kill Dragomir." Ralis said.

* * *

Anomen smiled. "Well, isn't this exciting? Here we are, in the depths of this gods-forsaken tomb, forced to fight an ancient evil, or forefit our lives! Only a coward would choose a path such as that! I've been on several adventures like this with my fellow acolytes of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart! Every one of us survived perilous adventures like this." Anomen exclaimed proudly.

* * *

Hexxat gave Anomen a blank look. "... You... you mask your cowardice behind your bravado..." She said.

* * *

Anomen's eyes widened momentarily then forced a humored smile.

* * *

"Milady, you are terribly mistaken about me." Anomen tried assuring her.

* * *

"Am I...?" Hexxat responded.

* * *

As they headed for Fragomir's room, Aerie felt her heart racing. she knew that chances are she will never leave this tomb alive, but in order to try to dispel thoughts of despair, she decided to strike up a conversation with Ralis as Hexxat led them down the left side of the hallway this time.

* * *

"Have you... have you ever heard of my people? The avariel?" She asked Ralis.

* * *

"Ralis wrinkled his nose for a second.

* * *

"The winged elves? Very little. I thought they were extinct." Ralis replied.

* * *

Aerie nodded. "Most of us were, according to what I remember my mother telling me. Killed by the dragons before the First Flowering. But some of us still survive in isolated places. My own people live high in the mountains to the far south, in a place called Faenya-Dail, separated from contact with others. It is... was... a grand and majestic place. My memory is dim, but whenever the thought of it crosses my mind, my eyes still blur with tears." Aerie admitted, already feeling the stinging sensation of her eyes, which would lead to tears.

* * *

"Tell me more about your people, Aerie." Ralis said as he and his companions took a sharp curve down another corridor, walking past rubble and cobwebs.

* * *

"Our... our homes were open places of marble pillars and vistas from which you could watch the entire mountain range below. There was no place you could not spread your wings..." Aerie smiled at the memories playing like a movie in her mind. "We cherished the wind and the rains... we breathed in life, Ralis, and lived in peace with each other." Aerie said.

* * *

After Aerie said that, everyone heard Korgan grumbling to himself.

* * *

"_Prissy elves_..." Were the words Ralis clearly heard from Korgan.

* * *

"There were distinct societies among us, as I remember. There were... great aerial warriors who defended us, posessing glass weapons that radiated in the sunlight... And my own class pursued art and knowledge, building the great buildings and filling them with glorious wonders. It... it was..." Aerie's voice trailed off and she tried to fight back tears. "I am sorry, Ralis, I can speak of it no longer. I am suddenly homesick, as silly as that seems. I miss... so much, it makes me ache. I suppose I must seem very foolish to you."

* * *

"No. You don't seem foolish to me at all." Ralis replied.

* * *

Eventually Ralis and his companions have reached the room where Dragomir is. He appears as bulky and strong as a gorilla, and he is all by himself, clad in heavy, pitch black full plate mail armor that Ralis has never seen wears a dark blue cloak behind his back and his helmet completely obscures his face, and a broadsword is sheathed to the left side of his waist.

* * *

"Hunh...? Who's there?" Dragomir sounded as if he just woke up from a deep sleep. He turned his gaze towards Ralis and his companions. "Who are you? Are you manifestations of my mind?" Dragomir asked them. "Nope, we are real as real can get." Ralis said. Dragomir growled. "What are you and your friends doing here, human?" "The Sleeper must be awakened. Sound familiar?" Ralis said.

* * *

Dragomir gasped. "Hexxat has more helpers?! How is she able to send more mortals to come for her?!"

* * *

"You mean we're not the first to assist Hexxat? And what do you mean they come for her? Hexxat is right here." Ralis asked in confusion.

* * *

"It does not matter. Your life ends here!" Dragomir growled as he drew his broadsword for battle.

* * *

"Or yours!" Ralis retorted as he charged at Dragomir. Yoshimo, Abdel, Althir, Anomen, Korgan and minsc followed.

* * *

"Wait..." Hexxat called.

* * *

Korgan struck at Dragomir with his war axe, and he deflected it, then deflected Anomen's sword strike, but he failed to deflect Minsc's attack in time, because everyone is attacking him at once, but it didn't matter. Because Minsc found out that even though his blade hit Dragomir, the strike didn't hurt him at all!

* * *

"My sword has no effect?! I need a bigger sword!" Minsc exclaimed.

* * *

Dragomir hit Korgan with a vicious backhand with his right arm, sending him skidding a few feet across the floor, then deflected the blades of Ralis and Althir.

* * *

"REPENT!" Althir exclaimed.

* * *

"...For what?" Dragomir swatted Ralis and Althir aside with ease.

* * *

"Fools! I am a Vampire! Your meager weapons can do nothing to harm me!" Dragomir cackled.

* * *

"Uh-oh..." Aerie gasped. If neither she or her companions have a weapon that can hurt Dragomir, their deaths are definitely inevitable.

* * *

"Don't give up, girl! We still got a few tricks up our sleeves!" Jaheira encouraged Aerie, then started to cast a Poison spell on Dragomir, and Aerie decided to cast Magic Missile on Dragomir first.

* * *

Althir with his swords performed lighting fast strikes on Dragomir, putting him completely on the defensive. Dragomir wasn't worried that Ralis and the others are striking his vulnerable spots because none of their weapons can injure him. "Come, mortals! Embrace the dark!" Dragomir exlaimed after he punched Yoshimo aside, sending him cartwheeling in the air until he fell face-flat on the ground.

* * *

Suddenly, Dragomir felt multiple stinging sensations on his backside, as if 5 magic missiles struck him at once. Aerie's eyes widened. She is the only one who can hurt Dragomir!

* * *

"Looks like we discovered your weakness, Dragomir!" Abdel exclaimed.

* * *

Dragomir chuckled. "Even so, how can your friends focus on fighting me... when you are so focused on fighting them?" He sneered.

* * *

Abdel was confused. Then suddenly Dragomir casted a dire charm spell on Abdel. Now Abdel is fighting on Dragomir's side.

* * *

"Go after the dwarf, slave!" Dragomir ordered Abdel while striking Hexxat and Anomen, keeping them on the defensive.

* * *

"With pleasure!" Abdel charged at Korgan.

* * *

"Come at me, ye tall bastard! My axe will cut ye down to my size then I'll chop yer head off!" Korgan spat, waiting for Abdel to come at him.

* * *

Ralis, realizing that Korgan won't show mercy to Abdel whether he willingly joined Dragomir's side or not ran at Korgan, hoping to shove him out of the way before he and Abdel engage in battle.

* * *

"Get down!" Ralis yelled at Korgan.

* * *

"Huh?!" Korgan looked towards Ralis's direction in shock. Ralis dived at him, shoving him out of the way when Abdel's sword struck the spot where Korgan was. Ralis and Korgan slid across the dusty floor a few feet away from Abdel. Ralis scrambled up to his feet.

* * *

"Don't kill him!" Ralis ordered Korgan, then charged at Abdel.

* * *

"Oy! I don't be takin' orders from the likes of you!" Korgan yelled as he got up to his feet.

* * *

Aerie casted 5 more magic missiles at Dragomir. His body is in deep pain now.

* * *

"That's it...!" Dragomir growled.

* * *

He casted a dire charm spell on Jaheira since she stands close to Aerie as her bodyguard. As soon as Jaheira was charmed, Jaheira turned to face Aerie with murderous, hateful eyes. Aerie looked at Jaheira in horror and backed away.

* * *

"Jaheira! No! What are you doing?! Help!" She yelled.

* * *

"Althir! Help Aerie! Go!" Minsc called to Althir as he locked swords with Dragomir.

* * *

Althir rushed over to Aerie's rescue. Jaheira had Aerie backed against the wall, and before Jaheir could swing her scimitar down on Aerie's head, Althir jumped in between Aerie and Jaheira, and created an "X" shaped pattern with his swords above his head to block Jaheira's vertical scimitar strike. Jaheira struggled to bring her scimitar down on Althir's head, but he instinctively kicked her in the chest, causing her to stagger back and fall on some rubble. She hit her head on one of the pieces of rubble and blacked out.

* * *

"You okay?" Althir asked Aerie.

* * *

"Yes..." Aerie nodded.

* * *

"Good. Help us kill this vampire or we won't be getting out alive." Althir said.

* * *

Aerie shook off her fears and casted Melf's Acid Arrow at Dragomir. Direct hit! The magical acid arrow pierced Dragomir's armor and punched through his pale skin!

* * *

"Urrrgh!" Dragomir grunted in pain. He felt weaker, closer to death. He could feel the acid burning away at his skin.

* * *

"Abdel, snap out of it! Come on! It's me, Ralis! fight the charm spell! I know you can do it!" Ralis yelled into Abdel's face as he held Abdel's wrists, keeping him from using his broadsword.

* * *

Abdel reared his head back and headbutted Ralis, causing him to fall on his back. Aerie fired one more acid arrow and Dragomir slumped down dead. With Minsc, Yoshimo, Anomen, Hexxat and Althir distracting him, he couldn't go after Aerie himself.

* * *

"_I... I... did it.._." Aerie exhaled in relief. She made her first kill ever, and she does not feel the urge to celebrate because she dislikes fighting unless it is absolutely necessary.

* * *

"Dragomir is dead." Hexxat stated, sheathing her +1 longsword.

* * *

After Dragomir's death, Abdel snapped out of the charm spell and Jaheira regained consiousness. Abdel looked down at Ralis who is lying on the floor and holding his pounding head.

* * *

"What happened to you?" He asked in concern.

* * *

"Shut up and help me up!" Ralis growled.

* * *

Abdel sighed, and helped his step brother up on his feet.

* * *

"We did it. We've defeated Dragomir." Anomen said to Ralis, using his healing spell to cure Ralis's pounding headache.

* * *

Ralis felt better now. He approached the vampire's corpse, standing beside Hexxat and Jaheira.

* * *

"He's been dead for a long time now, but this time he won't rise again." Ralis said, looking down at Dragomir's corpse.

* * *

"We're very close to where we need to be now. We must move forward." Hexxat said.

* * *

"With caution. Dragomir may be gone, but that doesn't mean we're out of danger." Ralis said as he kneeled down, examining Dragomir's cloak and taking it.

* * *

"We're very close now." Hexxat said.

* * *

Ralis expected her to be smiling since she's one step closer to her goal, but she's not smiling at all for some reason, and a second later she had a worried expression on her face.

* * *

"No. No... This is wrong... The Sleeper is near, but not here..." Hexxat said with a little despair in her voice, but with her usual unemotional tone.

* * *

Ralis frowned. "What does the Sleeper has to do with the treasure?" He asked Hexxat.

* * *

She looked at him blankly. "The Sleeper is the treasure." She told him.

* * *

Ralis felt that he should have seen this coming.

* * *

"What is the Sleeper?" Aerie asked Hexxat on Ralis' behalf.

* * *

Hexxat's eyes dialated. "_Hexxat_..." She muttered.

* * *

Ralis frowned. Why would she say she is the Sleeper when she is clearly awake and acting... uncoordinated? Anomen looked behind him and noticed that there is a new passage, and he figured it would be a good idea to follow that passage instead of retracing their steps.

* * *

"Comrades, I think I've found a new route to follow." Anomen called.

* * *

Ralis and the others looked over to where Anomen is pointing and saw another passage.

* * *

"Good eyes. Let's go." Ralis said.

* * *

Ralis and the group walked down the hallway until they came a cross a bright, shimmering wall of light blocking their path.

* * *

"What is that?" Aerie asked, her blue eyes wide in awe and fear at the wall's bright beauty.

* * *

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think this is some kind of magical barrier." Althir guessed, stepping forward past Yoshimo and Jaheira.

* * *

"So in other words, we hit a dead end. Great." Jaheira crossed her arms in mild frustration.

* * *

"I wouldn't be so sure. Some people can pass through magic barriers, some cannot. I remember being told that Candlekeep has magical barriers, magic runes, actually, that keep people from teleporting out of Candlekeep, resulting in their deaths." Ralis said.

* * *

"So what ye're sayin' is if we try to pass through this bugger here, we will die? That's just real dandy." Korgan said, placing the blade end of his +1 war axe on the floor.

* * *

Hexxat then had a feeling. She had a feeling that only she can pass through the barrier. It's a risk, but a risk she is willing to take. What if the Sleeper is behind the barrier? She slowly advanced towards the barrier.

* * *

"Hexxat? What are you doing?" Aerie called.

* * *

Hexxat broke into a fast walk after walking 6 steps.

* * *

"Hexxat, no!" Ralis yelled just when Hexxat broke into a run and jumped into the barrier!

* * *

Then to Ralis's surprise, the barrier was dispelled, revealing Hexxat to be unscathed. Ralis smiled, sighing in relief.

* * *

"Wow! I thought you were dead for sure!" Abdel said.

* * *

"Aye, that be the most lucky lass I've ever seen." Korgan shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

The continued heading down the hallway until they reached a dead end. But at the dead end, they found a closed stone coffin. Hexxat slowly approached the coffin, and to everyone's surprise, the coffin's stone lid opened up even though Hexxat never touched it! Then a voluptuous woman stepped out, looking Hexxat in the eyes. The woman's skin is the same color as Dynaheir's, chocolate brown, her black hair is short and curly, around her ears, and she wears metal rings around her neck that seems so tight, Ralis couldn't help wondering why she isn't choking. She also wore a dress that reminded Ralis of Dynaheir's dress a little, because of its provocative nature. Hexxat's eyes widened in awe.

* * *

"The Sleeper... she wakes! Mistress, I've done as you commanded- please let me live!" Hexxat pleaded, exploding with more emotion than Ralis and his companions have seen her do.

* * *

"Forgive me, Clara... This is the only way." The Sleeper said. Her accent is similar to Dynaheir's, but it is likely she is not from Rashemen.

* * *

"Clara...?" Ralis was confused.

* * *

Hexxat is not her real name? It's Clara? She roughly grabbed Clara by her shoulders, pushed her head towards Clara's neck with her mouth open, revealing her vampire teeth and she sank her sharp teeth into Clara's neck. Everyone was in shock.

* * *

"Oh my...!" Aerie gasped.

* * *

"Gods...!" Ralis gasped.

* * *

"Torm save us..." Abdel whispered.

* * *

"_Ittai nani koredesu..?!_ (What the hell is this...?!)" Yoshimo gasped.

* * *

"No...! Hexxat has fallen to evil!" Minsc exclaimed.

* * *

"This is not natural...!" Jaheira said.

* * *

"What's this then?!" Korgan exclaimed.

* * *

Anomen was too speechless to say anything, even Althir was stunned. Clara's eyes were wide with fear as the Sleeper began drinking her blood, but eventually Clara's fearful expression relaxed as her eyelids became too heavy for her to keep open. The more blood the Sleeper sucked, Clara seemed to drift off to sleep. A sleep that she will never wake up from. The Sleeper let Clara's lifeless body drop to the floor. Everyone drew their weapons, ready to attack the Sleeper if she tried anything else. She smiled at Ralis.

* * *

"Ralis. Good to finally meet you." The Sleeper smiled, showing her bloodstained teeth then licking them clean with her tongue. Ralis frowned.

* * *

"Did you say "meet" or "eat"?" He asked. The Sleeper stopped smiling.

* * *

"Very droll, but I expect nothing more at this point." She said.

* * *

"You can expect a point through your heart if you don't explain yourself." Ralis warned her.

* * *

The Sleeper raised her left eyebrow, eyeing Ralis in a way that made his skin crawl.

* * *

"Explain myself? What's to explain? I am Hexxat of Mezro. Try and keep up." She said.

* * *

Ralis frowned. "... I don't get it. If YOU are Hexxat, then who is the woman I thought was Hexxat that you ate?" Ralis asked, pointing at Clara's corpse. Hexxat glanced down at Clara's body.

* * *

"A pawn in a game I've been playing a long, long time. Her sacrifice was unfortunate, but necessary." Hexxat said.

* * *

"Death is not a game." Ralis said.

* * *

"Everything's a game, Ralis." Hexxat said with a smirk.

* * *

"And what if I don't want to play?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"Then you'll lose. I've got some personal matters that need tending to. Meet me at the Copper Coronet in two hours." Hexxat said and walked by Ralis and his companions.

* * *

"And if we don't?" Ralis asked, crossing his arms.

* * *

She stopped walking and glanced back at him.

* * *

"Then I'll be disappointed. Two hours." Hexxat replied, holding up two fingers when she said "two hours" as she walked off into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

"I don't trust her. This could be a trap of some kind." Anomen warned his companions.

* * *

"Even so, I want to know what she is up to." Ralis said, and then he and his companions went down the hallway after Hexxat. In the room where they killed Dragomir, they saw Hexxat on her knees, searching his body. When Hexxat heard their footsteps, she looked up at them, looking mildly upset.

* * *

"Where is it? Where is Dragomir's cloak?" She demanded.

* * *

Ralis frowned. "The vampire's rag? I've got it." Ralis admitted, showing the cloak in his hands.

* * *

"Give it to me." She demanded.

* * *

Ralis narrowed his eyes at her.

* * *

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. First, answer my question. Who was the woman you murdered?"

* * *

"Her name was Clara. She was nobody. Raised on a farm, came to Athkatla to be an actress. Ended up working on her back until an old thief took pity on her and taught her the craft. She wasn't bad at it either. Not great, but passably skilled." Hexxat explained.

* * *

Ralis shook his head. "A regrettable tale, but not an uncommon one- up until its end, at any rate. How did she come to serve you?"

* * *

"I thank Dragomir's Casque for that. It is capable of more than the old monster ever knew." Hexxat said, finally standing up on her knees, showing everyone Dragomir's Casque, which looks like an old helmet.

* * *

"It lets you control other people?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Hexxat nodded. "It took me years before I realized the voices in my head weren't just in my head. When I concentrated, I could hear the thoughts of those above. And with extreme effort, I could reach out to others who were most like me in life and, in some cases, guide them." She said.

* * *

"In short, you led them here to die." Ralis scowled, remembering the ghosts of the thieves that attacked them on the way here. Hexxat can only control women who are thieves, like Clara, and the thieves before Clara gave their lives to try to awaken Hexxat.

* * *

"I won't apologize for doing what I had to do to survive." Hexxat said.

* * *

Ralis sighed. "I guess... Here, take this cloak. I have no need for it." Ralis said, tossing the cloak to Hexxat.

* * *

She grabbed it and put it on. "Ah! It feels like I'm wearing a wet rug, and is nowhere near as fetching." Hexxat complained, looking visibly uncomfortable wearing the cloak.

* * *

"What is it?" Ralis asked, trying to imagine how it feels wearing a cloak that looks comfortable and warm in its outward appearance.

* * *

Hexxat shook her head. "Nothing... it's nothing. For a moment, I felt- different. The protection spells were rougher than I expected." She said.

* * *

"Hm. Protection spells that hurt the wearer. Dragomir has great taste in cloaks." Ralis muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

"Fine, I'm fine. There's business I must attend to. Meet me at the Coronet in two hours."

* * *

"That's it? You just get the cloak and leave?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"That's it." Hexxat nodded, then left.

* * *

Ralis and the others soon followed. They all had enough of this tomb. And now, to pass the time until then, they can help Korgan out now.


	4. Chapter 4 Sidetracked Part 1

Baldur's Gate 2 SoA: Shadows Within

Chapter 3: Sidetracked Part 1

Things have gotten very interesting lately. The woman that Ralis and his companions believed was named Hexxat is not Hexxat at all, but Clara, who was under the mind control of a vampiress who truly goes by the name Hexxat. She expects Ralis and his companions to reunite with her at the Copper Coronet in two hours. In the meantime, since they are still in the Graveyard District of Athkatla, Ralis, Abdel, Althir, Anomen, Aerie, Minsc, Jaheira and Yoshimo must help Korgan recover the Book of Kaza. They just walked out of Dragomir's tomb 6 seconds after Hexxat left, but the problem is, they had no idea which tomb entrance leads to the lower tombs.

* * *

"Any idea how to go down to the lower tombs? Jaheira asked Ralis, their leader.

* * *

"I have no clue." Ralis shrugged at her.

* * *

Yoshimo rubbed his chin in thought of which entrance might lead to the lowest levels of the tombs.

* * *

"This may be just a wild guess, but I believe the lower tomb entrance will be an entrance that hasn't been used in a long time, like... covered in dust and spider webs, maybe?" He told his companions.

* * *

They looked at him in silence, thinking over his suggestion.

* * *

"That does make sense. Who would an occasionally used tomb entrance look brand new?" Abdel agreed.

* * *

"Then we find a tomb entrance that looks like what Yoshimo suggested. Let's go, time's a' wastin'." Ralis said, remembering that they got Nalia waiting for them near the city gates- they better get this job done quick.

* * *

They eventually found the entrance they are looking for, and it definitely has lots of dust and cobwebs on the door. Inside, they got this intense feeling of danger in the air, as if something could jump out at them at any time. They cautiously drew their weapons and moved on. They eventually found themselves on an organic bridge that appeared to be made out of webbing. The pit down below the organic bridge is so dark, it appears bottomless. In the middle of the large room is a large dome shaped structure that might be a spider colony of some kind. It had a musty odor that permeated the entire room. The bridge took them south of the entrance dome shaped structure. Behind them is a path that leads to another tomb. They decided that going inside that dome shaped structure is likely a bad idea, so they headed to the exit behind them that leads to the southern dungeons (which have an Egyptian style).

* * *

They found themselves in a room where in the center of the floor there's a mural of a man or woman with his/her arms crossedand wearign a blue and yellow striped headdress. What really caught the eyes of Ralis and his companions is that there are the dead bodies of mummies, skeletal warriors and wights everywhere in the room, as if someone came into this room before Ralis and his companions arrive, triggered some kind of trap alerting the monsters in the room and that someone managed to kill them all.

* * *

"What gives?" Korgan frowned in confusion.

* * *

"If I recall, the monsters are supposed to be waiting to ambush us, not lie dead on the floor." Yoshimo said.

* * *

"Someone got here before us..." Althir said.

* * *

"Someone...?" Korgan couldn't believe that someone else is after the Book of Kaza... But what if it is true? His eyes widened and he ran on ahead.

* * *

"Korgan, wait!" Ralis yelled.

* * *

"He might fall into a trap! We should go after him!" Aerie exclaimed. They gave chase.

* * *

For a dwarf wearing chainmail armor, he was a good several feet ahead of Ralis and the others as he dashed down hallway after hallway, noticing more and more corpses of mummies that have been killed by an unknown tomb robber. When Korgan found the place where the book was kept, he saw that someone really was after the book, and they have it! It is no longer in the dungeon! Korgan's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

"This tomb looks to be looted!" He exclaimed.

* * *

At that moment, his companions caught up to them. Korgan got so mad that someone beat him to the book that he grabbed the handle of his axe and gripped it tightly, his arm muscles tensing up with rage.

* * *

"The rank, stinking bastards beat us here! Those scoundrels'll dine me sup of cold steel afore I'm through with 'em!" He growled through gritted teeth.

* * *

At that moment, three live mummies stepped out from behind the Book of Kaza's large pedestal, shambling towards Korgan and the others.

* * *

"Ssssssstinking meat... cursed with life. There are lawssss even here, rulessss. Final resssst musssst be maintained... defilers will die... it is the way of all flessssshhhh. Kaza'sss tome isss gone! Nevaziah'sss ssssstudent ssshall be thy doom. Join me in death." The mummy in the middle of the other two spoke.

* * *

Korgan held his axe up, ready for battle.

* * *

"Those grog-blossomed prickmedanties 'ave crossed me one time too many!" He snarled, then looked back at his companions.

* * *

"We've got some undead to dispatch now, and then some live dead to find and bury!" He told them.

* * *

Althir, Ralis, Korgan and Minsc charged at the three mummies. Aerie casted Protection of Evil on Ralis and Anomen Casted Protection of Evil on Althir. Ralis cut first with Kondar as he breezed past the mummy who with its long, lanky arms tried to punch him. He skidded across the floor for a few feet, skidding to a stop behind the mummy, then he jumped at the mummy's back, impaling both Kondar and Albruin's blades into it. Althir came at the other mummy at top speed with his blades readied. When he came close to strike, he sliced at the mummy's legs, stunning it. The mummy is too slow for Althir's quick reflexes, it tried to kick Althir in the back, but he instinctively backflipped up in the air, over the mummy's head, then he let his swords go to work before he landed on the ground, and the mummy collapsed lifeless, its head full of slash marks. Minsc isn't as agile as Ralis and Althir are, but he and Korgan are a force to be reckoned with. Together, they dismembered the last mummy's legs before it could attack with its slow reflexes, causing it to fall forward. It used its hands to save itself from hitting the ground with its head. Then in a rage, Korgan raised his war axe over his head, then brutally cut the mummy's head off, and he didn't stop there. Fueled by his anger at the men who beat him to the Book of Kaza, he constantly slammed his war axe down on the mummy's back, creating unnecessary damage to it and and causing old blood to spray into his face from the wounds. Minsc couldn't help but wonder if Korgan can go into berserker mode like he can.

* * *

When Korgan calmed down, he wiped some of the blood off his face with his right hand.

* * *

"Thrice over their graves I'll be dancing, I swear! Stolen from under me! I do the work of ferreting out where the blasted book will be, and those crackgnats take it away!"

* * *

He walked over to Ralis, and he and the others covered their noses because the mummy blood on korgan's body smells very rotten.

* * *

"We must away! This tomb looks not a day defiled! If we get back to Pimlico's before those fools do, mayhap I can catch them and retake what should be mine! Shagbag needs a killin'!" Korgan growled with primal fury in his eyes.

* * *

Two hours later, in the slums, Shagbag and his partners Crazyface and Scrooloose were walking down alleyway, gloating over their recently won prize.

* * *

"This'll be well worth the coin, Shagbag. Pity that we lost so many of our friends back in that dungeon, but the way I see it, the sacrifice was worth it." Crazyface said, looking all wild eyed.

* * *

"Yeh. Shame it all no dwarf tossin' in tha graves 'til next moon..." Before Shagbag could finish what he was saying, he saw a dwarf stainding in front of him a few feet away.

* * *

The dwarf is shrouded in the night sky shadows, but Shagbag recognized the long beard and helmet with the long, pointy horns.

* * *

"Korgan...?" Shagbag whispered in disbelief.

* * *

"I see little has changed yer candor, Shagbag. Still a lant-gulping dirtchute." Korgan hissed, unsheathing his war axe.

* * *

Shagbag grinned.

* * *

"Speak of the undersized broadarse and what should waddle in? I was just remarkin' ta Crazyface and Scrooloose that shame it all no dwarf tossin' til next moonsday. Shame it is." Korgan grinned.

* * *

"Ye know, there's nothin' that ails ye that I can't fix with me fists, Shagbag, or me axe." Shagbag scowled and drew his longsword, pointing it at korgan even though he is 8 feet away.

* * *

"Yer likes frighten me not, midget. Bugger off. I've got some high life to live with me and the boys!"

* * *

"I'll nae allow that. I don't like being a bastard, but ye leave me nae choice." Korgan said, and while he said that, Ralis, Yoshimo and Anomen appeared alongside him.

* * *

Shagbag gave Korgan an incredulous frown. "Allow? Perhaps yer new gang of bowelhives would like t' know that rockrunt here took it upon himself, whiles we were out and about, to up and dirtnap three of the crew. No reason. None. Seems he were slighted or some other, and up and kills Stitch, Hogbelly, and Cutter. Allow? Rich coming outta you, runt."

* * *

Korgan looked back at Ralis, Anomen and Yoshimo behind him. "Bespawl all that! Nonsense! Steel was drawn with cold intent, Shagbag, and ye're well aware of the trespass!" He exclaimed. Shagbag steopped a foot closer, still pointing his sword at Korgan.

* * *

"This time, speck, ye're knee-deep in it."

* * *

"Pray if ye've a god, cur." Korgan growled back.

* * *

Korgan engaged Shagbag, Ralis and Anomen fought Crazyface and Yoshimo battled Scrooloose. It was no contest. Eventually Shagbag and his allies fell. Korgan left Shagbag's body a very bloody pulp in the end. He took the book from his pockets- thankfully it isn't damaged, then he rested his right foot on Shagbag's mangled corpse and took a deep breath and sighed.

* * *

"That's one fine mess that I done cleaned up. They did the killin', but I ends up with the gold, the book, and the satisfaction o' kickin' their tails. A good day." Korgan smiled triumphantly.

* * *

"Well, now that we got your book, now what?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

A few minutes later, they sold the book to Pimlico for 1730 gold. Not bad. Then Ralis went searching for Hexxat. He found her at the bar in the Copper Coronet, sitting in a chair and still wearing the cloak but without the hood over her head. Ralis also noticed that her physical beauty had attracted the attention of some of the men in the Coronet. Ralis approached her and she noticed him right away.

* * *

"You came. I'm glad." She said, smiling, showing her fangs.

* * *

Ralis smiled back. "Surprised?" He asked.

* * *

Some part of him does not fully trust Hexxat. "No, but I wouldn't have been surprised if you hadn't shown up, either." She replied.

* * *

"Have you taken care of business?" Ralis asked her, wondering why she wanted him to wait two hours.

* * *

Hexxat saw his companions sitting at a dinner table nearby, watching him interact with her. She also noticed Anomen looking at her with severe distrust in his eyes.

* * *

"My employer is aware of the situation. He'll be in contact in due course, I'm sure. Until then, I may do as I wish." She explained.

* * *

Ralis narrowed his eyes at her.

* * *

"And what do you wish?" Ralis wanted to know. Hexxat cast a seductive gaze at him.

* * *

"The question is what _you_ wish."

* * *

"Someone of your great skills could be very useful to me. You can join me and my companions if you like." He admitted.

* * *

Hexxat smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Just then, Salvanas, a middle aged elven man with braided brown hair, black eyes and looks like he's done a little thieving in his life approached Hexxat from her right (since Ralis is standing to her left) and started flirting with her.

* * *

"Hello, darling. I'm Salvanas, and I've had my eyes on you for quite a while. I've a weakness for dusky skin, darling. Chult is a hot place, and its daughters carry that heat in their veins." He said suavely as he placed a finger on Hexxat's clavicle, rubbing it gently a couple times then trying to ease his fingers down to her heaving bosom, but she brushed his fingers off her chest.

* * *

"They really don't._ I _certainly don't." Hexxat rebuffed him.

* * *

"Do not deny your passion, my exotic flower-" Salvanas tried to ease his way into Hexxat's personal space.

* * *

"It's your passion I'm denying." She gently shoved him away.

* * *

Salvanas did not give up. Ralis could tell by the look in his eyes that he really wanted Hexxat.

* * *

"We are meant to be together as one, our limbs intertwined, our sweating bodies pressed close to one another..."

* * *

Ralis felt like gagging- he didn't want to imagine the erotic scene playing in Salvanas' mind. He turned away.

* * *

Hexxat decided to play around with Salvanas' erotic fantasy with her vampiric nature.

* * *

"Your blood, pouring down my throat..." She smiled seductively, finishing the empty spaces of his fantasy for him.

* * *

Salvanas nodded while having a wide grin. Surprisingly, unlike most of the men here, his teeth looked clean and healthy. "Now you're talk- Wait, did you say blood?" He suddenly felt turned off.

* * *

Hexxat stood up out of her chair, facing Salvanas.

* * *

"You are right, Salvanas. This was meant to be. I would drink you dry and feel your heat inside of me." She cooed, rubbing her abdomen seductively.

* * *

It all sounded very erotic to Salvanas' ears, but there's something very disturbing about it. "You speak metaphorically, of course-" He slowly started to back away.

* * *

Hexxat smirked. "Of course. Let me show you the metaphorical fangs I'd use to pierce your throat."

* * *

"A-A-And I would be a metaphorical delicacy for you, I am sure. But such an action could..." Salvanas bright his right hand up to his neck and rubbed it gently. "... kill the mood." He concluded nervously.

* * *

Hexxat leaned forward toward Salvanas, so he can see a little more of her bosom, using her charm to turn him on and frighten him at the same time.

* * *

"I can kill much more than that. Would you like to see?" She winked at him.

* * *

Salvanas' face turned pale. "Er, no. No, I don't think so. Excuse me, madam." Salvanas walked away.

* * *

Ralis giggled. This was the funniest thing he has witnessed in a while. In fact, it's been a while since he saw something funny.

* * *

Afterwards, Nalia returned to the Copper Coronet and found Ralis and the others, deciding to turn in for the night before going to her keep at dawn. They had a long evening, so they deserved some rest, so they rented rooms and turned in for the night. Jaheira was in her hotel room. She hated sleeping in hotel rooms, she preferred sleeping in a bedroll in the middle of the forest, but she can't be picky right now. Jaheira sat on the side of her bed, in deep thought until she heard someone knocking at her door. She stood up, walked over to the door and opened it to find Abdel standing outside her room.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Abdel?" She asked. Abdel sighed and gently brushed his jet black hair with his right arm. He wanted to say something to her, something that doesn't hint the fact that he is interested in her.

* * *

"I...I..." He said, trying to think of a good explanation, which he should have done minutes ago.

* * *

"What's the matter? Lost your tongue? Well, come back when you've found it." Jaheira said in a tone that almost hurt Abdel's feelings, and she tried to close the door on him, but Abdel stuck his right foot in, preventing the door from closing on him.

* * *

"Wait, Jaheira." He called.

* * *

Jaheira opened the door again.

* * *

"Can I come in first?" He asked.

* * *

Jaheira considered it for a second then nodded at him, stepping aside, allowing him to step in, then she closed the door.

* * *

"Remember back in Irenicus' lair, you said that I'm nothing more than a mercenary that takes away the lives nature gave?"

* * *

"Yes, I did say that. If you want an apology from me, think again." She said harshly.

* * *

Abdel shook his head.

* * *

"No, no, I'm not here for an apology. See, you think you know me. Well, I'm here to tell you that you don't." Abdel said.

* * *

Jaheira crossed her arms, glaring at him.

* * *

"And what is there to know about a sellsword like you?" Jaheira said.

* * *

Abdel turned his back on Jaheira, looking at the lit candles on the dresser near her bed.

* * *

"I kill because I've been paid to kill. It's nothing personal, it is only business. I kill to earn money, just like a tiger, a dragon, or even a owlbear kills other animals for meat. What I do is no different from them." Abdel said.

* * *

Jaheira scowled sharply at Abdel, approaching him and standing in front of him so he can look into her beautiful but intimidating eyes.

* * *

"Animals kill for food, to survive. That is part of nature. _You_ kill for trinkets, metals- things that are of no value to nature! Don't compare your "civilized" ways to the ways of nature, you shortsighted fool!"

* * *

"I need gold to buy armor, weapons, rent a room to rest in, and even buy food. I kill to survive too. So you see, even though I am part of civilization, I am no different from what is nautral. You understand nature more than you understand civilization so much, you look at what's civilized in a negative light. We are just two sides of the same coin, you and I, Jaheira, even though we are different, we may have something in common. We just need to learn about each other more." Abdel argued back.

* * *

Abdel's words made Jaheira speechless. As a druid, she always believed that one day all humans will respect nature, contrary to what shadow druids believe, but she never even imagined that nature and civilization may have some similarities, she was always focused on the obvious differences. She never realized this, but maybe she too is shortsighted.

* * *

"You... your words have had some kind of effect on me I've never felt before, Abdel. I don't know what to say or even what to think. I need to be alone now." Jaheira siad softly.

* * *

Abdel nodded. "Okay... Good night." Abdel said as he opened the door, then he walked out, shutting it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ralis was alone in his room, in the bed without his armor, about to fall asleep. He closed his eyelids for a second, then he sensed a presence in his room. He opened his eyes and saw Hexxat looking at him from the foot of his bed.

* * *

"I've a favor I must ask you, Ralis." She said.

* * *

Ralis was nervous. He had a hunch that because she rejected the advances of Salvanas, she has some other man of interest, possibly himself.

* * *

"I've been expecting this. Look, Hexxat, you're lovely, in a faintly terrifying way, and I like you very much- as a friend. What I'm saying is, I'm sorry, but I'm not really interested." He said nervously.

* * *

Hexxat crossed her arms. "Are you quite finished?"

* * *

Ralis nodded in reply.

* * *

"Good." Hexxat said with an approving nod, then she walked over to the left side of his bed and sat down.

* * *

She handed him a strange looking brown sack.

* * *

"I need you to hold on to this for me." She said.

* * *

Ralis gently took it into his hands qith a puzzled frown.

* * *

"A sack? Why?" He wanted to know.

* * *

"This was Dragomir's secret weapon- a way to easily transport his coffin wherever he traveled. It gave him an incalculable advantage in the campaigns he waged. He had his trusted lieutenants hold the bag. In the event that he was struck down, the means of his regeneration would be close at hand." Hexxat explained.

* * *

"And you trust me with it? I'm honored." Ralis said.

* * *

"You should be. My life is literally in your hands now." Hexxat said.

* * *

Then she stood up on her legs and walked out the room. Ralis couldn't help but look at how firm and shapely her posterior is under her clothing as she walked out his room. No wonder she caught Salvanas' attention. He peered into the bag and found that there is a wide open space inside, as if the bag takes whatever he puts in it in a small dimensional plane, so that the bag will never get full. Interesting. He placed the bag down on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

Ralis found himself in a strange, morbid dream. It was different from the dreams he used to have before he was fully aware of his heritage as a child of Bhaal- there are no metaphoric images or messages urging him to give in to his taint or anything like that. In this particular dream, he found himself in Candlekeep... But it is not the Candlekeep he once knew. It is in ruins. Everything is in ruins. It is nothing but a damaged, barren, library fortress now, and there is not another soul to be seen. The sky is dark orange as well, lighting the entire environment in a disturbing shade of orange. Ralis looked at his surroundings in confusion and bewilderment. He realized where he is standing. He is in the inner grounds of Candlekeep, south from the library, where these four sages used to sing tunes of Alaundo's prophecies. There is supposed to be two water fountains there, but they are gone, there is nothing but two square shaped empty patches if soil where the fountains used to be. Just then, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around fully alert and saw a face that he hasn't seen since he escaped Irenicus' hideout- Imoen! But there's something wrong with her. She doesn't seem to be fully aware, she seems to act half consious.

* * *

"A dream... A dream of many things, of friends and family. These things always mean something... don't they?" She said to him in a daze, looking at him in a way that sends chills up and down his spine.

* * *

Ralis tried to speak to her, but he couldn't, it's almost as if someone glued his lips shut. He couldn't make any kind of noise even with his lips sealed. Imoen walked past him and he followed her, wondering where she is going.

* * *

They headed to the front entrance of the library. Ralis clearly remembered that there were supposed to be four water fountains in front ofthe library entrance, and two more on both sides of the stairway bridge leading to the library's doors, but they too are empty patches of soil. Imoen took a few steps on the bridge, looking at the doors as if she is trying hard to recall a certain event. Then she looked back at her step brother.

* * *

"Do you remember these doors? I remember..." She held her head as if she has a headache.

* * *

"I think..." Then she perked up, finally remembering. "Yes, this was my home for so long, but it is too late to go back. They wouldn't have you now. They wouldn't have me. Had no use..."

* * *

Ralis had no idea what is wrong with Imoen. Is she losing her memory of her past?

* * *

"Someone else does. He wants something, I... I don't know why. Those in the cowls don't even know. Why don't I know?" Imoen shook her head slowly, walking away from the library entrance, walking past Ralis and heading for the outer grounds areas of Candlekeep. Ralis followed her.

* * *

Outside the entrance to the outer grounds of Candlekeep, Ralis and Imoen found Gorion, Elminster, Tethtoril, Winthrop, Jondalar, Hull, Fuller, Parda, Karan and Abdel standing before them, but still like stone statues. Imoen looked back at Ralis for questions she doesn't know or is forgetting.

* * *

"Do you remember Gorion? Or the others? I think I do. They were... no... wait... They were the guidance, and there was much more to learn, but it's too late now. They are so far away..."

* * *

Imoen's eyes dialated.

* * *

"You are far away... Too far away to help... Why? Memories should stay... but he digs deeper... pushes everything aside..."

* * *

She turned her attention to Gorion and the other "frozen" people she knew in Candlekeep.

* * *

"I don't remember any of you." She said indifferently.

* * *

At that, Gorion and the others exploded into bits of clay, which shocked Ralis. What is going on? Why is Imoen having trouble remembering her past? She walked past Ralis, returning to the inner grounds of Candlekeep, and he had no choice but to follow and see where she is going.

* * *

She went right, heading towards the lone statue of Sarevok himself, clad in his intimidating demonic armor and helmet. Imoen winced her eyes, as if her head hurts from remembering the past, or trying to.

* * *

"Do you remember Sarevok? Or any other? I... I don't know... They sought your death and mine. They seemed so important at the time, but I.. I don't remember them at all. Something else is... Something else is more dangerous... Closer... I can feel it..."

* * *

At that moment, Sarevok exploded into bits of clay. Imoen then looked at Ralis in bewilderment.

* * *

"Do you remember... me? I can almost see... I want to, but I... too late. You will come too late..." She said in a daze before something made her body freeze as if she had been petrified.

* * *

Ralis heard new footsteps behind him and turned around. There he saw Jon Irenicus. He walked past Ralis, his eyes focused on Imoen.

* * *

"She resists. She clings to her old life as though it actually matters. She will learn." He said coldly and indifferently to Ralis even though he wasn't looking at him.

* * *

"What is this place? What is this all about?" Ralis finally is able to speak and demanded Irenicus. He touched his waist for his swords and found that he does not have Kondar or Albruin, or even Avenger with him.

* * *

Irenicus turned around, facing Ralis, looking at him with those unemotional blue eyes of his.

* * *

"It is a portrait of what has happened, and what may happen. Do you cling to the past, or can you see through the pain? You feel the potential within, don't you? Will you cringe from what you know you want? What you can take as your own? You know what you want. It is you, after all, which brought us to the dream. Nothing is real... yet." Irenicus said.

* * *

Imoen exploded into balls of clay like the others and Ralis involuntarily blacked out.

* * *

Ralis woke up, breathing heavily. He looked around, realizing that he is still in his hotel room at the Copper Coronet. The candle wax on the dresser ot his right has melted, so there is very little light in his room.

* * *

"Bad dream?" A familiar voice asked Ralis in the darkness.

* * *

Ralis gasped in alarm.

* * *

"Who's there?!" He demanded.

* * *

"Relax. It's just me." Ralis recognized the voice.

* * *

"Althir. What are you doing, coming into my bedroom unannounced? I thought I had my door locked." Ralis sighed with relief.

* * *

Althir stepped out of the shadows, pulling his gray hood off his head and revealing his black hair.

* * *

"I am a rogue... in more ways than one." He said cooly.

* * *

Ralis chuckled. He understood what Althir meant. He is an expert pickpocketer, lockpicker, good at hiding in shadows, and he travels alone.

* * *

"Why are you here, anyhow?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"I'm here to talk to you about your heritage." Althir pulled up a chair and sat down near Ralis's bed.

* * *

Ralis frowned at him. "What do you know about my heritage?"

* * *

"I know that you are one of the sons of Bhaal." Althir admitted.

* * *

Ralis frowned. "You overheard my conversation with Yoshimo, didn't you?"

* * *

"I knew about it all along." Althir corrected.

* * *

Ralis' eyes widened. "What...?! How...?!"

* * *

"I am one of Gorion's old acquaintances." Althir said.

* * *

Ralis gasped. "You...?!"

* * *

This is too much for him to bear. How many people has Gorion befriended in his life?!

* * *

"I also knew Khalid." Althir admitted, changing the subject slightly as he pulled his hood off from over his black hair.

* * *

"You knew Khalid as well?" Ralis was in disbelief over Althir's claims.

* * *

"I knew him before he met and married Jaheira. We've... crossed paths several times before." Althir said.

* * *

"If you're friends with Khalid, how come you weren't with him and Jaheira when Gorion and I were headed to the Friendly Arm inn back in the year of The Banner?"

* * *

"I was... never friends with Khalid. We had opposing beliefs, and the reason I never joined Khalid and Jaheira to meet you at the Friendly Arm is because I didn't trust them- they are too incompetent to watch over you and tame your subconsious urge to murder. I spoke to Gorion about this before while you were away buying your weapons and armor for your journey out of Candlekeep, but he argued that my "renegade attitude" would be a bad influence for you. Hmph... I tried to show Gorion the moral flaws that Khalid and Jaheira both posess, but he wouldn't listen to me." Althir said gruffly, closing his eyes, standing up out of his chair and turning away.

* * *

Ralis stood up out of his bed.

* * *

"Your renegade attitude? What do you mean?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Althir looked at Ralis with all seriouness.

* * *

"What is it that you desire, child of Bhaal?" Althir's question caught Ralis off guard.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ralis was confused, very confused.

* * *

"You hear the calls every night you fall asleep, do you? Do you feel the urge to accept the unholy powers that lie within your very being, or do you have the will to resist it?" Althir's gaze felt like it pierced Ralis' skin. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

* * *

"I will not be like Sarevok. I don't know if I can actually reject my powers, but if I can't, I will not use them for evil. I will channel them into a force for good. " Ralis said.

* * *

Althir scowled at him. "Just as I feared. You have grown naive under Khalid and Jaheira's tutelage. You're too ignorant to see the dark truth about your unholy powers."

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ralis scowled at him.

* * *

"You cannot undo the evil in what has always been an evil power. You'll end up deluding yourself that you are fighting for good when you are only causing harm to others. Evil actions are caused by corrupted powers. You may not realize it, but you'll slowly lose yourself to that corrupt power. It is best to rid ourselves of that power." Althir said coldly.

* * *

Ralis felt his anger rising. What a hypocrite! "Is that so? Well, if you believe that evil can't be redeemed, then why did you try to command Dragomir to repent?! Huh?!"

* * *

Althir turned his back on Ralis, showing the painting of the phoenix flying up from fire on the back of his gray clothing.

* * *

"_Answer me, damn it!_" Ralis snapped.

* * *

Althir pulled his hood back over his head.

* * *

"That is a different matter. I've said enough to you." Althir grumbled emotionlessly, then headed out the door.

* * *

"What is his problem...?" Ralis couldn't understand the motives of the half-elf. He is not evil, Ralis knows that, but his attitude is questionable.

* * *

Several minutes later, Ralis and his companions stepped outside the Copper Coronet, ready for more adventures. Nalia is with them as well since she chose to sleep at the Coronet that night as well. Hexxat wore Dragomir's cloak, which protects her from the sunlight of the rising sun, which can be harmful to vampires.

* * *

"We should get going to the city gates so we can get to my land as quickly as possible." Nalia instructed.

* * *

Aerie, walking behind Jaheira noticed the rising sunlight shining on her hair. To Aerie, it is such a beautiful thing to see, she just had to compliment Jaheira.

* * *

"This... This light makes your hair look really pretty, Jaheira." Aerie said shyly.

* * *

Jaheira looked back at Aerie with a glare that made her recoil in fear for a moment.

* * *

"Don't be a fool. It does nothing of the sort." She said harshly. Aerie felt terrible; she meant no offense to Jaheira.

* * *

"But-" she stammered.

* * *

Jaheira turned around, placed her hands on Aerie's shoulders and glared into her eyes so seriously, Aerie felt like a child being punished by her parent.

* * *

"Put your silly romantic notions aside, Aerie. This isn't some childish fantasy, or some grand adventure. Anyone of us could die out here at any moment." Jaheira said.

* * *

"She's right. Listen to her." Althir said to Aerie.

* * *

"B-B-But some priests can raise us from the dead, right?" Aerie asked meekly.

* * *

"Sometimes they don't come back!" Jaheira yelled in Aerie's face. "Bringing someone back from the dead is not an easy thing to do, child! Sometimes some people, no matter how much you love them and no matter what you try to do get... they get taken away." Jaheira said, lowering her voice down a few notches as she continued speaking. Her voice became a sympathetic whisper when she said this: "You're young, Aerie. You'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

As they headed north, Anomen had something to ask of Ralis.

* * *

"What is your plan for the vampire, Ralis?" He asked.

* * *

Before Ralis could reply, Hexxat said: "I no longer breathe, but my hearing is fine."

* * *

"Is there a problem Anomen?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"She cannot remain with us." Anomen said, giving Ralis a serious look.

* * *

Ralis sighed.

* * *

"Look, Anomen, I know how you feel, really, normally I wouldn't trust a vampire neither, but whether she leaves or stays is my decision." Ralis said.

* * *

"I believe you mean it is OUR decision." Hexxat corrected.

* * *

"No, MY decision." Ralis corrected her back. Anomen sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

"If she stays,_ I _will have to make a decision- and soon." Anomen said.

* * *

"Are you sure...? She's- well you know." Minsc whispered to Boo.

* * *

"She SEEMS nice, yes, but still- vampire." He continued whispering to Boo.

* * *

"My ears are burning." Hexxat said to Minsc.

* * *

Minsc looked at her and saw no signs of burning ears, especially with the cloak's hood obscuring her most of her face, hair and ears.

* * *

"No, they aren't." He said.

* * *

"You mentioned a vampire." Hexxat added.

* * *

"I was talking to Boo." Minsc said.

* * *

Hexxat smiled. "Boo is his miniature giant space hamster..." Ralis whispered to Hexxat, pointing at Boo.

* * *

"Ah, I see. And what did Boo say?" she asked Minsc curiously.

* * *

"Boo says you aren't what you seem." Minsc admitted.

* * *

Hexxat smirked. "Few people are. Your miniaturized giant space hamster is wise." She commended.

* * *

Minsc's eyelids opened wide in surprise. "You... RECOGNIZE giant space hamsters?" Minsc was in sheer disbelief.

* * *

"Of course." She nodded.

* * *

Minsc smiled. "Boo is right. You aren't a normal vampire."

* * *

"I try not to be. They're rather unpleasant creatures, as a rule." Hexxat said.

* * *

"Maybe it's all right that you're with us after all." Minsc said, feeling at ease but glancing over to Anomen, who gave him a disapproving frown.

* * *

"You thought otherwise?" Hexxat asked him.

* * *

"Well. You're a vampire." Minsc said. Need he say more?

* * *

"I understand. And what does Boo think?" Hexxat asked him.

* * *

"Boo thinks... you're all right." Minsc was a bit hesitant to admit that.

* * *

"Has Boo steered you wrong yet?" Hexxat asked him another question.

* * *

"No! Never!" Minsc exclaimed.

* * *

"Perhaps you should listen to him now, then." Hexxat advised.

* * *

"Yes, I'll do that." Minsc nodded. Then they continued walking.

* * *

Hexxat looked behind her to see if Minsc is close enough to hear her speak to Ralis, then she said to Ralis: "Thank you for telling me about the madman's hamster, Ralis."

* * *

"I didn't realize that you'd use the information to take advantage of him." Ralis admitted.

* * *

Hexxat raised an eyebrow at him. "Take advantage of him? Not at all. I merely seek to ensure relations between me and your friends don't turn sour. Some have... issues with my nature, I'd rather Minsc not be one of them." She said.

* * *

Ralis smirked. "Just make sure he doesn't find out you can't tell a giant space hamster from a dormouse." He warned her.

* * *

"But I can." She said and that made Ralis' eyes widen.

* * *

"You can?" He repeated in disbelief.

* * *

"A dormouse can't speak." Hexxat said.

* * *

Ralis stared at her in awkward silence.

* * *

"Y-you act like you want to befriend everyone, but we know what you're really after." Aerie said accusingly at Hexxat.

* * *

Hexxat looked back at her. "Are you addressing me, Aerie?" She asked her.

* * *

"Do you think w-we don't know what you do at night, when we're sleeping?" Aerie stammered a bit, looking almost as upset at Hexxat's presence as Anomen is.

* * *

"Should I care?" Hexxat asked indifferently.

* * *

"I've seen you, I've seen the stains. You... you kill people. Innocent people." Aerie narrowed her bright blue eyes accusingly at Hexxat.

* * *

"Occasionally. If I have to." She replied with little shame.

* * *

"You don't deserve to travel with us. You... you don't deserve anything at all." Aerie said with severe disdain at Hexxat.

* * *

Hexxat looked like her feelings were hurt when Aerie said that.

* * *

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Hexxat said sympathetically.

* * *

"I- what?" Aerie felt confused. Why is a vampire showing remorse to her?

* * *

"I would like to be your friend, Aerie. But I am what I am. When you are ready to accept that, please, come speak to me again. For now, I bid you good night." Hexxat said honestly.

* * *

She can't help that she is a vampire, and she doesn't feed on the blood of other people because she enjoys it, she does it because it is essential to her survival as a vampire, simple as that, and she hoped Aerie would understand that she is not the shamelessly evil creature she thinks she is. Ralis wanted to believe her, but because she's a vampire, it's too good to be true. He trusted Hexxat to some degree, but whether she can be trusted remains to be seen.

* * *

At that moment, a gnome messenger approached them. Well, approached Aerie, to be exact.

* * *

"Hello, are you Aerie?" He asked.

* * *

"Yes, I am." Aerie nodded.

* * *

"I have a message for you from Quayle. He said that he needs your help from the moment, he wants you and your friends to return to Waukeen's Promenade." The gnome said.

* * *

Aerie's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no! Is he hurt?!" She exclaimed.

* * *

"No, he's fine, he just wants to ask you a favor that's all. Have a good day." The gnome left.

* * *

Even though there is no sign that Quayle is in trouble, Aerie still felt anxious to see what he needs. They returned to Waukeen's Promenade.

* * *

As they headed for the Promenade's front entrance, Jaheira suddenly felt very nostalgic. She has been to Amn before, but that was years ago. She sighed.

* * *

"It has been some time since I have been this far south. I recall seeing Gorion here some years ago. He was a bit out of place away from his books, but..." Jaheira stopped because she sensed something. She can't stop thinking about Dynaheir, Gorion, or even Khalid, and she wondered if there's something wrong about that.

* * *

"Hmmm. I cannot help but speak of the dead lately. I did not wish to cause you distress if I have." She said to Ralis, remembering that he is not in a good mood with Imoen taken with Irenicus by the Cowled Wizards.

* * *

"Not at all. Memories serve us well." Ralis shook his head.

* * *

Jaheira nodded in agreement. "They do at that. Do you... recall his tales?" Jaheira asked.

* * *

Ralis nodded, smiling at the memories.

* * *

"Yes. He told me mostly about the adventures of many heroes of Faerun, like Gareth Dragonsbane, Drizzt and the Companions of the Hall, and even The Brazen Band... There's so many to name, those are the only three that are fresh in my memories." He said, drowning in his own nostalgic memories.

* * *

Jaheira smiled. "They could last for days, a snippet at a time here and there. He built a history, so you felt like you were there."

* * *

"Yes, and when it was over, you felt like it was yours." Ralis said.

* * *

"Yes. His story became yours, and you took it with you. You are not of his blood, but there is much of him in you." Jaheira said, feeling the need to crack a smile.

* * *

Ralis noticed Jaheira smiling and he smiled as well. "And much of Khalid's manner is in you, despite your differences." He said.

* * *

"True enough. You are wise to see as such. Well... enough of this for now. Talk such as this can get maudlin if indulged too often. I have a... a good feeling from this, though." Jaheira said.

* * *

It's still early in the morning, so not all the shops are open yet. As soon as they came near the tent where Kalah used to make his illusions, Aerie ran in. She ran up to Quayle, who welcomed her with open arms and hugged him.

* * *

"Uncle Quayle! It is good to see you again!" She exlcaimed.

* * *

"Aerie! It is always good to see you!" He said warmly.

* * *

"Is... is everything all right? You sent somebody to ask me to come?" Aerie asked.

* * *

"Yes... I did ask you to come. With Ralis and his friends over there, I think you can help me. Or one of my friends, rather."

* * *

"I'd be happy to. Which friend are you talking about?" Aerie asked him, releasing her arms around him and standing up.

* * *

"No one you know of my dear. A lass I met in my earlier days, when I happened to find myself in the Outer Planes. That's a long story I won't get into. She is here in Athkatla and has herself in a bit of a bind. She wrote me a letter asking for my help... but you and Ralis may be able to help more than I." Quayle said.

* * *

"I'd be happy to help her, Uncle Quayle. That is... if Ralis thinks we have the time." Aerie looked back at him.

* * *

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt." Ralis admitted.

* * *

"There's no rush on such a thing. If you find the time, her name is Raelis Shai. She can be found at the playhouse beneath the Five Flagons Inn in the Bridge District. If you can't help her... well then you can't help her. But Raelis is a dear heart, and it would do an old gnome's heart good if you could try." Quayle said, adjusting the single glass lens covering his right eye.

* * *

"I'm sure we can find some time to at least speak to her, Uncle Quayle." Aerie assured him.

* * *

"I hope so. It's been good to see you again, dear one. Be safe." Quayle said as Aerie left his side to rejoin Ralis and the others, then they left the tent.

* * *

They headed for the city gates. After heading several blocks northeast from the Copper Coronet, they came across four thugs beating up one man.

* * *

"What are they doing?!" Aerie exclaimed.

* * *

"They are beating up an innocent man!" Minsc exclaimed.

* * *

"Hey!" Ralis yelled at them.

* * *

"Boys! We got intruders!" One of the thugs armed with a morningstar exclaimed to his partners.

* * *

"Kill them all, for you well know that we must leave no witnesses!" The third thug exclaimed.

* * *

"They have confidence... but what they lack is skill." Yoshimo said, drawing his shortbow, taking aim and fred at the thug armed with a short sword.

* * *

The arrow lodged itself into the thug's neck and he went down like a rag doll. It wasn't a challengng fight, the thugs lost to eleven adventurers in 24 seconds, they had no chance of winning. Then the man they assaulted, a man with dark blonde hair cried out:

* * *

"Help...! Help me please!"

* * *

Ralis, Aerie, Minsc, Nalia, Anomen and Yoshimo ran up to him. The others stayed on guard for a possible ambush.

* * *

"Who are you? What happened?"

* * *

"My... my name is Renfeld..." He groaned.

* * *

"I have been poisoned. I beg you to take me to... friends... they have a building not far away from here... please, I beg you!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Minsc gasped in horror. "Poisoned and dying! The tragedy of it sings in my skull! We must hurry and deliver this man to safe harbor, Ralis!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"No need, Minsc. Here, my friend can attempt to heal you with magic." Ralis offered, signaling Aerie to cast Slow Poison on him.

* * *

Before Aerie could wave her arms and say a single incantation word, Renfeld refuted the plan.

* * *

"It is... no use, I am afraid. I have already attempted to neutralize the poison inside me... I... do not know.. what has been done to me. Please... I must go to my friends..." He said weakly, beads of sweat appearing on his face.

* * *

Nalia kneeled down and touched his head feeling intense heat from him.

* * *

"He's burning up. We have to get him somewhere fast." Nalia instructed Ralis with an urgent look in her eyes.

* * *

"Where is this building, then?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

"It is a large building... a large orange building in the southwest part of the docks District. There will be a man guarding the door... his name is Rylock. Please, take me to him..." Renfeld said in a raspy voice.

"Very well. We'll take you there." Ralis agreed.

* * *

Renfeld smiled.

* * *

"Th-thank you... I... do not have long to live... You must take me ther quickly..."

* * *

"Minsc, grab him and let's go." Ralis ordered.

* * *

"Got it." Minsc effortlessly picked up Renfelt nd placed him on his left shoulder because Boo is on his right shoulder.

* * *

"I cannot understand why you are wasting time on a man who is obviously drunk, Ralis." Anomen said disapprovingly.

* * *

"He has been poisoned, Anomen! Not drunk!" Ralis retorted.

* * *

"Why make such a bother over yon corpse-in-waiting? Pfeh... loot the body, I say, and leave it for the crows." Korgan suggested.

* * *

"He ain't gone yet, Korgan." Ralis said, gritting his teeth at him.

* * *

As soon as they reached the docks district of Athkatla, Ralis and his companions were welcomed by the scent of the ocean breeze not far off, and the faint smell of raw seafood.

* * *

"Ahhh... perhaps this is a good time to tell you of something, Ralis, seeing as you are leading us into the docks and everything." Yoshimo said.

* * *

"Something I should know about this district, Yoshimo?" Ralis became curious.

* * *

"This is Shadow Thief territory... which I have had a couple run-ins with over the past few months. They don't tend to appreciate independent operators like myself. So the last time they caught me operating in the city, I was told to either report to the head of the guild in the docks, Renal Bloodscalp, or suffer the consequences. Apparently Renal needs an outsider to deal with a problem and was willing to trade my punishment by the guild for a service. Failure to go to him... might be a bit messy." Yoshimo said.

* * *

Ralis glared at Renfeld on Minsc's left shoulder. "You didn't tell us your friends are Shadow Thieves." He scolded Renfeld.

* * *

"Not... Shadow Thieves..." He moaned in reply.

* * *

Ralis felt like an idiot mixing up the names Rylock and Renal.

* * *

"For now, I'm pretty safe with you, I'd think, but it's up to you. If we go and see Renal, we might be able to talk him into a reward, and it'll avoid future complications." Yoshimo added.

* * *

"Agreed. Let's go." Ralis nodded.

* * *

Even though Renfeld said he's not with the Shadow Thieves, their building is orange, just like how he described the building that he needs to be brought to, and the windows are pitch black, nothing can be seen. They headed for the entrance and Ralis knocked on the door. A slot opened up on the door at Ralis' eye level and two eyes belonging to a thief inside eyed him cautiously.

* * *

"Aye, you're the guy Gaelan Bayle mentioned. Come in." The thief closed up the peeping slot on the door and let Ralis and his companions in.

* * *

He felt that he should have known Gaelan is friends with the Shadow Thieves. Anomen, Nalia, Althir and Korgan stayed outside. Inside, he asked a Shadow Thief to take him and his companions to Renal Bloodscalp. The thief led him upstairs to where Renal is speaking to his most trusted members. Renal looks like an easy man to get along with... as long as you stay on his good side, that is.

* * *

"Still no evidence can be found about Mae'Var's betrayal. We need to find an outsider to do the job for us." One of his lieutenants said.

* * *

"I know, but if we-" Renal started to say, but at that moment, he saw Ralis, Abdel, Minsc, Jaheira, Hexxat, Yoshimo and Aerie approaching him.

* * *

His eyes were more focused on Yoshimo, though. He smiled. "My, my, if it isn't the freelancer, Yoshimo, come ot see me at last. I had nearly thought the streets of Athkatla had opened up and swallowed you whole, dear lad." He said as he approached Yoshimo and gave him a friendly handshake.

* * *

"I am so pleased that you gave any thought at all to my well-being, sire. It is always good to be remembered by one's peers." Yoshimo repled.

* * *

Renal nodded with a smirk. "Well now, that would imply that you were one of my peers, as opposed to a ragtag independent infringing on our territory. You are just too much, Yoshi." He said in a jesting tone that made Ralis believe that Renal and Yoshimo go a few years back.

* * *

Yoshimo shook his head, chuckling. "Yoshimo, if you please, sire. Where I come from, such a pet name is only used by... well, let us just say that you and I have not become so familiar just yet, hm?" he said.

* * *

Renal understood what Yoshimo meant. "Point taken. Have you finally come to pay your debt for your recent activities, or are we to simply trade barbs until I am forced to do something hideous?" Renal asked, deftly walking over to a desk where he keeps his weapons and torture tools.

* * *

"I have come as you have commanded, sire. You have a task for me?" Yoshimo replied.

* * *

"I thought I did, but it appears you have done something better. Your traveling companion over there is of interest, and you have brought him before me. My thanks." Ranal said, pointing over at Ralis while checking some materials on his desk full of papers.

* * *

"You're interested in me?" Ralis pointed at himself, he had no idea what Renal has in store for him.

* * *

"You... will not endanger him, sire? It would be a poor treatment of my honor if my companion was brought to danger because of my debt." Yoshimo said with worry.

* * *

Renal smiled, shaking his head in denial. "No, no. Nothing like that, I assure you. Now let me speak to your companion for a moment." Renal said.

* * *

Then Ralis and Renal looked at each other. Ralis was waiting for an introduction, but it never came. He wondered why Renal was looking at him in silence.

* * *

"...Um, are we going to introduce ourselves? You know, get acquainted?" Ralis felt uneasy.

* * *

"You'll have to excuse me if I stare, as you're not quite what I was expecting. From what I've been told, I was expecting someone... larger... like him." Renal pointed at Abdel.

* * *

Ralis glanced back at Abdel then back at Renal.

* * *

"What exactly have you been told of me?" Ralis wanted to crossed his arms, smiling in a shady way.

* * *

"Oh, I've been told many tales of your exploits. Some bits of your activities here in Athkatla as well as further north. For example, you stopped the Iron Throne, who tried to start a war between Baldur's Gate and Amn. You must understand, naturally, that an organization like mine thrives on information above all else. He who is ignorant quickly becomes a target, and all that."

* * *

"So who exactly are you?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"My name is Renal, as I'm sure you've been told. Renal "Bloodscalp"... a little nickname I've earned over time. Rather grisly, but it keeps the fearful in line. That aside, I am not the "leader" of the Shadow Thieves as you perhaps mean, but I lead enough that it makes no difference to you, but this is irrelevant."

* * *

"You're right, it isn't. What is it that you want from me?" Ralis asked, cutting to the chase.

* * *

"Right to the point, eh? Refreshing. I am sick of underlings who shift from foot to foot. I find a bit of directness to be a nice change. Gaelan reccomended you, and I trust his word. I am in need of mercenaries to perform a particular task, and you are just the one to do it." Renal said.

* * *

"What's in it for me?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Renal raised an eyebrow. "You are interested in acquiring more than the simple goodwill of the Shadow Thieves, I see. I do not blame you... I would feel the same way. Working for Mae'Var will give you plenty of rewards on its own, and I have no qualms about adding a healthy dose of gold on top of that. Does that satisfy?"

* * *

"A little. Give me the job details." Ralis instructed.

* * *

Renal blinked. "Ah! yes, the details. How shall I put this? One of my guild houses to the south is run by a rather anbitious fellow named Mae'Var. Good thief, but I never liked him. Now I know why. I've had some hints that he is getting too big for himself. Thinking of taking my place, I suspect, but I've had no real evidence to say that is so. I know what you're tihnking: Why not kill him? Yes, yes, I could do that. But without proof of betrayal, this would anger the other guildmasters and then I'd have a war on my hands and, well, let's just say that's the last thing I want. So... where was I? Oh yes. Your part in this. I would like you to go to Mae'Var and join his guild. I will give you papers saying you were being transferred by the Shadowmaster. You will spy on Mae'Var from the inside and find me the evidence that I need." Renal replied.

* * *

"Once he is damned with proof, you can take care of this nuisance. One less headache for a busy man such as myself to be concerned with. You'll need to reassure Mae'Var naturally. He won't know who you are, but I am confident that you are more capable of this. What say you? Interested?" Renal asked as he approached Ralis and offered a handshake of agreement.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm in." Ralis shook Renal's hand.

* * *

Renal grinned. "Excellent. I knew this would work out for the best. You remind me a bit of myself when I first arrived here. In case you are wondering, Yoshimo, this will ease your "freelance" activity debts. So long as you help Ralis, they will be overlooked... for now."

* * *

"You are too good to me, sire." Yoshimo bowed respectfully at Renal.

* * *

Renal gave Ralis his transfer papers, and Ralis suggested giving Yoshimo and Hexxat transfer papers as well because he needs companions with him for this mission who are experts in lockpicking. As they headed for the building' exit, Minsc muttered:

* * *

"We do the bidding of thieves now? Ehhh... this churns my belly like a hamster running endlessly within a wheel. This can't be a good sign, Ralis."

* * *

"I know, Minsc, I don't like it either, but in desperate moments like this, we can't always judge the morality of our allies, especially when they have a reward we seriously need." Ralis assured him.

* * *

"This is an excellent opportunity, Ralis... for us all. Remember, though, that you must act is a loyal guild member at all times or our cover will be destroyed." Yoshimo reminded him.

* * *

Ralis nodded, then read his transfer paper. He didn't like what was written.

* * *

"By the way, Renal, can you give transfer papers to Yoshimo and Hexxat, and give me some new papers that state I'm a rookie thief that is to be transferred? Since I have no experience in lockpicking or pickpocketing?"

* * *

Renal raised in eyebrow in amusement. "I can do that." He said.

* * *

Minutes later, Ralis and his party split up. Yoshimo and Hexxat went with him to Mae'Var's guild while Abdel, Althir, Korgan, Jaheira, Aerie, Minsc, Anomen and Nalia stayed at a nearby tavern called Sea's Bounty Tavern. Minsc brought Renfeld to the other orange building and found Rylock, and Rylock paid Minsc 900 gold for his good deed. Before Ralis got 6 feet close to Mae'Var's thief guild, he heard a familiar voice call him.

* * *

"You there! Unwashed one! I would have a word with you!" Ralis recognized the voice.

* * *

It belongs to a crazy necromancer he once met on the Sword Coast. He turned around and saw a red-haired, wild-eyed man in green mage clothing. Ralis immediately recognized him.

* * *

"Xzar?!" Ralis couldn't believe it.

* * *

Xzar frowned in a wild manner. "Hm?! How did thee know my name?! Are you clarivoyant?!" Xzar demanded.

* * *

"No. you, me and Montaron traveled together a while back in the Sword Coast." Ralis replied.

* * *

"You know this unstable man?" Yoshimo asked him.

* * *

"Xzar may act like he has a lot of screws loose, but he'll surprise you." Ralis replied to Yoshimo.

* * *

"Do you remember me at all, Xzar?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Xzar approached Ralis, looking him over. "Hm. Mmm. I remember working with someone rather inept who resembled you. If Monty were here, he would certainly be able to remind me. No matter! I can tell that you are not a Harper. 'Tis written all over your face." Xzar said.

* * *

Ralis frowned, wiping his face with his right hand to make sure nothing is literally written on him.

* * *

"What Harpers? What are you talking about?" Ralis asked Xzar.

* * *

"The Harpers who live in that orange house over there. Or were you too idiotic to know they were Harpers? I require your inadequate services for a job." He replied with a wold frown thin scratched his wild, uncombed hair.

* * *

"Are you asking me to kill Harpers for you? If you are, I'll decline." Ralis warned him.

* * *

"Tempting as that may be, that is not the job at all."

* * *

"Well what is it then?" Ralis felt his patience being tested.

* * *

"My friend Montaron has been taken captive by those irksome Harpers. I would have you enter their building and find Monty for me.

* * *

"What do I look like, a charity case? What's in it for me?" Ralis asked Xzar because he suspects Xzar will cheat him out of a reward.

* * *

"I... well... gold and... information." Xzar replied reluctantly.

* * *

"Information?" Ralis had a hunch what Xzar meant.

* * *

"I know certain information... the mage who captured you, Irenicus- I know where he is. Do my task and I shall tell you..." Xzar said with a low, unsettling chuckle.

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened. "You know where to find that bastard?! Tell me! Tell me now you mad wizard!" Ralis yelled, reaching out and strangling Xzar.

* * *

Yoshimo and Hexxat urged Ralis to stop as they pried his hands off around Xzar's neck. After Xzar was freed, he exclaimed after taking a few deep breaths:

* * *

"No! Never! I will take the secret with me to the grave if you don't do the job! Give me Monty, and you can have your irritating little thief back, "friend"!"

* * *

"Fine. I'll do it." Ralis gave in even though he knew a person like Xzar shouldn't be trusted.

* * *

"Excellent. Go into their building once you have found him. Short... halfling.. thief-"

* * *

"I remember how he looks. Bye." Ralis said, then he turned around and headed for the orange building with a perfect view of the Sea of Swords.

* * *

Ralis knocked on the door, and soon afterwards, Rylock answered the door.

* * *

"Yes? Is there sometihng you need?" He asked.

* * *

"Yes. Could you tell me what manner of place is this?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Rylock cast a wary glare at him.

* * *

"This is a private residence... private, as in "it's none of your business"."

* * *

"Could I speak to the person in charge, then?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Rylock rolled his eyes once in consideration. "That depends, but I don't know who you are or what you want." He said.

* * *

"My name is Ralis, that's Yoshimo and that's Hexxat. We would like to take a look inside." Ralis said, running out of good alibis.

* * *

"You need to take a look inside? And exactly what would you be looking for?" Rylock crossed his arms suspiciously.

* * *

"We are new building safety inspectors... we, uh, can't have all the buildings in Athkatla collapsing, you know. It's not safe." Ralis said with the most honest smile he could manage.

* * *

Judging by the suspicious scowl on Rylock's face, he's not buying it.

* * *

"Safety inspector, eh? I don't suppose you'd have any kind of documents proving that, would you?" He asked.

* * *

Ralis gently shook his head. This guy is hard to dance around!

* * *

"All right, so I'm not a safety inspector. The truth is I'm looking for a friend who I think might be inside." Ralis said, using new strategy.

* * *

"A friend? What kind of friend?" Rylock asked.

* * *

"It's my brother... I think he may have snuck in here on a dare, and he hasn't come back out. Do you know anything about that?" Ralis asked innocently.

* * *

Rylock shook his head. "Sorry, friend, but this compound is closed ot outsiders. I can't help you."

* * *

Ralis felt his anger boil over. Xzar is his best shortcut to learning where Irenicus and Imoen is, and Rylock is blocking his path!

* * *

"I thought you Harpers were supposed to help people!" Ralis huffed angrily.

* * *

Rylock played his facial expression very good, feigning true confusion.

* * *

"Eh? Harpers? What are you talking about?" He asked.

* * *

"I'm saying that this is the Harper's headquarters here in this city. That's what it is, isn't it?" Ralis asked then realized he made a big mistake revealing his knowledge that this is a Harper base.

* * *

Rylock went frantic, going: "Shhhh! Keep your voice down! That's supposed to be secret! Where did you hear this? Who told you?" He asked.

* * *

Ralis knew it was a bad idea to implicate Xzar, a Zhentarim agent. He wished that Jaheira was here to back him up instead of drinking ale with the others at the Sea's Bounty tavern.

* * *

"I have a friend, she's a Harper too. A half-elf by the name of Jaheira. Do you know her? I would bring her to you personally to show that I'm not lying, but she's in the Sea's Bounty tavern, and I'm in a hurry."

* * *

"The druid? Okay, I believe you, but I can't let you in just because you have a Harper as a friend. Listen, if you do a small task for us, I'll let you take a look around. Deal?"

* * *

"All right. What should we do?" Ralis rubbed his hands together.

* * *

"You look like you're good with a sword. There's a house just north of here, near the center of the district. The owner of the house, a mage named Prebek, performs vile experiments... creating beasts which threaten the city. Destroy them, and we'll allow your wish." Rylock promised.

* * *

"Okay. We're off." Ralis said.

* * *

As they left, Yoshimo said to Ralis: "Why would the Harpers set us on such a simple task? Just to gain admittance? It doesn't sound right... I smell a rat, Ralis. Proceed carefully, if you intend to."

* * *

"I know, Yoshimo." Ralis nodded. They headed for Prebek's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sea's Bounty tavern, the everyone else was relaxing, eating and drinking. She still couldn't stop thinking about what Abdel told her. She kept mentally berating herself for not realizing sooner that the best way for druids and civilized people to be at peace is through mutual understanding. Civilized people see druids as savages, and druids see civilized people as barbarians. She wanted to say something to Abdel, but she felt at a loss of words. She wanted to say something to him even though she hasn't thought out what she wants to say.

* * *

"Abdel..." She called.

* * *

"Hmm?" Abdel looked up at her while chewing a piece of roasted cockatrice in his mouth.

* * *

Just when Jaheira opened her mouth to say something else, a voice of a middle aged man with a very deep voice called out to her.

* * *

"Jaheira, my darling, so good to see you. Won't you come sit with me and chat awhile?"

* * *

Jaheira turned around and saw a 46 year old chubby man with red hair, a red moustache, all of which are turning a bit gray, green eyes, low cheekbones and wore an average tunic with patches covering tearings on his tunic that don't match his tunic's color even though he sounds like a nobleman or richer than that. Jaheira frowned at him in confusion.

* * *

"I... I am sorry? Do I know you?" She asked him so innocently, it felt unusual for Abdel to hear Jaheira sound like that.

* * *

The man raised an eyebrow. "You do not remember me? Ahh, but this is understandable. It has been years since we last spoke. Far too long, really." The man said cooly.

* * *

Jaheira shook her head, as she could not remember the man clearly.

* * *

"Forgive me, but I will require a little more information. Your name again?" Jaheira asked politely.

* * *

The man cleared his throat. "My name... is Ployer, Baron Ployer? Of the Calimshan Ployers? Come now, you must have some inkling?"

* * *

"Ployer... Ployer... No... no, I am terribly sorry, but your face is unfamiliar. Perhaps if you told me what you do..." Jaheira played coy.

* * *

Baron Ployer's nonchalant demeanor began to give way, as Jaheira has made him frustrated enough to yell out their history in the tavern.

* * *

"My name means nothing? Nothing?! I am Baron Ployer!" He jumped out his chair in rage. "_PLOYER! _You ruined me! Not remembering is an even greater insult! You are why I am destitute today!" He exclaimed angrily, causing all the tavern visitors, even the bartender to look at him in silence.

* * *

Baron wasn't done yelling at Jaheira. "You and your Harper kin accused me of breeding slaves in Calimshan! My businesses in Athkatla were taken! I was made a pauper, and you do not even remember?!"

* * *

Jaheira grinned. "I remember well, but I wanted you to say it, and I wanted everyone to hear you. Quite the outburst, Mr. Ployer. I assume you are still at odds with your new life?"

* * *

Baron's face became red as a beet. He curled his hands into fists, seething. "You... you... This is the type of insolence I was talking about! It is not enough that you ruin a man- you must also berate him!" He snarled.

* * *

Jaheira stood up out of her chair. "MISTER Ployer, I wanted you _**dead** _instead of merely humiliated! The courts did not seem to think death was warranted, so they claimed your assets instead. That you live in poverty is gratifying, if you must live at all! I would suggest you change your tone, I am not in a mood for giving charity to old slavers!" Jaheira snapped.

* * *

Baron's angry scowl turned into a humored grin. "Haven't lost your fire, I see. Still a Harper? That scrawny lout one too? That fellow Khalid you were once with was a better complement. Is he here as well?"

* * *

"He is none of your concern. If you value your teeth, you will not speak that name again, you dirty it." Jaheira warned him.

* * *

"Er, yes. Very well. How about your friends, Jaheira? Do they count themselves among the Harpers as well?" Ployer asked.

* * *

"I bear them no grudge whatsoever. Beyond that is my business." Abdel spoke up.

* * *

"I see. Well, if you travel with the one that harmed me, it becomes my business. The "friends of my enemies" and all, you and your claims brought me shame and suffering, and today I am going to exact payment. For your slanderous accusations, I am going to..."

* * *

"Well, the slander is going a bit far. You actually were a slaver, you know. It's not slander if it's proven." Jaheira corrected him.

* * *

Ployer gnashed his teeth. "That's beside the point! What matters is you ruined me, and now I'm going to ruin you!" Ployer exclaimed, then he snapped his fingers.

* * *

A mage dressed in black and green robes emerged from a dimensional door and casted a spell on Jaheira, and the tavern visitiors screamed in fear, ducking under their tables. The bartender ducked behind the bar. It was so quick Jaheira didn't know what the spell was. She doesn't feel wounded but she does not feel healthy.

* * *

"What have you just done, Ployer?! Speak!" She demanded.

* * *

Ployer chuckled in a sinister way. "It is my gift to you. You will be slowly destroyed, just as my family was. It is my curse, my nasty, nasty curse. A little something I had made just for you. I won't see your lingering death, but I will smile, knowing it will happen. Tonight I sleep beneath rags so I could afford this wasting death for you..." Ployer said, concluding with a sinister laugh.

* * *

"Nobody made you a slaver, you just loved the profit! Now you blame thise that caught you because you cannot take responsibility? You are a weak, weak man!" Jaheira exclaimed, clutching her stomach and bending over a little, feeling as if she is about to vomit.

* * *

"Ah, but I _am _a weak, weak man that will live, while you are a strong woman that will die. Give my regards to Belgrade when you see him." Ployer said. As the mage opened up the dimensional door to escape, Ployer followed him, laughing, his laughs echoed in the tavern as he disappeared with the mage.

* * *

"That thrice-bedamned bastard!" Abdel growled, slamming his fist on a table, causing some small splinters to shoot up a few feet into the air.

* * *

"By the horns of Silvanus, I'll plant him beneath the Stones of Aisath if I... if I..." Jaheira was equally angry, but her body felt weak.

* * *

She almost collapsed to the floor but Abdel caught her.

* * *

"Are you all right? You look tired..." Abdel said.

* * *

Jaheira shook her head. "No, I...I'm fine. I just felt a little strange for a moment." She said, standing back up on her own feet.

* * *

"That... that fat excuse for a slaver, he's cursed me! Damn him!"

* * *

"What can we do? Could we track him down and force him to remove it?" Aerie suggested.

* * *

"That may be our only option. If it was tailored to me, it might resist removal by normal means. I doubt Ployer would have done this if the solution were simple." Jaheira said.

* * *

"Then we should go find him. Any thoughts on where to look?" Abdel asked Jaheira.

* * *

"I have a few options. Ployer mentioned that he lived in squalor, suggesting he may be in the slums of the city. Not likely to find him quick though. The mage with him wore odd colors that might be traceable. Ask at the government building, as all magic is regulated in Athkatla. If they will talk...He also mentioned Balgrade, a merchant that helped expose Ployer. He frequents the Copper Coronet, and the bartender Bernard might know his whereabouts." Jaheira said.

* * *

"Let's go search for Belgarde, he may be our best option.

* * *

"A good first step. Hopefully he can give us some idea where Ployer might... *cough*... might be."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ralis, Yoshimo and Hexxat returned to the Harpers compund. Ralis knocked on the door, and Rylock answered.

* * *

"We've done it." Ralis announced.

* * *

Rylock smiled. "Excellent. The Harpers are grateful. you may go inside... but I warn you to keep to the first floor."

* * *

"Why?" Ralis asked on impulse.

* * *

"The second floor is far too dangerous... anyone but a Harper who goes there will be killed, and we can't help you. At any rate... go on in, if you wish."

* * *

"Thank you." Ralis said, then Rylock welcomed Ralis, Yoshimo and Hexxat inside.

* * *

Inside they got the shock of their lives. The first floor is a marvel to view. Four copper plates ablaze with fire on both sides lit up the room in a shade of bright orange, and there is a large symbol in the middle of the room, seven stars forming a circle, and below the circle is what appears to be a mountain or a fire that is burning form a candle, maybe. Also on both sides of the room are 3 circular plates that have strange symbols on them. Ralis looked around in awe.

* * *

"Wow...This is...Haha, I forgot what I was going to say." Ralis said.

* * *

"Amazing, isn't it?" Rylock stood beside Ralis, marveling at the room's beauty with him.

* * *

"Yeah. I've heard of the Harpers, but so far the only ones I've ever met are Jaheira and her late husband, Khalid." Ralis admitted.

* * *

Rylock chuckled.

* * *

"Well, enjoy this rare opportunity while you still can, Ralis. And please honor our agreement. don't tell anyone about this headquarters, okay?"

* * *

"I got you. My lips are sealed. Seriously." Ralis assured him.

* * *

"Good. In the meantime, I've arranged a harper to answer almost any questions you have about the history of the Harpers." Rylock said, addressing the approaching brunette, then he walked away.

* * *

"Greetings to you, my friends. I am Meronia. Is there something that I can help you with?"

* * *

"Well, I want to know something, and it has nothing to do with the Harpers. A friend of mine has been captured by the Cowled Wizards... do you have any information on them?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Meronia frowned. "The Cowled Wizards? A powerful and influential organization, which is hard to believe with the attitudes that exist in Amn against the use of magic. Not that people never use magic. It requires a license form the Cowled Wizards, and they react harshly against those who practice without their permission. If you are interested, I'm sure Corneil in the government building in the government district would be amenable to a large bribe. Such is how it works here. Their vigiliance is likely just to eliminate competition, and they keep the location of their prisoners very secret. Wherever your friend is, no one will find if you were foolish enough to move against the Cowled Wizards, now would be the time."

* * *

"What makes you say that?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"They've snared the proverbial lion, a powerful wizard named Jon Irenicus." She replied.

* * *

"Irenicus..." Ralis hissed.

* * *

"He's caused them all sorts of problems, I understand." she continued.

* * *

Just then an armored Harper wearing some kind of necklace, the same necklace Meronia and Rylock wears approched her left side.

* * *

"That's an understatement." The armored Harper, Berinvar said.

* * *

"This man, Irenicus, is extremely powerful... the Cowled Wizards have likely bitten off far more than they can chew by taking him captive. Our sources say the wizards are terrified of his power. Where you friend... or this Irenicus... might be, however, I do not know." He said to Ralis, Yoshimo, Hexxat and Meronia at the same time.

* * *

"Hey. I noticed you're wearing a necklace the same as the others here. Is there a purpose to that?" Ralis asked Berinvar.

* * *

"It signifies us as Harpers within the city, merely and nothing more than that." He replied.

* * *

"Thanks. I wasn't trying to pry, I was just curious." Ralis said apologetically.

* * *

"As you wish. I've got things to attend to anyway." Berinvar sad, then Ralis, Yoshimo and Hexxat walked away from the Harpers, heading for one of the pillars.

* * *

"These Harpers here seem very sensetive with the trinkets around their necks." Hexxat said.

* * *

"As you are with yours." Ralis added.

* * *

"I have a hunch that by wearing the same necklace the Harpers wear here, you will be protected from the dangers of the second floor." Yoshimo concluded.

* * *

"We can't just ask a Harper to borrow his or her necklace. I need to get one somehow. You two stay on this floor, and try not to act suspicious." Ralis instructed.

* * *

"What are you going to do, hmm?" Hexxat asked him.

* * *

Ralis was walkign away, but he turned around to respond to Hexxat. "Something suicidal." He replied and walked away.

* * *

He walked down a narrow hallway full of abstract artwork on each side of the walls. He past by several Harpers. They only glanced at him, they didn't speak to him. Ralis formulated the plan in his mind. He would catch one Harper in the bathroom, knock him out, take his amulet, go upstairs to the 2nd floor without anyone noticing and find and free Montaron. It didn't take him long to find the men's restroom. He just stepped inside and waited for one Harper to step inside. As sooon as one stepepd in, Ralis punched him out and later reemerged from the restroom with the Harper necklace in his hands. He didn't put it around his neck yet, it would blow his cover. He returned to the wide open space of the first floor. no one is around, not Rylock, or Myronia or Berinvar, no one. He put the Harper necklace around his neck and walked upstairs.

* * *

As soon as Ralis came upstairs, he was confronted by three blurry shock white spectral spirits of Harpers.

* * *

"You bear the mark of one and the same. Here you are welcome and may rest in safety." One of the Harper specters said.

* * *

"Thank you. Am I free to ask a question, my good spectral Harpist?" Ralis politely asked the guardians.

* * *

"You may." The one to Ralis' right nodded.

* * *

"There was a thief captured not long ago. Male, halfling. What happened to him?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"A thief? A thief that despoils Harper soil is forbidden from touching it again until penance given. They are above the soil, that they might see it and know loss." Spectral Harper #3 replied.

* * *

"As they take flight from the law, so we have given flight but nowhere to flee. A gilded cage for a form free to soar, that they might know loss in confinement." Spectral Harpist #1 added.

* * *

"No posessions held or worn, a form that carries its own feathered coat. To show that material things come and go, and that some do not need them at all." Spectral Harpist #2 said.

* * *

Ralis thought he was imagining things, but he heard the faint sounds of various birds squawking and chirping.

* * *

"Okay, thank you, I should go." Ralis said.

* * *

"Those who Harp are never truly alone." all three specters said in unison as they walked away from Ralis.

* * *

After the specters left, Ralis decided to find the source of the chirping birds, as if there is some kind of aviary nearby. _If I guessed those spirits' riddle correctly, those that intrude the Harper base are polymorphed into birds so that they will be above the soil, so that they will feel regret for the wrongdoing they tried to perform. The perpetrator would desire to be human, elf, half-elf or halfling again the longer he spends his or her life as a bird. _Ralis thought to himself as he headed for the nearest door to his left, and walked down a fairly short hallway until he came to another door, and when he opened it, he found himself in a room with a big birdcage about 25 feet tall and 13 feet in length. Ralis saw all kinds of birds confined in this huge birdcage- budgies, parrots, canaries, owls, and even a boobrie (a bird that is a giant relative of the stork). Ralis entered the birdcage, opening the door and stepped inside. He looked up at the birds on the branches above his head and flyign about over his head. Ralis hoped that even in polymorphed form, Montaron can still speak.

* * *

"Monty! I'm not sure if you remember me, but it's me, Ralis. I met you and Xzar months ago in the Sword Coast. I'm here to spring you out. If you can understand me, land on my shoulder." Ralis called to the birds.

* * *

None of the birds spoke to Ralis, they just flew about, chirping and squawking, or just rested on the branches. Ralis paused for a reply, but when he realized that Montaron won't reply, he sighed in frustration.

* * *

"Come on, Monty, give me a sign here." Ralis hissed impatiently, looking up at the birds above him.

* * *

At that moment. some bird poop hit him right in the head. Ralis slowly frowned and growled.

* * *

"Har har har. Very funny, Monty, really original." Ralis humorlessly said, wiping the poop off of his forehead.

* * *

"Stop joking around and get your feathery ass down here before I have Xzar cook you for lunch." Ralis said, trying to keep his voice a harsh whisper.

* * *

Just then, a parakeet with yellow and black striped feathers on its head flew down and landed on Ralis' shoulder.

* * *

"Ah, you must be Montaron. Okay then, let's go." Ralis said.

* * *

He stepped out of the birdcage, closign the door, and retraced his steps back downstairs. He reunited with Yoshimo and Hexxat and they left out of the building before anyone noticed they were gone.

* * *

"You're back, are you? Is it safe for me to assume that you have succeeded in your mission, or am I to merely subject to a grueling social call?" Xzar asked Ralis as he returned.

* * *

"No need. I've found out what happened to him, yes. He was polymorphed into a bird... which I have with me here." Ralis handed Xzar the parakeet.

* * *

Xzar grinned wide. "Finally, Montaron will be returned to my side! This is excellent news... especially since some fools broke into my lab and slaughtered all my creations! They killed both of my apprentices too, it seems. Bah! It will put my work behind interminably! How excruciatingly annoying!" Xzar fumed, but somehow, he didn't squeeze Montaron in his hands.

* * *

"Yeah yeah, just give me the gold and tell me where Irenicus and Imoen is." Ralis said.

* * *

Xzar set the parakeet down on the ground and stepped back a few feet away from it. "Before I reward you, I'll polymorph Monty into his proper form... just to make sure you're not lying. Monty must have something interesting to say..." Xzar said, then he started to do the arm gestures and chanting the incantation words to undo the polymorph spell on Montaron.

* * *

Once the spell started to take effect, the parakeet transformed into... a woman! A woman with long red hair! Xzar's eyes bugged out in surprise, and so did Ralis and Yoshimo and Hexxat.

* * *

"What in the...?! You're not Montaron!" Xzar exclaimed.

* * *

"You're right. I am not." The Harper woman named Lucette said, then she reached to the belt around her waist, and threw a throwing knife at Xzar!

* * *

The knife's blade lodged itself into Xzar's neck! Xzar grabbed at the blade's handle trying to pull it out as he sank to his knees, choking and gargling as blood gushed out from the wound. He collapsed on his knees and fell on his left side, lying on his back. He grew weak, still trying to pull the knife out of his neck, but it didn't take long for his body to grow still and lifeless.

* * *

"And death will come on wings of song, a song of long and winding guile, and in the end your end I wend, and in the end, a harp will smile!" Lucette said, reciting some kind of strange Harper poem as she watched Xzar's life end.

* * *

"I should've known! This whole thing was a setup!" Ralis hissed, snapping out of his shocked state of mind.

* * *

Lucille turned her attention to Ralis. "And you were the pawn herein! I have no quarrel with you. We made the path difficult, but not unknowable, and in the end this fool did perish, as well as he should." She said.

* * *

Ralis is mad as hell. Thanks to this woman, his only shortcut to finding Imoen and Irenicus is gone forever!

* * *

"What did this man do to deserve such a harsh punishment?! Huh?!" Ralis snarled, still partilly angry about being used.

* * *

"Did you not think him strange?" she asked.

* * *

"Yeah, he acted all shady and shifty, but-"

* * *

"He was spying in the Harpers, an act that should make you question his alliances. You may not have known what he was, but we did. A necromancer in the service of the Zhentarim, creating abominations for sale to the highest bidder. Far from their normal range, but not an unexpected enemy." Lucette rudely interrupted Ralis. "He could not lay low with such a slamboyant manner, and we knew of him quickly. You merely helped in the inevitable, and so you are free. you seved well, if unknowingly, and your arrangement to help him is forgotten. The amulet is worthless... the blessed bear only Haprer pins." She continued.

* * *

Ralis grumbled. Xzar may have been into very dirty business, but he had vital information that he needed! Ralis would have reported him to the Harpers after he got the info he needed from him!

* * *

"Begone, and hopefully your next dealings with the Harpers will be more pleasant." Lucette said before heading back to the compound.

* * *

"Are you okay, Ralis? your face looks... red." Hexxat said.

* * *

"I'm fine! I don't like being used like a pawn in a game! Let's just get going to Mae'Var's guild and get this over with!" Ralis growled. Thanks to this setup, Ralis will have no choice but to possibly spend two years collecting the gold to fund help from someone like the Shadow Thieves to find out where the Cowled Wizard HQ is, and mount an all out assault on wherever their headquaters are!


	5. Chapter 5 Sidetracked Part 2

Baldur's Gate 2 SoA: Shadows Within  
Chapter 3: Sidetracked Part 2

* * *

Ralis, Hexxat and Yoshimo headed for the entrance into Mae'Var's thief guild so they can join in as members and hopefully find evidence that Mae'Var is planning to act against Renal Bloodscalp. As for Abdel, Jaheira, Minsc, Aerie, Anomen, Nalia, Althir and Korgan, they already left the Docks District to hunt down the man that put a death curse on Jaheira, a man named Baron Ployer. Ralis is still angry about what Xzar promised. He promised to tell Ralis where the Cowled Wizards are holding Imoen and Irenicus if Ralis helped him free Montaron out of captivity in the Harper compound nearby. Ralis brought back a parakeet which he thought was polymorphed Montaron, but it turned out to be a polymorphed Harper agent who killed Xzar on the spot. Apparently Montaron isn't alive either, so Ralis has no choice but to move on and continue trying to collect 40,000 gold for Gaelan even though it is a very long goal for a rescue mission.

* * *

Ralis opened the steel door to Mae'Var's guild and stepped inside. The room is a bit dark, save for the candles lit on the walls, and there is a middle aged man sitting behind a desk, possibly to sell goods to members of the guild, judging by the huge collection of swords, shields, spears and bows behind him on display hanging on the wall. He smiled when he saw Ralis, Yoshimo and Hexxat come in.

* * *

"Aha... do come in, come in. Take a look around, if you wish. I am Gorch, the humble proprietor of this modest establishment." The man greeted his visitors.

* * *

Ralis approached the desk and rested his hands on it, leaning forward at Gorch.

* * *

"We aren't heare to buy anything. We are here to see Mae'Var."

* * *

"Ah... why did you not simply say so earlier?" Gorch asked politely. "You have something written for me, yes, hm?"

* * *

Ralis, Yoshimo and Hexxat handed Gorch their transfer papers. He read them one at a time.

* * *

"Hm... um-hmmm... yes. Everything appears to be in order. You can see Mae'Var... through the door in the back." Gorch said.

* * *

"Thank you, Gorch. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Ralis."

* * *

"I am Yoshimo."

* * *

"And I am Hexxat."

* * *

Gorch nodded at the three. "So nice to meet you, my good friends." He said.

* * *

Ralis, Yoshimo and Hexxat headed to the door to Gorch's right. Thete are two doors to the back, one to Gorch's left, another to the right. They opened the door and found a thief named Gorvin sitting at a desk writing a report near the warmth of the fireplace.

* * *

"Hey." Ralis called him.

* * *

Gorvin looked up at him, clearly agitated.

* * *

"Ach, what is it? Is there a fire? What's the trouble?"

* * *

"I'm looking for Mae'Var." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Well, he's gone down to the cellar, he has. Workin' on poor old Lin, he is. Mighty shame, that." Then Gorvin started looking around for something, even under his desk.

* * *

"Hmmm. Gotta be a bottle 'round here somewheres." He muttered.

* * *

"So who are you?" Ralis asked him out of curiosity of getting familiar with the people here.

* * *

"Me? Name's Gorvin. I don't suppose you have a bottle o' rotgut with you, do you?"

* * *

Ralis shook his head in response.

* * *

"Ahhh, I suppose not. Who are you, anyway?"

* * *

"I'm Ralis, that's Yoshimo, and Hexxat. We just transferred here." Ralis explained.

* * *

Gorvin looked amused at the info.

* * *

"Transferred, eh? Well, that was bloody quick. Lin not even bein' cold or nothin'. Ah well, good t' meet ya, Ralis. And you too, Yoshimo and Hexxat." Gorvin shook their hands and found Hexxat's hands to be fairly cold.

* * *

"Well, we should go. Where's the cellar stairs?" Ralis said.

* * *

Gorvin pointed behind Yoshimo, at the bottom left corner of the room.

* * *

"Down there, that's where you'll find Mae'Var." Gorvin said.

* * *

Ralis, Yoshimo and Hexxat headed downstairs.

* * *

As they walked down the stairs to the cellar, they could hear the high pitched screams of a man being tortured.

* * *

"Sounds like someone being tortured." Yoshimo pointed out.

* * *

They finally reached the cellar. Ralis could see wine containers ahead of them. Some of the empty holes in the wine containers had spider webs in them. They headed left... finding a dead end, but they could still hear the screams of the tortured man.

* * *

"Dead end...?" Hexxat frowned in confusion.

* * *

"Look around. There has to be a secret switch on the walls somewhere." Ralis instructed.

* * *

Yoshimo headed towardsan empty shelf. He noticed how clean it looked compared to the others. He gently pushed it and found how lightweight it is. He puched it with more strength, and the shelf opened up revealing a narrow pathway. By the time Yoshimo found the secret passage, the screams of the tortured man stopped abruptly. Either he is dead or passed out. Ralis and Hexxat joined him.

* * *

"Good job, Yoshimo." Ralis smiled, giving him a congratulations pat on the back.

* * *

"It takes simple common sense, the ability to see what is unusual in an environment to find secret passages." Yoshimo said with confidence in his common sense.

* * *

Ralis led them down the passage carefully... Until they came to a torture chamber. They saw an unconsious bald headed man bound by ropes laying on a table. He is naked but wearing his underwear, and his arms, legs and face are soaked with blood and has several cut marks. Mae'Var, accompanied by four other thieves were present in the room as well, including a priest of Cyric cloaked in the shadows of the room.. Mae'Var is a 32 year old human that is 5'8 tall, has short, jet black hair, dark blue eyes, stubble facial hair and a grin that wouldn't be so unsettling if he wasn't holding a bloody sickle with sharp barbs on the edges. Ralis looked around and saw that Mae'Var has a lot of torture tools, tools that look like they can easily cut flesh and bone like butter.

* * *

"Hello then! I certainly hope you've got a reason to be bothering me because... I'm quite busy, as you can see." Mae'Var said in mild agitation to Ralis and his companions, then he glanced over at Lin, the man he is torturing and noticed that he is unconsious. "Ah, poor Lin passed out. I've got a few minutes to spare then." Mae'Var shrugged, handing his bloody sickle to one of his henchmen, then rubbed his hands together, his eyes focused on Ralis, Yoshimo and Hexxat. "Who are you, and why shouldn't I kill the three of you?" He asked them in a cool but threatening tone.

* * *

"We're here on business. Kill us and you will cross Renal Bloodscalp." Ralis said. Mae'Var smirked.

* * *

"I doubt Renal sent you over here to say that to me. Perhaps I should put you three in a bodybag for being so bold and honest... or perhaps not." Mae'Var chuckled at his humor that would cause a man to urinate in his pants. "Scared you, didn't I?"

* * *

"That was sick. Why scare us?" Ralis asked the crazy thief, feeling his heart nearly jump out his chest.

* * *

"Fear keeps anyone honest, that's why. You don't want to end up like Lin here, with me having to test your honesty. Difficult to do with certainty." Mae'Var replied.

* * *

"Better he die an honest man rather than live a liar and endanger us all." Ralis said, something he normally wouldn't say.

* * *

"Such thoughts are akin to mine, but I will hold you no closer knowing you are as cold as I. Instead, a simple quest to test your worth and pad our coffers. I suppose I should make the task something you wouldn't balk at completely. How about a little petty larceny amidst the stuffed robes over at the temple of Talos?"

* * *

"What do you require?" Yoshimo asked.

* * *

Mae'Var rubbed his stubble covered chin in thought.

* * *

"I require.. the amulet worn by the Weathermistress. Yes, it looked lovely on her, and I've a beautiful sheltie-spaniel cross that it will adorn just as well. You need not kill her to get it. She likely remives it in the night. As pleasing as it is, even it would leave a welt the size of a melon if slept upon. Now get moving!" Mae'Var exclaimed, and Ralis, Yoshimo and Hexxat left the cellar.

* * *

"What's your thought on this, Yoshimo?" Hexxat asked him as they headed up the stairs.

* * *

Yoshimo frowned. "Hm. Stealing into the temple of the Storm God is unlikely to earn you the gratitude of the Talassan priesthood, Ralis. Best we proceed carefully with this endeavor." Yoshimo said warily.

* * *

"Then we'll just have to watch our step." Hexxat said.

* * *

Hours later, in the slums of Athkatla, Abdel, Jaheira, Aerie, Minsc, Althir, Nalia, Korgan and Anomen returned to the Copper Coronet to find someone who can help Jaheira. They sat at the bar waiting for Bernard to notice them.

* * *

"What can I do for..." He paused there when he saw Jaheira looking pale. He frowned in concern, she is not looking well at all.

* * *

"Jaheira? Jaheira, no games now, you look like you've seen yer own ghost, or are about to. Young lady, you look about 90! Are you ill?" He asked her in deep concern.

* * *

"I'm... I'm fine, Bernard, I just need..." Jaheira suppressed the urge to vomit. She felt it rising up her throat but she managed to force it back down to her belly. It left a sour taste in her mouth, though.

* * *

Bernard frowned at her incredulously. "The hell you are! These louts you traveling with running you ragged? I'll have them fishing for shark in the bay with no net if they-"

* * *

"Bernard, I'm FINE. I just need some information. I need to find Belgrade." Jaheira interrupted him.

* * *

Bernard's scowl turned into a depressed frown. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jaheira, but he's not around anymore. I ain't had the pleasure of his company in nigh unto..."

* * *

"BERNARD!" Jaheira yelled, slamming her fist on the surface of the bar, startling some of the people nearby. "Bernard, this is important. I need to contact him. I know you can connect with the network when you need to, so..."

* * *

Bernard shook his head, he didn't mean Belgarde skipped town but he didn't expect Jaheira to think that. "Ohh, Jaheira, you misunderstand me. Belgrade, he's... he's dead."

* * *

Jaheira eyes widened. _This cannot be..._ "D... dead? When?" she asked in a low whisper.

* * *

"A while back. He got sickly just like... oh my, just like you. What is it, a plague that only affects Harpers? I knew your lot would anger the wrong god or..."

* * *

"Bernard, please, I need to know where they found Belgrade. I also need to know if you have seen Baron Ployer."

* * *

"Found Belgrade in the east slums. Too many tracks to tell if he was dumped there. And Ployer? He ain't welcome here. Damn glad you exposed him, Jaheira." Bernard said.

* * *

"I see... Thank you, Bernard, I... I really must be going now." Jaheira nodded slowly.

* * *

"You take care now. Please." Bernard warned his half-elven friend.

* * *

As Abdel and the others headed for the exit, he wondered what should be their next plan of action.

* * *

"What now, Jaheira?" He asked her.

* * *

"*cough*, *cough*... we do this the hard way: Find out where- *cough*... Ployer is and interrogate the slaver bastard..." Jaheira replied between coughs.

* * *

It took them all evening to find out where Ployer's house is, asking the poor residents of the slums about a recent murder, and where a man named Ployer is. No one knew where Ployer lived, but some of the people they interviewed knew Belgrade, they said that the last time they saw him before he turned up dead, he was looking sickly and pale as Jaheira. Abdel realized that it is likely the same mage that casted the death curse spell on Jaheira also casted the same spell on Belgrade several days ago. However, when darkness fell on Amn and the rest of Faerun, Abdel and the others got lucky. They saw a man in similar robes as the mage who cursed Jaheira enter a derelict house. Abdel realized that they better hide somewhere before the man standing outside the derelict house sees them.

* * *

"Hide." Abdel whispered to the others, then they hid behind a nearby house that looks almost like a ship.

* * *

Abdel peeked around the corner to see what the mage is doing. The mage knocked on the door several times until Ployer himself answered the door and invited the mage in. Abdel smirked then turned his head towards Jaheira.

* * *

"We've found him."

* * *

Inside the derelict house, Ployer was feeling very happy despite the rusty conditions of his abode. His bedroll smelled almost like urine, the wood of his chairs are worn and old, the walls are decaying and have a few roaches running about, but none of that mattered to him. His most hated enemy is dying a slow and painful death, and that's all that matters to him. Ah, revenge is so sweet... Ployer smiled as he made himself comfortable in his bedroll... Until someone kicked the door down! Ployer sprang up in alarm, grabbing his short sword.

* * *

"Who's there?!" He demanded. He Jaheira step in all by herself. He smiled.

* * *

"Ah, Jaheira. I see you have dragged your sorry soon-to-be- carcass here to see me. Are you here to beg? Perhaps to grovel? I don't mind- I've even cleaned my shoes." Ployer taunted her.

* * *

"Despicable... *cough* *cough*... despicable wretch! You knew I would come here?" Jaheira coughed.

* * *

"Of course! I am your only link to life, so what choice do you have? Come now, grovel for your life before me, I haven't got all day."

* * *

"I am... I am not here to grovel, Ployer. You would sooner get that from my corpse!"

* * *

"And I will, unless I get the satisfaction I want now. Come now. I can cure you if you drop your pretense of dignity and get your sickly carcass on its knees!" Ployer sneered.

* * *

"_I- *COUGH* I AM NOT HERE TO GROVEL!_ I may be weak, even dying, but you WON'T get that! I have come to take what it mine! I-" Jaheira stopped to clear her throat. "will be free of you... of your..." Jaheira's legs buckled and she collapsed, but she managed to save herself from lying on the dirty floor by getting into a kneeling position.

* * *

Abdel, Aerie, Minsc and Nalia came in to help her. Althir, Korgan and Anomen stayed outside to make sure no one would ambush them.

* * *

"You are about to collapse and cannot even speak. Now, of course, you will have to grovel in pantomime. What can be more degrading than that?" Ployer chuckled.

* * *

Abdel felt rage burning in his heart. He felt this hot, scorching anger rising up from within him that threatened to control his very being. He felt this feeling before, but this time it's different, more powerful, like an uncontrollable ocean of rage. This bastard is gloating over this sick half-elven woman and he deserves to be gutted. He leapt up at Ployer, grabbed him, and held him around his neck with a dagger ready to cut open his throat.

* * *

"Enough of this! It is time for you to die, Ployer! I will choke the life out of you if I have to!" Abdel snarled.

* * *

At that moment, 3 archers and the same mage who Abdel saw enter this house appeared. The mage prepared to cast a spell, and the archers in black aimed thier shortbows at Abdel's exposed head.

* * *

"You might as well give up. If you cut my throat, my assassins will cut you down. If you release me, they will cut you down. Either way, you'll lose. They cost me a fortune to hire for help, but in the end, it was all worth it." Ployer smiled, despite his predicament with Abdel. Abdel thought over his actions and hoped that Aerie, Minsc and Nalia are ready too. He looked at them and gave them a wink.

* * *

"Fire!" Ployer exclaimed, then Abdel kicked his back, causing him to stumble towards the mage and crash into him, and Abdel ducked, dodging the arrows flying for his head.

* * *

Minsc grabbed the nearest archer by his arms and threw hem at the other archer who is coming at him with a sharp dagger. Nalia casted a magic missile at another archer, killing him. Ployer recovered from crashing into the mage and charged at Jaheira, who is being looked after by Aerie. Aerie had no time to cast a spell on Ployer to defend Jaheira, so she had no choice but to help Jaheira brace herself. Before Ployer could jump on Jaheira and Aerie and bash their heads in with his mace, Korgan came to the rescue, charging at Ployer and smashed into him with amazing force. Ployer redovered and rolled away from Korgan's axe falling towards his head. Korgan came at him again but kot kicked in the face by Ployer's right leg.

One of the surviving archers, holding a flaming arrow aimed at Nalia as she was busy trying to cast the Charm Person spell on Ployer, but his aim was interrupted by an uppercut from Minsc and the archer involuntarily fired his flaming arrow up at the ceiling and soon the ceiling was on fire. The whole house started to catch fire! Ployer looked around in horror as the firey blaze lit up the room.

* * *

"No! My home!" He exclaimed.

* * *

He turned around and saw Nalia and Aerie dragging coughing Jaheira out of the house. He growled and started to go after them, eager to end Jaheira's life quicker than the curse is doing. He suddenly felt someone grab him by the back of his neck, forced him to turn around, and he saw Abdel's fist flying at his face. Wham! Ployer felt himself fallign on his back and he landed on his back, staring up at the burning ceiling as sparks of fire rained down around him. Then he felt Abdel rummaging through his pockets for somethign that'll cure Jaheira from her curse.

* * *

Ployer tried to fight Abdel off of him even though he is still dizzy from the punch, but eventually Abdel found something interesting: a lock of Jaheira's hair!

* * *

"No! Give that back!" Ployer snarled.

* * *

"Go to hell, you bastard!" Abdel retorted then smacked Ployer in the face one more time before standing up to evacuate with Minsc, Korgan, Jaheira, Aerie and Nalia.

* * *

As Ployer tried to stand up, he noticed that all of his assassins are either unconsious or dead, including the mage that cursed Jaheira. He cursed. He had no intention of burning in this house with them. As he attempted to head for the door, the ceiling above him gave away, and a few burning planks of wood fell on him, and his clothes caught fire. Feeling the burning sensations around his body, he started dancing around, trying to pull his shirt off. Since his shirt is made of old, weak fabric, it tore off easily, but it is too late, his body is already on fire, and he couldn't do anything about that. He danced about screaming in pain as his whole house burned around him.

Abdel and the others stood from a safe distance away from Ployer's burning home. They knew for sure that he did not survive, and neither did his mage or assassins. Abdel turned his attention to Jaheira and showed her the lock of hair.

* * *

"Here, Jaheira. This should life you from the curse. I don't know how he got ahold of a lock of your hair, but you should be feeling better soon." Abdel said.

* * *

Jaheira could feel the effects of the curse slowly fading away. She could feel her strength steadily returning.

* * *

"I feel... weak, but better. I... *cough* *cough*... I thank you for helping me through this, Abdel. You have earned my gratitude and... ehh... and I should really get a full day of rest." Jaheira said.

* * *

"Good idea. I really want to save my land, but your health comes first, Jaheira." Nalia said.

* * *

Jaheira coughed twice in reply.

* * *

"We will get you to the Copper Coronet as soon as we can. With the curse gone, you should heal normally." Abdel said as they moved on back to the inn.

* * *

"I certainly hope so. Such weakness... I swear, if I meet his like again, I'll not let the courts spare him. I'll... I'll be better after a night's rest." Jaheira said.

Meanwhile, Ralis, Yoshimo and Hexxat have just recently reached the slum district of Athkatla, heading for the bridge to get to the other side of city where the Government and Temple Districts are located. After passing by an old beggar who was begging Ralis for 100 gold (Ralis gave him the gold), Yoshimo felt the need to strike up a conversation with his vampire companion.

* * *

"Ah, my dark-skinned beauty, you must surely have a tale of ancient Mezro to while away the walking hours?" He asked her.

* * *

"None that I would care to tell." Hexxat replied.

* * *

"Dark secrets, best forgotten?" Yoshimo pried gently.

* * *

"Times and people long since dead." Hexxat said glancing over at Yoshimo's direction.

* * *

"But surely there is something we could learn from those long gone- lessons to remember them by?"

* * *

"Who says I wish to remember them?" Hexxat asked.

* * *

After that, their conversation ended. Mezro, the largest city in Chult, an island in the southern part of the Trackless Sea off the coast of Calimshan is a holy city to the Chultan tribes. The city was generally peaceful and few people, except for outsider adventurers, carried weapons. The city was protected by the undying baras of Ubtao and and 6 paladin-like chosen. However, in the Year of The Wyvern (1363 DR), the city was surrounded by a magical wall, preventing it from being seen and causing confusion to those who came too close, but after a battle against the batiri goblins the protection was lowered.

* * *

A few minutes later they stopped by the Copper Coronet. There, they reunited with Abdel and the others at the bar, paying Bernard for the rooms they rented.

* * *

"What the?! Abdel?! Jaheira?! Aerie?! I thought all of you were back at the Sea's Bounty tavern!" Ralis exclaimed in shock.

* * *

"We were, but then... it's a long story." Abdel replied. Ralis looked over at Jaheira, who is still looking a bit pale but isn't coughing anymore.

* * *

"Damn, Jaheira, you look like you've aged fast. What happened?" Ralis asked her with concern.

* * *

"That... Ployer bastard tried to murder me, but He got what was coming to him." Jaheira growled.

* * *

Ralis frowned.

* * *

"Who's Ployer?" He asked Abdel.

* * *

"He's nobody." He replied.

* * *

"I'll take your word for it. I'm tired, I need a bath and some shuteye." Ralis said before yawining.

* * *

Jaheira looked over at Hexxat.

* * *

"You should know that I neither trust nor like you, Hexxat." She said to Hexxat.

* * *

Hexxat rolled her eyes. First Anomen, then Aerie, now Jaheira? The only people who are okay with her in the group is Minsc, Yoshimo and Ralis. She's not so sure what Abdel, Nalia, Althir and Korgan think of her.

* * *

"I'd have been happier simply suspecting as much." Hexxat said.

* * *

"Ralis seems to like you well enough, and I have great respect for him." Jaheira added.

* * *

"As do I." Hexxat agreed.

* * *

"I know you did not seek to become what you are. I will try to look past it as best I can." Jaheira promised.

* * *

That made Hexxat feel a bit better.

* * *

"Thank you, Jaheira. I shall try to prove myself worthy of your respect." Hexxat promised.

* * *

After 8 hours of sleeping at the Copper Coronet, Ralis and his crew continued on to the Bridge District.

* * *

The next morning, early in the morning, they set off for the Bridge District. Nalia insisted that they leave for her land soon today, because she is really worried about the fate of her father. As soon as they reached the Bridge District, there is a huge commotion going on. Ahead, past the Temple of Helm, they saw a crowd of people and several Amnian guards trying to keep them under control. The man in charge of the guards, Lieutenant Aegisfield, a gray haired, healthy looking man noticed Ralis and his group and approached them.

* * *

"Any idea what's going on, Anomen?" Ralis asked him while keeping his eyes on the approaching lieutenant.

* * *

"Either there is some kind of festival, or there has been a murder recently. I assume it's the latter." Anoman replied.

* * *

"Greeting citizens." Aegisfield greeted Ralis and the others.

* * *

Ralis and the others responded with their greeting.

* * *

"I trust you'll be keeping your weapons at your sides. I should hate to have to run you by the garrison if anything should happen." Aegisfield warned them mildly.

* * *

"What are you implying? I take intimidation very suspiciously." Ralis said.

* * *

"Keep your temper or I'll run you in. I'm not taking any chances with anyone. There's been too much death around here as it is. I'm warning everyone to get the word out that there are guards on the streets. We've had a... string of killings, and I don't want any more happening." Aegisfield said.

* * *

Ralis huffed. "Bandits or muggers, no doubt. My party and I have had our fair share of attacks on the way here." Ralis said.

* * *

"Bandits I can understand, they are easy enough to figure out. What's happening here is... it's murder, but not like I've ever seen." Aegisfield said, visibly shuddering a bit because his skin feels like its crawling.

* * *

"What makes these murders unusual, my good man?" Anomen asked Aegisfield in an upbeat, optimistic way.

* * *

"There's a disgustingly sick person out there, and I simply don't have the manpower to protect everyone. He's been killing paupers, sometimes in the alley where they sleep." Aegisfield replied.

* * *

Ralis, Anomen, Jaheira, Aerie and Minsc frowned. Murder without an obvious goal? They aren't after money?

* * *

"Why would they kill the poor when they have nothing of interest? What could they possibly have to take?" Ralis asked Aegisfield.

* * *

"Nothing." He shrugged in reply.

* * *

"They have nothing to take. He kills them and that is all. Not only is it pointless, but he does it in as painful a way as possible. It's... it's sick. He flays them... alive. There has been blood all over the area. Little Faraji, a local urchin, found the latest victim. I hate to think of a child seeing that."

* * *

"Aerie was more disgusted than Aegisfield is. "That sounds... horrid. I can't imagine anything so awful! Why would someone do such a thing?!" She exclaimed.

* * *

"The confines of the city do much to chisel at the sanity of its inhabitants, but I wonder if there is some other force at work. We had best be wary." Jaheira said.

* * *

"All right, I must go about my rounds. If you find any information about the murders, be sure to let me know. Don't go looking for trouble, though. I have enough problems with walkers and beggars. Old Rampah was damn near killed, and a street woman in the area, Rose, was plain lucky. Don't be like them." Aegisfield warned Ralis and the others.

* * *

"You needn't worry on our part, lieutenant. From what I have seen, Ralis and his allies can protect themselves from just about anything." Yoshimo assured Aegisfield.

* * *

"I hope so." He replied before walking away.

* * *

"Now what, groundling?" Korgan grunted at Ralis.

* * *

"We check this murder scene out." He replied.

* * *

"Eh, why bother?" Korgan shrugged.

* * *

"Because once we find the bastard responsible, we may... you may get the opportunity to kick some arse." Ralis said, trying to appeal to Korgan through his love of fighting.

* * *

It worked. Korgan smiled.

* * *

"Well, what're we waitin' fer? Bark yer orders and get on with it!" Korgan exclaimed.

* * *

"Let's go." Ralis said to his party and they followed him to the slowly disbanding group of people who are looking at the bloody corpses littered on the street.

* * *

All three of the corpses wore the Shadow Thief uniforms.

* * *

"I tell you it's only going to get worse!" One of the peasants exclaimed.

* * *

"And you can't tell who they are by looking at them. This one here was in my tavern last night." A woman said, pointing at one of the corpses.

* * *

"Hush up, you. He was a man like any other. Just because he was in with that Shadow Thief crowd doesn't mean you should refuse to serve him." Another man hissed.

* * *

The first man that spoke when Ralis and his part approached shrugged. "Got his own trouble, anyway, without you helping. Have ot refuse half the city if you bar Shadow Thieves. Probably end up dead, too." He said.

* * *

"They don't scare me. Look at this bunch. Dead as they can get, and their black little hoods didn't help them one bit." Peasant man #2 scoffed.

* * *

"What killed them was a lot more than you can handle. Look... look at the marks on them." Peasant woman #2 said, kneeling close to one of the corpses and pointing at the slash marks on the body.

* * *

"If this is a guild war like they say, it's just going to get worse." Peasant woman #1 said.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, you said that already. Maybe... maybe I should close up shop for a few tendays. I could use a break." Peasant man #3 said.

* * *

Peasant woman #2 scoffed at him.

* * *

"You close up when someone spills salt or forgets to knock on wood, you old worrywart. Business as usual for me." She said.

* * *

"We'll see. Guild wars mean trouble. Lots of trouble." Peasant man #3 said, then they left.

* * *

"What's our first move, Ralis?" Yoshimo asked his leader.

* * *

"We find the two people who can give us leads, Rose and Rampah." Ralis replied.

* * *

When they reached the Merchant's Square are of the district, they asked many people and merchants if they knew where to find Rose. The merchant selling weapons and armor, Bel Dalemark told Hexxat and Jaheira that Rose usually stays around the Five Flagons inn. Hexxat and Jaheira returned to Ralis to report what they learned, and Ralis led everyone to the Five Flagons inn. In front of the entrance of the inn stood Rose Bouquet, a 29 year old, buxom human woman with long blonde hair, bright green eyes and a bright blue bodice that flaunts her elegant figure. When she saw Ralis and his party approaching, she smiled, finding Ralis handsome, mostly because of his long hair and facial hair, which gave him the appearance of a young and experienced adventurer who likes to live dangerously.

* * *

"Hello there, handsome. What is it that Rose can do for you? Need a little rest and relaxation from your travels?" She asked him seductively.

* * *

"Maybe, but I'm more interested in a little information right now." He replied.

* * *

"Information costs just like anything else, if you've got the coin, I'll chitchat as long as you like. 20 gold to your tastes?"

* * *

"You got a deal." Ralis said, giving her the gold.

* * *

"Good. Talk all you want then. I'll be your sympathetic ear. What's on baby's mind?" She cooed.

* * *

"The guard seemed to think you saw something at a recent murder." Ralis said, doing his best to think about the mission and not anything involving getting to know Rose at an intimate level.

* * *

Rose sighed, shaking her head. "That Aegisfield talks too much. I told him what I saw, which was nothing. A man in a hood... that's all I saw. Didn't know the poor sod that died."

* * *

Before Ralis could pry for more infromation, Rose immediately said: "Wait. There was something. A smell... besides the blood, I mean. I think it smelled like... guril berries. Yes, that's it. Guril berries, or something like it."

* * *

"Guril berries? What are they used for?" Ralis asked.

* * *

Rose frowned because she can't remember. "I can't recall. The guards didn't seem to think the information was important. They just laughed. I would probably recognize it if I smelled it again. Go talk to that merchant, Bel. He might know what smells like that. I'll see if I can choose between whatever he suggests. That'll help you, sweetie." She said.

* * *

"Thanks. Don't go running off on me. I'll be back, and you'd better be here." Ralis warned her as he started to walk backwards away from Rose, keeping his body facing her.

* * *

Rose smiled, brushing her hair with her right hand. "Oooh, you sure know how to sweet-talk the ladies. I'll be here; you paid for your time." She said.

* * *

_It's a nautral talent I have,_ Ralis thought, leaving his party to make sure she doesn't really go anywhere. He walked up to Bel's merchant stand.

* * *

"What can I do for you today, sir?" Bel greeted Ralis. "

* * *

What do you have that smells like guril berries?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Bel frowned.

* * *

"Locally? Well, let me think. I know of three things with that smell. Guril berries are one, and the bark of the oak is similar. And solik berries, too." Bel said.

* * *

"What would these things be used for locally?' Ralis asked.

* * *

"Well, I do a brisk business in guril berries. They are used in folk remedies, turned into topical salves for... *ahem*... intimate afflictions. Oak bark is used o make tannin, I believe. Natural curative agent for working with skins. Been in use for centuries. There's a tanner, Rejiek Hidesman, who has his shop near here... he might have some tannin, I'm not sure. Might be worth it to ask him. Solik berries are used in a local bakery for their signature mumbleberry pie. Very tasty, but they are closed now. It's the berry's off-season. I have some of each if you wish. Free of charge because it's been a slow day." Bel said, handing Ralis a small bowl, carrying a guril berry, a solik berry and a bark of oak.

* * *

"Thank you." Ralis said then reutrned to Rose.

* * *

"Back again?" Rose crossed her arms with a hopeful smile.

* * *

"Yep. Here are the three berries. Which one was it?" Ralis asked her handing her the bowl. she picked up the guril berry between her thumb and index finger, then crushed it so the oder can drift into her nose.

* * *

"Hmm, oh." Rose's eyes widened momentarily. "Um, I've just remembered why I knew it smelled like guril berries. Ehh, that was not what the man smelled like." Rose admitted, her face turning red.

* * *

"Obviously. Bel said that berry is used for... you know..." Ralis made a smooching gesture with his lips to make sure Rose got the hint.

* * *

"Aw, no wonder the guards were laughing. Never mind. Next." Rose brushed the guril berry juice off her right hand. She picked up the solik berry with her left hand so that the guril berry's scent on her right hand won't ruin the solik berry's scent. She crushed the berry and sniffed it. "Mmm, solik berries. Mumbleberry pie, right? That's not the smell though. Good thing too. I'd hate to think of the murders every time I smelled a pie. Next." Rose picked up the piece of tree bark with her right hand. She sniffed it. "Hmm, that's the one. This... tree bark... stuff? It was stronger smelling on him, though. This is the same, but it's faint. What would make him smell like this?" Rose asked Ralis.

* * *

"It's oak bark. It's used to make tannin, for making leather." Ralis confirmed to her.

* * *

Rose lifted her left eyebrow. "So he might have worked with leather? Odd. Well, I hope that helped. You've got what you wanted. Off with you now. Perhaps... no. Goodbye." Rose said, then ralis and his party set off to hunt down the beggar named Rampah.

* * *

They found him near a large estate belonging to someone, begging passing by peasants for 20 gold. He stood near a mound of rags. Rampah looked terrible for a beggar. His body appeared so malnourished, his shirt seemed loose on his body.

* * *

"Who's dat? Who's pokin' old Rampah?" He demanded when he sensed someone nearby, which happened to be Ralis.

* * *

Rampah turned around and saw Ralis and his companions.

* * *

"Easy old-timer, I just want to ask you about the local murders." Ralis assured him.

* * *

"I ain't done it! Wasn't me! I swears. You ain't takin' me to no guardhouse! Walls are bad!" Rampah exclaimed, slowly backing away from Ralis.

* * *

"I'm not from the guards, I just want to ask you a few things." Ralis said.

* * *

"Not from the guards? Okay, then I talk to you. They treat me bad sometimes. Anyway, I don't know nothing about the murders." Rampah said.

* * *

"Nothing? Not a thing? The guard thought you might." Ralis said.

* * *

"Don't know nothing. Guards kept us away. They know all I know, that's it. But... hehehh... but.. I got something they don't." Rampah grinned, showing his near toothless mouth.

* * *

"What did you get?" Ralis asked without being too forceful.

* * *

"Not telling. You want? You gotta but. I found it, right near a body. It's mine, so you gotta pay 100 gold." Rampah said.

* * *

"All right. Here you go." Ralis gave him the gold.

* * *

Rampah went to his mound of rags and pulled out an exotic hide! It smelled exactly like oak bark!

* * *

"Thanks, Rampah. I'll be going now." Ralis said. He got all the evidence he needs. "Do you really think he's responsible?" Aerie asked Ralis.

* * *

"I believe he is." Anomen said.

* * *

"There's no doubt in my mind. But let me check in with Bel just to make sure." Ralis smiled.

* * *

When Ralis returned to Bel's stand in the Merchant's Square, he placed the piece of leather on the service table.

* * *

"I wish to know if you can identify this piece of leather. It is a little odd." Ralis instructed him.

* * *

Bel examined the leather. "Let me see. Hmm... looks quite thick indeed. Very rare, but I have seen it before. This is elephant hide. Good for strong armor, but I rarely see it." Bel said.

* * *

"I've never seen elephants in the Sword Coast, and I don't recall seeing any in Amn either. Where would someone get such leather?" Jaheira asked Bel.

* * *

"The obvious answer would be "from an elephant". No, you are not in a joking mood, are you? Well, there are perhaps a few places one might get such a hide. A tanner might see such hide on occation, though it would be rare. Might be difficult to work with as well. I do not hear about such things all that often. If you want to know more, you might speak to an actual tanner. There's one not far from here.. in the houses to the south. Rejiek, if I remember his name." Bel said.

* * *

"That's all I need to know. Thanks." Ralis said. They got the culprit red handed.

* * *

When they entered the tanner shop, they found Rejiek, a shifty looking man at his workbench doing something.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I am closed at the moment. Come back when I have replinished my stock." He said, thinking they are customers.

* * *

"Why are you closed in the middle of the day? Hiding something, are you?" Ralis pressed.

* * *

Rejiek frowned. "I don't know what you are getting at." Rejiek said.

* * *

"I'm investigating the murders. I just came by to ask you a few questions." Ralis said, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Rejiek sighed. "Look, the guards have already canvassed the neighborhood, so if you want anything, go talk to them. I don't know who or what you are, so I'm not talking to you." Rejiek said defiantly.

* * *

Ralis scowled sharply at him, reaching out at Jaheira to hand him the piece of leather Rampah gave him.

* * *

"You had better. Elephant hide and tannin were found where people died." Ralis scowled sherply at him.

* * *

Rejiek blinked once in surprise, then he smiled slowly.

* * *

"I see. You have gathered this, uh, evidence? I suppose others will know of this as well then?" Rejiek asked Ralis slowly.

* * *

"Lieutenant Aegisfield and his men have this place surrounded as we speak. I suggest you give up." Ralis ordered.

* * *

Rejiek chuckled softly. "It's funny, isn't it? A simple piece of leather and a whiff of tannin. If my leather had not been torn, I would not have worn the new armor. No tear would have meant no smell."

* * *

"You evil bastard! You'll be swinging from the gallows if I don't kill you first!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"No, I cannot allow that! You cannot understand! My work, my craft has only one place left to go, and you must not stop it!" Rekiek exclaimed, and ran downstairs.

* * *

Ralis and his companions gave chase. As soon as they came up to the bottom floor, the foul odor of decaying bodies suddenly hit their noses!

* * *

"_OH MY GODS! Gugh!_" Ralis gagged, covering his nose.

* * *

"This is unsanitary! This man is beyond redemption!" Althir exclaimed.

* * *

"Oh! Oh, the st-stench! Baervan pereserve us, this is where he brings all his victims?~ Th-they're all dead here!" Aerie cried, covering her nose.

* * *

"The evidence is all around us that he is the murderer. Be careful everyone, who knows what traps lay here for us." Jaheira warned everyone.

* * *

Hexxat took a sniff at the air and smelled nothing at all, nothing but evil. "*sniff* Whoever lives here is dangerous. Be on your guard." Hexxat warned everyone as well.

* * *

She along with Yoshimo and Nalia went ahead, making sure they disarmed every trap as they chased Rejiek into the next room, then they went down the stairs.

* * *

In the water level floor of the tanner's shop, where boats come in and out Rejiek's shop, Ralis and his companions found someone who is likely Rejiek's partner.

* * *

"What? No! You will have no victory here! Rejiek must work on!"

* * *

"There will be no mercy for you, or your allies!" Ralis pointed Kondar at him.

* * *

"And there will be no mercy for you. Yours is a grave crime, for you have interrupted the work! It must continue, and your skins shall be the means! Vellin Dahn does so command!" The mage exclaimed. Ralis and his companions expected a fight, but instead, Vellin escaped, teleporting away. And Rejiek is nowhere to be found, possibly escaping by boat into the caverns.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ralis cursed.

* * *

"He got away, but at least we exposed him." Althir assured Ralis.

* * *

"Right." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Good triumphs once again!" Minsc declared.

* * *

Boo squeaked a few times. "Boo says "Good job, everyone"!" Minsc translated.

* * *

When they returned to the bedrooms where all the decomposing corpses of Rejiek's victims are, Ralis, Althir, Hexxat and Yoshimo checked the cabinets and dressers for clues to who Rejiek is working for and why. Ralis found a note hidden under a pillow of a bed with green bed sheets.

* * *

"Hmm... I wonder what that bastard has here..." Ralis said aloud to draw the attention of his team.

* * *

The note says:

* * *

_"I am bid to write this by those we serve.  
You who carry out the work, I am your humble servant. When at last you need the final ingredient for the grand project, I shall be the one that brings it to you. Seek me out in the hills of Umar and signal your identity with the purchase of the book "The History of the Zhentarim." This will identify you, for I do not know your name, nor should I. The need for security is paramount, so you must utter my secret name, constructed by the name of your immediate master. There will be no mistake with this method._

_Our names are the same in their scale and their cut._  
_The last of his begins as the first of mine._  
_The second of my first is the second of his first, though regressed a full four steps._  
_The third of my first is four more than the last of his first._  
_The entire last of my first is the last of his first, except the first one of these is the first of my last._  
_The first of his last is mine plus one._  
_The next of my last is the last of his first plus one._  
_The last of my last are third and second, coming in first for him._

_I am sorry for such games, but it is certain that only only you shall know this. I await your arrival_."

* * *

Ralis turned his attention to his group.

* * *

"Do any of you know where the Umar Hills are located?" He asked them.

* * *

"I do," Jaheira replied. "It is on the foothills of the Small Teeth mountains south from River Esmel."

* * *

"Okay. When we have the time, we should check this place out." Ralis said, placing the note in the bag Hexxat gave him. To Ralis' surprise, the bag didn't bulge an inch, it's as if the bag is empty.

* * *

After getting rewarded 1000 gold for thier heroics from Aegisfield, Ralis and the others continued walking for the other side of the Bridge District.

* * *

"I'm so happy you brought me with you! I never imagined we would be doing such great things!" Aerie said happily to Ralis.

* * *

"It's all part of what me and my group do." Ralis smiled back at her.

* * *

"Things are going well for us, yes? We've been paid for a great deed, but there are still many perils ahead, but we manage ourselves pretty well." Yoshimo commented.

* * *

"Our actions are good, and will serve the greater balance." Jaheira nodded approvingly.

* * *

Korgan shrugged. "I've had better times drownin' face-first in gutter water, bleedin' from every orfice, don't'cha know..." He muttered.

* * *

"If you bled from every orfice, dwarf, you would be dead already." Althir said with a smirk.

* * *

Korgan scowled at him. "Are ye implyin' that because I ain't as tall as you, I bleed out quicker? Let me see what yer guts be lookin' like then, half breed, then we'll see who bleeds out quicker." Korgan replied in hostility, drawing out his war axe.

* * *

Althir began to slowly unsheathe one of his katanas.

* * *

"Hey! No fighting!" Ralis warned Korgan and Althir.

* * *

Korgan scowled towards Ralis' direction for a second, then slowly sheathed his war axe.

* * *

"Best watch yer back, half breed... or ye may lose a kneecap or two." Korgan warned Althir.

* * *

Althir simply chuckled in response. He found Korgan's size, strength and bravado amusing.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the district, a little human girl named Mereth is on the run. She wore a blue dress and her long brown hair is curly. She carried a dagger in her right arm and she is panting heavily as two armored Thayan soldiers, Ellis and Warwick is chasing her. She jumped over a small pile of crates, hoping to slow them down, but the crates didn't do much to impede their progress. Mereth thought that she was doing fine running away from her chasers... until she was surrounded by an attractive woman who is a Red Wizard, judging by the bright red mage clothing she is wearing. The Red Wizard woman wore a hood covering her head, but some strings of her chestnut colored hair can be seen, and her eyes are beige green colored. Mereth looked behind her to see that Warwick and Ellis have her surrounded as well. She knew that she is trapped now. She backed up against a wall of crates, pointing her dagger at them in the most threatening manner possible even though she is terrified.

* * *

"No! Stay back! I've got a knife! I won't go with you!" She cried.

* * *

Lanneth, the Red Wizard woman cautiously approached Mereth saying: "Come, child. There's no need for this. Your mother is with us- she's waiting for you!" in the most non-threatening, comforting voice possible, her green eyes twinkling with benevolence... or so it seemed.

* * *

Mereth wanted to believe that, but deep down she knew Lanneth is lying.

* * *

"You're lying! My mother isn't with you, she... she's..." Mereth couldn't get the words to come out her mouth as she lowered her arm holding the dagger.

* * *

Lanneth approached Mereth even closer and kneeled down to her level.

* * *

"You mother sent us to fetch you, my dear! Take my hand, and you shall see." Lanneth said, slowly extending her left hand out at Mereth.

* * *

Mereth looked at Lanneth's left hand in bewilderment. She knew Lanneth is lying, but what if...? Merith shook her head. She didn't know what to say or do. Lannet looked over at Warwick and Ellis.

* * *

"Warwick, Ellis, watch the sides." She told them.

* * *

"Yes, ma'am!" They said in unison.

* * *

Just when Mereth was thinking about either taking Lannath's hand, or slashing at it with her dagger, a voice out of nowhere exclaimed:

* * *

"Get away from her, you witch!"

* * *

Lanneth, Mereth, Warwick and Ellis looked around in confusion.

* * *

"What was that?" Lanneth wondered aloud.

* * *

"Coo, what was that?" Ellis repeated.

* * *

"Up here, numskulls!" The voice said. Lanneth, Warwick, Ellis and Mereth looked up at the roof of the Balthis estate and saw an half-elven woman with semi short pink hair, a staff in her right hand.

* * *

"Who is that?" Lanneth frowned in confusion.

* * *

The half-elf jumped down from the roof to the ground, but she didn't break her legs because she casted stoneskin on herself to strengthen her body beforehand. Then she headed over to Mereth with a talisman in her left hand. By that moment, Ralis and his companions got there and saw the whole thing.

* * *

"Who's that pink haired woman?" Yoshimo asked Ralis.

* * *

Ralis's eyes widened. There's only one woman he knows with pink hair.

* * *

"Heya, kiddo. I need you to take this and squeeze it real hard, all right?" She said as she kneeled down at Mereth's height, then gently forced her to put down the dagger and take the talisman into her hands.

* * *

"What's going on? Who are you?" Mereth wasn't sure if she could trust this new face.

* * *

"I'm Neera. I'm going to take you somewhere safe. Just take the talisman, all right?" Neera introduced herself to Mereth.

* * *

"Is this a trick? Are you trying to hurt me?" Mereth asked Neera cautiously.

* * *

"Step away from the child, elf! She's ours." Lanneth scowled at Neera.

* * *

Neera scowled back at Lanneth, quickly stood up on her feet then swung her staff at Lanneth's face, but wasn't really trying to hit her. She let the staff stop in front of Lanneth's face, and Lanneth's green eyes looked down at the tip of the half-elf's staff in surprise. _Never_ call her an elf, because she's half human as well.

* * *

"Half-elf!" Neera exclaimed, still pointing her staff at Lanneth, the tip of it almost touching her nose. Then she turned her attention to Mereth while still pointing her staff at Lanneth's nose.

* * *

"And if you don't get out of here, things are going to get really ugly- as ugly as that witch and her tricks. Squeeze the talisman, I'll be right behind you!"

* * *

Mereth decided to obey Neera and squeeze the talisman.

* * *

"Get her, Ellis!" Warwick exclaimed.

* * *

"Come on, little girl, you'll be safe with us." Ellis said as he and Warwick closed in on Merith.

* * *

"Get her before-" Lanneth started to say, but before they could get 5 feet close to her, she teleported away.

* * *

Neera smiled triumphantly.

* * *

"Ha! She escaped! I knew you had it in you. Sorry, witch and witch lackeys, but she's safe now! It seems like today is not your lucky day! Now, it's time for me to make my... my... Shoot, I gave her my last talisman..." Neera said, checking her pockets for another talisman, but realizing that she doesn't have her own talisman to teleport away with Mereth.

* * *

Lanneth chuckled at Neera. "You didn't think this through, didn't you?"

* * *

"No, not really well," Neera replied to Lannath. "But that's what magic is for." Neera had a backup plan. She decided to teleport away using her wild magic itself.

* * *

It worked without any wild surges, and she escaped from Lanneth, Warwick and Ellis. Lanneth bared her teeth, curling her hands into fists.

* * *

"Another one eludes us. Why did you hesitate, Warwick? Ellis? You should have grabbed the child before she had a chance to teleport!" She scolded them.

* * *

Warwick and Ellis were speechless beyond shame. Lanneth sighed.

* * *

"I suppose the fault is as much mine as yours. I was the one who trusted you, after all. Come along." Lanneth and her lackeys headed for the districts' exit ahead. Ralis and the others followed.

* * *

Somewhere on the outskirts of the Goverment District, Ralis and his companions were walking down a street where there are puddles of water from overturned barrels.

* * *

"You know that pink haired elf, Ralis?" Aerie asked Ralis.

* * *

"Don't call her an elf! She hates that! She's a half-elf. Neera and I go way back." Ralis explained ot Aerie.

* * *

"Oh. I was just wo-oh!" Aerie gasped suddenly.

* * *

Ralis looked ahead and saw someone telporting in. The arcane energies built up and brought out Neera. Her feet landed in the middle of the puddle. Neera frowned, looked down, then looked behind her following the water puddle trail to see 5 overturned barrels near a building. She grunted in frustration.

* * *

"Oh, come on! Who just tips water barrels over in the street?" She exclaimed to herself.

* * *

Then she noticed Ralis and his group. She frowned when she saw him.

* * *

"Wait a tick. Ralis, is that you?"

* * *

"In the flesh, Neera." Ralis smiled.

* * *

"Um... wow. You look... older. Wait, no-great. You look great!" Neera corrected herself.

* * *

"Back when we were traveling up and down the Sword Coast, my hair was shorter and I didn't have any facial hair, so that's why I look older now. Anyway, it's great to run into another familiar face." Ralis chuckled.

* * *

"It's good to see you too. How funny to run into you here!" Neera replied. "Some days it's good to be a wild mage, you know? But other days it's like herding cats- blind cats who hate each other. I've been trying to transport myself out of Athkatla, but- well, here I am."

* * *

"We saw you with that Red Wizard. What was that all about?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

Neera frowned. "You saw that? And you just stood there and watched? Thanks a bunch, Ralis. No matter, I guess. That was a Red Wizard of Thay named Lanneth. That girl was a wild mage, like me." She said.

* * *

"That girl is a mageling?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"I don't know. Anyway, Lanneth wanted to take her." Neera shrugged.

* * *

"Where did that girl disappear to?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"The Hidden Refuge. It's a camp I and some other wild mages set up as a sanctuary for people like us. The Red Wizards have been actively pursuing wild mages lately. After ages of them chasing me around, I decided ot take action. Good on me, right?"

* * *

"Yeah. Anything we can do to help?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"At the moment? No. But I'd really appreciate it if you could meet me at the Wild Forest. We can talk more then, and I can show you what we've been doing. I'm so proud of it! You know where Trademeet is, right? It's southeast from there, on the edges of the Forest of Tethyr. In the meantime, it looks like I'm hoofing it- unless you happen to have a jade figurine of a horse and a saddle? No? Well, never hurts to ask. Bye!" Neera said then left.

* * *

"Where to now?" Althir questioned Ralis.

* * *

"We help Quayle's friend, then we go to Nalia's home." Ralis replied.


	6. Chapter 6 The Besieged Keep

Baldur's Gate 2 SoA: Shadows Within  
Chapter 6: The Besieged Keep

* * *

In the Bridge District of Athkatla, Ralis, Abdel, Jaheira, Aerie, Althir, Korgan, Hexxat, Yoshimo, Minsc and Nalia have revealed the identity of the mystery murderer in the area, and recently, they encountered Neera, who rescued a little girl who is also a wild mage from the Red Wizards of Thay. Neera is forced to head back to her secret base, but Ralis and his group are in no such hurry. They returned to the Bridge District to reach the Five Flagons inn where Quayle's friend needs help.

* * *

They walked through a small crowd of people on their way. Korgan remembered something he needed to tell Ralis, so he weaved his way past his tall companons, Hexxat, Minsc, Althir, Anomen and Abdel to reach Ralis leading the way.

* * *

"Ehhh... something I should bring up to ye, Ralis." Korgan called to him.

* * *

Ralis glanced down at him. "What is it, Korgan?" He replied.

* * *

"Now that the business with Shagbag an' me former mates be laid to rest, I be reminded of a former arrangement I've made." Korgan explained.

* * *

"Really? I'm all ears now." Ralis said, feeling slightly curious.

* * *

"There be a man who were eager to hire me an' the others fer a bounty job. 'Twas no great thing, just a show of interest, but I've no desire to see me reputation go up in smoke, aye?"

* * *

"So you know nothing about the job?" Ralis asked for clarified details.

* * *

Korgan shook his head. "Nae, I know nae about the job, but gold always looks good. Since I seem to be travelin' with the lot of ye, perhaps we could go to the fellow an' hear his offer, aye?"

* * *

"So who is this man, anyway?" Ralis asked Korgan after he passed by a man mumbling about some other guy owing him money.

* * *

"He said his name be Madeen, representing some wizard or other. He said his master were needin' adventurers willing to work fer a good pile o' coin. It sounded fair enough." Korgan said.

* * *

Ralis silently agreed. The more money he can gain, the closer he can be to buying the assistance of Gaelan's friends.

* * *

"He told me he would be out in front of the government building in the Government District and keep a looks out for me and me crew. Mayhap we could go see this Madeen." Korgan said.

* * *

"Do we gotta do this now?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Korgan shook his head. "There be no rush on the matter, Ralis. I just nae be wanting to see some other eager adventurer snap up this Madeen's offer an' call Korgan a bowelhive, is all." He said.

* * *

They reached the Five Flagons inn, and they noticed a group of people going downstairs near the bar. Ralis walked up to the bar to speak to Samuel Thunderburp, the gnome bartender of the inn.

* * *

"Hi. My group and I are looking for a woman named Raelis Shai. Do you know where I can find her?" He asked Sam.

* * *

Sam nodded. "Yeah, just follow them downstairs." He instructed.

* * *

Ralis looked back at his companions and pointed at the stairs nearby. They headed down the stairs to find people purchasing tickets from a receptionist up ahead. Ralis and his group each had to pay for a ticket, which is 5 gold each, and since there is ten of them, it cost 50 gold total for Ralis and his companions to get in.

* * *

"So, what's this play about?" Ralis asked the receptionist curiously. She smiled.

* * *

"It is a most dramatic play put on by the fine members of the Sigil troupe. 'Tis better to see than to be described." She said dreamily.

* * *

"All right, I'll take your word for it. Come on guys, let's go." Ralis said.

* * *

Nalia shook her head. "It doesn't feel right for me to watch a play while my land is... overrun..." She grumbled.

* * *

"We'll save your land, sweet Nalia, don't you worry!" Minsc assured her with a warm smile. Boo squeaked a few times. "Boo says "Think happy thoughts"!" Minsc translated.

* * *

Nalia slowly nodded as she followed her companions into the theatres. "Okay, I'll try..." She replied, then she began looking for a place to sit down.

* * *

The red curtains covered most of the stage. The curtains didn't open until everyone was seated. On the stage are a few buildings, a few props painted as bushes and trees, and in the middle of the stage is a harp. Standing near the harp is gnome playing the role of Kirinaldo, and standing close to him is a human woman playing the role of Lunisia. Kirinaldo reached out at the woman with his left hand with great passion while gently strumming the strings of the harp with his left hand.

* * *

"Oh, your lover has abandoned thee, sweet Lunisia. You have only one option left... Turnest thou to me, and let us be wed at last!" He exclaimed with romantic passion in his voice. Lunisia, her hands clasped at her chest looked at Kirinaldo with sadness.

* * *

"No, Kirinaldo, I cannot!" She shook her head, then she began turning her head left and right. "Oh, Rodrigo... Rodrigo! My fair love, where hast thou gone?!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Korgan felt like throwing up. _This is what they call entertainment?! Where be all the bloody fightin'? I swear on me father's deathbed humans and gnomes know nae 'bout entertainment!_ Korgan complained in his thoughts.

* * *

At that moment, a human man stumbled out from backstage. He has short brown hair, brown eyes, high cheekbones, bright brown freckles on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and stood 5'7 feet tall. He is known as Biff the Understudy, and he looked rather nervous being on stage. He glanced at the crowd nervously, then quickly shifted his gaze to Lunisia.

* * *

"Uh... here I am! H-here I am, my... uh... s-sweetums?" Biff stammered. He didn't have time to read the script, and that's another reason why he's nervous, he was forced into this role unprepared. Lunisia gasped, ran towards Biff and hugged him.

* * *

"Yes, Rodrigo! Rodrigo, it is thee at long last! But where have-" Lunisia continued her lines, even though she knew Rodrigo is not Biff's role in the play.

* * *

"I've been, uh... across the sea, my fair... um... m-my fair one. Yeah, yes, that's it- across the sea and uh..." Biff's heart is racing. He knew that the play would fall apart because of him.

* * *

"Say... that's not the actor they had last time!" One of the noblemen watching the play exclaimed.

* * *

Biff started sweating profusely. Kirinaldo broke out of character and looked at the people watching the play, getting a gut feeling that they'll soon throw tomatoes and onions at Biff. Lunisia decided to help Biff save face. She cleared her throat and said: "... and perhaps on the new lands, my lord?" She asked him, hinting his next line.

* * *

Biff wiped some of the sweat off his forehead in relief. "Yes, that's it! On the new lands. Yes, um..." Biff's mind went blank without another hint to be given. Ralis frowned. He noticed that the Biff who is playing Rodrigo is acting very skittish, as if he never had time to read the script.

* * *

"Ugh! Where's the actor that was here last time? Ughf!" A noblewoman sitting by Althir grunted in disgust.

* * *

"This is terrible! Awful!" One of the peasants exclaimed.

* * *

"This is the worst play I've ever seen!" another one exclaimed.

* * *

Kirinaldo snapped out of his trance and decided to help Biff out.

* * *

"*AHEM* But... is it Rodrigo? No! No! How can this be?!" Kirinaldo said, getting back into character and acting shocked to see Rodrigo.

* * *

"Well you should be so... um... confused?" Biff wasn't sure if that is the right line. "(It is confused, right?)" He whispered to Lunisia.

* * *

"(It is baffled! Baffled!)" She whispered back.

* * *

Biff smiled. "Baffled! Yes, well, you should look so baffled, my lord... um... Kirinaldo! 'Twas you who... who... who..." Biff felt as if his brain has overheated and is about to shut down.

* * *

"What in the Nine Hells...?" Abdel muttered. He has never seen a professional actor forget his lines.

* * *

"Oh, terrible! Get him off the stage!" A commoner woman exclaimed angrily.

* * *

The angry mutters of the people watching the play began to rise. Biff felt his body heating up nervously.

* * *

"... who, um... which that, uh... i-in a way..." He tried to think of something to say, but he is so overcome with fear, he couldn't think straight.

* * *

"(Pssst! Arranged for me to be shipped across the sea!)" Lunisia whispered to Biff in frustration.

* * *

Biff was so scared, trying to remember what little he read, that he didn't hear much of what Lunisia whispered to him.

* * *

"Eh? What's that?" He asked her. Lunisia rolled her eyes.

* * *

Even Kirinaldo's actor grew tired of Biff's ineptitude. He sighed.

* * *

"Yes, you are correct, Rodrigo! 'Twas I that arranged for thy trip across the great ocean! 'Twas, er, um... truly fiendish of my! But how did thy ever come to return so quickly?" He asked Biff.

* * *

Biff decided to just give up trying to fit in to a role he has never prepared for, that was never meant for him. "Uh... I forget. I'm just the understudy." He admitted with a shrug.

* * *

At that moment, all the nobles, peasants and commoners rose out of their seats booing and jeering, even Korgan joined in.

* * *

"Lliira's bane! I refuse to watch more of this!" A commoner woman exclaimed in outrage.

* * *

"I agree- boo! Boo!" A peasant man next to her exclaimed.

* * *

Then several people started throwing garlic, tomatoes, rolled up balls of ham sandwiches and kiwis at Biff. Lunisia scrambled out the way, and Biff could do nothing but use his arms to shield himself from the barrage.

* * *

"Booooo! Booo!" The entire crowd booed at Biff as they threw their foods at him.

* * *

"Ah! Ow! Ouch!... oh... oh dear..." He whimpered, feeling all kinds of food pelt his body.

* * *

When he lowered his arms from his face a little thinking he's safe, someone who had a slice of pumpkin pie managed to directly hit him in the face with it. Biff's face is now smeared in pumpkin pie. He and Lunisia and Kirinaldo ran backstage to escape the volley of food from the angry spectators.

* * *

When the actors left, Raelis Shai herself appeared from backstage to try to calm down the angry spectators. She is a gnome with short red hair.

* * *

"I... I am sorry, good folk of the audience. As you can see, things are not right with our troupe due to circumstances beyond our control." she apologized to the crowd.

* * *

Minsc frowned in confusion. "What is this? Minsc and Boo were just getting into this wonderful story when it was sadly interrupted. A work of mastery, this is!" Minsc exclaimed incredulously, standing up.

* * *

Everyone fell silent and gave him a sour look, except Raelis.

* * *

"_Sit down, you buffoon...!_" Jaheira whispered harshly, grabbing Minsc by his right arm and forcing him to sit down.

* * *

Then Raelis continued her apology speech. "I beg of you, good people, come back another day when we have restored matters... we shall prove to you that the Sigil Troup is worthy of your attention and coin, and we shal do so for free, of course. And one final... odd... request, good folk. If you or another knows of those who are skilled in the arts of sword and adventure... do send them to speak to me. It is a matter of utmost urgency. Tell them to come and speak to I, Raelis Shai. Until then, I apologize and bid you a fair evening." She concluded.

* * *

As the audience left the auditorium, grumbling about how they wasted their money on a play that fell far below their expectations, Ralis and his group headed towards the stage and headed backstage, in the room where actors put on their costumes and makeup, where Biff was sobbing uncontrollably and Lunisia, Raelis and Kirinaldo were comforting him.

* * *

"Hello?" Ralis called to them.

* * *

Raelis greeted them first. "Ah, hello? I am afraid if you are looking for a refund for today's performance, I can only tell you to come back when our troupe is not in such disarray." She said softly, worried that Ralis and his group are one of the angry spectators of the play.

* * *

Aerie stepped forward to speak to Raelis.

* * *

"Oh, we're not here to... that is, we've come to help you, if we can. My uncle... well, he's not really my uncle... he seems to know you and asked me to come and see you..." Aerie told her, stumbling on her words a bit.

* * *

Raelis felt a bit more at ease in the presence of Ralis and his group.

* * *

"Then you are certainly welcome here amongst us, dear child. But I am afraid you have me at somewhat of a loss. Who is this uncle you speak of?" Raelis asked her.

* * *

"Quayle... his name's Quayle. He raised me in the circus." Aerie responded shyly.

* * *

Raelis' eyes lit up, recognizing the name. "Ahhh, yes. The young illusionist gnome. I heard he had come to this city, but had not expected him to reply to my letter so quickly. How does he fair, dear elf?"

* * *

Aerie frowned a bit in confusion because Quayle today is a middle aged gnome- he's not young.

* * *

"The young...? You must have known him a long time ago then. Quayle is fine. He is running the circus here in the city and asked us to come when he recieved your letter." Aerie told her.

* * *

"If this is so, then yon gnome has done far more than I thought possible. A more than fair return for the time I aided him in Sigil. Will you help me, child?" Raelis pleaded, slowly approaching Aerie.

* * *

Aerie darted her eyes left and right, having trouble deciding. She wants to help, but she is not sure if Ralis has other plans.

* * *

"It... it's more up to Ralis, really, ma'am. I've b-been traveling with him, but he's the one with the e-experience to help you. Maybe you could... tell us what's wrong?" Aerie stuttered, gesturing to Ralis standing next to her.

* * *

Raelis sat down on a chair next Lunisia. Biff blew his nose on a white towel, finally calming down from sobbing.

* * *

"You must hear our story, then. One of our actors, Haer'Dalis (pronounced "Hair-dah-leese"), has been kidnapped by a wizard native to this city... he has made no effort to negotiate with us. The wizard's greed may have called to him at the sight of Haer'Dalis's beloved gem... something our sparrow would not gladly surrender. So this wizard has stolen both away, and there is nothing we can do. I would ask that you return our sparrow and his gem to us both, by whatever means possible."

* * *

"Who is this wizard, and where can we find him?" Ralis questioned Raelis.

* * *

"His name is Mekrath, I believe... I know his lair can be accessed through the city's sewers, though exactly where it is lies a mystery." She replied.

* * *

"Well... Okay, we'll help you out." Ralis finally agreed.

* * *

"Fly, then.. fetch our brother away from his captor however you might, and return to us soon. My prayers go with you, my good man." Raelis finally smiled.

* * *

Ralis and his group turned around and walked back to the front stage to leave the auditorium. Aerie walked by Ralis' side, looking up at him and smiling.

* * *

"I'm pleased that you're welling to help her." She said. "We got a lot of people to help. First, we help Nalia since we promised her first." Ralis said.

* * *

A couple hours later, they reached the gate district, heading for the Athkatla's main gates. A lot of people are coming in and out.

* * *

"So, where is your keep, and how long will at take for us to get there on foot, Nalia?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"I'm not really sure, I guess half a tenday. I didn't keep up with how long it took for me to walk to Athkatla to beg for help. And my keep is miles off the road south between Athkatla and Crimmor- don't worry, you won't get lost." Nalia assured him.

* * *

2 hours later, Ralis and his group are still walking along the road to Crimmor in the wilderness. Jaheira is glad to be surrounded by trees and wildlife again, but Aerie hated walking for long periods of time.

* * *

"I hate walking..." She muttered. Ralis decided to get to know Hexxat a little more.

* * *

"So, Hexxat, you told me you're from Mezro. Could you tell me a little more about where you're from?" He asked her.

* * *

"Fine. i shall tell you only a little about me. Mezro is a city in Chult. My mother and my aunts were a clerics of Ubtao (pronounced "Oob-tay-oh")."

* * *

"Ubtao?" Ralis asked.

* * *

He knew nothing about that deity.

* * *

"Yes, Ubtao, The Father of the Dinosaurs, Creator of Chult, Founder of Mezro." Hexxat said.

* * *

"You've said nothing about your father. Was he, I assume, a cleric of Ubtao as well?" Ralis asked politely.

* * *

Hexxat remained silent there. Ralis assumed that maybe there's something about her father she didn't feel like revealing.

* * *

"Okay, sore subject. Who was the person you were supposed to meet after we actually met each other?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"He is only known as L. I cannot say anymore than that." Hexxat replied.

* * *

Then Ralis turned his attention to Korgan. "What about you, Korgan? Got something interesting to tell about your life?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Korgan growled at him. "If ye want to lose yer head, legs, limbs an' ears like the bastards that backstabbed me, ye best keep keep yer curiosity to yerself, groundling." Korgan warned him, rubbing one of the ears attatched to his necklace.

* * *

Ralis never noticed his collection of human, halfling and gnome ears on his necklace before. _Jeez, and I thought Montaron was ruthless..._ Ralis shuddered.

* * *

"You know what? You remind me of a halfling I once knew, Korgan. When I asked him a question, he said: "Ask me another question that don't concern ye again and I'll gut ye like a fish"." Ralis said to Korgan, doing his best to make his voice as gruff and reedy as Montaron's.

* * *

Korgan laughed. "Like a fish, eh?"

* * *

He then looked back at Anomen, walking alongside Minsc and Yoshimo.

* * *

"Hey, Anomen."

* * *

"What is it now?" Anomen replied.

* * *

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you a paladin or a squire paladin?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"Neither, my comrade, I am an acolyte serving the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. I've been with them for years in hopes that one day I might become a paladin myself. But after I pass my Test, I will be a full and true knight." He said proudly.

* * *

"That's interesting, but tell me a bit more about your past." Ralis urged him.

* * *

"Uhhh... I'd rather not, Ralis." Anomen said uneasily.

* * *

"Aw come on, is your noble upbringing shameful or something?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"Apparently it is..." Althir butted in the conversation.

* * *

"You really need to work out your issues with nobles, Althir." Ralis instructed him.

* * *

"If every single one of them were like Nalia, I wouldn't have any issues with them." Althir replied curtly.

* * *

"...I guess I should take that as a compliment..." Nalia noted.

* * *

Anomen reluctantly decided to reveal to Ralis and the others a little about his upbringing. "... I entered the Order without the support of my father, Lord Cor Delryn. Because of this, I could not be sponsored as a squire, only as an acolyte." He admitted uneasily.

* * *

Then he continued speaking with more confidence than when he spoke about his upbringing. "Nevertheless, I chose the path of the warrior and priest of Helm, The Vigilant One, The Watcher, the god of guardians, and I have fought many battles alongside my fellow allies of the Order against many forces and creatures of evil- drow, duergar, ogres, mages, orcs, Zhentarim, and yes, even the occasional common bandits. All of my achievements in the past will prove myself worthy of knighthood one day! The Order cannot turn a blind eye to my prowess much longer!" He said proudly.

* * *

Ralis couldn't help but get the gut feeling that Anomen is deluding himself, inflating his ego.

* * *

"In time, I shall surely command more respect with these fools. 'Tis hardly much of a party that you have put together, Ralis. Anomen said.

* * *

"And just how would you command them?' Ralis quesitoned the squire, eager to hear his answer.

* * *

"The life of a squire, though far better than the life I lived 'neath my father, is not a place where one garners respect, no matter how deserved they are of such. With my knighthood, I shall be above the petty concerns of a field officer for the Order. That is where I shall command more respect." Anomen replied.

* * *

"Becoming a knight seems quite important to you." Ralis commented.

* * *

"Aye, it is. I've worked all my life to become a knight. I've studied the holy books, and I've taken the foot-soldier training and combat courses offered by the paladins. In short, I've bettered myself in every way so that I might someday be judged worthy of knighthood." Anomen explained.

* * *

"What made you want to become a knight?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

Anomen had a serious look on his face when pushed to answer. "It is not any one thing that pushed me into knighthood. My father's cruelty and the death of my mother gave me more than enough reason to leave home. I've always dreamed of being a knight from the first time I saw an armored column from my mother's arm." Anomen closed his eyes and took a confident, deep breath. "Someday, I will thunder by beneath the Radiant Heart pennant. But time has passed quickly. We've adventuring to do, and I suggest that we get back to it." Anomen said.

* * *

"Agreed." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Tell me, Anomen, how-" Before Jaheira could start a conversation with Anomen, her half-elven ears vividly heard the sound of a twig snapping.

* * *

Her eyes widened in alarm. "Ambush! Get down!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis and everyone else ducked down, and just in time, because from the woods to their right, a few arrows came flying out at them! Aerie, Hexxat and Minsc should thank Jaheira because if Jaheira hadn't ordered everyone to crouch, the arrows would have pierced the heads of Minsc, Hexxat and Aerie. Then from out of the forest, 17 bandits appeared, armed with a varitey of weapons intent on attacking Ralis and his group and stealing what gold they have.

* * *

"Give us yer gold, or die like helpless rabbits!" One of the bandits sneered.

* * *

"I... I don't like the looks of this!" Aerie exclaimed nervously, backing away.

* * *

Ralis stayed by Aerie's side.

* * *

"Raaah!" Abdel charged at one of the bandits followed by Minsc and Korgan.

* * *

The bandit parried Abdel's attack. Minsc ran past the bandit Abdel engaged in battle and rushed at another bandit armed with a shortbow, aimed right at him! The bandit shot Minsc in his right arm but Minsc seemed unfazed by the shot. He felt pain, but like Abdel, he can take a couple arrows and still come at the shooter.

* * *

"For butt-kicking justice!" Minsc exclaimed as he readied his right shoulder to slam into the bandit's chest.

* * *

"Ahhh!" The bandit yelled, knowing there's no escape from the human tank that is Minsc.

* * *

Minsc slammed into the bandit and crushed him against a tree that was behind the bandit. The bandit's ribs crunched upon impact, resulting in his death, and the momentum of the slam sent Boo flying up from Minsc's left shoulder to land on top of his head. Minsc looked up at Boo sitting on his head.

* * *

"Great fun! Right, Boo?" Minsc smiled. Boo squeaked in reply.

* * *

"Hold still, curse you!" Hexxat hissed when she missed attempting to cut a bandit's head off because he ducked to dodge the strike.

* * *

Yoshimo, a few feet sounteast from Hexxat is fighting two bandits, one bandit is a man, the other is a woman. The bandit Hexxat is fighting is too nimble. Soon the bandit put Hexxat on the defensive, deflecting the blows of his flail. Hexxat decided to do something the bandit won't expect. After deflecting his 7th strike, Hexxat took the short window of opportunity and lunged at him, tilting her head to the right side so she can access his neck, then opened her mouth and sank her vampiric teeth in! The bandit was caught completely off guard, he had no idea what Hexxat is doing to him until he felt and heard her sucking his blood!

* * *

"Gaaagghh...! Help...!" He tried to scream for help, but he quickly felt weaker and less energetic.

* * *

The only bandits that heard him were the ones fighting Yoshimo. When they cast a confused glance at a strange woman wearing a dark blue colored cloak in close contact with one of their friends, Yoshimo took the opportunity to cut them down swiftly.

* * *

"KIAI!" Yoshimo shouted as he made a swift horizontal strike with his katana, slicing through the abdomen of the two bandits.

* * *

They collapsed dead seconds after their guts spilled out.

* * *

"Distractions are a fighter's worst enemy in battle." Yoshimo commented to himself, and the bandit Hexxat is feeding on collapsed dead. Hexxat licked the blood off her lips in satisfaction.

* * *

Korgan, battling a bandit armed with a poisonous dagger disabled the bandit easily by cutting off his right leg. The bandit screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Then Korgan raised his axe over his head, and brought it down on the bandit's ribcage, damaging his chainmail armor and chest and causing blood to squirt out of the wound like a greusome fountain of some kind.

* * *

"I'll kill ye, dwarf bastard!" Korgan heard a bandit nearby exclaim.

* * *

Korgan saw a bandit aiming a crossbow at him. Korgan quickly readied his war axe and threw it at the bandit, didging the crossbow bolt fired at him seconds after he threw his war axe! The war axe cartwheeled through the air towards the crossbow bandit. The bandit didn't notice it in time because he was trying to reload his crossbow. As a result of his ignorance, the blade of Korgan's war axe embedded itself into the bandit's skull, shattering his head into a pulpy mass and he collapsed.

* * *

"A skullbreaker!" Korgan grinned.

* * *

At that moment, Abdel cut the arms, legs and head of the bandit he was fighting when the ambush started. Althir, Anomen and Ralis fought 6 bandits together, defending Aerie. During the fight, Ralis noticed something odd about Althirion's fighting style. Ralis is no master swordsman, but he had a feeling that Althirion's fighting style is something out of the ordinary. Althir unsheathed his katanas attatched to his left and right hip, took one step forward with his right foot and slashed at a bandit with such amazing speed, the bandit was too slow to parry the strikes. His next moves displayed the full extent of Althir's agility and flexibility. Little did Ralis know that by looking at the facial expressions, emotions, and body language, Althir can anticipate what move the bandits will make. The bandits were no match against him at all. Ralis couldn't help but wonder if Althir might be Drizzt's equal. If he is, Althir is another person he does NOT want to cross blades with. As for Anomen, Ralis couldn't help but notice that Anomen doesn't fight like an experienced acolyte of the Order like he claims to be. He sometimes backs a few inches away from his opponent for no apparent reason, then cames at him again as if he regained the courage to keep fighting. Nalia stood at a safe distance with her shortbow, shooting a few arrows at a couple bandits who were trying to gang up on Jaheira. Soon all the bandits were felled.

* * *

"That... that was scary..." Aerie exhaled in relief, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

Althir glanced over at Aerie. "You could have used your magic to help us, but instead, you cowered where you stand." He chastised her.

* * *

Aerie felt terrible. "B-but I... I don't like fighting. It isn't right! All this bloodshed... it's not how peace should be made..." She argued back nervously.

* * *

Althir scowled at her. "Fighting is necessary to send a message to the ignorant, Aerie. Words and negotiations won't always cut it. Not everyone will play nice just because you asked them to. You must spill the blood of men of evil to achieve peace. You need to understand that sooner or later- you need to harden yourself to the realities of life." Althir said coldly.

* * *

Tears welled up in Aerie's eyes. "I... I-I don't understand, Althir... why are you so cruel...?" She began to sob.

* * *

Before Althir could reply, Ralis came to her defense. "Go easy on her, Althir, okay? Don't be so rough on her. She already lost her wings; don't make her life feel any more miserable." Ralis said calmly.

* * *

Althir turned his back on Ralis and Aerie, giving them a good glimpse of the phoenix rising from the fire on the back of his clothing.

* * *

"If she doesn't wake up to the harsh reality that the Realms has to offer, she'll never survive. The strong always survive- that is a harsh but realistic truth that all idealistic individuals like her must accept." Althir said with no hint of sympathy in his voice before walking away from Ralis and Aerie.

* * *

Hearing what Althir said caused Aerie to cry on Ralis' shoulder. Ever since the loss of her wings, she felt as if her life is slowly spiraling down to Hell.

* * *

"Aerie! _AERIE!_ Cease yer whining!" Korgan yelled at Aerie in anger and annoyance, charging at her and Ralis to scare her into silence, and stopped 3 feet away from them.

* * *

Aerie yelped in fright and hid behind Ralis.

* * *

"I'd swear on me father's coalcart ye were one o' them fey elves with all the blasted cryin' coming from ye." He slowly turned his back on Aerie, then suddenly turned to face her again, snarling at her like a feral, wild wolf.

* * *

"Eek!" Aerie yelped in fear.

* * *

"Hmph," Korgan huffed, scratching his itching testicles before walking away.

* * *

"That's nasty..." Abdel grumbled when he saw Korgan scratching his crotch area.

* * *

"Okay, we should keep moving before any other bandits catch us." Nalia said.

* * *

"Right. Lead the way." Ralis nodded.

* * *

A few hours later, Nalia led them into the wilderness. She told Ralis and the others that her keep is a few miles off the road. Aerie stood by Ralis' side, still unnerved at how ruthless and unemotional Althir and Korgan are. She couldn't understand how they could be so... bitter. Ralis looked at Aerie, wondering if she is feeling okay.

* * *

"Are you all right, Aerie? You haven't spoken to me or anyone else in hours." Ralis said.

* * *

Aerie shook her head gently, looking down at the soil as she walked on with everyone.

* * *

"I... everyone here seems too unhappy and severe..." she said in depression.

* * *

"You mean Jaheira, Althir and Korgan? I admit they are rough around the edges, but..." Ralis said.

* * *

Aerie finally looked up at Ralis, staring at him with her beautiful blue eyes looking sadly into him.

* * *

"I am so unused to living this way. In the circus, we were always cheerful. Or, at least, Uncle Quayle was determined to be. He used to say that a frown would never get anything useful done. I think everyone could use some cheering up... What about you, Ralis?"

* * *

Ralis snorted. "Do whatever you like. Just don't go turning anyone into a chicken or anything foolish like that to get a laugh." Ralis warned her with a small smile to show Aerie that he can be playful unlike Jaheira, Korgan and Althir.

* * *

Aerie giggled. "A chicken? Now, that would be a neat trick! I'll have to work on that, you silly man! Ha ha ha!"

* * *

"See? I got you to laugh! That's a start!" Ralis smiled at her proudly.

* * *

Aerie looked ahead at Nalia, leading the group through the dense forest to her keep.

* * *

"Nalia?" Aerie called to her.

* * *

"Yes, my dear?" Nalia glanced back at Aerie and Ralis.

* * *

"How come you care so much for people?" Aerie asked her.

* * *

"It has to start somewhere, Aerie." Nalia said, shrugging because she couldn't think of a better answer to describe her beliefs.

* * *

"What has to start?" Aerie tilted her head to the right quizzically.

* * *

Nalia looked up at the treetops and the blue sky above. "Love... justice... the rights of people to choose their own destiny in this world."

* * *

"But don't the gods choose our destinies?" Aerie asked Nalia.

* * *

Nalia chuckled at Aerie's question. "Oh, Aerie, with the exception of Gond (pronounced: GAHND), our gods are not clockmakers. They have made us living, breathing creatures with minds, emotions and desires. Only birth and death are destiny, all else is choice and consequence. Come on, the sun is beginning to set and it casts long shadows on our thoughts."

* * *

They got to the de'Arnise Keep a half an hour later after midday. Like Nalia said, the keep is located between Athkatla to the west and Crimmor to the east down south off the road that connects the two locations. Nalia's keep is a huge and beautiful. Abdel whistled in admiration.

* * *

"Kinda reminds me of Candlekeep." He said.

* * *

"This goes to show how much wealth nobles have, and how much they are unwilling to share it." Althirion said disdainfully.

* * *

Nalia wanted to say something to Althir, but she chose to say nothing to him.

* * *

"We should head to the palisade. That is where we will meet Captain Arat and his troops. Follow me." Nalia said, leading Ralis and the others to the palisade, 50 yards east from the keep.

* * *

The palisade is a decrepit defense area with wooden walls where soldiers of the keep regroup if the outer walls of the keep have been breached. Nalia knew that since Captain Arat and his troops are in the palisade, it means that her worst fears are true- the enemy has breached the keep. Now it will be hard, maybe impossible to rout them.

* * *

"Lady Nalia! You have returned!" One of the guards greeted her.

* * *

"Yes, and I have brought help." Nalia said.

* * *

"Good, because we'll need all the help we can get. Captain Arat will brief you and your friends on the situation." The second guard of the palisade said.

* * *

Nalia and the others stepped inside the palisade, and they found that the inside of the palisade is swarming with over a hundred de'Arnise soldiers. Nalia led the group to the captain of the de'Arnise soldiers, Captain Arat. Arat's body armor is no different from the other soldiers, however his helmet is the only helmet with red feathers on it He was busy speaking to his lieutenants about a plan to liberate the keep, but it seemed more like an argument.

* * *

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Captain Arat." Nalia introduced him after he was done speaking to his lieutenants.

* * *

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Captain Arat, garrison commander under Lord de'Arnise."

* * *

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner." Ralis apologized as he shook Arat's hand.

* * *

"Apology accepted. I know you got your own problems, but we need all the help we can get." Arat replied.

* * *

Ralis then turned his attention to Nalia. "Nalia, I think it's about time you tell us who we will be fighting." Ralis advised her.

* * *

Nalia felt terrible about witholding need-to-know information. "Yes, I... I should have told you previously, but others refused to help when they found out. We are... beset by trolls. A vast number of them." Nalia slowly admitted.

* * *

That caused Ralis and the others to gasp in surprise. "Trolls?! Those creatures are nearly indestructible with their ability to heal their wounds at a fast rate!" Abdel exclaimed.

* * *

"Worse yet, there are some kind of snake creatures with them. I had never seen the like of them before, but I've been sheltered most of my life." Nalia continued.

* * *

"Most likely yuan-ti. I've heard of them, but never seen one before." Hexxat said.

* * *

"Huh? "Youan-tee"?" Nalia frowned at Hexxat in confusion, mispronouncing the name.

* * *

"Anyway, the main assault began just a few nights ago. I think they were driven from the north by the elves, or perhaps the new settlements south of Tethyr." Nalia explaind.

* * *

"You do realize that trolls can be permanently killed by fire or acid, don't you?" Jaheira asked Nalia.

* * *

"Yes, I know, but those you... ya...yan..." Nalia tried to say the name of the snake people, but she couldn't do it, so she gave up trying. "... the snake things look even meaner. Why would they come here?"

* * *

"Probably enforcers for the trolls, maybe?" Yoshimo guessed.

* * *

"I doubt it. Whatever the reason, they are here. I am sorry, but I don't know numbers or tactics, I only know that we must get rid of them... we must rescue my family, that is all." Nalia said with uncertainty.

* * *

"This is a suicide mission, it's written all over these soldiers' faces." Abdel commented bluntly.

* * *

"I agree, you expect us to charge into a keep unprepared for a battle against an army of trolls? We don't know how many there are in the keep, how smart they are, or even if there is anyone left alive to rescue." Ralis scolded Nalia.

* * *

She nodded forlornly. "I know, I know. Wait! The servants wouldn't have posed much threat to the trolls. Some of them may be alive inside, and they would know numbers and strengths. Perhaps... oh, what's his name... Daleson! He worked in the stables. They may have left him to tend the animals for food. He would know! He might be inside." Nalia exclaimed hopefully.

* * *

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, Lady Nalia. Chances are the trolls might have killed him as well." Arat said.

* * *

Ralis thought things over. 40 soldiers and 11 adventurers versus an unknown number of trolls and yuan-ti doesn't sound like good odds.

* * *

"Is there a safe way inside the keep? i hope we don't have to knock on the frint door- that could be what they are expecting." Ralis said.

* * *

Nalia shook her head. "You don't have to go through the front lines. Head north of the palisade. There's a secret door that allows entry along the base of the keep wall over there." Nalia said. "I... I use it to occasionally sneak out while my parents aren't looking. They don't much like me interacting with the local peasants, but I can do so much for them." Nalia added.

* * *

"And take these fire arrows and actid arrows. You'll need them." Arat said, giving Nalia and Ralis 20 fire arrows each, and Yoshimo 20 acid arrows.

* * *

"And I can use my magic to create a fire sword." Jaheira said.

* * *

Ralis nodded, finally everyone is better equipped to fight trolls.

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan. Abdel, Jaheira, Aerie, Yoshimo and Nalia, come with me to the secret entrance. Arat, you, your soldiers and the rest of my group wait outside the keep's drawbridge. When we meet Daleson and find out how many trolls we're dealing with, we'll open the gates at the courtyard, you can charge right in and we can overwhelm the trolls together with the element of surprise." Ralis instructed.

* * *

"... That's a well thought-out strategy... It may work." Arat rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

* * *

Before going out, Arat briefed the soldiers in on the strategy. After the briefing, everyone left the palisade. Althir, Hexxat, Korgan, Minsc, Anomen, Arat and the 40 soldiers headed for the keep's drawbridge. Nalia led Ralis, Aerie, Yoshimo, Jaheira and Abdel to the secret entrance. She led them to a pile of stones too big for a single human to lift, but likely a giant could.

* * *

"The entrance is right here, hidden among the stones." Nalia told them. She pushed the wall of stone, and surprisingly, even though Nalia is a 22 year old woman of average build, the stone budged with ease, revealing the secret entrance!

* * *

"Ah, a fake stone. Clever." Yoshimo smiled in amusement.

* * *

Ralis and the others followed . After they stepped inside, Abdel pulled the fake stone over the secret entrance so no troll reinforcements will find it.

* * *

As soon as they entered a small, semi dark room, Nalia sighed in relief.

* * *

"We've made it in. We should find Daleson first, if he's still alive, and then make our way to the courtyard and open the drawbridge." She said.

* * *

Then Ralis moved towards the only way out of the room other than where they came in. Ralis twisted the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

* * *

"Locked. Yoshimo?" Ralis called to him in a whisper.

* * *

"_Soe desu ne?_" Yoshimo replied.

* * *

"Can you unlock this door?" Ralis instructed him-he knoew Yoshimo can do it anyway.

* * *

"Yes, and I can dance on the head of a pin as well." Yoshimo said as he stepped forward, crouched slightly at the door and began picking the lock.

* * *

When Yoshimo stood up, Ralis knew he was finished.

* * *

"Good job." Ralis nodded at him.

* * *

He pulled his longbow out with his right hand and notched one of the fire arrows from his quiver. Yoshimo opened the door and Ralis and Nalia aimed their arrows into the next room, in case a troll or yuan-ti is waiting for them. No one is in the next room, just dusty barrels. They headed into the next room and opened the next door which led to another small room. As they headed for the next room, they heard something growling and a man crying out in pain.

* * *

In the third room, which is the bedroom of the servants of de'Arnise keep, a rather dreary room with little light, Ralis and the others found a 9 foot tall troll tourturing one of the de'Arnise servants! The man had no armor and his body is severely bloodied by the troll, etched with claw slashes.

* * *

"No! Please! Don't torture me anymore!" The servent pleaded mercy to the troll.

* * *

Ralis quickly took aim with his longbow and fired the fore arrow into the troll's back! The troll felt the intense sting of being shot in the back, and felt the burning sensation of the arrow as the burns prevented its wound from healing. It turned its head to see Ralis and the others. It gasped in fear, knowing that they posess fire and acid weapons and attmepted to run for the door that leads to the banquet room. Yoshimo aimed his shortbow at the troll's head, fired an acid arrow, and the arrow hit pierced the side of the troll's skull, and it collapsed to the ground dead as the acid from the arrow slowly dissolved it's brain. Unfortunately, the servant's injuries are mortal and he won't survive long.

* * *

"Aerie! Help me heal him, quickly!" Nalia called to Aerie as she rushed to the servant's aid.

* * *

"L... Lady Nalia...?" The half dead servant muttered.

* * *

His eye vision is fading- he couldn't see Nalia clearly but he recognized her light brown hair.

* * *

"Hang on, we'll help you." Nalia comforted the servant as Aerie attempted to cast the Heal Minor Wounds spell on the servant, the only healing spell she has memorized right now.

* * *

Unfortunately his wounds are too great.

* * *

"I can't do it, Nalia. I haven't memorized my stronger healing spells yet." Aerie sighed in dismay.

* * *

"Where is Daleson? Is he alive?" Nalia asked the mortally wounded servant.

* * *

"He's... hiding in the... storage room... I..." The servant passed away before he could say anything else.

* * *

"Oh no..." Aerie whispered in horror.

* * *

"What the hell...? I thought you said the trolls wouldn't attack the servants because they pose no threat!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"That's what I thought too, but... if they are killing servants as well... We need to hurry." Nalia quickly stood up.

* * *

"The storage room is this way." Nalia said as she walked towards the door to the storage room to discover that it is locked.

* * *

Then she attempted to pick the lock with successful results.

* * *

"_Go away! I... I have a torch! If you come in here, I'll burn you!_" Daleson in the other room exclaimed in fear, thinking Nalia and the others on the other side of the door are trolls.

* * *

"Daleson? It's me, Nalia. I've brought friends." Nalia called to Daleson, hoping he heard her through the closed door.

* * *

"_Don't come in! I'm warning you!_"

* * *

Despite Daleson's warnings, Ralis opened the unlocked door and stepped inside, and found that Daleson is armed with nothing but an average spear. He has shaggy red hair and by the looks on his face, he has obviously seen better days. He calmed down a bit as soon as he discovered that Ralis and the others are not trolls or yuan-ti.

* * *

"What? And who be you then?" He asked in a more calm tone.

* * *

"Fear not, we're here to rout these trolls and snakes. We'll teach them not to harass you or anyone else anymore." Ralis said.

* * *

Daleson slowly let his spear drop from his hand and he chuckled, not because he found something funny, but because he believes that Ralis is simply in this for the money, not the well being of peasants like him.

* * *

"Will you now? And why do you care about peasants like us?" He asked skeptically.

* * *

"Nalia needed our help. We couldn't turn her down. Now tell us how many trolls are there in the keep?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Daleson shrugged. "Maybe 45. There was a big troll that seemed to be in command of the entire army, because I heard him bossing some snake men called a "yuan-ti" or something like that." Daleson explained.

* * *

"Okay. Hide somewhere safe. We'll get to the courtyard and open the drawbridge so our reinforcements can join us." Ralis said.

* * *

"All right, but be careful in the courtyard- I recall seeing those snake people bringing in a rancid creature to guard the courtyard." He warned them.

* * *

Later, Ralis, Nalia, Yoshimo, Abdel, Jaheira and Aerie managed to sneak their way to the courtyard of the keep without alerting the two trolls and ice trolls in the banquet room, who are so hungry that they decided to search the kitchen for meat. The courtyard is filled with debris and rubble from the attack when the trolls and yuan-ti attempted to breach the keep's outer walls. As soon as they stepped out into the courtyard, a very foul odor suddely hit their noses.

* * *

"Gah...! What is that ripe smell...?!" Abdel exclaimed, pinching his nose closed.

* * *

"Smells like sewage, rotten meat and manure...!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

Everyone peered ahead and noticed that near the water well stood a foul, strange creature. This creature is known as an otyugh. An otyugh is a strange, 6 foot tall creature with round bodies that stand on three elephant-like legs. They have a pair of tentacles that begin at the sides of the body like arms, and end in rows of sharp spikes. The third tentacle sprouts from the top of the otyugh's body and it does not end with sharp spikes, but with eyes. The body of an otyugh has a massive fang-filled mouth that has a lot more filth and bacteria than the mouth of a komodo dragon has because otyughs not only eat fresh and rotten meat, but also garbage. They normally live in caves, crypts and sewers, and believe it or not, despite their monstrous appearance, they are very intelligent and can speak.

* * *

"I'd say that thing over there is what we are smelling." Aerie pointed at the otyugh near the well while holding her nose.

* * *

"That thing is near the stairway that will take us up to the walls where the mechanism to open the drawbridge is. We can't get to it with that thing in the way." Yoshimo said.

* * *

Ralis held his breath, pulled out his longbow, notched a fire arrow and aimed it at the otyugh.

* * *

"Wait, I don't think that's a good ide..." Abdel tried to warn Ralis, but it is too late, Ralis already released the strong of his longbow and the arrow flew at the otyugh, embedding itself in the "armpit" of its right tentacle.

* * *

The otyugh roared in pain and fury, noticed Ralis and the others standing several feet away from it and began to lumber towards them.

* * *

"Uh-uh! There's NO WAY I'm getting near that thing to strike it down with my sword!" Abdel said as he covered his nose.

* * *

"I don't blame you, Abdel. Even I wouldn't touch that thing with a twenty foot pole." Nalia said.

* * *

"Then we need a diversion. I'll distract it. Yoshimo, you get on top of the outer walls and get that drawbridge open!" Ralis instructed Yoshimo.

* * *

"_Yokatta._" Yoshimo nodded and sprang into action.

* * *

Ralis kept his distance from the otyugh, firing regular arrows at it instead of his fire arrows, saving them for the trolls. He could see that the otyugh's body is so thick with muscle, the arrows are barely hurting it. Nalia decided to join in and help Ralis distract the otyugh, shooting her own arrows at it. The otyugh had no clue who to go after- everyone split up, so it chose to attack Ralis since he attacked it first. _Why did it pick me?_ Ralis groaned in his thoughts when he saw the otyugh coming at him and ran to keep his distance from the otyugh's spiked tentacles and large, gaping mouth full of dark yellow fangs and extremely foul breath. Yoshimo climbed up the stairway, followed the pathway up to the outer walls and ran for the drawbridge mechanism which is directly above the drawbridge.

* * *

Nalia looked up at one of the towers closest to Yoshimo and saw a snake creature with a human-like torso, but a lower body like a snake peering down at Yoshimo while holding a longbow. This yuan-ti is known as a yuan-ti abomination. Abominations are the kind of yuan-ti with fewer human-like features compared to purebloods and malisons, having arms but no legs- they are the most venerated within yuan-ti society, serving as clerics or some other larger rank of power. She saw the yuan-ti abomination aiming its longbow at Yoshimo as he ran for the drawbridge mechanism! Quickly aiming her longbow at the yuan-ti, she prayed that she wouldn't miss, because the target is nowhere near her, and chances are the wind might cause the arrow to miss, depending on which direction it is blowing. She fired the arrow, and as luck would have it, it hit the yuan-ti in the abdomen, causing it to misfire its arrow and tumble off the tower.

* * *

"Yes!" Nalia smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Yoshimo reached the mechanism and began turning it clockwise as quickly as he could because he had a feeling that soon the trolls and yuan-ti that inhabit the keep will soon be aware of their presence, and his feelings were correct, more than a dozen yuan-ti archers and swordsmen poured out from the doorways on the 2nd and third floors of the keep, led by a yuan-ti that is red colored with black stripes on its back, unlike the others who are green colored. The red colored yuan-ti carried two bastard swords in each hand.

* * *

As soon as the drawbridge lowered, Althir, Hexxat, Korgan, Minsc, Anomen, Arat and the 40 soldiers charged into the keep yelling and firing arrows and crossbow bolts at the yuan-ti archers mounted on the outer walls. Korgan ran at the otyugh yelling. The otyugh prepared to slap Korgan with it's right tentacle. Korgan saw the attack coming and used his war axe to swat the tentacle away, then he ran at the otyugh's front right leg and swung his war axe at it withall his might, wounding the leg, making the creature cry out in pain. With one of its legs wonded, it can't move anymore. A barrage of arrows flew up at the yuan-ti archers, and some got shot in the head and chest. The archers fired back at the soldiers and only 4 of them were shot down. Korgan showed the otyugh no mercy at all, even after immoblizing the creature. Korgan leaped on the otyugh's back, then began cutting off its middle tentacle that held its eyes. The otyugh knew it would be a bad idea trying to hit korgan with its spiked tentacles because of the risk of injuring itself, and before the otyugh could think of a way to shake off Korgan, it suddenly fell blind because Korgan successfully cut of the tentacle that had its eyes, and all it felt is the pain of Korgan's axe slicling into its body until it felt nothing at all.

* * *

"Death to the human scum!" The orange colored yuan-ti exclaimed to his allies, raising his bastard swords up high in the air, then he engaged three soldiers in battle.

* * *

He parried a few blows for a few seconds from two of the soldiers, while dodging the strikes of the third, with his snake-like agility, then moved to the offensive. He cut the first soldier with such great force, the soldier was picked up off his feet as if he is trying to spin around in midair, thne collapsed on the ground. The last two soldiers fighting the greater yuan-ti suffered the same fate, tasting the cold steel of the yuan-ti's blades.

* * *

"Rain death upon them and let despair be our vanguard!" The greater yuan-ti exclaimed.

* * *

Yoshimo open fired at one of the yuan-ti archers firing down at the soldiers in the courtyard, killing one of the archers, but as soon as they noticed that one of their brethren were dead, a few of them turned their attention to Yoshimo.

* * *

"This is bad." Yoshimo said to himself.

* * *

He had nothing to use for cover, but he had an idea. As soon as 5 arrows flew at him, he jumped off the edge of the wall while facing it, and used his hands to grab the edge to keep himself from falling into the moat. As soon as he pulled himself back up, he saw that all of the archers are dead now.

* * *

Althirion battled the greater yuan-ti alone, using his special style he perfected a long time ago. "Face death with honor, half breed!" The greater yuan-ti sneered. Althirion stayed silent, holding his katanas Kyoutsu and Edwyn ready. He parried the yuan-ti's strikes for a few seconds, tricking him into thinking he had the upper hand, but Althir turned the tables, swinging with both katanas in a figure eight pattern, catching the yuan-ti off guard and then driving his katanas into the creature's chest.

* * *

"This way! Go! Go! Go!" Commander Cernick, Arlat's right hand man shouted to the soldiers, leading 10 soldiers into the first floor of the keep to clear out the ice trolls on that floor.

* * *

Ralis and the rest of his group followed them. When they stormed into the banquet hall with their flame swords ready, they caught all the trolls and ice trolls off guard, but still the battle was intense and bloody. Trolls grabbed and threw soldiers as if they were playing with dolls roughly, Jaheira leapt across table after table with her flame sword, slicing every troll she came across, and even though Abdel, Korgan, and Minsc had no effective weapons against trolls, they still helped the guards fight them, however, one of Althir's katanas deals acid damage fortunately. Nalia called her four dogs, named Pat, Rover, Rex and Max to join the fight.

* * *

"Ralis, go upstairs and see if my aunt is alive! I'll catch up with you!" Nalia instructed Ralis.

* * *

"Got it! Yoshimo, Jaheira, Minsc, Aerie, come with me!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"Alright!" Minsc exclaimed enthusiastically.

* * *

"Faster than Chitikka Fastpaws!" Aerie responded, then they left the battle to find a stairway to the 2nd floor.

* * *

On the 2nd floor of the keep, they began their search for Lady Delcia's room. They encountered little resistance, a few ice trolls and such, but nothing they couldn't handle. Every locked door they came across, they knocked first to see if anyone is inside. At the 5th door they checked, someone answered.

* * *

"No hooligans are allowed in here!" A woman's voice exclaimed indignantly.

* * *

"Lady Delcia? We're here to rescue you!" Ralis called, then he signaled Yoshimo to lockpick the door in case Delcia proves to be too stubborn even to her rescuers.

* * *

They managed to get the door opened, but that only made Lady Delcia more displeased at them. She has red hair like Nalia, and green eyes but has a more snobbish, unfriendly look about her.

* * *

"Oh! 'Tis like a nightmare. Yet more hooligans tracking their filth through the halls! I told your commander you'll get no more from me than a condemnation. Marching into a home like this..."

* * *

Ralis knew at that moment that he will fully understand why Althirion despises nobles with so much wealth, and apparently she seems unaware that her house is under siege since she isn't lowering her voice to a whisper.

* * *

"Please keep quiet, m'lady. There are those about that would do us harm." Ralis whispered.

* * *

"Please keep quiet?! Such insolence could only come from a lout of the lower classes. Who let you in here? A silly question on my part, I suppose." Delcia replied.

* * *

"Nalia asked us for help. We're here to help remove the threat of the trolls." Ralis explained to her.

* * *

Delcia crossed her arms, obviously unimpressed. "Hmph, only she would know where to get such ruffians. Consorting with servants will leave her dead like her softhearted mother, earning a virulent fever for her charitable excesses."

* * *

Ralis could now clearly understand why Althirion dislikes snobbish nobles, and it took every ounce of moral disipline he learned from Gorion not to shout something "disrespectful" at her. Even Yoshimo, Jaheira and Aerie were appalled at Delcia's personality.

* * *

"Oh well, those that beg can't afford to be choosy. At least that is the phrase as I heard it. Shall we get to the business of a rescue? I assume that is what you are here for. Please do be quick about it. I am catching an alarming sniffle and could do with a warm fire. If I catch my death, I'll have the hide of the peasant in charge of the heat."

* * *

Jaheira heard enough. "You dare repremand those who have died defending you? Even now they strive to protect you from evil you don't even understand! You could have been dead!" Jaheira said.

* * *

"It is their lot to serve, and it is my lot to be served by them. Those that did not strive to protect this place will be docked wagesfor their laziness." Delxcia replied nonchalantly.

* * *

Ralis shook his head in disbelief. At that moment, Nalia arrived.

* * *

"Nalia, there you are. I hope that you did not partake in the indignity of combat. There's a secret passage to the cellar behind me. There is a troll interrogating your father, I believe." Then she turned her attention to Ralis. "Please do rescue him, it is your duty after all." She said then walked out.

* * *

"I wonder what such a woman would do if forced to live in poverty for once. Some dirt would look good on her gilt, I admit." Yoshimo said.

* * *

"I'm impressed that you managed to restrain yourself. She's not always like that you know, she has a soft side." Nalia told Ralis.

* * *

"Hmph, could have fooled me." Ralis said skeptically.

* * *

Nalia looked around Delcia's bedroom, looking more worried the longer she kept searching. Ralis knew that Nalia noticed something strange.

* * *

"Nalia, what is it?" He asked her.

* * *

"I... I don't understand." She muttered.

* * *

"Understand what?" He pressed for more answers.

* * *

"Aside from a few servants, we 've seen very few dead. Where are father's guards? We should have found their corpses by now. My father's bodyguard, Glacius, should have been here in the bedroom, but I can't find his body..." Nalia said with worry.

* * *

Ralis then had a feeling that the guards of the keep may have been betrayed from within, otherwise the trolls and yuan-ti would never have breached the outer walls so easily.

* * *

"How strong is their loyalty to Lord de'Arnise? Maybe they decided to simply hand him over to the trolls." Ralis guessed.

* * *

Nalia shook her head. "No, I don't think it was like that. It is more likely they are dead, but Glacius would have given his life out of friendship for my father." Nalia said with uncertanty.

* * *

It's obvious that there has been an inside betrayal, but the motive is unclear.

* * *

They walked down the spiraling staircase, going past the the first floor and down to the cellar. There they found Glacius and two other guards who are Lord de'Arnise's bodyguards, but Lord de'Arnise is nowhere to be seen. Glacius and his two allies stood in front of a door as if they are on guard duty. Glacius is a handsome, black haired man with piercing green eyes and magnificent plate mail armor. The other two guards alongside him wore helmets, obscuring their faces.

* * *

"Glacius, there you are! ...Wh... where is father? Shouldn't he be with you...?" Nalia's gut tightened.

* * *

Glacius stared at her unemotionally at first.

* * *

"... I am no longer a servant of de'Arnise. WE are no longer servants of de'Arnise. We've given him over to TorGal, the leader of the troll army. He is in the next room, interrogating de'Arnise as we speak." Glacius announced.

* * *

Nalia's eyes widened in surprise. Glacius did the unthinkable despite all evidence that shows he has no reason to do such a thing!

* * *

"Oh no, Ralis... he must be charmed! He's one of my father's most loyal guards- he would never do this otherwise!" Nalia exclaimed in sheer disbelief over this unexpected betrayal.

* * *

"Why did you do it, Glacius? Were you underpaid? Did the trolls make you an offer you couldn't refuse?" Ralis questioned Glacius.

* * *

Glacius smiled. "Underpaid? No. We were paid really well for our services."

* * *

"Then why betray him?" Ralis demanded for answers.

* * *

Glacius clasped his hands behind his back, then slowly paced left and right. "You think we're simply underpaid guards who planned on betraying our former master for an offer bigger from someone else? No. No, you've got us all wrong, my friend." Glacius said.

* * *

"I don't make friends with backstabbers." Ralis sneered.

* * *

Glacius chuckled despite Ralis's serious glare. "You don't get it? This isn't about gold, fame, or even power. This is about equality." Glacius announced.

* * *

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Jaheira questioned Glacius before Ralis could.

* * *

"Think about it. You've likely seen it everywhere. It doesn't matter whether you're a servant or guard, you are still considered a lesser person than your superior. de'Arnise thought no different of me." Glacius said bitterly.

* * *

"That's not true! You and father were very close friends- closer than anyone else here!" Nalia argued.

* * *

"_Our friendship was a lie!_" Glacius shouted back. "To him and Delcia, we are less than human; we are nothing more than property- pets to praise when we do something to please them, or and punish if we do something to displease them- it's as if we were born in this existence to be controlled by someone of a higher social status. It's very degrading when you come to realize that the person you believed was your friend actually thinks of you as an expendable tool... If you die for them, they don't mourn over you, they forget you ever existed and hire someone else to be their mindless slave."

* * *

"How does that justify you siding with the trolls?! No matter which side you take, you are a tool either way!" Ralis growled.

* * *

"My new master has promised us more than what de'Arnise has ever promised us. We were promised that we will be treated fairly as servants, not as expendable tools! To achieve that, we have turned over de'Arnise to TorGal willingly! For the glory of my new master, whose sorcery has shown me the way, I shall destroy you!" Glacius drew his broadsword and charged at Ralis.

* * *

The other two guards engaged Jaheira and Yoshimo. By using his Call Upon Holy Might ability, increating his strength, he easily defeated Glacius by breaking his broadsword and running his swords into Glacius' chest. Yoshimo and Jaheira took care of the other two guards almost as easily. Ralis understood why Glacius grew tired of the snobbish nature of Nalia's family, but he went too far.

* * *

Ralis and his group entered the next room. There they saw TorGal, a 10 foot tall troll several feet ahead of them towering over a bloody corpse standing under a statue. Nalia immediately recognized the corpse.

* * *

"No...! No...!" Her eyes widened in shock and fear. They are too late! TorGal has murdered Lord de'Arnise! TorGal sniffed at the air and turned to face them slowly.

* * *

"I smell you! I do... you gradunk no be hiding on TorGal!" TorGal exclaimed angrily.

* * *

Generally trolls are 9 feet tall, females are slightly taller, but TorGal is impressively tall for a male troll.

* * *

"I would never hide from filth like you. Come and die, if you're brave enough!" Ralis called.

* * *

TorGal growled in anger.

* * *

"You grrranktal no tell me what be done! None but Stronger tell TorGal what fregRrrrt be done! Who you to say to Rocksmash pack? GweRrl!"

* * *

"I am the person who's come here to kill oyu, no matter who you are or whom you serve!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"Foolish grrank small-fist! Why felthgrrr help this place? You paid too? No, stronger get rid of guards with much gold. You an friends just stupid then! You all die!" TorGal exclaimed and ran at Ralis and the others.

* * *

"Yoshimo, NOW!" Ralis yelled. Yoshimo readied his acid arrows and fired! The arrow hit TorGal on his left bicep!

* * *

"Grrrgnhh!" TorGal grunted in pain, feeling the acid burnign away at his skin.

* * *

Jaheira summoned a flame sword and charged at him.

* * *

Nalia is seething with rage now.

* * *

Lord de'Arnise is dead thanks to the brutal interrogation methods of TorGal. It is personal now. She summoned her own flame sword and gripped the handle tightly.

* * *

"You... you monster... _I'll never forgive you!_" Nalia screamed as she charged at TorGal.

* * *

TorGal swatted Jaheira aside and she skidded across the marble floor several feet away. Yoshimo fired another acid arrow, hitting TorGal in his right leg, and Ralis fired a fire arrow at his chest. Overwhelmed with burning pain, he struggled to defend himself agaisnt enraged Nalia. He swung at her with his right arm, but she ducked then lunged at him, aiming to slice off one of his legs! The burning blade cut through the skinny bone and the flame prevented all attempts of regenration! TorGal screamed in pain, lost his balance and fell face down on the ground. Nalia was on his back before he could try to get up, and she immediately started stabbing her flame sword into TorGal's back in rage constantly until his body grew still and lifeless. Even after that, she still kept stabbing in rage. Ralis and Aerie rushed over to calm Nalia down.

"He's dead! He's dead! It's over!" Ralis exclaimed as he and Aerie pulled Nalia off TorGal's corpse.

* * *

The flame sword disappeared from Nalia's hands and she tore herself loose form Ralis and Aerie's grasp, unsheather her short sword, jumped back on TorGal's body and stabbed him a few more times.

* * *

"Die you beast! I will clear this place of any taint you left behind! I will... I will..." Nalia broke down into tears.

* * *

Aerie came to Nalia's side and Nalia cried on Aerie's shoulder for a minute.

* * *

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to see my home in this state. We have done what we can..." Nalia said more calmly.

* * *

They left the cellar and rejoined everyone to discover that they have successfuly liberated the keep. All the trolls and yuan-ti in the keep have been defeated.

* * *

While Ralis, his group, Nalia and the de'Arnise soldiers have achieved victory, they have suffered a few losses- a few servants have been slain, but the most unsettling death of all is that of Lord de'Arnise. With Nalia's father dead, she will be forced to marry a noble that she has absolutely no interest in. And Captain Arat has retired, feeling that it is his fault the keep was taken over, and promoted Celnick to be captain. Nalia stood in the courtyard, watching the surviving de'Arnise soldiers carry the corpse of her father away. Everyone else was busy burning troll and yuan-ti corpses to ashes. Ralis put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"My... my home... my father... what is left? Someone has done this... but who?" Nalia wiped her tears.

* * *

"I can't ease your pain, I have done what I could. We have done what we could." Ralis said.

* * *

"You and your friends my leave if you wish. I will stay..." Nalia's eyes widened as she remembered something and turned her attention to Ralis who is walking away to inform his group that it is time to go.

* * *

"...oh no. Wait! Um, could you stay longer? I need... oh forget it. Damn it all, if it's not one thing it's another!" She cursed.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Ralis responded.

* * *

Nalia looked a bit nervous to tell Ralis her dilemma. "It's... it's a matter of what happens now. I am... betrothed to a man I do not wish to marry. Father said he would stall as I wished him to, but now he is gone." She said.

* * *

"... I think I understand. You wish a marriage of convenience to stave off the advances of your intended." Ralis said.

* * *

"To you?" Nalia frowned.

* * *

Ralis nodded. She shook her head.

* * *

"Nothing so distasteful. That would hardly be an improvement, no one would believe I would prefer the likes of you. Err, no offense intended, really."

* * *

"None taken." Ralis pardoned Nalia.

* * *

"What I plan is something different. I doubt it will fool many people regardless, but it would save my home from what is sure to be ill use. Here is the problem. My father... had regular dealings with the Roenalls, though at times I am sure he viewed them with as much distaste as I do. They epitomize what I hate about nobles. Everyone is beneath their status, and if you wish any respect, you must be of their social number. All others are treated as dirt. My father had dealings with them, but he was not like them. They tolerated him because of his wealth and willingness to conform."

* * *

"So Glacius's reasons for betrayal were lies..." Ralis realized.

* * *

Glacius had a different reason of betraying Nalia's father, but the reason once again is unknown.

* * *

"My father was born with a title, but he demanded that people distinguish themselves through deeds. He obeyed etiquette, but he did not hide his distaste for it. My father earned his living while others squandered. The Roenalis sought to increase their links to him through marriage. They are powerful and he reluctantly agreed." Nalia explained. "I was betrothed to Isaea Roenall, a brat of a man. Now they will surely push the arrangement, and I will be forced into a life of quiet nobility."

* * *

"What are your options?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"I propose a partnership with you, in secret, of course, wherein you assume title to this place. You will become the figurehead of the keep, and I will be a ward of sorts." Nalis said.

* * *

"Can... can you do that?" Ralis couldn't believe it.

* * *

"It is my right to choose who leads this place. I couldn't stand before the Roenaills. You, with your... talents, would prove a daunting figure."

* * *

"You think the Roenalls would accept this? I find that hard to believe." Ralis said, skeptical about this plan.

* * *

"Accept? No, but they can't do much about it. It is not uncommon for a fighting man to take posession of a keep once the lord of the manor is... is dead. Please, Ralis, this will ensure that the Roenalls do not take control. They are oppressive nobles, and will not direct this place in a way that will honor my father." Nalia pleaded.

* * *

Ralis didn't have the heart to turn Nalia down. Besides, being leader of a keep may have its perks in the near future.

* * *

"Okay, I accept, and damn those that stand in our way. We'll see this place run proper." Ralis agreed.

* * *

Nalia smiled. "Wonderful! They can't force me out now, and Isaea can forget the blasted marriage. From the bottom of my heart, thank you." Nalia said gratefully and hugged Ralis.

* * *

Minutes later, word spread throughout the keep that Ralis is now the proprietor of the keep.


	7. Chapter 7 Jon Irenicus' Past Part 1

Baldur's Gate 2 SoA: Shadows Within  
Chapter 5: Jon Irenicus' Past part 1

It's been a few days since his imprisonment. Jon Irenicus sat in his spell enchanted prison cell in a location only known as Spellhold. Where it is exactly, no one but a select few people know. The truth is, he could break out whenever he wished, and that time is coming soon, but first, he has some business to take care of. Irenicus sat on the floor, meditating. He could sense through a telepathic connection he had established with Ralis days before the Shadow Thieves raided his hideout that he is asleep now and is beginning to have another dream involving his powers as a child of Bhaal, and Irenicus could feel his consiousness slowly being pulled out of his corporeal body to be drawn into the dream. _You will learn, god-child. You will learn the inevitable truth of what life is, and how you can transcend beyond it and its limitations._ Irenicus noted in his thoughts before his counsiousness left his body to join Ralis in his dream.

* * *

Irenicus found himself in a library room full of people turned into stone. This location of Ralis' dream is likely the library of Candlekeep. The only people who are not turned into stone is himself and Ralis standing before him.

* * *

"You again." Ralis hissed, trying to reach of his weapons and discovered that he does not have his bastard swords Kondar and Albruin strapped to his waist once again in the dream.

* * *

"I see that you continue to squander every day with what you are. Do you realize what you could do with the power you possess? What amazing feats you could accomplish?" Irenicus lectured Ralis.

* * *

"I don't need evil power to keep myself alive, or anyone else, for that matter." Ralis growled.

* * *

"That is where you are wrong, god-child." Irenicus said.

* * *

Ralis scowled sharply. "Where the hell are you getting at, Irenicus?" He asked the mage.

* * *

"Life... is strength." Irenicus simply said.

* * *

Before Ralis could object, Irenicus signaled him to remain silent by simply raising his right hand at him for a second, then lowered his hand.

* * *

"This is not to be contested, it seems logical enough. You live, you affect your world. But is it what you need? You are... different... inside." Irenicus said.

* * *

"I can assure you, no matter how different I am, my needs are no different from everyone else. When it comes to power, I have my own strength in abundance, I don't need the powers that once belonged to a bastard like Bhaal." Ralis spat hatefully.

* * *

"But is the meager, limited power what you call "strength" enough to defy death?" Irenicus questioned Ralis.

* * *

Ralis said nothing in reply.

* * *

In response, Irenicus casted a spell on a stone statue of a buxom 35 year old woman, turning her body from stone to flesh. When her body became flesh, she was breathing but she made no moves at all. She stared off ahead without any awareness whatsoever.

* * *

"This woman lives and has strength of a sort." Irenicus told Ralis, gesturing hes hands toward the woman as if he is performing some kind of demonstration show.

* * *

Then he slowly circled around the woman as he continued speaking, keeping eye contact with Ralis.

* * *

"She lost her parents to plague, her husband to war, but she persevered. Her farm has prospered, her name is respected, and her children are fed and safe. She lived as she thought she should. And now she is dead." At that moment, Irenicus casted a fireball at the woman and she exploded in flames.

* * *

Ralis wished he never saw that, but some invisible force is making him look.

* * *

"Her land will be divided, her children will move on, and she will be forgotten. She lived a "good" life, but she had no power. She was a slave to death." Irenicus told Ralis.

* * *

Ralis shook his head slowly. What is this freak of a man trying to drill into his mind?!

* * *

"I wonder if you are destined to be forgotten. Will your life fade in the shadow of greater beings? You are born of murder, the very essence of that which takes life. You have power, if you wish it." Irenicus said.

* * *

Ralis felt anger rising up deep inside him. He wasn't sure if it was the rage of his moral outrage, or his taint boiling in excitement.

* * *

"The power that I was born with was never mine! If I accept it, I'll become the very thing that I'm fighting against, and I'll unwillingly hurt those I care about! Everything that you are showing to me is nothing more than a fantasy of your twisted mind!" Ralis exclaimed at Irenicus, but he had a gut sinking feeling that some part of him still wanted to use the full potential of his Bhaalspawn power no matter how dangerous it is.

* * *

Irenicus frowned somewhat in amusement.

* * *

"Really? But the consequences are so very real." Irenicus replied, then he magically summoned Imoen into the room.

* * *

Irenicus crossed his arms and shook his head. _He will learn..._ Irenicus thought. Out loud, he said:

* * *

"Your actions affect so many others than yourself. You will come to realize how little choice you have. You will do what you must, become what you must, or others will pay for your cowardice." Irenicus said, staring into Ralis in a way that is very unsettling.

* * *

"You _will_ accept the gifts offered to you." Irenicus said, in a way that not only almost sounds like a threat, but in a way as if he actually knows that Ralis will one day willingly give in to Bhaal's taint in some way, which sent an uneasy, twisting feeling in his gut.

* * *

Then Irenicus proceeded to burn Imoen with the Burning Hands spell, and she wailed in pain as the fire burned her body.

* * *

"_No...! No, please no...! No! Stop! I'll give you whatever you need, just please, stop!_" Ralis cried out, unable to do anything to stop Irenicus.

* * *

He had no swords, and he couldn't utilize his Horror or Vampiric Touch ability to stop Irenicus because he chose to reject his powers as a Bhaalspawn in the dream. He is completely powerless to save Imoen now. Eventually Imoen collapsed dead and Ralis blacked out.

* * *

"_No! Please!_" Ralis woke up yelling in a cold sweat.

* * *

He looked around and found himself in Lord de'Arnise's old bedroom, sleeping in his bed. Ralis realized that it is only a dream, but the contents of the dream still haunted his mind.

* * *

_You will do what you must, become what you must, or others will pay for your cowardice._ Irenicus' voice echoed in Ralis' mind. He sobbed for the next 3 minutes. Those words deeply disturbed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Spellhold, Irenicus' consiousness returned to his body when the dream ended. He opened his eyes and stood up. Using his powerful magic, he broke free from his cell despite all the magical enchantments placed on it, and began killing any Cowled Wizard that got in his way, casting his powerful magic spells on all who stood in his way. _These pathetic excuses for mages thought they could forever imprison me... It is time for them to wake up and see how pathetic they truly are._ Irenicus thought as he felt his rage rising in the rampage.

* * *

Meanwhile in the resting quarters of Spellhold, two 28 year old Cowled Wizards were talking about how attractive Imoen is. The other five wizards in the sleeping quarters were fast asleep.

* * *

"That girl they brought in recently, she's a cute one, isn't she?" Wizard #1 said to his friend.

* * *

His friend nodded. "Yes, she is a wonderful sight to look at... Have you seen her hips? I do believe I have to practice some charm spells on that one..." He said, thinking a few perverted thoughts.

* * *

Wizard #1 knew what he is referring to and laughed, but his laugh was cut short when he heard the sound of magic spells fizzing and whooshing in distant rooms.

* * *

"... What was that sound?" Wizard #1 asked Wizard #2.

* * *

"I don't know." Wizard #2 said.

* * *

Just then, a third wizard ran into the sleeping quarters to join the other two wizards. He seemed out of breath and looked genuinely terrified.

* * *

"You two! The new prisoner- he's escaped!" Wizard #3 exclaimed.

* * *

Wizard #1 and 2 looked at him in shock.

* * *

"What?! When?! Where is he?!" Wizard #2 exclaimed.

* * *

"He's in the lower..." Wizard #3 started to say but he stopped when he heard a dimensional door opening up behind him.

* * *

He turned around to see magical energy tracing a circle.

* * *

"Gods no! He comes! He's here!" Wizard #3 exclaimed.

* * *

Irenicus stepped out of the dimensional door looking rather vengeful and angry.

* * *

"_I cannot be caged._" He growled at the three wizards, summoning a magical barrier that protects him from their low level spells.

* * *

He stretched the palm of his right hand at Wizard #3, firing a magic missile at him before Wizard #3 could put up a spell shield around himself. The wizards who were asleep woke up and immediatley began to attack Irenicus. Irenicus fired a lightning bolt at one of the wizards who woke up, electrocuting him, and the lightning bolt rebounded off the walls, striking and killing the other wizards as they tried to cast an attack spell on Irenicus. Now there is only Wizard #1 and 2 left alive.

* * *

"_I cannot be controlled._" Irenicus snarled at the last two wizards, then he stretched his hands out at Wizard #2 and fire shot out from his fingertips, burning Wizard #2 and disrupting his Chromatic Orb spell.

* * *

Wizard #1 lost the morale to kepp fighting Irenicus and slowly backed away from him in fear. Irenicus approached him, activating the Shocking Grasp spell as he approached the cowering wizard. Once Wizard #1 was backed up against the wall and Irenicus got close enough to him, he grabbed Wizard #1 by the neck and lifted him up in the air. Wizard #1 choked from Irenicus' tight grip and his body spasmed in pain from the painful jolts of electricity from Irenicus' hand.

* * *

"_Understand this as you die, ever pathetic fool!_" Irenicus growled at Wizard #1 seconds before his body became limp and lifeless.

* * *

Soon all the Cowled Wizards in Spellhold were killed by Irenicus, and now Irenicus has full control over Spellhold, weakening the Cowled Wizards even more. Not long later after his jailbreak, Irenicus contacted his duergar minions and instructed them to bring all his experimental equipment from his abandoned hideout to Spellhold. And so, following the day of Irenicus' breakout, the duergar were hard at work bringing all of Irenicus's equipment to Spellhold and keeping the locked deviants, including Imoen fed. As for Irenicus, he had other things on his mind as his duergar minions worked hard.

* * *

He walked into the head wizard's room, opening the door. The room is semi dark, but Irenicus walked inside anyway. He lit a few candles and saw a crystal ball used for scrying on potential deviants in Amn, and a chair in front of it. He approached the chair and sat down on it, staring intently atthe crystal ball sitting in the middle of a small table.

* * *

"Show me the child of Bhaal, the one who killed Sarevok." Irenicus instructed the crystal ball as he leaned forward and moved his hands around it.

The inside of the crystal ball turned snow white for a few seconds, then it cleared to show an image of Ralis and a few of his companions riding in a stagecoach. The soldiers of de'Arnise keep offered to give Ralis and his companions a ride back to Athkatla.

* * *

Irenicus relaxed on his chair, looking at Ralis through the crystal ball's image, reflecting on memories that are slowly fading away like a dying fire that hasn't been fed new wood. Irenicus vaguely remembered that he wasn't always like this. He became what he is today because he had been betrayed. He remembered that a century ago, back when he was still an adolescent elf and was still known as an elf, and had an elven name, he used to live in an elven city deep within The Wealdath, also known as the Forest of Tethir called Suldanessellar. The city's population is over 5,000 elves and is nestled around and above the Swanmay's Glade and the lowest dwellings are 50 feet above the ground and the first bridges among the branches start another 50 feet above. While there are patrols around the city, they don't stop local animals, not even fey, dryads, centaurs or satyrs from entering the city. The city is protected by the Rhynn Lanthorn, a magical lantern held by the elven guards of Suldanessellar. When an elven guard leaves the city with the lantern, the city is cloaked by a protective illusion spell to protect the city from hostile races, and the only way to dispel the illusion is if the indivudual holding the enters the illusionary barrier around the city.

* * *

Joneleth, Irenicus's elven name, used to be a popular person in the city, known for his cheerful demenor and positive outlook on life. Raised by his parents Malken (pronounced "Mall-ken") and Ennliya, Joneleth, along with his younger sister Bodhi were raised to love and respect nature, like all elves generally do. One day in Joneleth's youth, his parents and their friends soon discovered that unlike Bodhi, Joneleth turned out to be very gifted in the art of magic, for a mageling. Joneleth's teacher in the arcane arts believed that if Joneleth continues to study magic, his power as a mage may one day rival Elminster himself. As Joneleth matured, he has time and time again proven to be the top of his class as a mage. He and Bodhi grew up with Rielev, Lania and Trosten as his childhood friends. Jon Irenicus slowly fell asleep and began to have a dream about the time when he met Tanova, the love of his life, back when he was still known as Joneleth.

* * *

It all started one morning. Joneleth recieved a message from his arcane arts instructor, Sald, that he wants Joneleth and his friends to meet him at his home for some kind of errand. Joneleth just left his house with Bodhi, heading over to Rielev's home to let him know what is going on. The city is fairly busy in the morning, but not that busy, not everyone has awoken yet.

* * *

"(What must we do?)" Bodhi asked Irenicus in Elvish (Since they are elves in an elven city, they don't speak Common, they speak Elvish).

* * *

Bodhi is Joneleth's sister and is equally popular in Suldanessellar as much as he is.

* * *

"(I am not sure, Bodhi. Do you think he is being secretive?)" Joneleth replied.

* * *

He and Bodhi passed by 3 elves speaking ot each other as they walked over a bridge big enough to support the weight of a golem.

* * *

"(I don't know, Joneleth.)" Bodhi shrugged, uncertain of what to believe.

* * *

Joneleth knew he could trust his mentor. He has known him for many decades, and he has proven himself to be a trustworthy person. Pretty much everyone Joneleth has met has turned out to be trustworthy so far.

* * *

Soon they reached Rielev's home. Bodhi knocked on the wooden door. After pausing for 5 seconds for Rielev to answer, Bodhi turned to look at Joneleth.

* * *

"(I do not think he is here.)" Bodhi told her brother.

* * *

Joneleth shook his head. "(I doubt it. But if you are right, if he is not here, then-)" Joneleth abruptly stopped speaking to Bodhi when he heard the door open and saw a black haired elf step out.

* * *

"(Joneleth. Bodhi. What is it?)" Rielev greeted them.

* * *

"(Good morning, Rielev. Sald said that he wants to see us at his home.)" Joneleth replied.

* * *

"(Why?)" Rielev became curious.

* * *

"(He did not tell me everything. I believe he will tell us when we arrive at his home.)" Joneleth replied.

* * *

Rielev closed the door to his house behind him. "(Well, what are we waiting for?)" Rielev said eagerly.

* * *

One thing Joneleth really liked about Rielev's personality is his exuberant enthusiasm to to learn and discover something he has never seen or heard before.

* * *

Next they went to Lania's house and informed her about going with them to meet Joneleth's mentor, then they went to Trosten's house. Lania has long red hair that stretches down to her back, Rielev has short, dark blonde hair and green eyes, and Trosten his bright blonde hair. Joneleth has semi short black hair like Bodhi. They had to pass through the city's market to get to Trosten's home. The market is fairly busy, and there are a few fey creatures roaming about and centaurs trading goods, fruits and vegetables with the elves who run the market shops.

* * *

"Joneleth!" An elf nearby called.

* * *

Joneleth turned his head to the right, recognizing the voice. It is Liah, a wild elf who runs one of the shops in the market. Joneleth approached her market stand to see what she wanted.

* * *

"(Good morning, Liah. What is wrong?)" Joneleth greeted her.

* * *

"(I have recieved my latest shipment of fruits from the satyrs recently, and now I just got word that Lady Centeol has requested a crate of fruit to be delivered to her home.)" Liah told Joneleth.

* * *

Joneleth has only heard a little about Lady Centeol. He has only heard that she is the most powerful sorceress and beautiful elf in all of Suldanessellar, yet she still has not found a perfect suitor. Joneleth heard a rumor from one of his classmates that Centeol's fascination with spiders scares off her suitors.

* * *

"(Careful, Joneleth. I heard that she lets her spiders run around her house.)" Lania said.

* * *

"(Yes, be careful not to get bitten.)" Rielev said.

* * *

"(Stop it, they are just her pets.)" Joneleth said, feeling appalled that his friends are insulting Centeol's lifestyle.

* * *

"(Just pets, you say? They say her love of spiders rivals those of the drow.)" Bodhi rebuked her brother.

* * *

Joneleth shook his head at Bodhi, smirking. "(I'm sure she has her reasons for being fascinated with them.)" He said to Bodhi, then he turned his attention to Liah.

* * *

"(So, you called me because there is no one to carry the crate of fruit to her home?)" Joneleth asked her, looking at the three boxes full of fruit.

* * *

Liah's eyes widened momentarily. Joneleth is very bright. "(Yes... that's exactly why.)" Liah said slowly in awe.

* * *

"(And I see you only have three boxes. I expected more.)" Joneleth added.

* * *

"Well, my satyr friend just saved these boxes becausethe caravan carrying them were assaulted by human slavers near Brost.)" Liah said.

* * *

Joneleth sighed. He has many friends who have a negative outlook on the nature of humans, or as they like to call them, "The manyhanded", a reference to the Manyhanded Curse, an old elven insult. They complain that humans don't love and respect life and nature the way elves do, and that their ambitions cause them to control, or worse, destroy what they don't understand.

* * *

Joneleth knew that everything they say about humans is true, but he didn't like to look at the human race in such a negative light. He always told his prejudiced friends that humans have the potential to be better than what they are now, that they have the potential to respect life and nature like elves, and in contrast, elves have the potential to be driven and consumed by their own ambitions and forget about the precious things in life, like love and friendship. He also argued that the fact that elves and humans can reproduce with each other, producing half-elves show how humans and elves are not very different from each other, and both are capable of achieving great things.

* * *

This is what led Rielev to become one of Joneleth's closest friends in the first place- Rielev didn't like to think of humans in the same way as his friends do, but he was afraid to speak out, out of fear for being insulted in return, but when he heard Joneleth speak out about his ideals of how the nature of humans can change for the better, Rielev admired Joneleth for having the courage to speak out for what he believed in, and helped Joneleth defend humans from the slanderous beliefs of their friends. Rielev looks up to Joneleth like an older brother, although he has never told Joneleth that before.

* * *

"(Well, it is no trouble, I can help you.)" Joneleth offered.

* * *

Lania couldn't believe that Joneleth offered to help someone when he has no time to waste in meeting his arcane magic mentor at his home.

* * *

"(Joneleth, do you remember you need to meet your mentor?)" She reminded him. Joneleth casted the spell on the box full of bananas, oranges, apples, etc. causing the box to levatate 5 feet above the ground.

* * *

"(Do not worry, Lania. Sald is very reasonable. I will not take too long. You go on ahead to Trosten's home. I will catch up later.)" Joneleth promised.

* * *

He began pushing the levatating box, so he would have no trouble carrying it. Bodhi looked at Lania in confusion.

* * *

"(Do not look at me, he is your brother.)" Lania protested.

* * *

Bodhi started to say something in reply, but she chose not to say anything at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the home belonging to the most pouplar and most beautiful elven sorceress in Suldanessellar, Centeol has just recently rejected another suitor seeking a romantic relationship with her, but things quickly turned sour, and Centeol rejected him. Centeol has ocean blue colored eyes, long, lustrous blonde hair and has a fondness of wearing crimson colored dresses. After her previous suitor, an elven man named Kellhan, who is known as the young brother of Elhan, the commander of the armed forces of Suldanessellar, stormed out of her home in frustration, Centeol sighed and walked back into her room where she keeps a collection of small spiders contained in jars. She picked up one jar containing a black widow spider, and looked at the red hourglass shaped symbol on its abdomen and sighed.

* * *

"(When will I ever find the perfect man for me...?)" She asked her pet black widow spider in depression.

* * *

For the past 3 decades, she has been searching for romance and has so far had nothing but bad luck. If her fascination of spiders doesn't scare them off, there will be something else that proves they are unworthy of her attention. She heard some say that she is a drow in elven skin because no other surface elf loves spiders as much as she does. Centeol largely ignores the rumors about herself. She sees spiders as strange but beautiful creatures, even though most people of all humanoid races fear them.

At that moment, one of Centeol's closest friends, Lady Tanova, entered the room to see how she is doing. Tanova has short brown hair, green eyes, soft facial features, high cheekbones and appears to be several decades younger than Centeol.

* * *

"(Another painful rejection, Lady Centeol?)" Tanova asked her friend.

* * *

Centeol closed her eyes and nodded slowly, twice. Then she set the jar containing the spider on the table with the other jars and containers holding all manner of small species of spiders. Tanova looked around at Centeol's spider collection.

* * *

"(You know, if you would release your pets back into the forest, you would have more suitors at your door.)" Tanova suggested.

* * *

"(Why would I do that? I have devoted my life to looking into the beauty of these... magnificent creatures. If I don't appreciate their beauty, who will?)" Centeol protested mildly.

* * *

Tanova shook her head.

* * *

"(Besides, there are those who look past my love of spiders to appreciate who I am.)" Centeol added adamantly.

* * *

"(True, but-)" Before Tanova could finish the sentence, she heard someone knocking at the front door.

* * *

She walked down the stairs and approached the front door, opening it. She saw a levatating box in front of her. Joneleth, standing behind the crate grabbed it and moved it aside so that Tanova can see him clearly. Joneleth blinked in awe as soon as his eyes registered the beauty of Tanova's face and hair. He was speechless at first, and Tanova was waiting for him to speak, but after a 6 second pause, she realized that he won't speak first.

* * *

"(... I take it that these are the fruits that Lady Centeol requested from Liah?)" Tanova asked Joneleth.

* * *

He shook his head to break out of his trance.

* * *

"(Oh! Oh, yes. Right. They are.)" He nodded. Tanova stepped aside to allow Joneleth to come in. He pushed the levatating box into the open entrance.

* * *

"(Where do you want me to leave it?)" Joneleth asked Tanova.

* * *

"(Over there would be fine.)" Tanova pointed at the open area of the dining room near the dinner table.

* * *

Joneleth pushed the levatating box near the dinner table, then released the levatation spell on the box, slowly setting it down on the ground. Then he turned his attention to Tanova.

* * *

"(My name is Joneleth.)" He felt it should be poilte to introduce himself now.

* * *

"(I am Tanova. I have heard many interesting things about you, Joneleth.)" Tanova smiled modestly.

* * *

"(Like what...?)" Joneleth never noticed that he started blushing when he saw Tanova smile at him.

* * *

"(Like how your power as a mage outmatches even the most experienced mages in this city.)" Tanova said.

* * *

Joneleth scratched his head. "(I don't know how I have become the most powerful mage in Suldanessellar, but I assure you, Lady Tanova, I am still as normal as everyone else.)" He said.

* * *

Tanova grew more interested in Joneleth, and he became more interested in her.

* * *

"(So, you're friends with Lady Centeol?)" Joneleth asked Tanova, examining his surroundings.

* * *

"(I've known her for 90 years, including Ellesime.)" Tanova admitted.

* * *

Joneleth was impressed. Tanova is friends with many popular people in Suldanessellar excluding Bodhi. He was also surpised that she is friends with Ellesime, who is part of the royal family. He couldn't think of anything else to continue a conversation with Tanova, so he decided to just simply leave and catch up with his sister and friends.

* * *

"(Well, I enjoyed talking to you, Lady Tanova, but I have to go. I am almost late for a meeting with my mentor.)" Joneleth said modestly to Tanova as he approached the door and opened it.

* * *

Before he could step outside, Tanova stopped him by saying: "When can I see you again?" She felt a bit ashamed to ask him that, but she really wanted her question answered.

* * *

Joneleth thought over his answer carefully. "(I... I am not sure. Do you have something in mind...?)" He felt his heart beating a little faster than normal.

* * *

Tanova darted her eyes left and right quickly. "(Well, I...)" She finally managed to focus her eyes on Joneleth's face. "(... After you meet with your mentor, I was wondering if maybe tomorrow or the day after, we can get to know each other more.)" She said.

* * *

Joneleth smiled. He knew exactly what she is trying to say, and somehow he found the courage to agree with her plan instead of walking away without uttering a single word. "(... Yes, I would like that very much, Lady Tanova." Joneleth smiled.

* * *

Joneleth stepped out the door just when Centeol appeared, walking down the stairs. She only caught a quick glimpse of Joneleth before Tanova shut the door behind him. Centeol became very curious to who the visitor was.

* * *

"(Tanova, who was our visitor?)" She asked her friend.

* * *

Tanova blinked in surprise to hear Centeol's voice and turned around. "(Oh, that was only Joneleth. He brought the boxes of fruit." Tanova replied.

* * *

Centeol's eyes went wide in surprise. _The_ Joneleth, the youngest, yet most powerful mage in Suldanessellar was here?

* * *

"(... Did he say when he would return?)" Centeol asked Tanova, wondering if Joneleth would be interested in becoming her next suitor, but she was completely unaware that Joneleth has his eyes on her friend, Tanova instead. Tanova shook her head.

* * *

"(He did not say, but I am sure he may return.)" Tanova assured Centeol.

* * *

Centeol nodded her head in agreement, smirking. "(I hope so. I really hope so.)" Centeol couldn't help but fantasize herself walking with Joneleth alone in the forests of The Wealdath, also known as the Forest of Tethir, then later passionately kissing. In her mind, she and Joneleth are a perfect match, especially since they both are experienced in the art of arcane magic.

* * *

Jon Irenicus woke up. He looked around in bewilderment as if he had completely forgotten where he was before he fell asleep. It didn't take long for him to remember where he is. He is sitting in a chair facing a crystal ball in the room that once belonged to the head wizard in Spellhold, and his duergar lackeys are hard at work descreetly transferring all of his equipment from his old hideout in Waukeen's Promenade to Spellhold because he knows that one day Ralis will come to Spellhold in the hopes of rescuing Imoen, and Irenicus will be ready for him, ready to continue his experiment to unleash the full extent of Ralis' power as a Bhaalspawn. Irenicus looked at the crystal ball. It no longer showed the image of Ralis' face in it, it showed nothing inside it but clear glass. Irenicus tried to remember what he was dreaming about, but it seems that the memory of that dream has faded away, to be forever locked away in his subconsious mind. Whatever the dream was about, he had a feeling that it had some kind of connection to his downfall and exile, that much he knew, even though he remembered nothing about the dream.


	8. Chapter 8 The Wild Mage Refugees

Baldur's Gate 2 SoA: Shadows Within  
Chapter 8: The Wild Mage Refugees

* * *

_Some days it's hard for me to comprehend how far I've come ever since that horrible night I saw my Bhaalspawn brother Sarevok ended the life of Gorion, the father who I always have, and always will know. I'm not sure if I should even be alive. I fell asleep in the middle of the wilderness alone, easy prey for a wolf or gibberling. I guess I have Imoen to thank for that. Well actually, more than Imoen. If I hadn't met Khalid, Jaheira, Neera, Rasaad, Dorn, Minsc, Dynaheir, Xan, Safana, Viconia, Coran and Ajantis, I seriously doubt I would have survived this long to be able to see the land of Amn with my own two eyes, even with Imoen at my side. There is so much of Faerun that I haven't seen with my own eyes yet, and I know for certain that even with my Bhaalspawn powers and my newfound ability to heal my wounds like a troll, I know that I am not strong enough to face every danger Faerun has to throw at me by myself. However, with my new friends, joined with some of my old ones, I am sure that we will overcome every challenge thrown at us. But what bothers me the most is anyone safe around me? Some days I feel something stirring inside me, something like pent up anger and rage deep inside me. I am a dormant volcano for now, but who knows when I will erupt? And if I erupt, will I be able to control myself, or lose myself in the rage and murder my allies and friends? The thought of it frightens me to my core. I've considered commiting suicide, but I doubt that will help. Each dead Bhaalspawn means another piece of Bhaal's essence will return to wherever his accursed corpse lies, drawing closer to the day of his revival. I can't remember a single lesson from Gorion that will put my mind at ease. All of his lessons were strictly idealistic, nearly black and white notions about what is needed to make the Realms a more peaceful place. I've learned for myself recently that one does not need to be a paladin or any other law bound fighter to be a force for good. It's almost as if he didn't want me to have a rebellious view of life in any way. I suppose it was for the best, after all, he taught me all he could to try to disconnect my mind from the bloodthirsty calls of my lineage. After the last time I talked to Althirion, I got the feeling that there is something Gorion didn't want to tell me since he had a disagreement with the half-elf in gray. I'm not sure if I should consider Althir a friend or foe, but so far he has proven himself to be a friend, but he has little to no intention of making friends. I can't help wondering why. What's the point in fighting for freedom and peace if you don't even value the friendship of your allies?_

- _Ralis Rutela_

* * *

Riding a stagecoach en route to Athkatla, Ralis at the last minute ordered the drivers of the two stagecoaches carrying himself and his companions to change course and head to Trademeet, with the intention of meeting Neera and her wild mage refugee camp. They reunited with Neera along the way to Crimmor hours later after Ralis decided to change course and Ralis allowed Neera to ride in the stagecoach he is in with Aerie, Minsc, Jaheira and Yoshimo. Neera was happy to see Minsc and Jaheira again, Minsc was happy to see Neera, and Jaheira was somewhat pleased and not pleased to see Neera because she is worried about what harm her wild magic can do.

* * *

"Can we talk for a second, Ralis?" Neera asked him.

* * *

"Of course, Neera. You don't need to ask for permission." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"I don't even know if you're joking. I... wanted to talk about the way we left things in the Sword Coast." Neera said almost sullenly.

* * *

"Which things do you mean? I seem to recall more than a few corpses, some piles of ash, and at least one empty barrel." Ralis smirked.

* * *

"Ha! I remember that barrel. But that's not quite what I meant." Neera said cheerfully at first, then seriously in the end.

* * *

The smile disappeared from Ralis face. "Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" He almost mumbled.

* * *

Neera shook her head, she clould hardly look Ralis in the eye. "There's no easy way to say this. I just wanted you to know that... well, a lot has happened since the Sword Coast. For both of us."

* * *

"You mean a lot has happened _DURING_ our adventures in the Sword Coast. After I defeated Sarevok and we returned ot Candlekeep, you left me without saying goodbye or even leaving a note! Why?! I thought we had something special!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

A single tear fell from Neera's right eye. "I'm sorry, Ralis, but I didn't want you to follow me. It's not like I was seeing someone else or anything like that, I just... I had a feeling that I'm still hunted by the Red Wizards, and I don't want the Red Wizards or my wild magic to harm you, I would never forgive myself if that happened, that's all..." Neera said.

* * *

Ralis felt at peace now. "I get it now. I'm glad you told me." He said.

* * *

Neera perked up. "Really? Good. And I thought my first wild surge was awkward!" She sighed in relief.

* * *

Neera noticed that Dynaheir and Khalid are nowhere to be seen and asked what happened to them, and Ralis told her their sad fates, about how Irenicus captured them not far from Nashkel.

* * *

"... So... you arrived in Amn recently? This Jon Irenicus kidnapped you, Imoen, Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc and Dynaheir? That couldn't have been fun." Neera said dryly.

* * *

"We were kidnapped, imprisoned and tortured. Irenicus killed Dynaheir and Khalid, forced Minsc and Imoen to watch it all, and he personally tried to burn my flesh off, so no, it was _NOT_ fun at all." Ralis growled disdainfully, putting emphasis in the tone of his voice on how terrible it is thinking about it.

* * *

Neera gasped, and put her hands over her mouth. "Oh gods. I'm so, so sorry." Neera said sympathetically.

* * *

Ralis looked down at his feet, frowning in anger. "Apology accepted, Neera." He said even though he really is upset.

* * *

"I am so sorry about Dynaheir and Khalid. Really, I am." Neera added, not just to Ralis, but also to Minsc and Jaheira, and the nodded glumly.

* * *

"You've had a taste of what I fear most- being taken by a crazy wizard who wants to tear you apart because of what you are. Not even who you are. WHAT you are. Know what I mean?" She asked him.

* * *

Ralis didn't even try to look at Neera, or even Aerie, Minsc or Yoshimo.

* * *

"Intimately," he nodded in agreement. "It's a terrible thing, being treated as if what you think and feel is of no consequence." Ralis said, trying to figure out what Irenicus' motives are, knowing it can't possibly be for money or power, torture doesn't bring that at all.

* * *

"Exactly!" Neera exclaimed in agreement. "I want the world to know that I CAN'T be tossed aside. That I'm more than a hamster to be used as a test subject. Uh, no offense, Minsc."

* * *

"None taken, Neera." Minsc nodded with a polite smile.

* * *

"The point is, I want everyone to know that I matter. Don't you feel the same way, Ralis?" Neera asked him.

* * *

Ralis looked into her eyes and slowly nodded. "Yes, but I don't need all of Toril to know. I'd be happy simply making my mark in some small region in Faerun." He admitted.

* * *

Neera frowned in an incredulous fashion. "You've already done that!" She exclaimed in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air briefly, almost hitting Aerie in the face to Neera's left.

* * *

"But you're right though, that's all you need. I guess that makes us peas in a pod- an enormous pod, obviously, with multiple bedrooms, a outhouse, and a wood-burning stove." Neera added.

* * *

"Sounds lovely. Let's go find some seeds." Ralis smiled at her.

* * *

After reaching Crimmor, they headed south along the Trade Way Road. They got to Purskul by highsun the next day and rested there for a few hours. Then they set off further south to Imnescar in the evening passing over River Esmel. They got to Imnescar by the next morning, then they continued on towards The Small Teeth mountains.

* * *

Halfway through the trail in the Small Teeth mountains during nightfall, they were assaulted by a group of orogs, which are Underdark dwelling orcs, like drow are Underdark dwelling elves and duergar are Underdark dwelling dwarves. They look similar to common mountain orcs, but a little taller, with larger ears and pale eyes not meant to withstand harsh light. Ralis, his companions and the 4 de'Arnise Keep guards driving the stagecoaches managed to defeat the raiding group of orogs, killing 18 of them. Anomen shook his head in disdain.

* * *

"Ugh. These pathetic skirmishes of ours aren't worth the time I spend cleaning my weapons after the battle. Ah, the Order's campaign against the Hillgnasher giants- now that brought the blood up!" Anomen declared as he cleaned his mace.

* * *

Ralis frowned at him. "You fought against Hillgnasher giants?"

* * *

"Aye, and a bloody campaign it was. I slew 20 of the beasts during that scorching summer." Anomen said proudly.

* * *

"20? I find that hard to believe. Either you are a liar or you are very arrogant, Anomen." He remarked.

* * *

"Arrogant or extremely competent. Believe what you wish, my tale is true." Anomen assured his comrade.

* * *

Then he sheathed his mace as he watched bloodied Korgan pull his war axe out of the chest of a dead orog.

* * *

"I have been watching you in combat, Korgan... You fight well for one of the unblessed. Perhaps the blood sacrifices that you make to your primitive gods work well after all." Anoment complimented Korgan.

* * *

He glared at Anomen in reply as he sheathed his war axe, feeling too much pain to do anything drastic to him.

* * *

"Yer idiocy is surpassed only by yer unskilled floundering on the field of battle." Korgan retorted in mild anger, because he too saw Anomen in combat, and he is most definitely not impressed.

* * *

"Do not insult my faith, short one." Anomen warned him, gripping the handle of his mace sheathed on his belt.

* * *

Korgan sat down. "Why not? All that I am has been gained through me own strength. Ye've naught but that but which is doled out to you by a frolicking godling." He said.

* * *

Anomen released his hold in his sheathed mace, feeling he has nothing to prove. "'Tis obvious, dwarf, that you speak out of jealousy. So, too, would I, in your position." He said.

* * *

"Hypocrite," Korgan spat. "Ye have no faith beyond that which brings you personal pleasure. A pig in filth. Wallow elsewhere, boy."

* * *

Anomen, angered by Korgan's words kicked the corpse of an orog next to him to vent his rage. "I shall not stand here and listen to this dwarven self-loathing any longer. Truly you are the one who wallows, though in self-pity." Anomen pointed an accusing finger at Korgan.

* * *

Abdel, Korgan, Nalia, Ralis, and Aerie suffered minor injuries during the fight, but nothing fatal. Ralis' injuries healed by itself in seconds while Jaheira proceeded to use healing spells on Abdel and Korgan. Korgan was being stubborn with Jaheira, obviously, being the gruff dwarf he is. Jaheira attempted to heal Aerie after healing Korgan.

* * *

"You mustn't let yourself get so wounded, Aerie. I won't always be here to heal you, you know." Jaheira mildly scolded Aerie as if she is her daughter, after casting the Heal Major Wounds spell on Aerie, healing Aerie's dislocated left shoulder, an injury inflicted from a hard wooden club from an orog that ambushed her in the fight.

* * *

"I'm a healer too, Jaheira." Aerie retorted when she no longer felt pain in her left shoulder and able to move her left arm again.

* * *

Jaheira crossed her arms. "And what good are your spells now? You should be more frugal and not cast them all at once." Jaheira lectured the elf, recalling that during the fight, she saw Aerie frantically cast healing spells on whoever got injured, and she never saw the orog who broke her shoulder ambush her.

* * *

Aerie felt the time to show humility- knowing that Jaheira speaks the truth about how Aerie should be more conservative with her healing spells and use them when necessary. Aerie simply hates seeing anyone hurt.

* * *

"Y-yes ma'am." Aerie nodded humbly at Jaheira, lowering her head.

* * *

Aerie felt Jaheira's lukewarm hands grab her face, and Jaheira gently forced Aerie to look her in the face. "And don't stutter, it doesn't become you." Jaheira told her then released her hands from Aerie's face.

* * *

Then Jaheira healed Nalia, healing the slash marks on Nalia's right arm and abdomen, which created tears on the sleeves and stomach area of her robes.

* * *

"You are quite unused to the pain of battle, are you not? I can see it in your face." Jaheira said.

* * *

Nalia felt that she should have known that Jaheira would see a sign that she is not used to feeling the firey pain of a dagger or sword cutting her flesh. She forced a smile as her wounds quickly healed due to Jaheira's spell.

* * *

"It shows, does it? I hoped I would be of some help to those less fortunate, but I seem to be quite prone to bruising."

* * *

"You will learn many harsh realities out here, but you will also learn how to deal with them, or die because of them. One or the other." Jaheira said.

* * *

Nalia didn't know what to think about Jaheira's words. "Thanks for your support... I think." Nalia said, no longer feeling any pain, though her robes are partially dirty and ruined.

* * *

After everyone moved the corpses of the orogs off the road, they climbed back in the stagecoaches and moved on. Luckily none of the horses pulling the stagecoaches were killed. This time Neera sat at the rear stagecoach with Korgan, Hexxat, Yoshimo, Nalia and Abdel. Anomen sat in the front stagecoach with Ralis, Minsc, Aerie, Jaheira and Althirion. As the continued riding through the mountain trail, Anomen looked at Jaheira with curiosity as she looked out the window hole at the mounain wall in deep thought. He managed to learn a little about Jaheira's past before they left de'Arnise Keep, but he felt the urge to ask her why would she become an adventurer, so he decided to asker.

* * *

"Lady Jaheira, it seems quite strange to me that a woman of clearly noble past would choose the life of an adventurer. What has brought you to this dangerous path?"

* * *

"It is a path of consience." Jaheira replied to Anomen, still looking out at the craggy surroundings of the road. "Some druids choose a more contemplative lifestyle, but I sought a more active role in the furthering of nature's cause." She added, then she turned away from the viewing hole and looked at Anomen sitting next to her. "And you? Did you become a priest of Torm only for honor and glory?" She asked him.

* * *

Anomen shook his head in denial with a small, proud smile. "Of course not. The righteous path ever beckons. It is merely a dividend of the Order that a member can make a place for himself in this difficult world." He said.

* * *

Jaheira let his words sink into her mind. "I see. What place you choose to make for yourself remains to be seen." Then she continued looking out the viewing hole again.

* * *

The stagecoach's wheels hit two rocks on the road, causing everyone inside to jump a bit from their seats for a second.

* * *

"It does, but I assure you that you will not be disappointed." Anomen assured Jaheira, but she did not reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the rear stagecoach, Yoshimo started a conversation with Korgan because he could not understand how Korgan is enjoys taking lives but not enjoying his own life.

* * *

"Friend Korgan, you are truly a paragon of dwarven ill-humor. Can you find no joy in being alive? The smell of the morning dew and the feel of the free air?" Yoshimo asked him.

* * *

Korgan nodded. "Aye, I feel pleasure at the sound of an inquisitive thief's neck-bone breakin' between me hands."

* * *

Yoshimo was not intimidated. "They could write a book about you. "Irritable Dwarven Responses", they'd call it. It would be a best-seller amongst the smelly-old-drunk market. What say you?"

* * *

Korgan stroked his blue beard, thinking of an answer. "... Mayhaps ye should, only "Pleasures of the Dwarven Bed-Chamber" is a more pleasing and accurate subject." He said.

* * *

Yoshimo clapped his hands together because he had a better idea. "Ho! Is it now? How about, "The Unbathed Adventurer: Travels with Korgan"?" He suggested.

* * *

"Worry not, thief. There's naught wrong with yer idea that a sharp blow to yer idiot skull wouldn't fix. Here is yer title and argue with me gauntlets if ye dare, "Tall-Folk Scourge: Yoshimo Beware!" Now shut yer mouth and get to writing."

* * *

They got 5 miles close to Trademeet by nightfall on the next day. When they got close to Trademeet, a small town where traders from Murann to the west, Brost and Riatavin to the west, Mosstone further south and Imnescar, Purskul, Crimmor and Nashkel up north meet, rest and trade goods, they headed southeast past Trademeet, heading for the northwestern outskirts of The Wealdath which took hours to get to, until the evening. The stagecoaches parked outside the forest. Ralis and the others entered the forest on foot from there. Neera led the way since she knows her way to the wild mage refugee camp. 2 hours later after walking into the forest, Neera announced:

* * *

"We are getting close. The camp isn't far now." She said.

* * *

20 minutes later, they still haven't found the camp, and Neera noticed that and something else. She looked back at Ralis and the others, looking at her in suspicion.

* * *

"Uh... I..." Neera felt uneasy to tell Abdel the truth.

* * *

Abdel crossed his arms. "Let me guess. You don't remember where it is, do you?" He asked her.

* * *

"That's not the only problem." Neera admitted sheepishly. "Honestly, there are wards and traps ahead that I don't know how to bypass. I shouldn't have trained the others so well. Extraordinary talent can be such a curse!"

* * *

"If it is traps ahead that impede our progress, surely I can disarm them wherever they lay." Yoshimo said adamantly.

* * *

"I can too. I'll do as much as I can to help." Nalia agreed willingly.

* * *

"I will assist as well." Hexxat chimed in.

* * *

"You are assisting no one, vampire. Be aware that I always keep watch on you and your deeds." Anomen warned Hexxat.

* * *

"Perfect! It is best that we join forces. I can guide you to the camp and you guys can make sure I don't die." Neera said.

* * *

""I"? What about "we"? We are in this trouble together, you know." Nalia questioned Neera.

* * *

"That too. Sorry!" Neera apologized.

* * *

Jaheira approached Neera. "Jaheira! Long time no see!" Neera smiled.

* * *

"It has been a while, Neera. Although your wild magic represents a threat to the balance, I think you would do less harm inside Ralis' group than outside the group." Jaheira said.

* * *

"Of course! That's why I'd love to travel with you guys again! Even though we got some new faces here, this should be fun- dread, danger, and death aside. And blisters. Can't forget the blisters." Neera said.

* * *

Ralis looked around at the slightly dusky evening surroundings of the forest. Even though the forest is a little dark in evening hours, there seem to be several bioluminescent mushrooms around the base of several trees, illuminating the forest in an eerie green or pinkish red glow.

* * *

"We've got to be careful here. This part of the forest is a wild magic zone. It wasn't always, but the wild mage refugees affected the Weave here." Neera warned her old and new friends.

* * *

Aerie looked to her left and saw that the grass near a tree with glowing green mushrooms around it seems to be distorted, as if someone painted that spot with a paintbrush, and continued painting, making wet, abstract swirls instead of allowing the paint to dry.

* * *

"Oh my..." Aerie whispered, seeing how the Weave is messed up on that spot.

* * *

Then everyone started to follow Neera.

* * *

"So who's the tall guy?" Neera asked Ralis, nodding to Abdel behind her.

* * *

"Oh that's Abdel. He used to live in Candlekeep with Imoen and I." Ralis said.

* * *

"Really? How come you never told me about him before?" Neera became curious.

* * *

"I left Candlekeep several years ago, when I turned 16." Abdel clarified.

* * *

"Ah. Okay." Neera nodded to show she understood.

* * *

She glanced back at Abdel for a second then continued facing forward while walking so that she can spot a dangerous ward ahead. Ralis signaled Yoshimo and Nalia to move ahead of Neera so that they may detect a trap and disarm it once they find one.

* * *

"So, Abdel, how did you get to be so tall and muscular?" Neera questioned him.

* * *

Abdel shrugged. "I don't know how to answer that, really. I've gotten into a lot of fights in my life. I guess you could say my experiences shaped my appearance." He replied.

* * *

"What did you fight, exactly? I mean, you look like you could signlehandedly take on an ettin." Neera smirked.

* * *

"Maybe I could. Actually, I've been to a few barfights, killed a few bounty hunters, assassins and sometimes random people for the person who paid me to kill a target, fights like that." Abdel said.

* * *

"Aww. I thought you got into a fight with like a golem or something." Neera moaned in disappointment.

* * *

Abdel caught up to Neera and put his right hand on her left shoulder. "Listen, no matter how strong I look, I'm still human."

* * *

"I'm not blind, Abdel, I can clearly see that you are." Neera said.

* * *

"No no. I mean, I am not invincible, I am not immortal. No matter how strong I look, I am almost as weak as a rabbit compared to dragons and other creatures that walk Faerun." He corrected her.

* * *

Ralis and the others eventually found a stout man trying to repair his broken wagon in an open space between a tree with glowing pinkish red mushrooms around it to his left, and a tree with green glowing mushrooms to his right, the illuminations reflected both sides of his body.

* * *

"Need some help with your wagon, good sir?" Ralis called to him.

* * *

"Hark, wayward wanderers! I set out a fortnight ago. Turn around, turn around. The path ahead is treacherous and leads nowhere."

* * *

Everyone stood their ground, but Ralis stepped a few inches closer to the distressed man.

* * *

"The path I am on is always treacherous, sir. Whatever dangers lie ahead, my companions and I can deal with them. But do you know where we can find a hidden camp?"

* * *

"I know nothing of a hidden camp. It's been a fortnight since I set out. Turn around." The man went on.

* * *

"I'm sorry, we can't turn back. But do you need help with your wagon? It seems to be missing a wheel." Ralis said.

* * *

"I've been on the road for a fortnight, and I set out a fortnight ago. Turn around." The man droned on.

* * *

Ralis fround, and so did his companions. Why would he repeat information already told? It makes no sense. Losing interest in speaking to the man, Ralis slowly and warily backed away from the short man and rejoined his companions.

* * *

"Let's... just go around him." Ralis whispered uneasily and they began to go around the tree with glowing red mushrooms to pass by the strange man.

* * *

"Refusing to engage with him further was wise. I sense that he is part of the magic that infects this forest." Jaheira told Ralis.

* * *

"I had that feeling when he kept repeating that he set out a fortnight ago." Ralis replied.

* * *

"Normally it would upset me to leave someone stranded like that, but he reminds me of the illusions Kalah used. I don't think he's real." Aerie said.

* * *

Neera arched up her eyebrows in amusement at Aerie's explanation. "Huh. That's a new one." She said with a shrug.

* * *

Aerie glanced over at Neera a few times, wondering how in the world did she turn her hair pink. There is also something else that she wants to know about her new companion.

* * *

"Neera? C-can I ask you a question?"

* * *

"Huh? Sure, uh... what's your name again?"

* * *

"Aerie."

* * *

"Aerie. Ask away. I'm an open book." Neera replied with whimsical cheer in her voice.

* * *

"W-well... it's just- well, you seem so self-posessed. How do you do it? How do you make yourself confident?" Aerie asked her.

* * *

Neera frowned in confusion. "Self-posessed and confident? Have you MET me? I'm a bundle of nerves! Every time one of my wild magic spells goes off, I worry it's going to go way, wayyyy off." Neera told Aerie incredulously.

* * *

"But you rely on them anyway. If I feared my spells would go wrong, I don't think I would ever use them." Aerie replied.

* * *

Neera understood what Aerie is saying. Even though she knows the dangers of wild magic, it doesn't scare her into not using them.

* * *

"I suppose I keep casting wild magic spells because that's who I am. If I stopped, I wouldn't know myself anymore. I would be a fish without fins, a bird without... uhh..." Neera stopped there because she remembered Ralis telling her about Aerie's problem.

* * *

"Without wings? Yes. Flying was that way for me once. Perhaps that is why I feel as I do." Aerie said sadly, beginning to cry.

* * *

Neera's eyes widened, realizing she made a terrible mistake with the "bird without wings" metaphor. She put her arms around Aerie, trying to comfort her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Aerie! Gods! My foot's so far in my mouth, I'm chewing on my ankle! It tastes terrible! Don't cry! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

* * *

"It's not your fault, Neera. I just need a moment to myself, please." Aerie assured Neera, and Neera released her comforting hands around Aerie.

* * *

As they continued walking, Aerie looked up at the evening sky and sighed, trying her best to take her mind off her long lost wings.

* * *

"The sunset here are so much prettier than in the city... don't you think?" She aksed Ralis.

* * *

He smiled, remembering another memory of his childhood in Candlekeep.

* * *

"Growing up in Candlekeep, Abdel and I would scale the ramparts in the evenings to watch the sun fall into the sea, and we would talk about hiring a ship captain to take us on an adventure to some uncharted island." Ralis said.

* * *

Abdel laughed. "I can't believe you remember that!" He said.

* * *

"We used to dream about adventuring the world. How could I possibly forget that?" Ralis replied to him with a smile.

* * *

"Our... Our childhoods were not so different, were they...?" Aerie asked.

* * *

"I prefer to look at it that way." Ralis nodded.

* * *

Nalia and Yoshimo managed to discover and disarm a few traps the refugees laid out across the forest, and so far, for the next hour they have not ran into a single wolf, gnoll or any other hostile creature that can be found in the forest. Anomen, who is keeping a watchful eye on Hexxat walking next to him couldn't help but notice Neera ahead of him, with Ralis and Aerie to her left and Abdel and Jaheira to her right. Anomen suddenly found himself attracted to the pink haired half-elf, especially when his eyes wandered down to gaze at her buttocks gently swaying as she walked, which caused his heart to race and manhood to almost jump with excitement. Overwhelmed by his raging libido, Anomen decided to see if Neera would like to be courted by a dashing acolyte of the Radiant Heart order. He gently brushed his hair with his hands to make sure his hair didn't look messy, and he exhaled into the palm of his right hand to make sure his breath didn't smell bad. When he felt ready, he walked up to Neera, squeezing in between her and Abdel.

* * *

"Pardon me." Anomen excused himself to Abdel.

* * *

"Hey!" Abdel yelped as he moved away to give Anomen some space.

* * *

"Oh, hi." Neera looked up at Anomen.

* * *

"Well met, dear lady. My name is Anomen Delryn. And you are?"

* * *

"Neera." She replied.

* * *

They stopped walking in front of a large tree that has distorted green mushrooms. Everyone else paused to watch Anomen flirt with Neera. He took her right hand gently into his hands and slowly brought her hand up to his mouth.

* * *

"Neera... Your name has the same glimmer as your face and hair." He said gallantly before gently kissing her hand. Neera felt confused and flattered.

* * *

"Oh... Thanks." She managed to say.

* * *

Ralis crossed his arms.

* * *

"What is that jackass doing...?" He growled.

* * *

"I believe he is... flirting with Neera." Nalia said.

* * *

Ralis felt anger welling up inside him. He couldn't believe that Anomen is flirting with HIS girl!

* * *

"Is something wrong, lad? Ye look look ye want to snap a neck or two." Korgan asked Ralis.

* * *

"Aye, I do... And there's one man in particular..." Ralis growled as he watched Anomen flirt.

* * *

"Listen, I don't know what I've done to deserve this, but I am just a half-elven woman who can barely control her magic." Neera tried to politely rebuke Anomen's advances.

* * *

"Ah, on the contrary, dear lady, there is so much more to you than meets the eye." He replied.

* * *

His eyes are filled with controlled lust, but Neera wasn't perceptive enough to know that, but she did know his behaviors are unusual.

* * *

"Oh. It's nice of you to see me that way..." She said uneasily.

* * *

Anomen smiled, seeing how flustered Neera is. "May I venture to guess, Neera, that you have never been courted by a proper knight?" Anomen asked her.

* * *

"I can't take no more of this." Ralis huffed, stomping towards Anomen and Neera in rage.

* * *

Korgan smiled expectantly.

* * *

"If by "proper knight", you mean you, then no, but I've got a feeling I'm about to get a taste." Neera replied uneasily.

* * *

Anomen chuckled. "Feeling and tasting come later, dear lady." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Neera got the message. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, gross! Go away!" She yelled, backing away from Anomen.

* * *

At that moment, Ralis got close enough to Anomen to tap him on the left shoulderplate of his full plate armor.

* * *

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!_" Ralis hissed.

* * *

"That is none of your business." Anomen glared at him.

* * *

"It IS my business since you're flirting with my girlfriend!" Ralis growled.

* * *

Anomen was stunned. He looked over at Neera.

* * *

"... Does he speak the truth, dear lady...?" Anomen whispered in disbelief.

* * *

Neera slowly nodded. "Ralis and I have been together ever since we traveled together in the Sword Coast, but we haven't kissed or... did anything in bed yet, though." Neera admitted.

* * *

Anomen felt relieved. He felt that maybe there is still time to win Neera's heart.

* * *

"Whatever you're thinking, don't even think about it. She is already taken." Ralis warned Anomen.

* * *

"Yes, she is taken... taken by a man who is improper in many ways." Anomen said smugly, and at that, Ralis grabbed Anomen by the neck and pinned him against the tree that has been partially distorted by the imbalance of the Weave.

* * *

"You dare soil your hands on the most respected knight of the Order?" Anomen challenged.

* * *

"I guess Gorion's teachings have been wasted on you after all." Ralis forcefully slammed Anomen against the tree.

* * *

"You have no right to utter his name, you son of a bitch!" Ralis said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Anomen smiled. "Your foster father trained you to be a force of righteousness, did he not? He would be saddened to see you assaulting a priest of Torm."

* * *

"For a priest of Torm, you sure are arrogant, especially trying to court a woman whithout asking if she is taken." Ralis narrowed his glaring eyes into Anomen's eyes.

* * *

"I don't call this arrogance, I call this confidence. I have participated in much more dangerous quests than this! Tell me, have you ever fought 20 giants with 10 comrades and emerge victorious and unscathed? I have trained to become a paladin of Torm for years, so you can only assume that I am a lowly, inexperienced adventurer. I should be leader of this group instead of you, if anything. I've learned more about being a righteous force for the law while you have strayed away from Gorion's teachings that could have turned you into a respectable paladin."

* * *

Anomen's arrogance is really getting on Ralis' nerves, but he tried his best to resist the urge to break Anomen's nose.

* * *

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you, and you don't act like a mature adventurer, and if you continue this pointless act of insubordination, we are going to have a problem." Ralis warned Anomen.

* * *

"We already have a problem. You still insist on bringing that vampire with us. A true warrior of good would never stoop so low to ally himself with a creature of darkness!"

* * *

"_Damn your laws to hell!_" Ralis shouted. "There is more to being a warrior of good than following guidelines written by people of a higher rank!"

* * *

"If you are implying that laws make mistakes, then you are terribly mistaken, my misguided comrade. It takes a true knight to see the faults in other people." Anomen sneered.

* * *

"Well, if you find a true knight, let me know." Ralis taunted.

* * *

At that moment, an anaconda, hanging on the lowest tree branch lowered itself down to be seen by Ralis and Anomen, and it said to them with a voice that echoed in their ears:

* * *

_"Death awaitsss, humans! Death awaitsss, and I show the way._"

* * *

"What the hell...?! Watch out!" Ralis gasped and he and Anomen tried to scramble away from the snake, but they lost their footing and fell to the ground.

* * *

Neera screamed in horror. Abdel and the others rushed over to see what got Ralis, Neera and Anomen spooked.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Nalia exclaimed to Neera.

* * *

Neera pointed a quivering finger at the anaconda staring down at Anomen and Ralis laying on the ground.

* * *

"That snake just spoke like a man! _Kill it! Kill it with knives!_" Neera exclaimed.

* * *

To Ralis, the snake's voice sounded a little feminine more than masculine, but also he noticed that the snake hasn't attacked him or Anomen even though they are laying on the ground above it.

* * *

"Wait! Belay that order! Don't do anything rash yet!" Ralis ordered his group.

* * *

Neera didn't want to hear it. "I... but... Snake! _Snaaake!_" She wailed in fear.

* * *

"Neera, calm down! It hasn't attacked us yet, and neither should we." Ralis said.

* * *

"Easy for you to say." Anomen said.

* * *

"We have one rule at the refuge: no snakes! Actually, we have a lot of rules, but the "no snakes" one is pretty big. If this snake is a pet of one of one of the refugees, I wasn't told anything about it." Neera admonished Ralis.

* * *

"That's why we should try to communicate with it. What if it belongs to one of your people?" Ralis said.

* * *

Neera shrugged in defeat. "Suit yourself. But don't expect me to come join you. I refuse to die just because you happen to be insanely curious about this talking snake." Neera huffed.

* * *

Ralis ignored Neera's final words and looked up at the snake hanging on the branch looking down at him and Anomen.

* * *

"You told us to stay out because death awaited us. What did you mean by that?" Ralis questioned the anaconda.

* * *

"_Death awaitsss, and I show the way._" The anaconda replied.

* * *

"You said that before. Could you be more specific? What kind of death?" Ralis asked it.

* * *

"_Death and death alone. Come closer to me and you shall see._" The anaconda said.

* * *

"I believe that is when you back off." Althir said calmly to Ralis and Anomen.

* * *

"Are you threatening us?" Ralis questioned the snake.

* * *

"_Death has coils, and sssooo do I._" The anaconda said eerily.

* * *

Ralis needed no further answers, it's clear as day what the snake intends on doing.

* * *

"Anomen...?" Ralis whispered.

* * *

"Yes...?" Anomen whispered back.

* * *

Ralis paused for a few seconds, then shouted:

* * *

"MOVE!"

* * *

Anomen reacted quickly, scrambling up to his feet and moving away from the anaconda's striking range, but Ralis got to his feet a second slower than Anomen and the anaconda lashed out, using it's powerful jaws to grab Ralis by his right shoulder. Neera and Aerie yelled in horror and the others readied their weapons. The anaconda's body uncoiled from the tree branch and wrapped itself around Ralis' body. As that happened, Ralis tried to reach for Avenger, his two sided dagger on his belt, but he couldn't reach it in time, his body quickly became wrapped in the anaconda's coiled body.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ralis cursed, forgetting to raise his arms so that his arms wouldn't be caught in the anaconda's coiled body, and he immediately began to feel the anaconda's body tighten around him, and he could feel his ankheg armor beginning to give away, threatening to crush every bone in his body.

* * *

"Let me go!" Ralis hissed through gritted teeth.

* * *

"Death awaits you, human. Do not resist." The anaconda said.

* * *

"We must do something!" Minsc exclaimed.

* * *

"Kill it with swords and knives!" Neera yelled frantically.

* * *

"Which is just what I have." Althir said, rushing in towards the snake and finished it off with quick and amazing precision with Edwyn, his katana that deals acid damage, cutting off the snake's head. The snake's body loosened around Ralis and he broke free.

* * *

Ralis inhaled and exhaled sharply in relief, and turned towards Althir as he sheathed Edwyn.

* * *

"Thanks, Althir. I need to commend your fighting style. It's intriguing." Ralis said.

* * *

"Let this be a lesson to you, young human. Conversation with a predator that can speak, like a snake, for example, never ends well." Althir said and walked back towards the group.

* * *

Ralis frowned. "A simple "you're welcome" would suffice." He said sarcastically.

* * *

30 minutes later, they came across an area that is where the Weave is more distorted than any other place they've seen! Much of the ground is a blurry swirl, and even the berry bushes and other vegetation around it!

* * *

"Augh! Me eyes hurt trying to look at this crazy place!" Korgan groaned.

* * *

"The Weave is totally ruined in this part of the forest." Hexxat observed.

* * *

"I don't see any traps there, so I guess we should be fine crossing it." Nalia said.

* * *

"Then it's settled." Ralis nodded and started to walk in to the Weave distorted area but Neera grabbed him by his right arm.

* * *

"Hold on, Ralis! Magical trap ahead! Surprised? No, I guess you wouldn't be by now." Neera said.

* * *

"How could you see the trap when Nalia, Yoshimo and Hexxat couldn't?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"This trap is different from the others, they can't disarm it. It's a polymorph trap." Neera said.

* * *

"Polymorph trap? Interesting..." Yoshimo rubbed his chin in amusement.

* * *

"Is it a temporary polymorph or permanent?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

"Permanent. Let's say you're a rampaging ogre, and you're walking down the same path as we are. Now because you're a rampaging ogre, you don't have a clever wild mage to keep you from doing foolish things, so if you step into the trap, then ZAP! You're a squirrel now." Neera explained.

* * *

"Neera..." Abdel called.

* * *

"What's up?" Neera turned to face him.

* * *

Abdel, his eyes widened pointed into the weave distorted area. "If the trap can polymorph ogres into squirrels, what happens if squirrels step into the trap?" Abdel asked.

* * *

"Wait- what?" Neera turned around, trying to see what Abdel is pointing at, and she saw three squirrels wandering too dangerously close to where the trap is! Her eyes widened in horror.

* * *

"Oh no! What are they doing on the other side of the trap?! Watch out!" Neera exclaimed.

* * *

The three squirrels stepped into the trap and the trap polymorphed them into big, angry ogres! And since they developed the violent mentality of ogres, they came at Ralis and the others with the intention of crushing their bones. Fortunately they were unarmed, so killing the polymorphed squirrels were no problem for Ralis, Abdel, Yoshimo, Minsc and Althir.

* * *

30 minutes later of wandering around the wild forest, Ralis and the others were confronted by 6 gnolls. Two are armed with halbers, the other two with spears and the last two have war axes.

* * *

"Oh no... Gnolls..." Aerie whispered in fear.

* * *

She had heard stories of how terrible and evil these bipedal hyena-like creatures are, but she never thought she would see one up close. The gnolls howled in excitement upon seeing Ralis and the others.

* * *

"We can take these mutts on." Abdel readied his broadsword.

* * *

"We are ready to kick some evil furry butts!" Minsc readied his own sword.

* * *

"Me axe is bloody ready!" Korgan grinned excitedly.

* * *

Before the gnolls charged at them, they heard a human-like shout behind them. The gnolls turned around to see an ettin, a giant with two heads coming at them with a big, wooden club that can crush a human like a cockroach!

* * *

"Come 'ere, y'puny dog men!" The ettin's right head exclaimed as it approached the frightened gnolls.

* * *

One gnoll was so scared, he urinated in his leather underwear. Neera smiled, knowing the secret of the ettin.

* * *

"Ha! One of our tricks worked. That ettin is a scary illusion, but those gnolls don't know any better. They'll hightail it out of here and never come back!" She said.

* * *

And, as if on cue, the ettin illusion disappeared, and the scared gnolls became confused for a second. One of them turned around to glare at Ralis and the others.

* * *

"It was a trick. These ones must be the ones who done it!" He pointed at them.

* * *

"Damn." Abdel cursed.

* * *

"_Kuso..._" Yoshimo cursed as well.

* * *

"So hungry! Get them; we'll cut 'em up for stew!" A gnoll with bright brown fur exclaimed.

* * *

"Neera, next time, do us all a favor and shut the hell up." Jaheira berated Neera.

* * *

"Sorry!" Neera apologized, then she began to cast a magic missile at the gnolls, but as Neera feared, a wild surge happened, and the wild surge caused everyone's legs to feel heavy as lead.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Abdel exclaimed, noticing his leg movements feel muted, as if he is trying to run knee deep in water.

* * *

"It's another one of Neera's wild surges!" Minsc exclaimed.

* * *

"What is wrong with me legs?!" Korgan exclaimed.

* * *

"Crap!" Neera cursed.

* * *

Nalia and Hexxat fired their arrows at some of the gnolls as they struggled with their legs as well. Ralis and Yoshimo decided to follow suit. Ralis sheathed Kondar and Albruin, pulled out his longbow The Dead Shot, aimed at the gnolls and fired. Yoshimo did the same, shooting his arrows at the nearly immobile gnolls, killing them all.

* * *

"All right. How long is this going to last?" Althir questioned Neera.

* * *

"I don't know. A few minutes, at best." Neera replied with a nervous smile.

* * *

20 minutes later, is now getting very close to nightfall. The sky's orange color has almost completely faded to dark blue.

* * *

"We need to find the refugee camp fast, otherwise we will have to rest in this forest." Neera said.

* * *

"I have no intention of resting in this imbalanced forest." Jaheira said.

* * *

"My sentiments exactly." Nalia nodded.

* * *

"Hey, up ahead. Is that a bridge?" Ralis pointed ahead.

* * *

A few yards ahead of them, there is a river and a bridge. As they neared closer to the bridge, they saw that the bridge is destroyed All the wooden planks are broken.

* * *

"Can our day get any worse?" Abdel moaned.

* * *

"I wouldn't say that 'round 'ere if I were you..." Korgan warned Abdel.

* * *

"The river's current is too strong for us to swim across..." Yoshimo said, kneeling down at the edge, examining the force of the river's flow.

* * *

Nalia had a thought that popped into her mind suddenly. "Hey, I remembered something. This forest is full of illusions, right?" She said.

* * *

"Yes? What of it?" Althir pressed for Nalia's point.

* * *

"Not everything is what it seems here. What if this bridge, despite the fact it looks destroyed, can be crossed?"

* * *

"How could we possibly know that? If we try to walk on it, we might fall in the river and get washed up somewhere!" Anomen exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis was looking down at the ground in thought as everyone argued theories and ideas. He saw a stone near his right foot. He had an idea. He kneeled down, picked up the stone, walked over to the bridge, and skipped the stone across the bridge to see if it would actually fall into the river. And to Ralis's amazement, the stone skipped across an unseen platform instead of falling into the river.

* * *

"Everyone!" Ralis called.

* * *

Everyone looked at him.

* * *

"The bridge is safe to cross. Watch!" Ralis said to them.

* * *

Everyone watched in surprise as Ralis walked across the broken bridge. It seemed as if he was walking in thin air. Soon everyone else reluctantly followed him.

* * *

Soon after crossing the bridge that appeared to be broken, Ralis and his group saw the camp up ahead. They saw a 13 foot tall wooden palisade up ahead, guarded by Hayes, a dark haired human wild mage in dark blue robes. Neera stepped ahead of Ralis.

* * *

"Let me go first. They don't react warmly to strangers." Neera whispered to Ralis, then she walked towards the mage guarding the camp entrance.

* * *

"I'M HOOOME!" Neera called in a jolly, singing voice, and the makeshift gates behind the mage opened, and a woman with auburn hair, Telana, who is also a wild mage stepped out of the camp to greet Neera.

* * *

"Neera! Welcome back!" Hayes smiled, as Neera approached him.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Hayes! Gods, that never gets old, does it?" Neera said with so much cheer in her voice before she gave Hayes a warm hug.

* * *

"Good to see you- and you too, Telana." Neera said.

* * *

"What happened to you, Neera? I thought you were dead since you didn't teleport in using the Hearthfire Talisman." Hayes said with concern.

* * *

"Sorry it took me so long to get back. Long story short, I gave away my last talisman, teleporting here with my magic didn't work, so I had no choice but to walk here from Athkatla. My friend, Ralis, and his buddies gave me a ride to get here." Neera said.

* * *

Hayes cast a quick, suspicous glare at Ralis and his group.

* * *

"What are you thinking bringing outsiders here, Neera? How can you trust them? What if they work for the Red Wizards?" Hayes whispered to Neera.

* * *

"Please, Hayes, don't give them dirty looks, you have no reason to be suspicious. Ralis and I go way back... well, not that far back, anyway." She said.

* * *

Ralis approached Neera and Hayes while the others didn't approach so close. Hayes still cast Ralis and his group a suspicious glare, but he was willing to welcome them since Neera trusted them.

* * *

"Hmmm. PERHAPS I misjudged you. I'm Hayes." He shook Ralis' hand.

* * *

"Well met, Hayes. I'm Ralis, and these are my companions, Abdel, Aerie, Althirion, Anomen, Minsc, Jaheira, Hexxat, Korgan, Yoshimo and Nalia." Ralis said, feeling uneasy with Hayes' glare.

* * *

"Pardon my husband. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ralis. I'm Telana." Telana said, coming next to Hayes to comfort him and to intorduce herself.

* * *

"Pleasure to meet you too, Telana." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Great! I can really feel the bonhomie. Best we go inside and get down to business quick, though." Neera said.

* * *

Hayes and Telana welcomed Ralis and his group to come in the refugee camp. After they came inside, Hayes and Telana closed the gates. Inside the palisade are almost a hundred refugees here in the camp. Men, women and children of all ages, having conversation, joking, laughing and having fun, as if this is their paradise away from the oppresive issues of the rest of Faerun. It reminded Ralis and Abdel of Candlekeep, being isolated from the rest of the world.

* * *

"Okay, Neera. It's time you tell us what the heck is going on between you and the Red Wizards." Ralis said to Neera.

* * *

"All right. As you might have guessed, we need help against the Thayans. They have an organization that has been kidnapping, studying, and doing who-knows-what-else to wild mages. They call it the Order of Eight Staves." Neera explained.

* * *

"The Order of Eight Staves?" Ralis repeated.

* * *

"Right. Telana, Hayes and I created the Hidden Refuge about a month ago. It's more than a sanctuary. It's our little way of organizing efforts against the Red Wizards. I haven't been back here for a while, so Telana has some idea of what you can do for us." Neera said.

* * *

"What else do you know about the Order of Eight Staves?" Ralis asked her as she and Telana led him and his group to her tent, which is pink as her hair.

* * *

"Well, besides their eagerness to hunt us wild mages like kobolds, we don't know much about them. Their interest in wild mages does seem to be extraordinary. I mean, I am a wild mage, right? But i'm into other things too. Really long walks, carrying lots of gems and crossbow bolts, men with beards..."

* * *

"Really?" Ralis and Anomen said in unison because they are the only human men in the group who have beards, Yoshimo just has a thin moustache. Ralis and Anomen glared at each other after they said "Really", remembering that they are competing against each other for Neera's attention.

* * *

Neera cleared her throat to get Ralis and Anomen's attention.

* * *

"Anyway, the Order is obsessed with kidnapping wild mages for something." She said.

* * *

"So it seems." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"That woman who tried to trick that girl who I rescued is Lanneth, who seems to be their leader, at least in Amn." Neera said. Ralis' eyes widened.

* * *

"I don't think she is the leader of the Order. I think she is one of many puppets. Remember Ekandor? If Lanneth is in charge of rounding up wild mages in Amn, then Ekandor must have been in charge of rounding up wild mages in the Sword Coast. The Order must be widespread around Faerun." Ralis said.

* * *

Neera nodded slowly. "You know, Ralis, I think you're right. I mean, it seems like every Thayan I've met is another Thayan's puppet. Who knows who is pulling the strings?" Neera said.

* * *

"W-what is going on?" Aerie asked, confused with everything.

* * *

Ralis decided to explain everything to her. "When I first met Neera, she was chased by some Red Wizards led by a wizard named Ekandor. I defended her from them and allowed her to stay with my group. Eventually Ekandor found us again but Neera and I defeated him once and for all. Back then I thought Ekandor was leading a small group of Red Wizards who are obsessed with catching wild mages, but now I see the conspiracy is much bigger than I thought." Ralis said, then turned his attention to Telana. "Telana, it's time we hear what you have to tell us."

* * *

"Very well." She nodded and turned her attention to Neera. "After you left, Neera, I was able to recruit two wild mages. With your rescue of Mereth-"

* * *

"So she got here safe? That's great! Mereth is the little girl I gave my talisman to back in Athkatla, Ralis." Neera said with relief.

* * *

"Right. With Mereth, and the two new wild mages, there are now 77 of us. I tried to recruit one more, an elven mage named Daxus, but he refused." Telana said.

* * *

Neera put her hands on her hips. "Really? Did your husband give him a dirty look?" Neera asked Telana inquisitively.

* * *

Telana shook her head calmly. "No. He said that he was too famous and too powerful to be kidnapped by Red Wizards. He doesn't really understand the danger of the Order. There is another problem: Knocktor- that's our magical artificer, Ralis- has run out of materials for the Talismans of the Hearthfire that teleport us to the camp.

* * *

Neera nodded slowly, realizing how dire the situation is. Without the talismans, it won't be easy rescuing more wild mages.

* * *

"I see. Well, i'm sure glad you and your friends are here, Ralis- sounds like we got a lot of work to do." Neera said.

* * *

"Yes, we do, but for now, we should get some sleep." Ralis said.

* * *

"He's right. I'm not an effective fighter when I'm tired." Abdel said.

* * *

"We can build tents for all of you to sleep in." Telana offered.

* * *

"Sounds great to me." Yoshimo said.

* * *

After several minutes of setting up new tents in the camp, Ralis and his group were finally able to fall alseep, because tomorrow, they got a lot of work ahead of them.

* * *

Ralis and Abdel woke up around the same time the next day. They stepped out of their tents, stretching their arms and yawning. The rest of the group haven't awoken yet. Hayes, Telana and a few other wild mages guarded the gates of the refuge camp, and half of the refugees in the camp are already awake.

* * *

"I feel at peace here for some reason." Abdel told Ralis.

* * *

"Isn't it obvious? Look around you- everyone here is free from the turmoil and worries outside this place. It's almost as if this place is..."

* * *

"Their personal paradise." Abdel concluded the sentence for his brother.

* * *

Ralis nodded at him. They watched a dwarven woman carrying containers that carry glass bottles of some kind of drink around, offering anyone who is thirsty a drink.

* * *

"Here ya go, Marvin- some good 'ol rye to open up those peeked eyes of yours." The dwarven woman with the heavy Scottish like accent, who is named Mironda said to the middle aged brown haired man.

* * *

"Thank you, Mironda." He smiled and popped the cork.

* * *

"It's my pleasure." Mironda nodded respectfully, grabbed her containers of rye bottles and approached Ralis and Abdel, not recognizing either of them.

* * *

"Who're you two? Aw, it don't matter." She said to them then set her cointainers down on the ground, grabbed a bottle with her right hand and held it up at Ralis and Abdel. "Do any of ye want some rye? 'Course ya do!" Mironda said with a warm smile.

* * *

Abdel licked his lips, feeling fairly parched. "Well, I am kind of thirsty. I'll take one." He said, and Mironda let him have it.

* * *

Ralis watched Abdel pop the cork off then take a swig of the drink. "So you sell drinks here" Ralis asked the dwarf woman.

* * *

She shook her head. "Nah, I just try to keep camp spirits up for free, no sellin'. There's nothin' to do in the woods but drink and do as the wildlife do, but there ain't no beasts here, just loons, if ye catch me drift. So it's like my ma used to say: "Drink's my husband, drink's my lord, and drink's my tryst when I get bored"."

* * *

At that moment, Abdel finished drinking half of the rye. "By Torm, this drink isn't bad at all. You really should try some, Ralis." He offered Ralis the bottle.

* * *

Ralis shrugged. He grabbed the bottle, tilted his head back, held the bottle over his open mouth and let the liquid fall in. He swallowed the drink, trying to sense the flavor. It doesn't taste as sweet as his favorite ale, Shadowdark ale, but it had a cool, semi sweet flavor to it nonetheless.

* * *

"Wow, you weren't kidding! So, what's your name?"

* * *

"The name's Mironda."

* * *

"Well met, Mironda. I'm Ralis and this is my brother, Abdel. So, I see that you're a wild mage dwarf. How did you end up here?" Ralis gave a greeting nod to Mironda and passed the near empty bottle back to Abdel.

* * *

By that moment, Neera and the others have awoken.

* * *

"That's quite a tale. I'll just give ye the short version. I was one of the very first Telana and Neera rescued. I was already in the Order's clutches when those two flanked my escorts and let loose with some of the wildest, heaven-heaving stuff I had ever seen!" Mironda exclaimed, then drank some of her own rye.

* * *

"Nahal's reckless dweomer..." Ralis whispered aloud, remembering the special spell that wild mages like Neera have that allows her to directly reach into the chaotic power of wild magic.

* * *

"What's that?" Abdel questioned Ralis, not knowing what it is because he had never met a wild mage before.

* * *

"Aye, Nahal's reckless dweomer is SOME spell, I'll say. Anyway, I made myself home here quick enough after that." Mironda nodded in awe, recalling the amazing feats of Neera and Telana's wild magic.

* * *

"What is-" Abdel started say, but he looked over his right shoulder when he heard Neera's voice.

* * *

He saw Neera reasoning with a gnome known as "King" Gramm who suspects Nalia, Minsc, Jaheira, Anomen and the others are agents of the Society of the Black Mantle.

* * *

""King" Gramm, they are not agents of the society! How many times do I have to tell you?" Neera exclaimed in exasperation.

* * *

"King" Gramm scratched his beard as he walked and eyeballed Anomen and the others. "Is that so? Well, you're not part of the society, as far as we know. Unless you're in disguise, like that troublesome genie..."

* * *

"What is he talking about...?" Nalia asked Neera, all confused at the insane gnome.

* * *

"Aha! We knew it!" "King" Gramm exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Nalia.

* * *

"We saw the twinkle in your eye just now! Go on! Go on! We have our mortality and the dismal destiny of our kingdom to contemplate. Our heir is enslaved by an evil wizard, for all we know, and may at this very moment be cleaning a chicken coop or some forlorn crag." The crazy gnome went on.

* * *

Nalia knew that the gnome had lost most of his marbles, but she bought the story about his heir being captured by an evil wizard. "You say your heir has been enslaved by an evil wizard? Is there anything we can help?" She asked him.

* * *

Korgan grumbled angrily at Nalia's naive question. "Ye dense, naive lass! The gnome is loopy in the brain, can ye see that, or are ye insane with ignorance yerself?" Korgan berated Nalia.

* * *

"I was just trying to be helpful to the poor man, Korgan." Nalia retorted, but not very harshly.

* * *

"Help? No. We've always solved our problems by ourselves, and in the most ludicrous ways imaginable. Off with you all." "King" Gramm replied, then left.

* * *

After the gnome left, Ralis and Abdel rejoined the group. Neera shook her head in pity as she watched "King" Gramm disappear into the crowd of refugees.

* * *

"Poor "King" Gramm. He's a wild mage, all right, but he needs... other kinds of help." Neera said, speaking to Nalia even though she wasn't looking at her.

* * *

"What happened to him? How did you rescue him?" Nalia asked.

* * *

"Telana and i saved him from a beating by some thugs at the Copper Coronet. That "we" stuff didn't go over well. Neither did the random color sprays. Come on, I'll introduce you to Knocktor the Fizzled." Neera said.

* * *

She led Ralis and her group to the center of the wild mage refugee camp, where Knocktor the Fizzled, another wild mage gnome, but unlike "King" Gramm, Knocktor seems to be more sane. Neera explained that Knoctor's tent is in the middle of the camp so that she and Telana would have no trouble finding him, since he is responsible for creating the teleporting talismans, and near his tent are smithing tools and equipment to make the talismans.

* * *

"Knocktor, heeeere's Neera!" Neera called to him, her arms spread out in gesture to give Knocktor a hug.

* * *

"Neera! It is so good to see you again. Who are your friends?" Knocktor noticed Ralis and his companions.

* * *

"Oh, this is my friend, Ralis, and this is his band of travelers." Neera introduced them.

* * *

"Well met." Ralis shook Knocktor's hand.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome! Any friend of Neera is a friend of mine, I genuinely trust you are a good sort. Neera has done so much for me, for Telana- for everyone! So, what can I do for you?"

* * *

"Well, Neera and Telana told me that you need help with something. I heard that you make the talismans that teleport the mages here." Ralis replied.

* * *

Knocktor blinked. "The Talismans of the Hearthfire? Yes, I do, unfortunately Mereth used the last of them." He said solemnly.

* * *

"So, you are saying that they can be only used once? After that, they cannot be used again?" Hexxat questioned the gnome, feeling a little uncomfortable wearing Dragomir's Cloak so that the rising sun won't burn her body.

* * *

"Yes, that is correct. The components to make them are quite costly as well-but in times like these, they are necessary." Knocktor said.

* * *

"We can help you find the components, my good gnome! We are ready and willing!" Minsc declared enthusiastically.

* * *

"One talisman of the Hearthfire requires a silver necklace, two diamonds and 3,000 gold pieces. I don't spend the gold, I melt it down and must have a large supply so I get things just right." He explained.

* * *

"Wow! With all that, you could make jewelry fit for a duchess!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

Knocktor laughed. "Hah! You're right, but we are far from dukes and duchesses, aren't we? If you do get me the items, I can make a talisman in short order." Knocktor said.

* * *

"I got one question before we leave. Why are you called "The Fizzled"? And tell me a little about yourself." Ralis requested.

* * *

"Have you ever seen wild magic at work?" Knocktor asked him.

* * *

Ralis glanced at Neera. "Once or twice." He replied.

* * *

"Consider yourself lucky. It rarely works at all. I'm particularly prone ot having my spells fizzle. I have a theory that the fizzled magical energy is really stored up inside me. It helps me do what I do best- craft magical trinkets. But it's just a theory. As for me, well, I was among the first to see the wisdom in setting up this refuge. I think I speak for us all when I say I hope it's a temporary measure, that the threat from Thay will pass- or at least diminish. As for my past, what can I say? I'm from Purskul, a trade city in Amn. I've a fair hand with metal and wood- some have called me a craftsman, I call myself a tinker, it's a bit less pretentious. i do have a knack with certain magic items."

* * *

"Well, Knocktor, my companions and I will try to collect the items needed for the talismans." Ralis said.

* * *

"You have my thanks." Knocktor nodded gratefully.

* * *

"Hey, Knocktor, have you seen Mereth lately?" Knocktor rubbed his black beard.

* * *

"Why yes, I have. I think she is with Amanis Khal, playing with her son, Kirik." He said.

* * *

"Thanks! Come on, guys!" Neera led Ralis and the others to Amanis' tent, which is located in the southeastern area of the camp.

* * *

Ralis saw Amanis sitting on a wooden chair watching Mereth and Kirik playing catch with a small red ball. Amanis is a 33 year old, slender, dark-skinned wild mage woman, and Kirik, her 9 year old son are natives of Calimshan. Amanis saw Neera, Ralis and the others coming, so she stood up out of her chair and approached them.

* * *

"Greetings, Neera. I see that you have brought visitors."

* * *

"Yeah. They're a good bunch. That's Ralis, he's a good friend of mine and leader of this motley band of travelers." Neera replied.

* * *

"Greetings. I am Amanis Khal, lately of Calimshan. And this is my son Kirik. Welcome to the Hidden Refuge." Amanis greeted Ralis, and by extension, his group.

* * *

"Well met, milady." Ralis nodded respectfully.

* * *

"I hope you are able to help us." Amanis said.

* * *

"That's why we are here." Ralis said.

* * *

Korgan grumbled, but no one paid any attention to him. Neera approached Krirk and Mereth.

* * *

"Heya, kiddo. Remember me?" Neera greeted Mereth.

* * *

She looked up at Neera as she deftly caught the red ball in her hands. "Oh yeah! You're the one with pink hair. Th-thank you." Mereth dropped Kirik's ball and hugged Neera.

* * *

"You're welcome, kiddo. I couldn't let that witch get you and do who knows what to you." Neera said warmly.

* * *

"So how did you get here, Amanis?" Ralis asked her.

* * *

She sighed and looked up at the morning sky. "Not long ago, I fled to Athkatla with my son. I took a room that overlooked the water. It was quiet, but I was very afraid the Red Wizards would find me and Kirik. I was also afraid that I would soon run out of money. By chance, I overheard another guest at the inn, an elf named Daxus, discussing a "wild mage camp".You cannot imagine my astonishment! He was speaking to Telana. I interrupted, explained myself, and implored her to take us there. Kirik has the talent, too know- a fact with which I struggle. And that is my tale, or part of it." Amanis said. Abdel decided to chat with Kirik.

* * *

"What happened to his father?" Ralis asked the woman.

* * *

As Amanis told him the tragic tale of Kirik's father, Kirik felt really shy when he got Abdel's attention. Plus, he was intimidated by Abdel's height.

* * *

"Um... hi." He said shyly to Abdel, unable to keep his eyes focused on his face.

* * *

Abdel sat down on the ground. "Hey there. What's your name, boy?" He asked gently.

* * *

"Kir... Kirik..."

* * *

"Kirik, eh? That's quite a long name you have." Abdel said, trying to make conversation with the boy.

* * *

Kirik scowled at him.

* * *

"Not Kirkrikik! KIRIK."

* * *

"Well, my name is Abdel. What do you think of that?" Abdel countered.

* * *

Kirik frowned. "Abdel? That's a silly name!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"Well, I think Kirik is a silly name too!" Abdel playfully retorted.

* * *

Kirik stood up on his feet. "No way! I'm Kirik. I can beat up... a lot. Even pirates. I have a chest full of their coins." He said.

* * *

"Well, I can beat up dragons. And I have a chest full of their gold!" Abdel grinned, knowing the boy is bluffing.

* * *

Kirik's eyes lit up in awe. Seeing how muscular Abdel is, he believed it. "Really? Oh wow! I'm going to go beat up a dragon now too!" He exclaimed, idolizing Abdel.

* * *

"Okay, Kirik, but be careful! Dragons are hard to fight." Abdel said.

* * *

Kirik ran off to play with his other friends.

* * *

"Alas! His death is partly why I am here, so far away from the nation that I know and love. He was also a wild mage, and together we used our unique gifts to entertain. I know now how foolish and dangerous this was! But performing gave us places in the world and a chance to raise our son well. Emessaries of the Order saw one of our performances and killed my husband on the spot. I was lucky and escaped, fleeing with my Kirik to Amn..." She paused there because she couldn't hold back her tears.

* * *

Ralis hung his head down in depression. Nalia and Aerie gave Amanis a comforting pat on the back, trying to console her grief.

* * *

"Forgive me for crying! We have a saying in Calimshan: "The ocean is made from a mother's tears"." Amanis said to Nalia and Aerie.

* * *

"You know, I thought that I would never see you again when you didn't follow me like you promised." Mereth said to Neera.

* * *

"I gave you the last talisman, that's why I couldn't keep my promise. Thankfully, I met a friend who helped me get here." Neera said, pointing at Ralis.

* * *

Mereth looked at him. "Hi! You're friends with Telana, aren't you?" She asked Ralis.

* * *

"I know her, yes." Ralis nodded, the tone of his voice implying to Mereth that he doesn't know Telana well enough.

* * *

"You... um, don't know her that good yet? I like her. Definitely more than Hayes. Anyway, Telana has been really good to me since I came here."

* * *

"I'm sure she has. She seems like a nice person." Ralis agreed.

* * *

"Yes. I like Mironda too. She's funny! There aren't many other girls in the camp, except for Kirik's mom... and she always seems sad. Kirik is a boy, but he's fun anyway." Mereth said.

* * *

"You look a little sad too." Abdel chimed in, sitting down with Mereth and Neera. Ralis sat down on the ground with them.

* * *

"I... I lost my mom. I really miss her." Mereth admitted, feeling sad.

* * *

Ralis felt immense sympathy for Mereth, even Abdel had same feelings.

* * *

"I understand. I never knew my mother, and I... left my father. The one who raised me, anyway. My other father is gone too, I suppose." Ralis said.

* * *

"I never knew my mother either, and I left my father as well." Abdel said sullenly.

* * *

Ralis looked at Abdel in surprise because he never knew that Abdel never met his mother either, or knows the identity of his true father. _The only difference is I know my true father... _Ralis said in his thoughts with a sigh. Mereth was surprised at Ralis and Abdel revealing their personal information as well.

* * *

"Hey, I didn't know my dad, and you didn't know your mom, and neither did you. So we're kind of the same!" Mereth is happy to have something in common with Ralis and Abdel.

* * *

Abdel smiled. It feels good to have something in common with another person.

* * *

"We may have the same issues, but we are not completely the same, Mereth." Ralis forlornly said as he stood back on his feet.

* * *

"What do you mean?" She asked.

* * *

"Some people, such as me... have a darker past than others." Ralis closed his eyes shut in shame, then he walked away to find Telana.

* * *

He reunited with Telana and asked her what else could he and his group do to help the refugees. Telana told him that he and his companions shorld go find Daxus Taralom in Athkatla and convince him to come to the wild mage camp before the Red Wizards find him and capture him. Afterwards, Ralis, Abdel, Neera, Aerie, Althir, Minsc, Jaheira, Nalia, Hexxat, Korgan, Yoshimo and Anomen left the camp, returned to where they left the de'Arnise stagecoaches parked and the guards waiting and took the long trip back to Athkatla.


	9. Chapter 9 The Unseeing Eye part 1

Baldur's Gate 2 SoA: Shadows Within  
Chapter 9: The Unseeing Eye Of The Beholder part 1

* * *

In just a few days, Ralis and his companions returned to Athkatla. Passing through the Small Teeth moutntains, Imnescar, Purskul and Crimmor again, it felt like it would take almost a week to get to Athkatla. The stagecoaches stopped in front of the Athkatla city gates, and Ralis and his companions stepped out as crowds of people came in and out of the gates. Then the de'Arnise keep guards driving the stagecoaches returned to de'Arnise keep. Ralis and his comanions entered the gates of Athkatla on foot. Neera and Aerie were awestruck by the numbers of people, and both old and new buildings around them. In Neera's eyes, Athkatla is equally amazing as Baldur's Gate. Aerie, however, had only been in the circus most of her life, never taking the time to sightsee.

* * *

"Look at all these buildings and people! Baldur's Gate was huge, but this place makes it look like my hamlet back in the High Forest." Neera said in awe.

* * *

"Hey, I'm a kid who grew up in a library. Imagine how this looks to me." Ralis said as he looked up at the midday sky hanging high above the tall, beautiful buildings around everyone as they walked into the city.

* * *

"I almost forgot you're from Candlekeep. Athkatla must look just as big to you, if not bigger." Neera said, then she turned her attention to Abdel. "You were raised in Candlekeep too, weren't you?" She asked him. "

* * *

Yes, I was, but since I'm older, I left Candlekeep years before he and Imoen did, and I've been to Athkatla before. Once I was hired to guard a warehouse in the docks." Abdel replied.

* * *

"So that explains why you're not so awestruck by big cities like Baldur's Gate and Athkatla." Neera replied to Abdel, then she said to Ralis: "There seems to be no end to the things you can do. Not like the High Forest, I mean, there WAS lots to do, but most of it was pretty dull. There weren't all these people milling around."

* * *

"I can't help but wonder if the city is any less lonely." Ralis wondered.

* * *

"It would be if you weren't traveling with a bunch of powerful, amusing companions. But a different kind of lonely from what you feel in the High Forest." Neera replied. "For example, you could doze off there, wake up, and not know where you were or how long you'd been asleep. It was like the rest of the world had stopped. The trees and animals were still there, obviously. But they never paid much attention... until I started accidentally burning things down, of course. It was the purest kind of lonely."

* * *

"And was feeling that way good or bad?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

Neera frowned, trying to think of a better answer than a simple "good" or "bad" answer.

* * *

"Neither entirely," she chose her words carefully with a slow shrug. "More good than bad, I think." She added.

* * *

"I was banished because I didn't fit in. Well, that and burning things. But I DID fit in, in a way. That pure kind of lonely, that solitude- I always think about that. Want it. Good or bad, it's who I am." Neera said.

* * *

Ralis felt like he could learn a thing or two from Neera, learn to accept the good and bad aspects about himself in case there is no way to remove Bhaal's divine taint.

* * *

"I think I understand. Part of me feels the same way. Only a part, though." Ralis said, though he remembered what Althirion said to him: _Evil actions are caused by corrupted powers. It is best to rid ourselves of that power._ And also what Irenicus told him in his dream: _You will do what you must, become what you must, or others will pay for your cowardice._

* * *

Both Althir and Irenicus' quotes made Ralis' brain almost feel like it is in a vice.

* * *

"Maybe it's only a part of me, too. Like my stomach, except it wants solitude and not a sandwich. Or maybe it wants solitude AND a sandwich. Oh, now I'm just making things up." Neera said.

* * *

At that moment, as they walked down the road heading for the street that will take them to the bridge district, Jaheira walked up next to Neera, passing by Yoshimo, Minsc and Abdel, standing between Ralis and Neera. "I am curious, Neera. What does a wild surge feel like?" She asked.

* * *

Neera shrugged. "It depends. I never know what to expect. The surges are all different from each other. How does it feel when you cast spells?"

"Not the same, I'm sure," Jaheira replied, thinking of ways to describe the feelings in words. "I may feel wrath if the nature of my spell is violent, or calm if it is for healing. Beneath it all, I feel a oneness nature that never changes." She added.

* * *

Neera felt that even though her magic is wild compared to the magic Jaheira feels, she felt something in common with her other than the fact they are both half-elves. "Maybe it's not so different after all." She said.

* * *

"Why? You have this sense of oneness when you use magic?" Jaheira asked.

* * *

"Uh... sort of. My mind becomes part of... something. What, I don't know- I don't think it's nature. The Weave, I guess? Or maybe chaos? But yeah, it's kind of like "oneness", except it seems more like I'm looking through a window. When my magic is working properly, anyway."

* * *

"And when it is not?" Jaheira gently prodded Neera for more information.

* * *

"A wild surge is like that window shattering into a million pieces of glass." Neera explained uneasily, wondering if she chose the wrong metaphor.

* * *

Jaheira frowned in concern. "That sounds... unsafe."

* * *

"I don't mind. If you've been indoors a long time, sometimes you like the feel of a cold gust of wind." Neera said with no hint of doubt in her voice.

* * *

"We are not talking about wind and windows. We are talking about power and your mind. Be careful of that glass." Jaheira warned Neera.

* * *

They went to the Government District, but their true destination is the Temple District. In this district, Ralis and the other found that this district houses many large estates, like the Delyrn estate, Anomen's home, for example. Althir and Anomen were walking side by side behind Korgan and Hexxat.

* * *

"It appears that mostly nobles live here in this district. Their wealth sickens me..." Althirion grumbled.

* * *

"It cannot be helped that some are not born with a family of immense wealth. Regardless, we have one thing in common: we have the freedom to choose our path in life, as I have chosen the path of fairness, righteousness and justice." Anomen said to Althir.

* * *

Althir looked at Anomen with mild disdain. "You are right, however." He agreed.

* * *

"Indeed I am, my half-elven comrade. Do you know why torm beckoned me to follow the path of good?"

* * *

"No." Althir shook his head.

* * *

"Because it it my calling! My performance as an acolyte of the Most Radiant Heart have been nothing short of exemplary." Anomen said proudly.

* * *

"... You concern me, young knight. Are you the experienced knight that you say you are? A truly experienced warrior does not brag about his kills."

* * *

"You question my experience, Althirion?" Anomen asked Althir.

* * *

"I am, and I'm not ashamed to admit it to you. If I said you are a fraud, how would you reply?" Althir asked, testing Anomen's response.

* * *

"I would say it is not your place to judge me when you know nothing about me or my life. Now still your tongue before I am forced to cut it off and leave you mute." Althir chuckled at Anomen's threat.

* * *

"You threaten me over a simple question? You've made it clear to me that you don't want to admit to yourself that you have much more to learn before your Order lets you become a paladin." Althir said.

* * *

"I demand that you hold your tongue, lest you desire to force my hand." Anomen threatened Althir, but he knew better than to actually draw his weapon against the half-elf.

* * *

"...And brash youths like you wonder why you don't live long enough to grow old..." Althir muttered.

* * *

When Ralis heard Althir say that, he wondered exactly how old Althirion is. Half-Elves live longer than their human parents, but not as long as their elven parent. Up ahead is the government park, a great place to go for a peaceful stroll. Near the water fountain in the center of the park is an gnome who seems to be selling some strange mechanical merchandise. This gnome appears to be a few years older than Quayle. As Ralis and his group neared closer to the gnome's shop, Ralis saw that the gnome wore dark gray colored clothing, the black hair on his head has halfway receded but his moustache and beard remain mildly thick, he has a bulbous nose and he has some kind of leather belt strapped around his forehead. On the head belt, a magnifying lens hangs on the belt above his right eye, and above his left eye are three miniature handheld tools strapped on in case he needed to repair or create something. The gnome saw Ralis and his group coming and assumed that they intend on buying one of his machines laying on top of a brown blanket. One of them looked like a complex machine that looks like it is made to blend vegetables. Ralis couldn't imagine what they could be used for.

* * *

"Are you interested in purchasing a bit of merchandise, my friend?" The gnome asked by way of greeting Ralis and his companions.

* * *

"Why not? What merchandise do you carry, good gnome?" Ralis responded.

* * *

The gnome smiled.

* * *

"Well, you've got the look of an adventurer about you, and your companions, I might add. I've been one myself, betwixt stints as a turnip salesman, that is. Occasionally the markets get down and the formerly self-respecting purveyors of the veggies are forced to prostitute their abilities in the form of advertising." The gnome said.

* * *

Ralis didn't understand the point. "All right, all right. What are you getting at?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"What I'm getting at, oh-so-friendly one, is that I've items to sell you that are especially created, by yours truly, to aid one on the dangerous path to heroism." The gome said, then he picked up some kind of strange flash bombs with his right hand.

* * *

"They are known as Jan Jansen's (pronounced "John Johnson") That's me," Jan pointed at himself when he said "that's me", "Flasher Master Bruiser Mates." He concluded.

* * *

Ralis frowned. The bomb Jan held in his hand appeared to small to do some serious damage. "What do they do?" He asked Jan curiously.

* * *

"Now pay attention; You take one o' these babies and chuck it at average Joe Orc, close your eyes real tight and WHOOOSH! He's running around in circles clutching at his eyeballs and screaming and yelling like Uncle Sven after three days on a turnip beer bender."

* * *

At that moment, Trax, a man who represent the Amnian Revenue and Taxation Board confronted Jan, flanked by his bodyguard, an Amnian soldier.

* * *

"Hold, gnome, in the name of the Amnian Revenue and Taxation Board." Trax called ot Jan.

* * *

Frowning in frustration, Jan set his special flash bomb down on the brown blanket with the his other Flasher Master Bruiser Mates.

* * *

"Argh, not again. That bottom-feeding, turnip-hating, scum-sucking brigand! Nothing better to do than to stop an honest business man from selling high-quality illegal Flashers for a reasonable price." Jan cursed.

* * *

"Illegal? You realize the penalty for selling illegal merchandise, do you, gnome?" Anomen questioned the gnome.

* * *

"You've got me wrong, I am an honest, law abiding citizen. Why, my pappy-" Jan started to say but he stopped talking when Trax came closer.

* * *

"Jan Jansen, gnomish citizen of Amn, you have been charged with tax evasion,and the illegal sale of illegal items in an illegal manner."

* * *

"Trax, old friend, you do me a great wrong! I would never break the law. As my pappy always said..."

* * *

"Enough!" Trax interrupted Jan. "You will not sidetrack me with your cursed tales again, I'm smarter than you think!"

* * *

For some reason, the Amnian soldier snickered at Trax's remark. Trax heard him snicker and turned to glare at him.

* * *

"Shut up, you! Latrine duty beckons..." Trax demanded.

* * *

The guard quickly put on a serious face now.

* * *

"That's better." Trax nodded in approval then turned his attention to Jan. "We've been onto you for days, Jansen. We caught you in the very act of selling your dangerous and illegal contraptions."

* * *

"What cruel fate! Falsely accused by an old friend!" Jan exclaimed in sadness, falling on his stout knees.

* * *

"I am not your friend, Jansen!" Trax growled through gritted teeth.

* * *

He has known Jan for a few years but he never called him "friend".

* * *

"You're not anyone's friend." Trax's guard said.

* * *

Trax snapped an angry glare at him. "That is the last straw! Do you enjoy guarding used chamber pots? That'll be your new job if you can't shut your mouth!"

* * *

"Sorry, sir." The guard apologized.

* * *

Trax seethed to vent his pent up rage. "I swear this job will land me in an asylum..." He sighed, then he noticed Ralis standing near Jan.

* * *

"And who might you be? You're certainly no regular customer of this felon." He said.

* * *

"I'm not from these parts. I'm Ralis and I hail from the Sword Coast."

* * *

"The Sword Coast? We haven't recieved much visitors from the Sword Coast since the Iron Throne tried to trick Baldur's Gate into believing that we wanted to go to war against them. Old wounds heal slowly, I guess. Well, Ralis, did this gnome try to sell you illegal merchandise? Specifically, "Flashers", as he calls them?" Trax questioned Ralis.

* * *

Ralis quickly thought over his answer. Jan seems like a brilliant mechanic, and his flash bombs do appear useful, even though they are illegal items.

* * *

"I have no clue what you're talking about, sir. This gnome and I were simply discussing the weather." Ralis explained.

* * *

Trax's eyes nearly bugged out in surprise. He wasn't expecting Ralis to say that. "Curses! The gnome has gotten to you too! Jansen, you can no longer peddle in Athkatla. As for you, Ralis, you've made a dangerous enemy."

* * *

"I've made a lot of dangerous enemies, Trax, but I can't see how dangerous you are." Ralis replied, causing Trax's guard to burst out laughing.

* * *

"Hahaha...! He has a point. Who is the dangerous enemy? Hahaha..." The guard asked Trax after wiping a tear.

* * *

Trax would have slapped the guard had he not wore a helmet, but instead he used his fist to bang on the top of the helmet. "_I am, you idiot!_ Move! Let's get back to the office!" Trax snarled at his guard and they left.

* * *

"That man is a jerk, almost like Ployer..." Jaheira said.

* * *

"There goes a truly evil man. Uncle Scratchy seems like a saint in comparison." Jan said as he watched Trax and his guard leave.

* * *

Then he turned to face Ralis. "Regardless, it seems like I am once again out of the black market. At least until I scrounge up a fortune to set up my business and have Trax's superiors well bribed. Do you be needing a hand in your party?"

* * *

"I sure do. That's why I didn't rat you out- your bombs and your skills will be an execellent addition to my group. My name's Ralis. This is Abdel, Anomen, Althirion, Jaheira, Minsc, Korgan, Aerie, Nalia, Yoshimo, Hexxat and Neera." Ralis introduced them all. Jan packed up his bombs and other devices and stored them in his backpack.

* * *

"Let us depart then, my new companions. I've an itch to pepper a few hobgoblins with crossbow bolts." Jan said, revealing his heavily customized crossbow which looks more like a complex shotgun made of steel.

* * *

"Well, just to let you know, I'm on a mission to rescue a friend of mine, Imoen, from the Cowled Wizards." Ralis told him.

* * *

Jan smiled. "Ahh, the plot thickens. Not unlike a good bowl of turnip soup if you've let it sit out for the proper amount of time. Traditionally that's a week, although Pappy used to complain about the smell so much that we had to shorten it to a day and a half. It doesn't taste quite the same, though, which just goes to show you that you can't buck tradition. I'll make you some, and Imoen too, if time allows. You won't regret it!" Jan said.

* * *

Then Hexxat came up to Ralis. "Ralis, if you don't mind, I need to rest for a few hours in Dragomir's Respite." Hexxat said.

* * *

Ralis nodded and opened up the sack. "Okay, but I don't know how you're going to get inside it." Ralis said with uncertainty.

* * *

Without saying a word, Hexxat made her body transform into a bright blue cloud of vapor and she drifted into the sack. Ralis peered inside and saw the vaporous cloud Hexxat had become enter Dragomir's Respite. How long she plans on resting, no one knows.

* * *

"Finally, I no longer have to keep my eye on that vampire for a day or two." Anomen sighed in relief.

* * *

"Vampire? I didn't know she is a vampire!" Neera exclaimed to Anomen.

* * *

"Hmm. Vampires are not very friendly creatures with a thirst for blood. Which reminds me of my my 4th cousin Benley Bifflefangs- he had a serious craving for tomato juice. The rest of my family is partial to turnip juice, but Benley, however, loved tomato juice. I never liked the flavor of tomato juice, it's too sweet and lacks the bittersweet flavor of good ol' fashioned turnip juice. I guess vampires have a sweet tooth, probably. We used to call him the-" Jan started to say but Abdel interrupted him.

* * *

"For the love of Torm, get to the point, man!" He exclaimed impatiently.

* * *

"The point I'm getting to is we used to call Bernie the "Gnomish Vampire", even though he did not have the fangs of a vampire. But as I recall, his skin did look pale in the sunlight, he loved dark places, and-"

* * *

"Never mind. Ugh." Abdel interrupted Jan again.

* * *

"Let's go. We gotta get this trinket for Mae'Var in the Temple District." Ralis said, and he led his group west.

* * *

As they headed for the west exit of the district, they saw a mob of people nearby south from their position. There aren't many, only like 39 or 45. Althir and Nalia were the ones who noticed it first.

* * *

"What is going on over there?" Nalia asked Althirion.

* * *

"I don't know." Althir replied, but from above the heads of the crowd, he thought that he saw the tip of a wooden pole.

* * *

"Someone is about to be hanged or burned." He guessed.

* * *

"Let's go see." Ralis said.

* * *

He and his companions headed for the crowd. They began to squeeze their way past the crowd until they came in front. Ralis and the others saw something very shocking. A drow is tied to a wooden pole with sticks and coal around the drow's legs. Surrounding the drow are fanatics of Beshaba, or Lady Doom, sworn enemy of Tymora, the neutral evil goddess of accidents, bad luck, misfortune and random mischief. Whatever this drow has done, obviously bad luck led her to be caught by Beshaba cultists. But Ralis couldn't help but find this drow woman to look very familiar.

* * *

"Look ye all upon this foul drow that we have bound before ye! A creature of evil and darkness, my bretheren! A creature of foulness and deceit, bent only on our destruction!" The Beshaba fanatic leader holding an unlit torch stick exclaimed to the crowd.

* * *

He had Beshaba's portfolio emblem on his robes to show who his deity is, and Ralis knew that Beshaba is the dark opposite of Tymora, who brings good luck.

* * *

"A.. A drow?! Here?! What could she have been up to, I wonder?" Aerie whispered to Nalia and Neera.

* * *

"I have no clue." Neera shrugged.

* * *

"Neither do I." Nalia replied.

* * *

"And what has she done to deserve this...? Not that anyone would need a reason to burn her, I suppose..." Aerie said.

* * *

"This creature has foolishly come amongst us, my brethren, thinking we would be lax in our senses! Tell me what should be done with it!" The cult leader continued.

* * *

The crowd immediately answered what the cult leader and Ralis knew what they wanted.

* * *

"Burn it!"

* * *

"Burn the drow!"

* * *

"Burn her!" They all exclaimed.

* * *

Then a middle aged man angrily burst forward from the crowd to explain why he feels the drow should be burned.

* * *

"Aye, burn the dark elf! Her dark and fiendish kin rose up from their underground homes and killed my father and brother! They are evil, I tell you! All of them!" He snarled.

* * *

_Clearly these people haven't heard of Drizzt Do'Urden..._ Ralis sighed, crossing his arms.

* * *

The cult leader nodded in approval, the votes are unanimous.

* * *

"Then the drow shall burn! Gather 'round, my brethren! and witness the will of Beshaba triumph over foul evil!" He exclaimed.

* * *

_You don't fight evil with evil, you hypocrite..._ Althirion said in his thoughts, knowing the true nature of Beshaba and her servants as much as Ralis does.

* * *

The drow, who is none other than Viconia DeVir, the same drow woman Ralis traveled with during his adventures in the Sword Coast months ago is both angry and sad. In truth, she hasn't harmed anyone, she is actually about to be burned for being a drow, as a result of their evil reputation.

* * *

"You rivvin are mad! I have done nothing to any of you! I seek only to make my way without molestation! Why have you done this?! Why?!" She exclaimed through tears of rage.

* * *

A worshipper of Beshaba armed with a longsword unsheathed his sowrd and held the blade at Viconia's throat.

* * *

"Done nothing?! _Done nothing?!_ You are a drow elf, are you not?! That is as good a reason as any!" He growled with unchecked rage in eyes.

* * *

"Ye shall be silent, evil one! The power of the Maid of Misrule will be demonstrated here today!" The fanatic leader exclaimed.

* * *

"Aye! Burn her!" A bloodthirsty nobleman exclaimed.

* * *

"Burn her!" A noblewoman exclaimed, and soon the entire crowd chanted: "Burn her! Burn her! Burn her!"

* * *

"No! _Nau! Oloth plynn jal! (No! Darkness sieze all!)_" Viconia exclaimed, shaking her head as if she is trying to wake up from a horrible nightmare.

* * *

"Spout your evil speech if ye must, drow, but prepare yourself for your journey into the next world! Beg for forgiveness! Beg for salvation! And hope that the cleansing fire will save ye!" The fanatic leader exclaimed, then he signaled his fellow members to light his torch stick.

* * *

"So the drow will be burned, eh? Good. They are a cancer on this land that deserve to be cut out." Anomen said.

* * *

"I have no love for drow, or this drow in particular... but it seems that she has done nothing to deserve this fate other than simply be a drow. This is not justice." Jaheira said, and Ralis was standing close enough to her to hear what she said.

* * *

"I agree. We must stop this somehow. Jan, come over here." Ralis said.

* * *

Viconia had a growing feeling of despair that her life in the Realms is coming to a slow and painful end. The only thing she can do now is pray to her deity.

* * *

"Shar! My deliverance is in your hands..." Viconia started to say, but then she saw a familiar face in the crowd.

* * *

She saw Neera. She recognized her pink hair anywhere. _Wait! If that wild mage half-elf is here, then..._ Viconia's eyes scanned the jeering crowd until her eyes locked on a long haired man with stubble facial hair, who is Ralis himself. Viconia didn't recall Ralis having longer hair and having facial hair the last time she saw him, but she recognized his face regardless, especially since she saw Neera first.

* * *

"Wait! I recognize you! It is I! Viconia! You must remember! My life depends on it! Please, Ralis, I beg of you! Save me from these madmen!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Althir and Aerie were surprised that the drow knew Ralis by name.

* * *

"Ugh, I suppose we can't really let her smolder, right? Right?" Neera asked Anomen, Aerie and Nalia.

* * *

"Drow are evil, but I feel a little conflicted about what to do." Nalia replied to Neera.

* * *

Ralis wondered why the drow called to him, but once he heard her name, his eyes widened in surprise. It has been months since he last saw Viconia! This strengthened Ralis' determination to save Viconia. She has done no wrong, but he has no intention of incurring the wrath of Beshaba's servants.

* * *

"You called me?" Jan asked Ralis as he approached.

* * *

"Gimme one of your Flasher Master "Sasher" bombs." Ralis said.

* * *

"They are called "Flasher Master Bruiser Mates"." Jan corrected him.

* * *

"Whatever! Just give me one and tell Jaheira and the others to close their eyes, fast!" Ralis impatiently whispered.

* * *

Jan nodded and gave Ralis one of his flash bombs, then immediately went around telling Jaheira, Minsc, Anomen, Aerie and the others to close thier eyes.

* * *

Ralis charged forward, bomb in hand and joined Viconia up on the platform, confusing the crowd and the Beshaba cultists.

* * *

"Close your eyes!" Ralis exclaimed to Viconia. She did as she was told, and Ralis closed his eyes and slammed the flash bomb to the ground!

* * *

He heard an explosion and then a crackling noise and the sound of people screaming and yelling around him. He opened his eyes to see everyone except his companions and Viconia holding their eyes, rolling on the ground in pain. Ralis untied the ropes that bound Viconia to the pole.

* * *

"Let's get out of here! Let's go!" Ralis exclaimed. Then they left the Government District as quickly as they could. They didn't stop running until they were 10 blocks away from the district.

* * *

They paused in an empty alleyway. Viconia kept her hood over her head, but fortunately no one was on the street they stopped at.

* * *

"I owe you my life, _abbil (trusted comrade)_. You have saved me once again." Viconia sighed in relief to Ralis.

* * *

"Anytime. What did you do to provoke them, Viconia?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

"I did nothing to provoke their attack, I tell you! I was passing through the city when the man guessed my identity under my hood. I was surprised and he called the others, revealing me. I suppose they assumed I was here to spy on them... fools! They are so quick to fear, these rivvin!" Viconia said.

* * *

"That's our nature, I guess. Sometimes we are more used to fearing than understanding." Ralis shrugged.

* * *

Althirion, Aerie, Nalia, Jan and Yoshimo were confused as to why Ralis and Viconia spoke to each other as if they knew each other. Minsc, Jaheira and Neera are already familiar with Viconia.

* * *

"Why is he speaking to the drow...?" Aerie whispered to Neera in bewilderment.

* * *

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Neera replied.

* * *

"But come... we must be on our way soon if we are to avoid drawing another crowd. I distrust these barbaric people too much to hang about. If you don't mind, would you welcome me into your group once again, _abbil?_" Viconia asked Ralis.

* * *

"D-don't let her come with us, Ralis!" Aerie blurted out without a second thought. Actually, she never had any second thoughts.

* * *

"The drow... all of the drow... are cruel, terrible creatures! They kill the avariel without mercy and cannot be trusted!"

* * *

"Will you keep your voice down, Aerie?!" Ralis said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Viconia smirked and walked towards Aerie. Startled, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest, Aerie didn't know what to do. She backed away from Viconia until her back pressed against the brick wall of a building.

* * *

"Do you claim to be an avariel, girl?" She asked Aerie, then checked her back to see if she has wings. Apparently not.

* * *

"Where are your wings, then? Or did they find your pathetic stammering annoying as I do and fled you gladly?" Viconia teased.

* * *

"Sh-shut up!" Was all Aerie could say to Viconia.

* * *

Then Aerie approached Ralis and urged him to reconsider what is on his mind.

* * *

"Ralis, you saved her... n-now make her go away!" She pleaded.

* * *

Before Ralis could say anything, Viconia said to Aerie: "Hah! I have nothing against you, wingless one, but from your quivering, I have no doubt you would make a poor companion. Why do you keep her, Ralis? Pity?"

* * *

Anomen looked at Viconia intently while standing next to Korgan and Yoshimo.

* * *

"None of your damn business." Ralis replied.

* * *

"I had not thought the drow could be so... striking." He said in awe. "A beautiful creature this is, if devoid of compassion as I hear. Bring her or send her away, it matters not to me." Anomen said.

* * *

Ralis was surprised ot hear Anomen say this.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this..." Nalia said.

* * *

"If ye bring the drow, Ralis, I'll kill her with me own axe." Korgan growled.

* * *

"You can try, dwarf." Viconia challenged. Korgan growled.

* * *

"Everyone calm down, damn it! It's my decision that she stays. Anyone who dislikes my decision, stow it. And Korgan, if you try to kill her, I'll kill you, and you don't want to cross blades with a Bhaalspawn, do you?" Ralis quesitoned him.

* * *

Korgan grumbled angrily in reply.

* * *

"From now on, we put aside our differences and work as a team. Minsc, Jaheira, Neera and I have traveled with Viconia before, and I assure you that she is more polite than any other drow we might meet. I am fully aware of the foul reputation of the drow, but I urge you not let that knowledge turn you into mindless, hateful barbarians like those fanatics back in the government district. If you do, how can you say you're different from them?" Ralis lectured his group.

* * *

Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds, then Jaheira stepped forward to break the silence.

* * *

"Truth be known, I am not opposed to having Viconia travel with us again. Remember, though, that many will think less of us simply because she is here." Jaheira said to Ralis.

* * *

"I don't give a damn what other people think. I don't care what their laws say. I know what's right and what's wrong in my heart, and I say it is wrong not to give a person a chance of redemption simply because they are of an evil race like the drow. If people think negatively of me because of my beliefs, or the company I keep, so be it. I'm not out to impress anybody. I aim to misbehave." Ralis said firmly.

* * *

"I wholeheartedly agree with you, Ralis. Good must come from your heart and soul, not from rules and regulations written on paper! Right, Boo?" Minsc declared. Boo squeaked in response to Minsc.

* * *

"_Khaless usssa_, intrepid one." Viconia nodded gratefully.

* * *

Aerie groaned in disgust. "I c-can't believe this!" She exclaimed.

* * *

"One more thing, Viconia. Remember Imoen? I'm trying to rescue her from the Cowled Wizards." Ralis told Viconia.

* * *

"I remember the insipidly cheerful girl you mention. You would risk such danger to recover her annoying presence? Why would you bother, Ralis?"

* * *

"The question you should ask yourself is why would I bother rescuing you? I would no more abandon her to the Cowled Wizards than leave you to those fanatics. That's why." Ralis said with firmness in his voice.

* * *

Viconia understood what Ralis meant, and she couldn't argue against that. "It seems my own circumstance leaves me little choice. Very well, Ralis, let us rescue the girl if it means so much to your misguided senses." Viconia said.

* * *

Ralis looked at Yoshimo. "Are you okay, Yoshimo? You haven't said a word lately. Do you have any objections about this?" He asked the bounty hunter.

* * *

Yoshimo shook his head. "I am not worried. I am sure this setback is only temporary." He said, hinting he does not fully trust Viconia either.

* * *

As they came out the alleyway walking through the streets towards the Temple District, Aerie is visibly upset about Ralis' decision to bring Viconia with us. Viconia kept her face hidden under her hood so that none of the people passing by would recognize her as a drow. When they got to a street where no one but them are traveling on, Aerie seriously wanted to ask Ralis why he would travel with a drow.

* * *

"Ralis, why? W-w-why bring her?" She stammered.

* * *

"I have good reasons why. She isn't as bad as she looks, once you get used to her." Ralis said.

* * *

"I don't want to g-get used to her!" Aerie exclaimed.

* * *

"And I don't want to get used to your constant whining either, wingless elf." Viconia taunted.

* * *

"D-don't spit your vile voice at me!" Aerie exclaimed.

* * *

Then Viconia turned her attention to Neera walking behind her.

* * *

"I dislike you as well, half-elf. Your shrill voice, your grating humor, and your childish thinking offend me."

* * *

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that...? Wait. What... what is that smell?" Neera began sniffing at the air.

* * *

Viconia frowned in confusion. "I smell nothing." Viconia said, sniffing at the air for a second.

* * *

Neera frowned in great disgust and pinched her nose with her right hand while fanning the air with her left hand.

* * *

"By the gods, what IS that? Oh, wait, Viconia, it's just you. For a moment I thought Ralis had picked up a powerful cheese while I wasn't looking." Neera taunted Viconia with her nasal voice.

* * *

"You are ridiculous. Were it not for Ralis, you would be dead. I do not smell like cheese." Viconia said, trying to control her anger.

* * *

Neera stopped pinching her nose.

* * *

"It's not bad, just a little pungent. Maybe you picked up the scent when you still worshipped Lolth? They say she lives down in the Demonweb Pits. A place with that kind of name probably doesn't smell very pleasant." Neera said.

* * *

"Be glad I do not still follow Lolth; if I did, you would be dying a painful death right now." Viconia said. Everyone stopped walking to see what Neera had to say.

* * *

"All right, Viconia, let me be direct for a second. You like directness, right? You started this conversation, and you started it by insulting me. "I dislike you." That's what you said. Do you really think people will listen to anything you have to say when you talk to them like that? You called me childish. Is it less childish to threaten me? Yeah, really reasonable and adult oriented." Neera said.

* * *

Viconia sighed. "This conversation is over." She grunted.

* * *

"Good. Because you smell, and the smell is only getting stronger." Neera said.

* * *

About 9 minutes later, they were nearing closer to the Temple District. And at this moment, Korgan felt the urge to voice how much Nalia disgusts him, especially since she is walking next to him, to his left.

* * *

"Nalie, ye're overtall, beardless, long limbed, and lack strength. Ye disgust me." He said.

* * *

Nalia didn't understand what she had done to provoke Korgan.

* * *

"What provoked this hostility, Korgan?" She asked him.

* * *

"Ye deserve the full wrath of my ire, weakling! Ye deserve it because ye're a coddled, priviledged imbecile, a sad, little, nobleman's offspring! With what grout ye've left, never quest what I've to say, each night upon the morn ye awake screaming for fear of what I may do to ye!" Korgan exclaimed.

* * *

Nalia knew that Korgan overexaggerated on most parts.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Korgan. I seek no conflict and wish only to be left alone. Forgive my slights, if I made any." She said politely, but Korgan didn't let up with his insults.

* * *

"Ye quiver and wither like all the others. Ye're a gutless coward. And so ye'll stay." He said.

* * *

"Everyone has a role to play in my group, as you do. So I wouldn't judge a person by their physical strength, Korgan." Ralis said.

* * *

"Ye bring sniveling lilywhites like Aerie and Nalie, and now ye bring a drow? Ye got strange taste in strength, Ralis." Korgan said disdainfully.

* * *

Viconia decided to start a conversation with Ralis, whether Aerie approves it or not. "So... what draws you to this part of Faerun? Amn? Athkatla? I seem to recall you mentioning something about a mission or some other." Viconia said.

* * *

"I need to rescue Imoen, find out who captured me, for what purpose, and what they have in mind for Imoen." Ralis said.

* * *

"How are you going to hunt down these culprits who ambushed you? Vermin rarely leave scent or footstep." Viconia said.

* * *

"The Cowled Wizards arrested the man responsible for my imprisonment and will know where to find him." Ralis replied.

* * *

Viconia frowned, thinking Ralis is in way over his head thinking about crossing the wizards. She has heard of the Cowled Wizards and their influence throughout Amn.

* * *

"The cowled ones are not to be taken lightly. It is whispered how their power is boundless, and their allegiances are only with the powerful." Viconia warned Ralis.

* * *

"I'm not scared. If I have to, I'll fight through them to get to Imoen and confront that mage. Will you assist me, Viconia?" Ralis asked with an angry scowl.

* * *

"_Usstan zhah dosst. (I am yours.)_" Viconia nodded.

* * *

"So you've met Ralis before, eh, drow?" Althirion question Viconia. She looked back at him and found his red eye patch odd.

* * *

"Yes, half-elf, I know him. Why should it matter to you?" She questioned him.

* * *

"He saved your life twice, did he not?" Althir asked her.

* * *

"... What is your point? I grow weary of your riddles, surface slave." Viconia grunted.

* * *

"I am sure you no doubt realize that your race is deeply hated here in the surface world, they'll kill you as soon as they know what you are. If you want to survive in the surface world, you need someone you can trust. If you have no one to trust, you'll be dead before you know it." Althir warned her.

* * *

Viconia scowled at him. "Trust is for the foolish... and the dead." She said curtly.

* * *

"_Quin dos henotep tois yallt. (Yet you almost died today.)_" Althir told Viconia, speaking her language.

* * *

Viconia's eyes widened in shock, and so did everyone else. No one knew Althirion could speak Drow!

* * *

"_Usstan xun naut zhaun lu'oh dos zhaun ussta xanalress, jhal zhaun- Usstan dro'xunus a ussta ehmtu z'ress. Usstan ssrig'luin nau uss ulu pholor. (I do not know how you know my language, but know this- I survived by my own strength. I need no one to rely upon.)_" Viconia told Althir.

* * *

"_Z'ress maglust orn naut dormagyn dosst dro mal'rak, olath darthirii. Screa nindel dos k'jakr shlu'ta. (Strength alone will not save your life forever, dark elf. Learn that while you still can.)_" Althirion warned Viconia.

* * *

She grunted in reply, trying to push his words in back into the dusty recesses of her mind.

* * *

"So, Viconia, I suppose you must be a drow, eh?" Jan spoke to her.

* * *

Viconia scowled because she has already been annoyed by Althir's comments.

* * *

"Speak not to your betters, surface slave." Viconia replied to Jan.

* * *

"My brother, Elgar Buttercup, had skin the shade of charcoal, too. Well, technically it WAS charcoal. He died in a nasty fire, you see." Jan said, tweaking with his custom made crossbow bolt shooter which can also shoot his Flasher Master Bruiser bombs.

* * *

"You love the sound of your own voice, don't you gnome?" Viconia asked him.

* * *

Jan's eyes widened. "My own voice? Heartless wench! Do you not know? I am deaf! I have never heard the sound of my own voice. I read lips..." He began to sob. "Only lips."

* * *

"Deaf? Truly? In the Underdark the deaf are killed or used in pain threshold experiments." Viconia said.

* * *

Jan stopped crying. "I heard that! In fact, it reminds me of the time I was eaten by an avatar of Lolth." Jan said.

* * *

"Whaaaat?" Abdel believed Jan's story.

* * *

Yoshimo chuckled at Abdel's gullibleness.

* * *

"I was stuck inside her stomach with a miserable drow called Biffle Chump for days." Jan went on.

* * *

Neera laughed at the name "Biffle Chump".

* * *

"Of course, I was forced to eat him. A matter of survival, you understand. Nothing personal. He tasted a bit like chicken." Jan said, licking his lips.

* * *

Viconia shook her head then turned her head to face Ralis. "Ralis, how is it that you travel with such a wee buffoon?" She asked him.

* * *

Ralis raised his hands to his chest level feigning innocence. "Hey, don't look at me! You got him started." Ralis said.

* * *

"What I would have given for a pinch of pepper!" Jan said, smacking his lips loudly.

* * *

"I refuse to listen to this." Viconia muttered.

* * *

They reached a tunnel, and at the other end, they came out in the district of Athkatla known as the Temple District, that is mostly water at the foot of each building. Ralis looked around and saw that there isn't much ground to walk on in this district, all walkable ground in the Temple District are made to look like bridges that branch off everywhere, and if he fell off the edge, he would land in water. He peered over the edge to see if there are any fish, but he didn't see any.

* * *

"If you fall in there, don't expect me to save you." Abdel said.

* * *

Ralis gave Abdel a sour look. "Imoen would try." He remarked.

* * *

"Aye, because she's not afraid of drowning." Abdel remarked, and they moved on, passing by the Temple of Helm.

* * *

Not too far ahead past the temple, in a somewhat open space where a group of people can gather for a meeting, there stood a mage named Gaal, informing people of a new religion that just appeared out of nowhere. Gaal is a gray haired man in his late 40's. Despite his age, he looks healthy enough to take on 3 mages. His eyes are closed for some strange reason, as if he is blind. On his dark green robes is the emblem of an eye- an eye that is red like fire, but something about the eye looks strange, the iris is pale white, as if whoever the eye belongs to, the person would be blind, he, she or it wouldn't be able to see anything.

* * *

"Listen to me, my brothers and sisters... heed my words. We have been chosen as a recipient of a most holy miracle, one that should not be dismissed or ignored!" Gaal declared to the people listening to him.

* * *

At that moment, Ralis and the others were close enough to become cuirous as to what Gaal is up to.

* * *

"I, Gaal... I, who have been stripped of my eyes most mercifully, have been shown the truth that has eluded the sighted! The gods that you worship are false gods, icons that serve to increase the wealth of churches and heathens! Listen to them not!" Gaal exclaimed.

* * *

Before he could say more, Dawnmaster Kreel, a cleric of the Morninglord Lathander interrupted the mage.

* * *

"Hold! You speak of blasphemy! The Morninglord Lathander has always shown his benevolence and power. His presence among us is unquesitonable!" He said.

* * *

"Is it, priest?" Gaal said as even though he is obviously blind, turned to face Kreel as if he could actually see him, then he turned his attention to the small crowd of people.

* * *

"I ask all of you to question, for a moment, if what the priest says is true. Yes, his false god grants him power to fuel his spells, much as any wizard might posess. I say that the churches lie to you! They claim their gods are present when they do nothing other than require your coin to fill their pockets!" Gaal exclaimed.

* * *

"No! What you are saying can't be true! The gods have ever protected us!" A woman exclaimed in denial.

* * *

Gaal was not fazed by the objection. He rubbed his chin. "Hmm, is that so? Have they protected you from famine? Have they protected you from disease? Have they wrought harmony upon Faerun? No, they have not! They lie and cloud your sight to gain your worship of their false images! I have stripped myself of their foul eyes, and I see what is the truth! The truth, I tell you!" Gaal exclaimed, gesturing his arms and hands as if he's giving a speech.

* * *

"This fool is insane..." Althirion muttered to Jan.

* * *

"Aye, he does act as if he has a few screws loose. To be honest, he reminds me of my other cousin, Panchi. She is quite the motivational speaker during our family reuinions. Not all there upstairs, but she knew how to draw attention, like the time she ate a rotten turnip, and-"

* * *

"I'm not interested in the life of your family, gnome." Althirion interrupted him.

* * *

"You may not be interested, but you could learn a thing or two from the lifestyle of my family. A stubborn ear is an ignorant ear, like my pappy used to say." Jan said to Althir.

* * *

"You lie! You lie! The gods exist!" One of the men exclaimed at Gaal angrily. Then the entire crowd booed at Gaal.

* * *

"Such words are a horrid affront to the gods! surely you will pay for this!" Kreel exclaimed.

* * *

"Quiet! QUIET!" One of the peasants in the crowd exclaimed, then everyone fell silent at his shouting.

* * *

"Hold your tongues and listen to what he has t' say!" The peasant man said to everyone.

* * *

And so everyone held their objections at Gaal and listened to what he had to say next.

* * *

"I call on you to abandon your false gods! They have done nothing for you! Cast them aside and join me on the true path- join me in the calling of the true sight!" He exclaimed, raising his right hand at chest level and clenching his fist.

* * *

"What... what does that mean? Shall we tear out our eyes, then? Don't be foolish!" A middle aged woman exclaimed.

* * *

"What should we do, then? Who shall we turn to if there's no gods?" The woman next to the first woman that spoke asked her.

* * *

"Ah, but there is a god! There is the true god!" Gaal said.

* * *

All eyes focused on him now. "Something is wrong about this..." Jaheira muttered to Abdel.

* * *

"The Unseeing Eye is here amongst us. He offers the faithful a clarity of vision, a true path to the divine! He offers you protection and succor!"

* * *

Dawnmaster Kreel could feel it in his gut that something about Gaal's "true god" is terribly wrong. He tried to warn the small crowd of peasants and hecklers this.

* * *

"Do not listen to him! He seeks to poison your minds!"

* * *

But it is too late. Already Gaal has half of the crowd believing in his words.

* * *

"Bah! What has your god ever done for me, eh? Eh?!" A bold, peasant man berated Kreel. Kreel remained silent. "I'm poorer and no better than I ever was!" The peasant man lectured Kreel.

* * *

"Don't speak to the priest in that tone! The gods will be offended!" A woman next to the bold man said.

* * *

"Don't you hear what he's saying? There are no gods to be offended! I say we see what this unseeing eye has to offer! " Another woman exclaimed.

* * *

"Aye, I wish to see!" A man in a yellow tunic raised his hand. Gaal shook his head.

* * *

He admired the curiosity of his new "believers", but they don't know what the Unseeing Eye is all about. "No, my friends, you do not wish to "see". Forget what the years of lies have taught your eyes. You wish to "know"! You wish to "learn"! THESE are the truths that the Unseeing Eye can offer to you. A truer gift that you'll not find amongst any of these other so-called deities. Come, witness the miracle of the truth! Come and behold the Unseeing Eye for see the true god that is present amongst us!" He said.

* * *

Dawnmaster Kreel could sense the eagerness of the crowd. "No! Do not go with him!" He tried to warn everyone.

* * *

"I'll do as I wish! I want the truth! Show me the Unseeing Eye!"

* * *

"Yes! Show me!"

* * *

"Show me as well!"

* * *

"Come, then! Those of you who wish to become the truly faithful, to witness the magnificence of the Unseeing Eye and the truth he brings... come with me!" Gaal exclaimed and started to lead the crowd.

* * *

"Wot are you doing? Are you mad?" A sane woman who sensed that something is wrong with this Unseeing Eye business asked her friend.

* * *

"Quit yer mouth, wench!" She snapped.

* * *

"Aye, if you do not wish to see the truth, then that is your business." A man nearby said and followed the group of people being led away by Gaal.

* * *

"Come then, my faithful! Follow me!" Gaal exclaimed and he led everyone down the nearest entrance into the sewers of the Temple District.

* * *

"Why the sewers?" Ralis wondered.

* * *

"Because whatever this Unseeing Eye is, it does not want to be seen by those who do not wish to "see" it." Althirion said inquisitively.

* * *

"And I believe you are right." A voice said behind them.

* * *

It is High Watcher Oisig, a high ranking cleric of Helm.

* * *

"This must not come to pass. The everseeing eye of Helm must be made aware of what they intend." He said.

* * *

"I want to find out what they are up to as much as you do, my good priest." Ralis said.

* * *

"Good, very good. I would like to hire you and your companions as mercenaries in the service of Helm. I would prefer a man of faith, but you will be adequate. Follow me to the temple of Helm." Oisig said, and Ralis and the others followed him there.

* * *

Following High Watcher Oisig to the temple of Helm, Ralis and his companions can only wonder what is on Oisig's mind.

* * *

"...You haven't answered my question yet. How do you know we can help you? How do you know what we are capable of?" Ralis quesitoned Oisig as he, Minsc, Althirion, Yoshimo and Neera followed him into the temple.

* * *

Everyone else stayed outside. There are many Everwatch Knights in the temple, and Ralis couldn't shake the feeling that all eyes are watching him. Deep down, he couldn't help wondering if anyone here had a way of knowing what he really is.

* * *

"Let me just say that I know your reputation." Oisig simply said as he led them into his room guarded by two knights.

* * *

"Meaning...?" Ralis pressed him for more information.

* * *

"What you ask is irrelevant at the moment. You will be judged according to how you serve." Oisig responded before sitting in a chair.

* * *

There were no chairs for Ralis, Althirion, Minsc and Yoshimo to sit down in, so they had no choice but to stand on their feet.

* * *

Ralis slowly turned his head left and right, examining Oisig's room. He couldn't shake the feeling that no matter where he goes in this temple, someone unseen by him and his companions are watching their every move.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Oisig took notice of Ralis' cautious mannerisms.

* * *

"I'll be direct. I get the feeling that I'm being watched wherever I go here. I sense that you probably don't trust me. If you don't trust me... how can I trust you...?" Ralis asked Oisig onimously.

* * *

"No one has passed judgement upon you yet. I trust that you are up for this task, despite its dangers. Serve well, and you will be rewarded. Display any treachery, and it will be seen in ways you can't possibly imagine." Oisig replied cooly.

* * *

"I believe that you are about to task us into investigating this new divine power, yes?" Yoshimo asked the priest.

* * *

"Yes, you are correct. I don't trust that fool who claimed that the gods we are familiar with are false gods. If what he says is true, it threatens to upset a delicate balance. A new power would only disrupt the way of things." Oisig explained. "If he is lying, then whatever cult he is proposing can only serve to hurt those it bilks into following them."

* * *

"That bastard took advantage of the people's insecurities." Althir hissed.

* * *

"I agree with him. Is there anything that the Vigilant One knows about this new cult?" Ralis questioned Oisig.

* * *

He nodded. "The Vigilant One informs us that the cult is underground and close, but we cannot see past the sewers. You must infiltrate it. You must suffer the filth of the sewers to find the filth of the cult. They are not hiding amidst the pipes, so there must be a passage leading deeper underground."

* * *

"Huh. That's better than nothing. At least now I know to search for hidden passages in there. Is there any assistance that you can offer us?" Ralis responded.

* * *

"Our resources are thin at the moment, but we have an ally of Helm and servant of Torm who can offer assistance to you. I will take you to meet him." Oisig said, leading Ralis, Minsc, Althir and Yoshimo out of Oisig's room.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the temple, the rest of Ralis' companions rested in a nearby tavern, drinking ale and resting their sore feet. Jan, however, is busy calibrating his heavily customized crossbow and Flasher Master Bruiser Mate launcher weapon. Jaheira sat at the bar drinking mead with Viconia sitting to her left and Abdel sitting to her right. Abdel watched Jaheira drink the mead as if she is trying her best to drink away her troubles. He could sense it- something is troubling Jaheira, he can see it. He had heard that Jaheira had once been married, but he had never met Khalid before.

* * *

"Another round." Jaheira called to the tavernmaster.

* * *

He shook his head and took Jaheira's empty mug to refill it.

* * *

"If you keep drinking like that, you won't be fit to fight." Abdel said to her.

* * *

"What does it matter to you? You hardly know me." Jaheira said indifferently.

* * *

"But that doesn't mean I shouldn't get to know you. My brother and sister know you. Give me a chance." Abdel said with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

* * *

Jaheira had to admit that even she is curious about this man, this man who was also adopted and raised by Gorion, most likely a few years before he adopted Ralis and Imoen. By that moment, the tavernmaster gave Jaheira her refilled mead.

* * *

"Go ahead. I'm listening to whatever questions you have for me." She said.

* * *

"This... Khalid. Who was he? I'm really curious." He said.

* * *

Jaheira blinked. She wasn't expecting a personal question like that. Abdel saw Jaheira hesitate in replying to his question when she couldn't keep eye contact with him.

* * *

"I-I don't mean to pry if that is too personal..." He apologized abruptly.

* * *

"It's okay. I'll tell you anyway." Jaheira said, then sighed, looking up at the spinning fan on the ceiling above her head.

* * *

"Khalid... What should I say about him...? He was a timid, but kind hearted man. But he was also a decent fighter even though he disliked fighting."

* * *

"Did you to get along well?" Abdel asked.

* * *

Jaheira slowly nodded. "Even though I hated the fact that he showed little courage sometimes, and even though our morals were almost different, we somehow managed to stay together as a happily married couple." Jaheira said.

* * *

Abdel pieced together what Jaheira has told him. It seems that Jaheira used to order Khalid around, since he doesn't sound like the kind of man who would take charge of anything. Knowing this made Abdel wonder why he finds Jaheira so attractive. Physically, she is attractive in his eyes, but her hardened, bossy personality is almost a turn off for him. He wished that Jaheira had a little bit of Aerie's personality. Plus, he wished that it would be easier to get closer to Jaheira if Khalid turned out to be a womanizing bastard who was never loyal to Jaheira.

* * *

"Do you have some idea about how you plan to move on with your life? I'm certain Khald would not want you mourning his death every single day." Abdel said.

* * *

Jaheira cast an annoyed glare at Abdel, causing him to flinch.

* * *

"How could you possibly know what he wants me to do? You've never met him before." She said curtly.

* * *

"It's just a hunch I have," Abdel replied defensively.

* * *

"Being the kind hearted man he was, I imagine that he would want you to live a happy life, even though he can no longer be by your side."

* * *

"Or is it you who wants to be by her side?" Neera called, overhearing the conversation from a nearby table sitting with Aerie, Nalia and Anomen.

* * *

"Shut up, Neera." Abdel snapped calmly.

* * *

"If that is what you think, then I'd say your hunch is correct. It will be hard, but I will try to find a way to move on with my life... for Khalid's sake." Jaheira said to Abdel before drinking her refilled mug of mead.

* * *

Over at one of the dinner tables of the tavern, Jan is sitting with Aerie and Anomen. Neera, Nalia, Yoshimo, Minsc and Korgan are sitting at a different table nearby.

* * *

"So, you come from the winged folk, do you, lass?" Jan asked Aerie curiously as he took one of the handheld tools off from the belt strapped around his forehead and used it to tinker with his customized cossbow bolt shooter sitting on the table.

* * *

"Yes- yes sir." Aerie stammered shyly. Jan smiled at her.

* * *

"No need to be formal, lassie. Call me Jan. I was recently reminded of my ex-brother in law, Burt Winderkind, fabulous griffin-baiter." Aerie's blue eyes widened.

* * *

"A... A griffin-baiter?" She was fairly amused.

* * *

"Don't fall for the gnome's false stories." Anomen scoffed before drinking his ale and eating his lunch, which is two fried chicken legs, green peas and carrots. Jan ignored him.

* * *

"Yes, of course," he replied to Aerie.

* * *

"It's something of a cottage industry amongst Amnish gnomes. Quite simple, I've heard. You merely tame a couple of wyverns and WHOOSH, tear through the sky to fling insults at the hapless griffins." Jan said.

* * *

"Oh, I didn't think you could tame a griffin." Aerie said in awe.

* * *

"Really? Everyone I know has a pet wyvern. Taming wyverns is child's play, literally. As children, we'd tame wyverns. It's easy since they have such an affinity for turtles. Back in the old days it used to rain turtles on even days and frogs on odd days."

* * *

Aerie's eyes widened. Raining turtles and frogs? That is so outlandish!

* * *

"Why, that's ridiculous!" Aerie exclaimed in disbelief.

* * *

"That's what I thought until the drought hit. There were ornery wyverns everywhere. After a rich diet of turtle mash, you couldn't expect them to accept bacon without eating a few human nobles, now, could you? Of course, by then, Burt was such a successful griffin-baiter that the authorities just couldn't find it in their hearts to make us leash the wyverns. The loss of the noble class is truly a small price to pay in return for the continuity of such a fine sport. There's nothing like the look of incredulity on a griffin's face to keep one's spirit up." Jan said.

* * *

Aerie looked down into her drink forlornly. "I... I wish I could fly... I haven't been able to since I was a... since I was a kid." She said sadly.

* * *

Jan wished he could give Aerie a pat on the back, but he's sitting across the table from Aerie, not next to her. "Don't you worry, lass. If Burt ever comes by, we'll get you up in the air faster than a chicken with one of Jan Jansen's Flasher Master Bruiser Mates tied to his rear. Trust me, that is fast!" Jan smiled at her reassuringly.

* * *

Anomen let out a low growl after he swallowed a piece of flesh from one of the chicken legs he is eating. He found it annoying that ever since he has been traveling with Ralis, they have not gotten into any interesting battles. He also believed that Ralis is not a capable group leader, or worth Neera's attention, especially since he is a spawn of Bhaal.

* * *

"'Tis truly an adventure for the weak-willed. I've fought campaigns against the Hillgnasher giants, and slew 20 of the foul beasts." Anomen growled to himself.

* * *

Jan heard what Anomen said and noticed signs that Anomen is a victim of his own fantasies.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you the tale of the Lobotomized Orc, my good knight Anomen?" Jan asked him.

* * *

Anomen glared at him. "You have not, and I've no wish to hear it." He said.

* * *

"Well anyway, as a child, my mammy would give us kids a bowl of gravel, which was all we could afford, and tell us this parable." Jan said.

* * *

Anomen grunted in disgust and turned away.

* * *

"Now listen, knighty, lest you be eating gravel." Jan warned Anomen.

* * *

"Hmph..." Anomen huffed.

* * *

"'Twas once a heavily brain damaged Orc named Ano," Jan began.

* * *

At that moment, Anomen blinked in surprise. The orc in the story had a name that almost sounded like his own.

* * *

"Ano was trudging through the forest one day, looking for bull droppings with which he could stuff his mattress, when he happened across a remarkable scene. A brave and noble knight, Jan the Brilliant by name, fought with an evil giant. Ano watched as Jan slew the giant. Then the knight had ridden off to save several small children from a wicked witch, also known as a nobleman, who was attempting to poison the poor dears. Regardless, Ano promptly cut the head off of the fallen giant and ran back home to his home in the Dung Orc village and claimed that he had killed the monster."

* * *

By this moment, Anomen was drinking his ale until he came to a shocking realization: The orc in Jan's story is none other than Anomen himself! Jan is implying through the story that Anomen is a deluded fool who brags about battles he never fought! Coming to this realization almost made him choke on his ale.

* * *

"I warn you, gnome. Cease your prattling immediately!" Anomen snarled at Jan after he managed to swallow his ale. Jan was not intimidated.

* * *

"Did I tell you that Ano had a nasty habit of interrupting folks? Anyway, the giant's brother heard of his sibling's demise and the subsequent display of his head in Dung Town. He caught up to Ano, who was stupidly stuffing his matress with bull dung, and returned to his cave with the orc stuffed through his belt. As punishment for his brother's supposed murderer, he tied a porcupine to the orc's head and proceeded to clean his latrine with the makeshift orc brush. Much to the giant's dismay, Ano actually enjoyed it. Fascinating tale, that! I love to tell it!" Jan grinned.

* * *

Anomen's face turned bright red in rage. "I'll suffer no more insults from you, runtish one!"

* * *

Jan jumped out of his chair away from Anomen before he could grab Jan by the neck.

* * *

"Calm yourself, Ano. There was no insult to you. 'Twas merely a parable told to me by my dear departed mother." Jan said innocently.

* * *

Anomen had half a mind to chase Jan down and wring his neck once he caught him, but something held Anomen back from doing this.

* * *

"I shall not forget this, gnome! Your blood shall stain my blade, yet!" To Jan, Anomen looked mad as a lion with a thorn stuck in its paw.

* * *

"Whenever you wish to try it, Ano." Jan smiled, holding his crossbow bolt shooter, then walked to the table where Neera and the others are sitting.

* * *

"Hahahahaha! Marvelous tale, gnome. Well told, well told. Only blight on ye is that trimmed beard and that loathsome pointy pickle hanging off yer face." Korgan said to Jan, pleased to hear Jan tell a belittling tale about Anomen.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Temple of Helm, Oisig led Ralis, Althirion, Minsc and Yoshimo into another room in the temple to meet the paladin of Torm who will work with them in investigating the cult. When Ralis saw the paladin, he saw that the paladin is a man almost in his late 50's, his bright golden armor had a few scratches and dents from battles he has fought over the years. His face had a few visible battle scars too, and his neatly combed hair and facial hair are a grayish white color. Overall, the paladin's apperance demanded respect, not just because of his old age and obvious signs that he has fought many kinds of evil creatures in Faerun, but because despite his old age, he STILL looks like a strong and capable paladin.

* * *

"I'd like to introduce to you Sir Keldorn Firecam, paladin of Torm." Oisig introduced Ralis to the paladin.

* * *

"Sir Keldorn, this is Ralis Rutela, the young man who solved the murders in the Bridge District." Oisig added.

* * *

Keldorn smiled politely, walked up to Ralis and held out his right hand for a handshake.

* * *

"Well met, Ralis. It is an honor to meet you." Keldorn said.

* * *

When Ralis shook his hand, he was surprised at how strong Keldorn's grip is.

* * *

"Likewise, Sir Keldorn. Say, would you happen to know a paladin named Ajantis?" Ralis asked him, finding his name very familiar.

* * *

"Ajantis...? You've met my old squire paladin I once trained years ago?" Keldorn asked Ralis.

* * *

"Yes. I met him in the Sword Coast months ago. Together we defeated the Iron Throne, ending the iron crisis there." Ralis explained.

* * *

"Ah, Ajantis informed all of the Radiant Heart about his adventures with you. 'Tis the primary reason why he has become a paladin, because you helped him vanquish a great threat to Faerun."

* * *

"*gasp*, Amazing, so you really are the Keldorn Firecam he mentioned. So, Ajantis is a true paladin now? That's great!" Ralis smiled.

* * *

Keldorn nodded. "So, I hear that you will be investigating the Unseeing Eye cult. I was intending on doing the investigation on my own, but it would be better and safer if I had some assistance." Keldorn said.

* * *

"I would be honored to fight alongside the paladin who was once the mentor of my old friend." Ralis said respectfully.

* * *

"And I would be honored to fight alongside the young man who helped my squire ascend to knighthood." Keldorn said with a courteous nod.


	10. Chapter 10 The Unseeing Eye part 2

Baldur's Gate 2 SoA: Shadows Within  
Chapter 10: The Unseeing Eye Of The Beholder part 2

* * *

Ralis left the temple to discover Jaheira and the others are no longer standing outside the temple. He then had a feeling that they must have gone to the nearest tavern. Asking people for directions to the nearest tavern, he eventually found a tavern not far from the Temple of Helm. He found them in that tavern.

* * *

"Ralis. What's going on?" Nalia greeted him.

* * *

"We're preparing to investigate the cult of the Unseeing Eye. Aerie, Anomen Nalia, Korgan, Jan, you come with me. Abdel, Jaheira, you two stay here with Viconia." Ralis said.

* * *

Viconia, Abdel and Jaheira frowned at Ralis in confusion. "Why should we stay here?" Abdel questioned him.

* * *

"Because we will be working with a paladin. If I take Viconia with me and Keldorn finds out she is a drow, guess what happens. I need you two to stay here with her and make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble." Ralis said.

* * *

Viconia sighed in frustration. "He's right. Most paladins aren't merciful to those that are evil, that includes drow." Jaheira told Viconia.

* * *

"... Very well." Viconia reluctantly gave in.

* * *

"We'll be back soon." Ralis promised them before leaving the tavern with Korgan, Anomen, Aerie, Nalia and Jan.

* * *

They rejoined Keldorn, Althirion, Minsc, Yoshimo and Neera outside.

* * *

"I take it that these are the rest of your companions?" Keldorn asked Ralis.

* * *

"Yes. This is Korgan, Aerie, Anomen, Nalia and Jan." Ralis introduced them.

* * *

"'Tis a pleasure to be able to fight alongside you, Sir Keldorn." Anomen said gallantly with great respect.

* * *

"Likewise, young Anomen, I verily look forward to it." Keldorn nodded.

* * *

"All right, people, let's go find out whether this cult is of evil intent or not." Ralis said, and before he could walk ahead, Anomen stopped him.

* * *

"Ralis, I am terribly sorry, but you are not qualified to lead the group on a campaign such as this." Anomen said.

* * *

Ralis frowned. "What? We can discuss leadership roles later. We have a job to do." Ralis told him.

* * *

Anomen wasn't going to let this slide. He wanted to impress Keldorn, the most respected paladin of the Radiant Heart, and show that he too has what it takes to become a respectable knight like him.

* * *

"Yes, you are correct, my comrade, we do have a job, but today, I must take charge." Anomen said. Ralis frowned at him again in annoyance.

* * *

"Look, just because you slaughtered 20 Hillgnasher giants, which I don't believe you did, does not give you the right to assume command of my group." He retorted.

* * *

Anomen crossed his arms. "Hmph, fine. Have it your way. But if your poor skills do not bring favorable results, I will be forced to take action." Anomen told Ralis, and Ralis ignored him.

* * *

"Where's the sewer entrance?" Ralis asked Keldorn.

* * *

"There's one in front of of the Temple of Talos. It is this way." Keldorn pointed out the direction.

* * *

Many yards ahead, Ralis saw a large temple with two large metallic spheres with several blue lights circling around inside them.

* * *

"Well, let's get moving." Ralis said and led the group.

* * *

As Keldorn followed, he cast his eyes on Anomen walking beside him. He has never met the young man before, but he could sense that he is determined to be the best knight of the Radiant Heart he can possibly be, but because he overheard Anomen challenging Ralis' authority over his group, he had a feeling that Anomen is developing his own idea of what it means to be a knight, and he felt obligated to try and set Anomen on the right path.

* * *

"Young Anomen, it seems that you have been too long away from the fold. Perhaps this is the perfect time to continue your lessons." Keldorn said to him.

* * *

Anomen smirked at him. "I assure you, noble Keldorn, that I am well versed in the statutes and moral laws of the Order."

* * *

"I doubt it not. However, perhaps it is time to re-memorize the virtues of chivalry and honesty." Keldorn replied.

* * *

Anomen cast a concerned stare at Keldorn. "I know what you are about, Keldorn. Let me worry about training, and you worry about your own affairs." Anomen said almost in an annoyed tone.

* * *

Keldorn shook his head. "I am not "about" anything. I have no ulterior motive outside the betterment of a squire. Best you listen to the wisdom of those who have gone before you. Ralis is not a knight, but I have faith in his abilities." Keldorn advised Anomen.

* * *

Again, Anomen didn't take Keldorn's words to heart. "I shall take, Sir Keldorn, what path I deem appropriate. I have not bothered you so I find it rude that you found time to bother me." Anomen said.

* * *

Keldorn felt a little sad. _The young man seems too arrogant to listen to reason... I won't lose faith in you, young Anomen, I'm sure you'll learn your lesson when the time is right._ Keldorn thought, but out loud, he said "Very well. I see that you are not yet prepared to learn."

* * *

Then Keldorn cast his attention on Ralis as they passed by a few noblemen and neared the sewer entrance door in front of Talos' temple.

* * *

"What say you, young Ralis? What kind of virtuous path do you follow?" He asked. Ralis paused in front of the sewer entrance door.

* * *

"The same kind you do, the only difference between us is I follow no laws or anyone of a higher rank, I follow my heart and instincts in what is righteous."

* * *

"That is commendable. So tell me, where do you hail? I was born and raised in Esmeltaran, a city to the east near Lake Esmel." Keldorn asked as he and the rest of Ralis' companions waited for him to open the door that leads down into the sewers.

* * *

"Well, I hail from the Sword Coast," Ralis said as he grabbed the door's handle and lifted it open, revealing a staircase that leads down into pitch blackness. "I am an orphan. I've been raised by a sage named Gorion in the library fortress of Candlekeep all my life. Back then, I didn't know my real parents, but today, I do now." Ralis said as he led everyone down the stairs. Aerie casted a spell that caused a bright orb of light to descend down the stairs with them.

* * *

Standing on the roof of a nearby building, the half-orc blackguard, Dorn Il-Khan watched Ralis and his companions descend down into the sewer entrance. Then he turned his head to the right, casting his scowling, hateful eyes on the large, majestic building known as the High Hall of the Radiant Heart.

* * *

Yoshimo closed the door behind them.

* * *

"Who were your father and mother?" Keldorn became curious.

* * *

Ralis groaned in disgust as soon as the foul odor of sewage hit his nostrils.

* * *

"... My mother was a woman who lived in Silverymoon and a very close friend of Gorion. She died giving birth to me. My father... is Bhaal." Ralis slowly admitted.

* * *

Keldorn gasped in suprise. "What...?! Surely you jest? The Lord of Murder himself is your father?!" Keldorn was shocked.

* * *

"Indeed, though it is hard to believe. I'm not proud of my heritage, but yes, I am, and since I am one of his children, I inherit some of his powers. My foster father, Gorion knew of my origins all along and raised me as best as he could so that I may become a man who fights for justice rather than become a power hungry warlord, or anything like that." Ralis said as they continued descending down the stairs.

* * *

By the time their feet reached the murky, dirty floors of the sewers, Keldorn said: "Overcoming evil in your heart and blood is not an easy thing to do, young Ralis. Again, I commend you for coming this far in your endeavors, helping Ajantis put an end to the iron crisis." Keldorn said.

* * *

"My Bhaalspawn brother, Sarevok and his foster father who was the regional boss of the Iron Throne, Rieltar, was behind the crisis. Sarevok murdered Gorion in an attempt to get me because he knew I'm a spawn of Bhaal as well, and that made me a dangerous rival. Sarevok had motives more evil than his foster father and his suboordinates. Rieltar and the Iron Throne wanted to create the threat of a war between Baldur's Gate and Amn so that they can become rich by selling all the pure iron they hoarded to the Flaming Fist then hire the Knights of the Shield to call off the war before tensions got worse between Baldur's Gate and Amn. Sarevok, on the other hand truly wanted war so that all the bloodshed may cause him to ascend as the new Lord of Murder. He had maniuplated the authorities of Baldur's Gate and was nearly elected as a Duke. I had no choice. I killed him, and ended the chaos." Ralis explained to Keldorn as they headed down the semi dark tunnels.

* * *

They came to a "T" shaped junction and decided to go right.

* * *

Ralis sighed. "I regret my actions, because I promised his lover that I would redeem him instead of killing him." He said forlornly.

* * *

"Ralis, don't blame yourself for what needed to be done. You've done the right thing." Keldorn placed a comforting hand on Ralis' right shoulder as the walked.

* * *

"So you're saying that if your brother, sister or best friend turns evil, you have no qualms about staining their blood on your blade? Even if you made a promise to their friend or lover that you would try to redeem them?" Ralis asked Keldorn.

* * *

"Whatever it takes to uphold justice, young Ralis. In the fight for good, all kinds of sacrifices must be made." Keldorn said.

* * *

"And hesitation may sometimes mean doom for everyone." Althirion added before Keldorn could say something similar.

* * *

"That is correct." Keldorn nodded at Althir.

* * *

"If I must end the life of my best friend, brother or sister who has turned to evil, I will do it, if it is required." Keldorn said to Ralis. "Evil forces always look for ways to exploit our moral weaknesses, anything that would give them an edge. By Torm, if we hope to remain victorious against them, we must be willing to make any kind of sacrifice necessary." Keldorn added.

* * *

Ralis sighed forlornly, casting his eyes down at the murky, dirty puddles of water under his walking feet. "...You and Althirion make it sound so easy to do something like that with no regrets or remorse." Ralis said.

* * *

"The biggest regret we would have is allowing our enemies to achieve victory. We can't let that happen at any cost." Althirion said.

* * *

Ralis sighed. _If only it were more simple..._

* * *

"Hey, I remembered something. We have to rescue Haer'Dalis from Mekrath!" Aerie reminded Ralis.

* * *

"That's right, I forgot! Keldorn, we need to take a quick detour and find Mekrath's laboratory." Ralis said.

* * *

"Very well. I follow your lead." Keldorn nodded.

* * *

"Yoshimo, Nalia, I need you two to scout ahead for traps or secret passages." Ralis called to them.

* * *

"I'll do my best." Nalia said.

* * *

"Fleet of foot and all that." Yoshimo stepped ahead of the group with Nalia and began scanning for traps or secret passages.

* * *

Two minutes have passed, and so far, they haven't encountered any hostile creatures yet, but they did see and hear rats.

* * *

"Young lovely, we must be wary here... any traps we encounter, it is up to us to find and disarm them before they bring harm to the rest of the party." Yoshimo advised Nalia.

* * *

"I think that goes without saying." She gave a quick nod of agreement and continues scanning the near pitch black floor ahead.

* * *

"But I have seen many traps intricate enough to fool even the most able. I remember one I encountered years ago... it worked as a pressure plate via springs set into wood. To disarm it, you need to pull the wood back just enough to slip a dagger between the plate and the springs. It requires finesses and patience, my young one." Yoshimo said.

* * *

Nalia felt annoyed now, believing that Yoshimo doesn't have much faith in her skills. "If I had wanted your tutelage, surely I would have asked for it!" She snapped.

* * *

"I cannot bear to have you angry with me. I just do not want to see you hurt. A friend can do no less." Yoshimo reassured her.

* * *

Nalia sighed, feeling guilty about her outburst now. "I know, Yoshimo. I'm not angry with you, really... I'm just nervous. I would feel very guilty if I set off a trap by accident." She said.

* * *

"You will not, Nalia... I have confidence in you!" Yoshimo said in an encouraging tone.

* * *

"I will try not to disappoint." Nalia nodded with a confident smile.

* * *

Even though he and Nalia were busy searching for traps, Yoshimo now wanted to have a little chat with Keldorn.

* * *

"Most Holy Paladin, vengance of the righteous gods, you are a married man, are you not?" Yoshimo asked him.

* * *

He gave a hand signal to show that he found a trap a few feet ahead.

* * *

"Truly, I am married. I've a beautiful wife and two daughters. They are the joy of my life." Keldorn nodded as he, Ralis and the others waited for Yoshimo and Nalia to finish disarming the trap.

* * *

"Are they? It is strange that you've never mentioned them to Ralis before." Yoshimo said as he and Nalia searched for a vulnerable spot in the trap.

* * *

"I assure you that they are. My wife is a charming woman, and my daughters are becoming likewise. That is all I will discuss of my family, thief, so begone." Keldorn said.

* * *

"Hey, Keldorn, don't be so distrusting to Yoshimo. He may be a thief, but he's a thief with a heart." Ralis said to Keldorn.

* * *

"Well put, Ralis." Yoshimo said approvingly, continuing trying to disarm the trap with Nalia.

* * *

"I'm with Ralis. Yoshimo seems like a cool guy. A charming _and_ cool guy." Neera admitted.

* * *

Anomen grunted in disapproval.

* * *

"Even the pink haired half-elf agrees with Ralis. I am flattered." Yoshimo beamed with pride.

* * *

"Finally! Someone who does not call me an elf!" Neera sighed in relief.

* * *

Another minute later, Nalia found a secret passage.

* * *

"Psst! Over here!" Nalia whispered, signaling everyone to approach the wall she is touching.

* * *

Placing her hands on the wall, she could feel a cool breeze of air touching her hand.

* * *

"I feel a breeze." She whispered.

* * *

Yoshimo touched the door as well. Frowning in suspicion, he realized what Nalia just found.

* * *

"A secret door." He said.

* * *

"We need to push it open then!" Minsc declared.

* * *

"And hope there aren't any turnip hating creatures on the other side." Jan said, holding his gun ready.

* * *

Yoshimo, Ralis and Nalia pushed at the wall on the left side, causing the door to rotate open, revealing a hidden passageway.

* * *

"I believe we just found the entrance to Mekrath's secret laboratory." Ralis smiled.

* * *

He led his group down the stairway ahead.

* * *

They crept down the spiraling staircase until they found themselves in a small dining room. To their left is the kitchen, to their right leads to what seems to be a small library.

* * *

"Let's split up. Nalia, Aerie, Jan, Keldorn, you four come with me." Ralis instructed.

* * *

"Got it." Nalia nodded.

* * *

"I stand ready." Keldorn nodded.

* * *

"Yoshimo, you go with the others to make sure no one gets caught in a trap." Ralis whispered.

* * *

"_Hai._ (Yes.)" Yoshimo said with a quick nod and led Minsc and the others to one of the rooms behind the spiraling staircase.

* * *

Nalia and Ralis headed for the door ahead of them.

* * *

"Nalia, see if that door is booby trapped." Ralis whispered.

* * *

Nalia checked the door to discover that it is. She had no problems disarming the trap on the door. Ralis opened the door and found himself in what appears to be Mekrath's bedroom.

* * *

"I believe this is the wizard's bedroom." Nalia whispered.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about being here..." Aerie shuddered nervously.

* * *

Ralis looked ahead and saw an exit out the bedroom to the left from Mekrath's king sized bed.

* * *

"This way." Ralis whispered, slowly approaching the exit.

* * *

They walked down a narrow hallway until they found themselves in Mekrath's lab. There are three rows of two desks set around the room, with lots of equipment sitting on top of each desk like beakers, flasks and other lab equipment, some of the containers are holding different kinds of multicolored liquid. Ralis peered ahead and saw a wizard with dark blonde colored hair, dressed in dark blue robes mixing fluids in a beaker standing in front of a desk in front of the rows of other desks.

* * *

"Thief, bring my spellbook and jar of mustard jelly ooze to me." Mekrath ordered to Haer'Dalis, who stood in the corner of the room.

* * *

"Yes, my master..." Haer'Dalis said in a droning, unemotional tone just like Clara when she was controlled by Hexxat.

* * *

"Oh no...! That poor man!" Aerie gasped in horror.

* * *

"He is under the mind control spell of that mage... If we manage to defeat the mage, we may be able to free him." Keldorn whispered.

* * *

To Ralis, Haer'Dalis looked like an elf with long, bright blue hair (because his ears are long and pointy like an elf), but little did he know that Haer'Dalis is actually a tiefling. Tieflings are a planetouched, native outsider race that are usually descendants of demons, devils or succubi who have mated with humans. However, unlike half-fiends, not all tieflings are evil, but they can be devious by nature. Haer'Dalis carried the spellbook and jar of dark yellow ooze that was once the animated jelly of a mustard jelly monster to Mekrath.

* * *

"Thank you, my obedient slave." Mekrath smiled deviously.

* * *

"I live to serve your needs, master." Haer'Dalis droned, his eyes wide and showing no emotion.

* * *

"Enslaving a man to unwillingly serve his commands... This wizard reminds me so much of why I hate nobles..." Nalia said through gritted teeth.

* * *

"Let's put a stop to this." Ralis entered the room. "Hey!" He called to Mekrath, startling him.

* * *

"What is this? Intruders within Mekrath's domain? What brings you here, foolish man...? Speak quickly! I've no patience for trespassing fools!" Mekrath sneered.

* * *

"I am here to free Haer'Dalis, your captive! Give him to me now!" Ralis demanded.

* * *

Mekrath frowned incredulously. "Give you thie thief? Now why should I do such a thing when he has made me such a perfect little slave, hm?"

* * *

"Thief? This man is no thief! He's an actor!" Ralis retorted.

* * *

Mekrath chuckled. "Perhaps he is at that, it matters little to me. He broke into my sanctum as a thief, I captured him, and it amuses me to keep him as my slave." Mekrath said.

* * *

Ralis frowned. Raelis told him a different story. "Huh? I thought you kidnapped him because of the gem he had." Ralis said.

* * *

Mekrath frowned. "His gem...?" It took Mekrath a few seconds to remember. "Ah... THAT gem. I see what game you are up to, little man, and it shall not work! I'll not be divested of my gem by thieves and fools!"

* * *

"Game? What the hell are you talking about?" Ralis questioned the mage further, not knowing what he is implying.

* * *

"I tire of this constant barrage of thievery! You shall not get your hands upon my gem, little man. Now you shall suffer the other one's fate! Come, my faithful salamanders!" Mekrath called, and from the other room behind Mekrath emerged three salamanders, armed with a spear made out of polished steel that look sharp enough to pierce through armor with ease.

* * *

Salamanders are a native race of the Elemental Plane of Fire. Their heads and torso is copper colored and have a humanoid appearance, but the lower parts of their bodies resemble the body of a snake, just like yuan-ti abominations, with orange coloring to dull red at the tail end. Their entire body is covered with wispy appendages that seem to constantly burn but never actually burn to a crisp.

* * *

"Eliminate those intruders!" Mekrath pointed at Ralis, Nalia, Aerie, Keldorn and Jan.

* * *

Ralis and Keldorn charged at the salamanders without hesitation with their swords drawn. Keldorn's sword is a magically enhanced broadsword named "Hallowed Redeemer". Jan turned over the desk to the left at the back row, causing the beakers and flasks to fall to the floor and shatter, causing the multicolored liquids they contained to spill out on the floor and Jan took cover behind the table he turned over, pressing buttons on his Flasher Launcher that would enable the weapon to fire three bursts of crossbow bolts. No weapon in the Realms has ever been able to do such a thing, firing three crossbow bolts in less than 3 seconds. It normally takes people 4 seconds to reload a crossbow. Aerie and Nalia turned over the desk on the opposite row from Jan and took cover. Nalia readied her shortbow. Ralis crouched as the salamander he is fighting attempted to stab at his neck, then he slashed at the creature in three rapid strikes with Kondar and Albruin, and the third salamander, who isn't fighting Keldorn attempted to double team Ralis with his ally. Mekrath smirked, seeing how Ralis and Keldorn have their hands full and decided to summon an undead skeletion to make the fight more difficult for them.

* * *

Keldorn parried the strike of the salamander, then twisted the blade of his sword as the slamander's spear remained locked on the balde of Redeemer hoping to twist the spear out of the salamander's hands. Nalia and Jan peeked out of the overturned desks they took cover in and fired. Nalia's arrow hit the shoulder of one of the slamanders Ralis is fighting, causing it to shriek in pain. Jan had his Flasher Launcher aimed at Mekrath. Just when Jan pulled the trigger, the Flasher Launcher made a clicking noise, but never fired a single crossbow bolt. Jan cursed and ducked back into cover, pulling out one of his mini tools off the leather belt around his forehead and began reparing the malfunction in his weapon. Aerie stood up and casted a magic missle at the salamander Nalia wounded, killing it. Mekrath began chanting the spell that will summon a skeletal fighter into the battle. Keldorn twisted his sword clockwise, hoping to catch the salamander off guard, then when the salamander left himself open, Keldorn drove his sword into the creature's chest. Ralis attempted to bring both of his swords down on the slamander's head, but the salamander parried holding both end of his spear in his hand and holding it up to block the strike. Jan, knowing he wouldn't have time fixing the glitch decided to press a button that enables his Flasher Launcher to shoot his Flasher Master Bruiser bombs. Then he took aim at Mekrath's head and fired. The flash bomb flew through the air and hit Mekrath in the face, delivering an explosion of bright light in his face that caused his eyes to burn in pain from the intense light. His spell disrupted, he shielded his eyes with his hands, screaming in pain.

* * *

Confused, the salamander Ralis was fighting faltered, wondering what happened to his master. Ralis took this short window of opportunity to pull Albruin back off from the spear but leaving Kondar there, and sweep his right hand up in an arc and cut off the salamander's left arm, and then his head.

* * *

"By Torm, I'll strike you down!" Keldorn exclaimed as he charged at defenseless Mekrath and he delivered a fatal blow to the mage, running Redeemer into the left side of his ribcage.

* * *

"Torm take you!" Keldorn exclaimed. The sight of the fatal strike made Aerie feel sick inside. Ralis looked down at Mekrath's corpse then looked up at Keldorn.

* * *

"It is done. That man should come to his senses soon." Keldorn told Ralis as he sheathed Redeemer into the scabbard.

* * *

Ralis turned his head to face Haer'Dalis standing at the top left corner of the room during the entire fight. Haer'Dalis seemed to show signs of regaining his senses. He shook his heada couple times, then put both of his hands on his head as if he has a serious migraine.

* * *

"Ahhh... my head spins with sullen fire and strange, lurid emotions instead of memories. But... what is this?"

* * *

He mumbled, taking a few steps forward still holding his head. His navy blue eyes widened when he realized that he is in control of himself once again.

* * *

"My captor lies dead... I can feel it!" A smile began to grow on Haer'Dalis's face as he looked down at his hands, moving his fingers and thumbs, anobvious sign that he is free now.

* * *

Then he took notice of Ralis, Keldorn, Aerie, Nalia and Jan. Before anyone could say anything, Yoshimo and the others arrived into the room. Haer'Dalis' eyes widened when he saw that there are not only 5 people who played a part in his freedom, but also 6 more!

* * *

"... And the sparrow spies his glorious saviors! Oh, what grand day! Poetry overwhelms this sparrow's heart!" Hear'Dalis exclaimed as he spread his arms wide, closing his eyes and spun around counterclockwise.

* * *

When he stopped spinning, he folded his hands above his chest.

* * *

"Wow, he really is happy. I don't blame him." Neera commented.

* * *

"'In a blaze of trumpets, with wicked blades held high, thus came ye fates of chaos to let this sparrow fly!'" Haer'Dalis said, reciting the poem that he feels while keeping his eyes closed and hands folded on his chest.

* * *

"And fly you shall, my friend. That is what Raelis sent us for." Ralis said.

* * *

"You are with Raelis?" Haer'Dalis questioned Ralis.

* * *

"Yes."

* * *

"Well, well, well... my hide may yet be saved. Come, let me join with you and we shall be done with the foul humors of this place." Haer'Dalis found Ralis and his group fairly interesting, he admitted that much to himself.

* * *

Ralis rubbed his chin in thought. "That's fine. By the way, do you have the gem?" Ralis asked the tiefling.

* * *

He smiled, revealing the gem from his pockets. "Were you referring to this gem?"

* * *

"I believe that is it." Ralis nodded, unsure what could be so valuable about the gem.

* * *

"Since this sparrow will be joining you and your glorious group, I believe an introduction is in order." Haer'Dalis said.

* * *

Ralis then proceed to introduce himself and his companions. Then he asked Hae'rDalis if he would like to accompany them in investigating the Cult of the Eyeless before they return to Raelis. He agreed, explaining that he will be an excellent addition to the group with his two magically enhanced short swords named Chaos and Entropy, that can only be wielded by tieflings.

* * *

They returned to the sewers, now ready to find the location of the cult of the eyeless.

* * *

"So, what is so special about that gem, Haer'Dalis?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

He smiled. "Ah, my raven, that is a secret that I will soon reveal, when the timing is correct." He replied with mild enthusiasm in his voice as usual.

* * *

Ralis shook his head. Ever since he rescued him, Haer'Dalis doesn't call Ralis by name, instead, he calls him a "raven".

* * *

"I don't get it. Why do you call me a raven?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"You see, my raven, this sparrow can see certain things that cannot be seen by the naked eye."

* * *

"Like what?" Minsc asked very curiously.

* * *

"Hmm, let me simply say that this sparrow can partially see the true nature of his acquaintances." Haer'Dalis looked at Ralis.

* * *

"You, my raven, shine with benevolence, but at the same time, you also emit chaos within you... you are a symbolic balance of light and dark, law and chaos. You are one of a kind, my raven. 'Tis so poetic for me to meet someone who radiates such chaotic beauty in his aura!" Ralis frowned, finding the tiefling's behavior strange.

* * *

Somehow, Haer'Dalis can sense Bhaal's divine taint in him, which is why Haer'Dalis calls Ralis a raven. Ravens are are known to be birds of ill omens, particularly death. "

* * *

I don't know if I should be flattered or offended..." Ralis said hesitantly.

* * *

A couple minutes later, they heard the murmurs of voices somewhere up ahead.

* * *

"What is that...?" Near whispered.

"I'm guessing we must have cought up with Gaal and his new followers." Ralis whspered back.

* * *

They came to the end of the tunnel which branches off to the right. Ralis signaled his group to stay where they are standing, then he tip-toed over to the edge of the wall and peeked to see what is down the other end. There is an exit door at the end, and standing in front of the door is Gaal and the group of people he either convinced to follow him or see what is so special about the Cult of the Eyeless. Gaal is busy trying to unlock the door which can't be picked by lockpicks to open. Ralis stopped peeking and turned his attention to his companions.

* * *

"We caught up to them- Gaal and his followers. Let's see if we can blend in with the group and learn what we can about the cult." Ralis said.

* * *

"Ah, and the drama unfolds!" Haer'Dalis smiled in excitement.

* * *

"This sounds suicidal, but I'm in. Besides, suicidal is my middle name." Neera said.

* * *

"Is it really?" Aerie asked Neera. Neera frowned at her.

* * *

"No! It's a metaphor!" Neera rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Oh... I-I'm sorry." Aerie apologized, feeling ashamed.

* * *

"No biggie, Aerie." Neera gave Aerie a comforting pat on her back.

* * *

"Come on, let's go before they leave us behind." Ralis urged them.

* * *

"I'm with you." Keldorn nodded.

* * *

Anomen only huffed in jealousy. They followed Ralis, walking up to the group of people waiting for Gaal to open the door to the cult's secret hideout. He got the door open finally and everyone walked inside after he walked in first.

* * *

Ralis was a bit awestruck once he caught sight of the new surroundings. No longer is his nose tormented by the foul smell of the sewers, there's nothing but fresh air in the cult hideout, however, there are some odors that he can't quite identify. Keldorn, however, got a bad feeling about this place. He had a gut feeling that evil lurks somewhere in this place, but in what shape and form, he has no clue. As Gaal led everyone down the hallways, some people murmured among themselves, wondering how does Gaal know where he is going if his eyesight has been taken. He led everyone into a room with a symbol of a large eye carved in the middle of the stone floor, and the room is large enough so everyone won't have to stand so close together. Ralis and his companions stayed behind the group of people so Gaal won't be able to recognize them so easily if he has somehow kept count of how many people decided to follow him. He stood in front of the group being flanked by two elite mage/fighter classed guards who are also blind and began his speech.

* * *

"Welcome, my friends, to the Cult of the Eyeless, where you shall find true enlightment as faithful followers of the One God." Gaal announced with lots of bravado in his voice.

* * *

"Who is this One God that you speak of so much?" A peasant man with a short beard asked Gaal. Gaal smirked.

* * *

"He is known as the Unseeing Eye. The Unseeing Eye has brought us enlightment. Only by removing our eyes can we remove the veil of lies and deceit clouding our lives." Gaal said.

* * *

This spread unease throughout the crowd.

* * *

"What... so we really have to remove our eyes to achieve enlightment...?!" A woman gasped fearfully.

* * *

"Somethin' ain't right. Why can't we see this Unseeing Eye with our own two eyes, priest?" A nobleman asked Gaal suspiciously.

* * *

"Because you cannot see what remains forever unseen to the naked eye. Your eyes are tools of deception- learn to let go of them. Only by removing your eyes can you see what the Unseeing Eye truly is." Gaal said.

* * *

"I d-d-don't like this place..." Aerie whimpered, standing in between Neera and Nalia.

* * *

"We'll be fine, dear..." Nalia assured Aerie.

* * *

"Yeah. We're tough... Well, not that tough..." Neera agreed.

* * *

"So, my friends, is there any of you among us who have the resolve to find true enlightment?" Gaal asked everyone.

* * *

No one replied immediately. They had doubts that they were afraid to question Gaal about. Ralis decided that the only way to learn more about this Uneeing Eye is by formally joining the cult. One man stepped out in front.

* * *

"I'll join." He said.

* * *

Then a woman with long auburn hair stepped forward.

* * *

"I'll join too." She said.

* * *

Then Ralis stepped forward out of the crowd.

* * *

"I'll join. How does one serve your Unseeing Eye?" Ralis questioned Gaal loudly.

* * *

Gaal visibly smiled, pleased to have at least three volunteers. One of them, which is Ralis sounds more determined than the other two.

* * *

"The One God has demanded that his disciples achieve a higher state of wisdom... you must remove that which is limiting and offensive. The unholy eyes are removed from your head during the sacred initiation. If you survive and are proven faithful, the Unseeing Eye accepts you into service." Gaal said.

* * *

"What if I don't want to have my eyes removed? What then?" Ralis hit Gaal with another question.

* * *

Gaal wasn't expecting a question like that. "Hmm. It is a sign of weakness to refuse the enlightment. Would you walk about willingly without arms, without feet?" Ralis didn't answer.

* * *

"I do not think so." Gaal smiled. Even without his eyes, he found something interesting about Ralis. He knew that judging by his voice, Ralis is in his early 20's. He also sensed that Ralis is an experienced fighter.

* * *

"Still, the Unseeing Eye could use the skills of one such as yourself. An exception... could, perhaps, be made in your case." Gaal said. Everyone murmured in confusion.

* * *

"What kind of exception?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"There is... something that you could do that the great one cannot, despite his vast power. Assist in that, and I will admit you into our ranks and into the Unseeing One's presence, yes?"

* * *

Ralis quickly thought over his options.

* * *

"Tell me what I have to do, and I'll consider it."

* * *

"These holy grounds are part of a larger ancient structure... dangerous if one ventures into the lower levels. The Unseeing Eye knows of a valuable item in this area. If you were to venture below, you could prove your worth by retrieving this artifact for him. Do this, and I will allow you into our ranks and the One's divine presence." Gaal replied.

* * *

"What kind of item is it?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

"The item is a rod... or part of a rod, rather, that you will find atop a holy altar. I cannot tell you more than that. You must let your faith guide you."

* * *

"How do I get there?" Ralis questioned again.

* * *

Gaal approached Ralis with his right hand in his robe pocket and pulled out a key, handing it to Ralis.

* * *

"I have a key I can give you... This will allow you entrance to the inner chambers through a door a short distance back the way we came, at the sewer passages." Gaal explained.

* * *

"Very well, I shall perform this task." Ralis nodded, taking the key.

* * *

"You are worthy in my eyes, faithful one. Once you have the rod, bring it to me and together we shall present it to the Unseeing Eye." Gaal said.

* * *

Ralis nodded and left the room.

* * *

"... You two will be taken to the Altar of Enlightment." Gaal said to the man and woman who volunteered.

* * *

Then Gaal addressed everyone else. "... As for the rest of you, you shall remain here for a while. I will allow you some time to decide if you desire to seek enlightment." Gaal said to the groups of nobles, commoners, peasants and Ralis' companions.

* * *

Two middle ranked priests of thecult apprared and guided the man and woman out of a different exit in the room. Then Gaal and his guards left the room from the way they came in and they walked down the hallways towards the Unseeing Eye's chambers.

* * *

"Gaal, we seem to have more potential followers in our midst than we expected." The elite guard with black hair said.

* * *

"I've noticed, and I have a hunch that the newcomers who joined us behind our backs have been sent to spy on us, to reveal who the Unseeing Eye truly is." Gaal said.

* * *

"What about the one who volunteered to find the rod?" The elite guard with blonde hair asked with concern.

* * *

"I wouldn't worry about him. As long as he remains ignorant of what the rod can do, we have nothing to fear." Gaal said.

* * *

"Yes, but among the new people who followed us is a paladin of Torm." The black haired guard said.

* * *

Gaal gasped quitely as he stopped walking. "What? Are you sure?"

* * *

"The woman who volunteered to join the cult told me before she left to the altar of Enlightment that she recognized a man in gold armor as a paladin." The guard explained.

* * *

"Curses! So we have spies among us! No matter. They don't suspect we are aware of their presence. But when they fine out, it will be too late." Gaal said.

* * *

"What shall we do with them?" The black haired guard asked.

* * *

"Lock them in the Pit of the Faithless." Gaal said with a sinister smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the peasants, commoners, nobles, Keldorn and the others were left in the room alone, everyone had an uneasy feeling about being left alone here. The only person who seemed relaxed is Haer'Dalis.

* * *

"I can't sit here and wait for something to happen. I must find out what is going on." Keldorn said impatiently.

* * *

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Aerie whimpered.

* * *

"No, Sir Keldorn is right. If we sit here and do nothing, who knows what might happen." Anomen said.

* * *

"Anomen and I will go out and see what is happening to that man and woman who volunteered to join. The rest of you stay here." Keldorn instructed.

* * *

"You might need a thief of exceptional skill by your side, but I cannot force you to take me along with you." Yoshimo said to Keldorn.

* * *

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but two people will make a lot less noise than three." Keldorn said.

"Sir Keldorn, Boo says that you will need all the hlep you can get! We are coming with you to kick some eyeless butt! By the time we are through with them, those eyeless scum will see the light and change their ways!" Minsc exclaimed. Boo squeaked proudly.

* * *

"Yeah! ... What he said!" Neera nodded, losing her grasp on what Minsc is talking about.

* * *

"This sparrow is moved by the dramatic vibes of enthusiasm! I am compelled to join the cause!" Haer'Dalis smiled proudly.

* * *

Keldorn didn't know what to say. "... I can't say no now that I know I have so much support... Come along, then." Keldorn gave in.

* * *

They followed Keldorn and Anomen out the room, leaving the bewildered commoners, peasants and nobles alone who are trying to decide of they should join the cult or refuse to join.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ralis found a locked door near the exit that leads back into the sewers of the Temple District. He unlocked the door with the key Gaal gave him and entered. Ralis found himself in a near pitch black room. Up ahead is a short flight of stairs made of concrete. After going up the stairs he saw two burning torches on both sides, and a man standing in front of a small altar and sarcophagus doing something, possibly praying to the Enseeing Eye. The man had his back turned on Ralis. As he approached the man, the man heard Ralis' footsteps and lifted his head up.

* * *

"Mmph, be wary, my friends. Someone has come before us, I can sense it!" The man named Sassar said, turning to face Ralis, revealing that he too is blind.

* * *

Ralis frowned upon seeing Sassar's shut eyelids are bruised black, evidence that his eyes have been removed.

* * *

"More of you with no eyes? So that makes you followers of the Unseeing Eye?" Ralis quesitoned the man.

* * *

Sassar shook his head. "No, my Lord, we are not. Or perhaps it is more correct to say that we are worshippers no longer. I am Sassar. What brings you to this place, young one?"

* * *

"The servants of Helm has bid me and a paladin of Torm to investigate the cult, but I also seek a rod deep below this place." Ralis replied.

* * *

Sassar gasped in horror, which made Ralis' heart jump in excitement briefly.

* * *

"No! You must not do this! You cannot give the rod to the beholder, my Lord! It is an artifact of immense power!" Sassar excalimed.

* * *

Ralis was in shock. "Are you saying that the Unseeing Eye is a beholder...?!" Ralis asked Sassar to make sure his ears did not decieve him.

* * *

"Yes, my Lord." Sassar nodded.

* * *

Ralis had read about beholders once, years ago when he and Imoen and Abdel lived in Candlekeep. Beholders are lawful evil aligned creatures of the Underdark, creatures that you would expect to see only in your nightmares. They are known as the "sphere of many eyes" or "eye tyrants", because their body appears as a very large orb dominated by a central eye and a large toothy maw, and has 10 smaller eyes on stalks sprouting on their heads like hair. Their bodies are supported by levitation, allowing them to float slowly about as they will, and they are armed with powerful level 6 to level 9 magic spells. Beholders are a hateful, aggressive and avaricious race, attacking or dominating humanoid races, including their own kin. Most beholders speak through telepathy and all of them are genderless, so their method of reproduction is largely unknown.

* * *

Ralis knew right then that Sassar can be trusted more than Gaal.

* * *

"What can this rod do?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"When I was the high priest for the Unseeing Eye, I discovered that its purpose for coming here was to gain the powerful artifact below. The rod is an item of such destructive power that the gods themselves determined it should not be used again. It was split in two, and this half was secreted here. It is protected against intrusion by powerful magic and beasts that live in the caverns. Many of the beholder's followers have perished trying to retrieve it." Sassar explained.

* * *

"What about the other half?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

"I know, my Lord, that the beholder has the other half of the rod! If he were to acquire this half, he would be capable of wreaking terrible destruction!" Sassar said fearfully.

* * *

"If what you say is true, then I won't retrieve the rod if it can grant Unseeing Eye immense power." Ralis said.

* * *

"No, my Lord, the exact opposite is true! If you are able to retrieve this rod, you must do so!" Sassar exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

Ralis frowned. "Why? I thought you said the beholder cannot get ahold of this item?" Ralis questioned the blind man.

* * *

"We tried to get the second half of the rod ourselves, to use its destructive power to defeat the beholder. That is the only way to destroy the creature. The beholder has failed to acquire the rod because the gods have cursed the item. This lets you determine the artifact's true worth... or threat. Are you willing to go below and retrieve the artifact, my Lord?"

* * *

"Very well, I'll do it." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"I am most grateful, my Lord. We have tried but our blindness limits us. This chamber we are in is safe... so long as the sarcophagus is not opened. I would ask that you do not try to open it yourself... I sense great evil from it. and I do wish my brethren and I to remain safe here. Be careful in the levels below, and remember that the gods will likely not allow one to take the artifact for themselves for long. Remember that! Godspeed!" Sassar said as two figures emerged from the darkness, Garuk, a dwarf, and Zaelas, a human, who are apparently Sassar's friends.

* * *

They waved at Ralis. "Huh." Ralis was surprised to see that Garuk and Zaelas are not blind.

* * *

He headed for the entrance to the sub-levels at the left side of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keldorn and the others quietly followed the two priests and the man and woman who volunteered to join the cult to the Altar of Enlightment, where new followers are taken to have their eyes removed. chills ran up and down Aerie and Nalia's spines. Up ahead they saw a giant glass orb that made the room glow in an eerie dark green light. Below it is a pit of water.

* * *

"Hide somewhere." Anomen instructed. They hid behind a large cluster of stalagmites and watched the ceremony take place. There are 4 cultists surrounding the man and woman. They asked the man and to kneel near the pit of strange liquid first. The woman was left to stand and watch until it is her turn. One of the cultists holding a small, jet black bowl in his hand asked the man:

* * *

"Do you revoke the wakness of the sighted?"

* * *

"I do." The man replied with a single nod.

* * *

"Then you revoke the false power of sight and embrace the true vision of Holy Blindness?" Cultist #2 quesitoned the man.

* * *

"... I revoke it." The man said almost hesitating.

* * *

"Then what must be done to set things aright?" Cultist #2 questioned the man.

* * *

The man shook all doubts and fears from his minds and said:

* * *

"Take my foul sight, master. Let the orbs and their poisonous sight be torn from my body! Let me be made pure!"

* * *

Cultist #2, 3, 4 and 1 nodded in approval.

* * *

"So shall it be done!" They said in unison.

* * *

Cultist #1 pulled two scalpels from out of the small bowl in his hand and passed one to Cultist #3.

* * *

"Be you of pure intent, and you shall live. Cling to the foul sight, and you shall die. Let it be done!" Cultist #1 said.

* * *

Cultist #2 and 4 stood next to the man, holding his shoulders down and using some kind of tool to keep his eyelids wide open, and Cultists #3 and 1 prepared to pry his eyes out of his sockets. The man felt his doubts and fears abruptly return, and he had this intense, unshakable feeling that joining the cult is a bad idea after all.

* * *

"Wait! I changed my mind! _I changed my mind!_" The man exclaimed hoping that the cultists would stop the ceremony, but the exact opposite happened, they still intended to remove his eyes.

* * *

The man felt the cold steel of the scalpels on both of his eyes and then he felt excruciating pain as his eyeballs ruptured and went blind.

* * *

"_Aaaaghhh!_" He cried out as the cultists began prying his eyes out.

* * *

Horrified, Aerie, Neera and Nalia looked away. Even Keldorn, Anomen, Jan, Yoshimo, Minsc were horrified. Althirion simply closed his eyes. Korgan and Haer'Dalis wasn't disturbed at all. The woman who volunteered to join the cult was so horrified at what she will soon have to endure to join the cult that she fainted. Once the cultists removed the man's eyes, they threw the ruptured eyeballs into the pit of water, and they slowly sank down the bottomless well.

* * *

The man fainted from intense shock.

* * *

"The Unseeing Eye is always here." Cultist #1 said to the tired, blind man and woman who fainted.

* * *

"He sees that both of you are not worthy, and the blood at my feet proves it." Then Cultist #1 turned his attention to his fellow cultists.

* * *

"Throw them down into the Pit of the Faithless." He instructed them.

* * *

They nodded and picked up the unconsious bodies and carried them away.

* * *

"That was horrible! That was so horrible!" Aerie cried.

* * *

"I knew it. I knew this cult is evil!" Keldorn said through gritted teeth.

* * *

"This cult has lied to and decieved those that are innocent! If there's one thing that Minsc and Boo hates most, it is liars and decievers! Do you hear me, evil?! You shall soon feel the rage of the boots of goodness kicking your backside!" Minsc declared loudly, standing up tall and proud.

* * *

"Shhh!" Anomen pulled Minsc back down under the cover of the stalagmites.

* * *

"We'll get them, Minsc, but right now, we need to be smart, we must strike when the time is right." Keldorn assured Minsc.

* * *

"Aye, for me, the time of strikin' is anytime." Korgan said.

* * *

"I'm afraid no one will be doing any striking today." A familiar voice said.

* * *

Keldorn and the others looked behind them to see Gaal and 8 elite guards surrounding them! "Did you really think that we wouldn't find out what you are doing here?" Gaal said.

* * *

"Y-you are not going to get away with this." Aerie said, her eyes a bit red from crying.

* * *

"We most definitely are. Even as we speak, one man is going to deliver a rod to the Unseeing Eye. He shows promise in completing the task When that happens, we will have the way to show all of Faerun the enlightening powers of the Unseeing Eye." Gaal said.

* * *

_By Torm! Ralis, please don't do it...!_ Keldorn's eyes widened in fear.

* * *

"We've seen how your cult operates, you deceptive snake. You are anything but benevolent." Althirion sneered.

* * *

"It's a pity that you'll never see the virtues of being a disciple of the Unseeing Eye. Not that you'll live to know anything about it." Gaal said. "Guards, take their weapons away and throw them into the Pit of the Faithless." Gaal said to the guards flanking him.

* * *

Meanwhile Ralis is in a strange tunnel fighting a large group of mutated gibberlings. What makes them different from normal gibberlings is that they are a little more muscular than normal gibberlings, meaning they have more strength than normal. They tried to overwhelm him with their numbers, but Ralis is too swift to be felled so easily. With Kondar and Albruin in hand, he cut each of them down with amazing grace and precision. In 2 minutes 17 gibberling bodies were strewn around Ralis. Panting heavily, he sheathed his swords and decided to hold his Dead Shot +2 longbow ready, notching an arrow in preparation for an ambush of some kind and continued walking down the tunnel which slopes further and further down until he came across a large broken bridge. Ralis' eyes widened.

* * *

"No! Damn it!" He sighed in frustration.

* * *

Someone or something broke the bridge- the gap is too wide for Ralis to jump to the other end, and the pit below seems bottomless. Ralis kicked some debris off the bridge and watched it disappear down into the darkness below.

* * *

"What now? There's no other way forward!" Ralis grunted in frustration.

* * *

There is a large plank on the other side of the bridge that can provide a safe stepping stone, but it is not close enough to the edge. Just then he heard a loud voice echo in his head!

* * *

"The bridge has fallen and ends in death. Call forth the name to summon the path. What is the bridge?" The voice asked him.

* * *

Ralis frowned. "What...? I don't know this bridge...!" Ralis exclaimed, but he recieved no reply.

* * *

He scratched his head, thinking over what the voice said to him.

* * *

"Death... Life... Life? Yes! Life is my answer." Ralis said.

* * *

"Life is the bridge that must end in death, though duty may hold it at bay. You have spoken of the bridge, but this alone is not enough. You are not alone on the bridge. Call forth the name to summon the path. It travels with you, and through it you travel, and yet it does leave you behind. Who is with you?" The voice questioned confused Ralis.

* * *

He looked around. "What... No one is with me!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

_Unless... it's not a person..._ Ralis thought to himself.

* * *

The only thing that comes to his mind is time because there are some events in a person's life when time is with you or against you, depending on the circumstances.

* * *

"... Is it time...? Time is my answer." Ralis declared with some uncertainty.

* * *

"Time is with you, and you travel through it, and all the while it moves away. Time goes on with and without you, though duty may make it wait." The voice said, confirming the answer as correct.

* * *

"The bridge is not stable, and the end changes place. Call forth the name to summon the path. Choose the most difficult step on the bridge." the voice added.

* * *

Ralis had a feeling that this may be a trick question. Whoever is speaking must be expecting Ralis to say something obvious.

* * *

"I choose the current path, for it alone is my choice." Ralis wasn't sure that it was the right answer, he just said it because he had a feeling that the path that is most difficult for most people is understanding that the choice in paths are not pre-determined.

* * *

"The current step may be your first and may also become your last. The other two are abstrace, this one is yours to choose and shape, though duty may force the choosing. You have summoned the path and may join in the guarding. Duty awaits you." The voice said, and then to Ralis' surprise, the large plank on the other side of the bridge moved, bridging the gap!

* * *

"Yes!" Ralis grinned and carefully crossed the plank to the other side of the broken bridge.

* * *

Later, Ralis encountered and fought a gauth, a beholder related creature (A small beholder, actually) that can consume the energy of magical objects, even magical weapons. The creature managed to drain some energy out of Kondar, which means the sword won't inflict much damage to shapeshifters for a short period of time.

* * *

Two minutes later after walking through the winding tunnels, Ralis found a pathway that forks into 3 different directions above a large underground lake! up ahead is some kind of temple, the entrance is guarded by a man dressed in a black cloak and hood covering his head. Near him are two children also dressed in black clothing. Ralis crossed the path taking him straight towards the temple and man standing in front of the entrance. The man heard Ralis coming and lifted his head up, revealing his pale face and gray colored eyes.

* * *

"Hello." He simply said.

* * *

Ralis frowned. "That's it? I am a stranger in your time-lost buried city, and all you say is hello?" Ralis asked in confusion.

* * *

The man frowned. "What would you have me say? Shall I proclaim the wonder of your arrival? Shall I bemoan the terrible length of the ages? Should my knees buckle at the very sight of you?" The man known as the Diseased One asked sarcastically.

* * *

Ralis slowly shook his head, feeling embarassed. "I'm sure it would make you feel important, but I've simply no interest in you. I think you'll find we care about very little at all." The Diseased One added again in sarcasm.

* * *

"Then tell me who you are and what is this place." Ralis shrugged, feeling somewhat unwelcome for some reason. The Diseased One chuckled.

* * *

"You wish the exposition. Typical. I should really write this down so I don't have to keep repeating it. Not that we have had a lot of visitors. We are the guardians. We guard the temple. This is very important because every few hundred years, someone almost wanders this way." Ralis could sense the biting sarcasm there. _This guy has some lip on him..._

* * *

"We have forgotten what it is that we guard, we have forgotten how many generations we have been here, and we have forgotten what it is to have a purpose." The Diseased one added.

* * *

"I believe you must be serving some great plan. Who is this temple dedicated to?" Ralis asked, pointing at the temple.

* * *

"The temple?" The Diseased One glanced back at the temple doors briefly.

* * *

"It has been so long since we have uttered the god's name it has been forgotten by most. What loyalty do we owe a creature that would condemn us to this?"

* * *

"Can you leave?" Ralis asked.

* * *

The Diseased One shook his head.

* * *

"We cannot. We cannot even die. We are born again in an endless recycling of our souls. We learn over and over again that we are condemned to a fate we no longer want."

* * *

Ralis felt sorry for this man, being shackled by his duty as a guardian. "I will try to release you somehow." Ralis promised the man.

* * *

The Diseased One shrugged indifferently. "Do what you will, there is no escape for us. We have accepted this. We teach it to the newly young, who then teach it to the old that die and are reborn. The deal which placed us here has been followed to the letter, and we are never to be released from service no matter how pointless the task. You will fail. you cannot help but fail. We know this. We expect nothing other."

* * *

"_Shut up with the negative talk!_ *sigh* You remind me of Xan. It seems you worship suffering like a martyr of Ilmater, but you lack pride or purpose." Ralis snapped.

* * *

"I do not know this Xan or Ilmater you speak of, but even if the name of our own god is lost, so it is not surprising. We direct nothing but loathing to the temple now."

* * *

"I'll put a stop to that. Let me enter." Ralis said in calm determination.

* * *

The Diseased One stepped aside, allowing Ralis to enter the temple.

* * *

Inside, Ralis encountered a creature he never expected to encounter: A pit fiend! Pit fiends are the most dangerous race of baatezu, demonic residents of the Nine Hells. They appear to be giant, winged humanoids that resemble gargoyles, with huge wings that wrap around their bodies as a defense mechanism. Their fangs are large and drip with a vile green liquid, and their bodies are red and scaly, usually emitting flames when angry or excited, and from what Ralis can tell, this pit fiend is pretty angry, judging the intensity of its burning scales.

* * *

"Hate is here! Here is hate! Attack with anger and feed the hate! The hate!" The pit fiend exclaimed in rage.

* * *

Ralis was confused, realizing that the creature is actually trying to encourage him to attack it. Ralis reluctantly drew his longbow and notched an arrow ready to shoot at the demon, even though he had a gut feeling he shouldn't be doing this. He fired an arrow at the pit fiend's head as it approached him. The arrow struck the pit fiend in the head, but it did not recoil in pain, instead, the flames on its scales burned even more brighter, illuminating the entire room! Ralis tried to keep his distance form the approaching baatezu as he readied another arrow to fire. This time he aimed at the pit fiend's chest and fire. The arrow struck the target but the pit fiend did not howl in pain, again, its scales burned with greater intensity. The pit fiend stopped approaching Ralis and tensed its muscles, brewing with newfound rage.

* * *

"Hate... Suffering... I feed on these... they harm me not... I feed!" The pit fiend exclaimed then charged at Ralis with a powerful punch!

* * *

"_Gooohh!_" Ralis was sent flying 8 feet away from the pit fiend and cartwheeled a couple times on the floor.

* * *

He dropped his longbow when he got punched, and he felt extremely dizzy from the devastating blow. He had major headache and a bruise on his face, but thanks to his divine blood, the bruise healed in seconds and his head stopped pounding with pain. After the headache disappeared, an idea hit Ralis- he must defeat the pit fiend with something that does not inflict damage! But the problem is Jaheira, Anomen, Viconia, Aerie, Nalia and Neera are not with him.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ralis cursed, realizing that he is neither a mage or cleric and therefore not equipped with healing spells.

* * *

The pit fiend charged at Ralis ready to punch his face in again, but this time Ralis dodged and the pit fiend charged right past him and slammed his fist on the wall. Ralis then remembered the time when he healed Neera's wounds back when they were adventuring in the Sword Coast, which is one of his first powers as a Bhaalspawn.

* * *

"Of course!" Ralis smiled, remembering that he can do a little healing too.

* * *

Then he prepared to cast a Cure Minor Wounds spell on the pit fiend.

* * *

The pit fiend shrieked in pain when the healing spell took effect on him, and he collapsed dead. Ralis sighed in relief and went to pick up his longbow where he dropped it. Just then a loud, sickly voice echoed in the room: "Whooo walks in the temple of I? Speak of yourself... you are almost beyond the sight of I."

* * *

Ralis turned around and saw an old man standing in front of the body is very transparent, so Ralis assumed that he may be an illusion or something.

* * *

"I could say the same of you. Are you the chief resident of this temple?" Ralis replied.

* * *

The transparent man nodded.

* * *

"I am I. The temple is I, though it is not safe for even I. The beast does kill my form repeatedly. You have slain it for but a small time. It comes again and again."

* * *

"It cannot be permanently slain? What is it?" Ralis asked, referring to the pit fiend.

* * *

"The beast is a fell deity, fot it has more power than I can muster. My legion of followers feed the creature, and I am weakened and fading. Such power the beast has." Ralis understood everything now. The beast cannot be permanently slain because it feeds off the hate that manifests from the transparent man's old followers, who have forgotten him.

* * *

"The reason why is because you are no longer worshipped. Those outside feel nothing but loathing." Ralis told him.

* * *

"But they must serve, it is the letter of the agreement. They were to guard, and I would provide for their lives. This was to be for all time." The transparent man said.

* * *

"Until what? There must be an end to this. It has been so long they do not even recall your name." Ralis explained.

* * *

"Then it is little wonder I cannot defeat the beast. It is their loathing and pathos, and it has become their object of worship, whether they know it or not." The transparent man replied, finally understanding.

* * *

"The time has passed. I have naught here and will not again. Even the great device has waned in power and is not so epic a danger as I once thought. I weep for my children. Their hate sustains this place, though they would intend otherwise. Had they not thought of me at all, I would have perished, and soon after, so would they."

* * *

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"The letter of the bargain was that I protect the great device until the end of time. The creator races were very specific. I will reinterpret the words, for it is surely the end of MY time. The intent of the bargain was that the great device would not be used again. If it is indeed the "end of time," then my last act should be to destroy it. I have not the power to do so." The transparent man said, his voice still sounding weak and sick.

* * *

"What would give you the power?" Ralis wanted to know.

* * *

"Faith. The belief and conviction of my followers is the lifeblood of power. There must be a way to spur their faith. Open your mind. Perhaps you have knowledge of use." The avatar replied.

* * *

Ralis remained silent, knowing that the avatar is looking into his mind. "Yes! I see in your mind the way to release this place. You seek the great device for another, though you owe them no allegiance and they intend to kill you." The avatar goraned in pain for a few second and his transparent body blinked three times.

* * *

"The cause is simple. You will take the great device, the piece that I posess, and ye shall combine it with the piece the creature already has. The assembled rod would surely destroy the beast. You must use the item upon the beast and then return it to me. Use it but once or you will perish under its power. Tell my people that you carry the piece that I give you that you might deplete it, that you go to restore its components so that it may be disposed of as a whole, not in part." The avatar paused to groan in pain for a few more seconds. "My people must know I intend to destroy it when you return... but more, they must know I intend to end their service." He paused to groan again. "This simple act of bringing together the two parts of the rod will instill a small amount of faith for an instant. If they are in my presence, such an instant will allow me to destroy the artifact."

* * *

"You don't have the power to do this? Why do you need me?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"The energies of my followers are directed at this place, not at me. Should I try to leave, I would likely lose my form, only to return in the temple some years later. You must do this. Their loathing sustains the cycle. They must have a moment of hope, such that I will be powered to free them." The avatar replied.

* * *

"I will help you, you have my word. Give me the device." Ralis said.

* * *

The avatar walked up the stairs to get the rift device piece, then came back down to give it to Ralis.

* * *

"Take it, and plant the seed of hope within my followers. They may not believe you now, but when you return, they will perhaps have a spark." The avatar said.

* * *

Ralis nodded a farewell at the avatar and left th temple. The Diseased One turned to face Ralis when he heard the door close shut.

* * *

"Have you enjoued your visit? Of course, you found nothing, and of course you will leace empty handed. There is..."

* * *

Ralis got the Diseased One to shut up when he showed him the rift device piece.

* * *

"...You... " It took a few seconds for the Diseased One to register in his shock. "You have the great device! What are you doing with that? It cannot be moved! It has not been moved in millennia!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"It is the will of your god that it be taken from this place and weakened!" Ralis explained.

* * *

The Diseased One frowned in skepticism. "I do not believe you. Nothing has changed here in ages. If you have the great device, it is only because our god is weaker than we imagined."

* * *

"You will see. It is to be destroyed when I return. And when that happens, you and your fellow guardians will be free of your duty." Ralis said, hoping to spark some hope in him.

* * *

The Diseased One still wasn't buying it. "Nothing changes here. You will not return. We will not be freed. There is nothing to lend our faith to but hate and loathing. Go, it is the last we will see of you."

* * *

"It isn't. You will see." Ralis smirked at him as he walked by and left.

* * *

Now all he has to do is find a way into the Pit of the Faithless, where the other half of the device is and use the device to defeat Unseeing Eye which will cause the cult of the eyeless to disband.


	11. Chapter 11 The Unseeing Eye part 3

Baldur's Gate 2 SoA: Shadows Within  
Chapter 11: The Unseeing Eye Of The Beholder part 3

* * *

Keldorn and the others woke up finding themselves in a strange environment. The air smelled like sulfur and vinegar, and the walls of the tunnels and the small room they are in look as if they are made of skin and flesh instead of stone.

* * *

"What... What is this place...?" Nalia asked in mild bewilderment.

* * *

"I don't know... And I've got a bad feeling about this place..." Keldorn said as he stood up on his feet.

* * *

Haer'Dalis checked out his surroundings, frowning. "'Tis new stage is unfamiliar to this sparrow. I sense the acrid stench of maliciousness and fear from every direction." He said.

* * *

Anomen checked his scabbard and discovered that his mace is gone.

* * *

"What? What kind of trickery is this? They've taken my weapon!" Anomen exclaimed.

* * *

Everyone else checked to see if they still have their melee weapons.

* * *

"They took my sword too." Keldorn announced.

* * *

"They've confiscated this sparrow's swords as well. What an unfortunate turn of events." Haer'Dalis said in disappointment.

* * *

"We are all defenseless here. This is not good." Yoshimo said.

* * *

"My Flasher Launcher is gone too. Well, we are certainly in a tight spot. Just like my nephew Pifwie, who used to hunt ankhegs for sport. One day he was caught in an ambush by five ankhegs and although they had the element of surprise, he-" Jan started to say but Althirion interrupted him.

* * *

"Jan, now is not the time for your long, drawn out stories." He said.

* * *

"Yes, of course, but betwixt you and me, Al, I'd say our situation is a lot more worse than being ambushed by ankhegs. That corrosive acid they spit at you takes weeks to clean off." Jan said.

* * *

"Don't call me "Al" again." Althirion grumbled.

* * *

Aerie grew increasingly frightened of her surroundings. She felt as if she is in some kind of horrific nightmare. She closed her eyes and shook her head, whimpering.

* * *

"Oy... Somebody put the wingless freak out of her misery before I do." Korgan growled.

* * *

"Aerie? Are you okay?" Neera asked.

* * *

"No, I'm not okay, I will never be okay...! I wish I had my wings so I can just fly out of here!" Aerie whined.

* * *

"Hey, chill out, okay? You're not alone. Just stick with us and you'll be alright, okay?" Neera comforted Aerie.

* * *

"But... But... I don't want to be here... I want to go back home to Faenya-Dail..." Aerie sobbed.

* * *

"Neera is right, my dear. Stay with us and you'll be safe. So wipe your tears and let's find a way out of here." Nalia said.

* * *

Aerie nodded and wiped her hears with her right hand. Haer'Dalis took notice of Aerie and immeditely became captivated by her beauty. _Do my eyes decieve me? This is the most beautiful dove this sparrow has ever laid eyes upon... such emotion...! It moves my heart and soul!_ Haer'Dalis felt compelled to comfort her.

* * *

He walked over to her and said: "There, there, my dove... this sparrow will not leave your side for an instant." He said in a calm, comforting tone.

* * *

"Th... thank you..." Aerie whispered.

* * *

"We are not completely defenseless here. Aerie, Nalia and Neera have magic spells." Yoshimo reminded everyone.

* * *

Neera's eyes perked up.

* * *

"Hey, you're right! Boy, you are smart just like Boo!" Neera smiled at Yoshimo.

* * *

"Hey! You took the words right out of my mouth, Neera!" Minsc said to Neera, but he was clearly not offended.

* * *

"I did? I don't recall putting my hand in your mouth." She joked, trying to lighten the mood, but Neera's attempt failed miserably when some creature somewhere in the tunnels nearby screeched loudly.

* * *

"What was that?" Aerie turned her head left and right in alarm.

* * *

"I don't know... But whatever it is, I think it is looking for us..." Anomen said, beads of sweat dropping from his face.

* * *

"Yes, but which direction?" Althirion wondered, noticing there are 5 ways out of the room they are in.

* * *

"If we take the wrong tunnel, we may run into whatever is looking for us. And me without my bloody axe!" Korgan cursed.

* * *

"We must risk it. If we stay here, the creature that is looking for us will find us eventually. Let's choose which tunnel to follow." Keldorn said.

* * *

Ralis retraced his steps back into the room where Sassar and his friends stayed in with the sarcophagus. Sassar was surprised to hear footsteps approaching and had a hunch that it is Ralis.

* * *

"I-is that you? Have you returned successful?" He asked, his voice trembing with hope.

* * *

"Yes, I have half of the rod here with me." Ralis confirmed.

* * *

A big smile spread across Sassar's face. "Most excellent, my Lord! Most wonderful! Let me tell you, then, how the second half of the rod can be acquired." Sassar said.

* * *

"This is it." Ralis smiled, ready to end this cult once and for all.

* * *

"The Unseeing Eye is in a great pit in the center of the cult compound called Pit of the Faithless. It is a large labryrinth where the beholder's kin reside. You cannot enter the pit by the stairs- the beholder's minions would slay you." Sassar said.

* * *

"Are you telling me that I must enter a pit where who knows how many beholders live, including the Unseeing Eye himself to find the other half of the rod? That's just great..." Ralis said sarcastically, worried that when he gets to the pit, there's a possibility that he might run into the Unseeing Eye before he finds the other half of the rod.

* * *

"Yes, there is a possibility that you may encounter the Unseeing Eye before you find the other half of the rod, but you must get into the pit regardless." Sassar said.

* * *

"How?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"There's a niche where the beholder stores his treasures... including the rod. There's a safe way to get to that niche. One of our friends is still in the cult. You must approach him and say the phrase: "the eye is blind." He will then know who you are and be able to help you. you will find him by the Pit of the Faithless... do hurry, my Lord! The beholder continues to mesmerize and murder the innocent even as we speak!" Sassar said urgently.

* * *

"Oh no...!" Ralis gasped quitely, wondering if Keldorn, Neera, Aerie and the others are okay.

* * *

"I shall go immediately with all haste." Ralis said.

* * *

"Praise the gods! I wish you well, my Lord! Remember, do not speak to Gaal. If he senses that you have half of the rod, the plan is doomed. Speak only to Tad!" Sassar warned Ralis.

* * *

Ralis left the room with all haste.

* * *

Ralis made his way back to the cult of the eyeless hideout. He had to be careful not to run into Gaal, otherwise he would be in trouble. He walked by a few blind cultists as he walked down the semi dark hallway. Rais figured it wouldn't hurt to ask a cultist where Tad is since every single one of them are blind, but how would a blind person know which way to go? Ralis abandoned that idea. He passed by a few more blind cultists until he found himself in a room with four pillars.

* * *

"We didn't get any recruits from this group." Ralis heard Gaal say nearby.

* * *

Reacting instinctively, he hid behind the pillar to his right so that approaching Gaal wouldn't "spot" him. Gaal and three more guards walked into the room. They stopped walking in the middle of the room. Ralis did his best not to make any noise and quiet his breathing. Gaal may be blind but he has ways of getting around like a creature with no eyes.

* * *

"It's depressing how so many people these days are weak-willed. None of them are fit in becoming disciples of the Unseeing Eye." Gaal fumed, sounding obviously angry.

* * *

"Should we return to the surface and try to find more people who show potential?" One of the elite guards asked Gaal.

* * *

He stroked his chin in thought. "Hmm. We might as well. However, there are those who are suspicious of our activities, but they cannot take action against us without proof, so we should be fine." Gaal admitted.

* * *

"What if those intruders who snuck in with the previous group escape the Pit of the Faithless?" the other elite guard asked Gaal.

* * *

"They won't survive. The beholders there will end their lives and throw their corpses to the ghasts and ghouls in the neighboring caves. Come, let us find more recruits to invite into the cult." Gaal replied, then he and his elite guards left the room the way Ralis came in.

* * *

Sensing that the coast is clear, Ralis stopped pressing his body against the pillar and left the room the way Gaal and his guards came in. Eventually Ralis found himself in a large semi dark room which is the dormitory of the cult. Cultists sleep in small rooms that look more like small bear caves. In the middle of the dormitory is a large, dark green orb made of glass that illuminates the room in a shadowy green light. Ralis found a ladder and climed up to the second level of the cult's dormitory room in search of the entrance to the Pit of the Faithless. He found the only passage that leads out of the dormitory room on the 2nd floor which leads to the Pit of the Faithless. He had no way of knowing for sure, but it is the only exit on this level. He headed for the passageway and followed the tunnel 13 steps forward until he came to a small room where a blonde haired blind man is standing in front of some kind of large cellar door in the middle of the floor. Sassar told him not to go down those stairs because the Unseeing Eye's minions will kill him on sight down there.

* * *

"Are you Tad?" Ralis asked the blonde man.

* * *

"I am. What do you want, pilgrim?" He replied.

* * *

"The eye is blind." Ralis responded, remembering the phrase Sassar told him to tell to Tad.

* * *

Tad's eyebrows arched up in surprise.

* * *

"You... Sassar sent you? Oh, thank the gods. I am relieved he is still alive! What do you need me to do?" Tad said happily.

* * *

"He said you would know a secret way to reach the small cave at the back of the beholder's lair. Can you help me find it?" Ralis asked Tad urgently.

* * *

Tad frowned. "You want to enter the beholder's lair? You're either brave or have a death wish... Well...you can't go down the chute that leads directly to the pit, Gaal and my fellow cultists will notice you, so you must go down these stairs to reach the Pit of the Faithless instead. Below is a secret pathway to the small cave in the lair. I don't know exactly where the passage is. Be wary of the creatures who feed upon the bodies of the faithless that are thrown down there. Those that are faithless to the cult are thrown directly into the pit to be tormented and killed by the beholders, then they throw the corpses into the cave where the creatures who feed on their bodies live."

* * *

"Okay..." Ralis sighed, rubbing his hands together until the palms of his hands heated up.

* * *

"Thanks for your help, Tad. I'm going in." He said.

* * *

Tad smiled. "Good luck, my Lord!" Tad nodded and stepped aside.

* * *

Ralis stepped closer to the cellar door, opened it, and began descending down the stairs into darkness.

* * *

At the end of the stairway after going many feet down towards the sub-level caverns, Ralis' nostrils were suddenly assaulted by the foul odor of decaying flesh and the ripe body odor of a crowd of undead creatures.

* * *

"Jeez..." Ralis muttered in disgust as he moved down the uneven, winding tunnel.

* * *

Along the way he past by many corpses. Every single one of them had their flesh torn off their bones, a sign that flesh eating creatures like ghouls, ghasts and zombies live here. Ralis continued following the tunnels. He heard the moans and groans of nearby undead in nearby tunnels and rooms, but he hasn't personally encountered one yet. Regardless, he drew his bastard swords in case of an ambush. He came to a stiarway that took him a few feet up until he found another stairway to his right and another in front of him. A zombie lumbered down the stairs ahead of Ralis and the zombie stopped walking when it saw the human dressed in armor made out of ankheg hide armed with two magically enhanced bastard swords.

* * *

"What isss thisss? What isss thisss? A living one? Here? I mussst tell the mayor!" The zombie exclaimed and ran back up the stairs.

* * *

Ralis frowned. Mayor? He never knew that undead creatures had the intellect to be organized!

* * *

"Wait! Come back!" Ralis gave chase after the zombie, going up the stairs.

* * *

Ralis found himelf in a large room surrounded by 30 ghasts, 3 ghoul lords and 15 zombies!

* * *

"Oh my gods...!" Ralis gasped in shock.

* * *

This place is a city of undead! What surprised Ralis the most is none of the undead attmepted to attack him. Apparently they were enthralled by the scent of living flesh, but they acted like they are trying really hard to resist their animalistic behavior. Seconds later, the zombie who ran off returned with another zombie, who is treated as the mayor.

* * *

"Here he isss, mayor Theshal..." The zombie who ran off said.

* * *

Theshal stepped a few feet closer to Ralis, now standing 6 feet away from him. Ralis' nostrils were at the mercy of the foul body odor and breath of these undead creatures.

* * *

"Hsss! Why do you come amongst usss? I begsss you to leave! The sssmell... the sssmell of living food makes usss wild!" Theshal hissed to Ralis, visibly trying to resist the urge to attack.

* * *

Ralis sensed that all of these undead are trying to be civilized as they possibly can without succumbing to their instincts as hungry undead, like how sharks go in a frenzy at the scent of blood.

* * *

"I've never seen ghouls act so... civilized. What the heck is going on here?" Ralis asked, still holding his swords.

* * *

"We isss fed from the hole... they throwsss meat to usss. We mussst eat! But we triesss not to eatsss the living! I triesss to teach the ghoulsss to be good, to have town likesss the living!" Theshal explained, still trying to resist the urge to feast on Ralis' flesh.

* * *

Ralis felt that he should get his important quesitons answered fast or else.

* * *

"I... see. Well, could you tell me where the passage to the beholder's lair above is then?"

* * *

"You... wantsss to sssee the Great Feeder?" Theshal licked his nose with his thick snake-like tongue.

* * *

"The... Great Feeder? If you are referring to the one who throws you down all the dead bodies, then, yes, I suppose so." Ralis nodded uneasily.

* * *

"The... the Great Feeder isss beyond the bridge, he isss... we goesss there to ssserve him and cleansss him..." Theshal exclaimed.

* * *

Ralis felt like time is running out ad he is overstaying his wlecome here.

* * *

"Well, I better get going..." Ralis turned his back.

* * *

"...The... sssmell... it isss too much! I cannot sstand it any moresss! HsssSSS!"

* * *

"Oh no!" Ralis gasped and immediately ran down the stairs as Theshal and the other ghouls gave chase.

* * *

Then he headed for the stairs to his left. Up ahead he saw the bridge Theshal mentioned and immediately headed for it. Theshal and the other ghouls were still giving chase, so he is still far from safe. After reaching the other side of the bridge, Ralis saw that if he doesn't cut the bridge down, Theshal and the other ghouls will just chase him into the Pit of the Faithless. Ralis quickly used his swords to cut the ropes holding his side of the bridge, then the bridge collapsed. Three ghasts who were already walking on he bridge fell to their doom. Theshal and the other ghouls were stuck with no way to continue chasing Ralis. They hissed in anger, but Theshal managed to regain his senses. Before heading off to the Pit of the Faithless, he looked over at the undead creatures on the other end of the bridge and saw Theshal look at him with extreme guilt in his eyes. Ralis didn't need to ask Theshal what's wrong, he knew exactly why Theshal looks so sad. Ralis looked down forlornly, sighed and walked off into the tunnels.

* * *

_I simply don't understand it. I am utterly confused. When I looked into his eyes, I saw something I never expected to see from an undead creature. The guilt in his eyes said to me: "I'm sorry, please forgive me." Imagine that- guilt from an undead creature! If I told anyone this, they would laugh at me and say: "Ghouls and ghasts don't know pity or remorse! They are just evil undead who would love to sink their teeth into your flesh whether you are alive or dead!" And they would be right, undead creautures generally behave that way. But after looking into Theshal's guilty eyes, I saw something in him that I can relate to. Just like Theshal, I too am shackled by my drive to murder, to see the blood and guts spill out from the wounds of my enemy. It pleases my inner evil, much to my distaste. It is a hard thing to resist. So then I ask myself: What is it that drives sentient creatures to kill for food, sport or self-defense? Is it some natural urge like how every living thing has the basic drive to live, survive and produce offspring, even at the expense of taking another's life? If it is, then it is simply that, an urge, not a choice made by the creature. Humans, dwarves, elves, gnomes, any living thing that can think and act without relying on instinct, developing a concept of morals have the ability to resist their urges. We are in control of ourselves, but our natural urges drive us to do what we are made to do. The ghouls and ghasts can't help it if their minds go crazy at the scent of fresh, living meat. Try as I might, it is hard for me to resist my urges, but every day I resist, I am reminded that I am in control of my body, not my natural urge as a spawn of Bhaal. That's why I didn't attack Theshal and his fellow undead. If I killed them, what would make me different from them? I'm not sure, maybe I would have done them a favor, there is no escape from their nautral urges as flesh eating undead. They are all just like me, forever imprisoned by urges that we can barely control. Our natural urges have no concept of good and evil, only survival, but I can't say the same about my Bhaalspawn urges. I pity them, and I pity myself. Is there peace from all this inner turmoil? I hope to believe there is. So yes, Theshal, I forgive you._

_-Ralis Rutela_

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the tavern, Abdel, Jaheira and Viconia still sat at the bar alone, waiting for Ralis and the others to return from their mission. Abdel looked over at Viconia- he knows that the drow are not a race that can be trusted, unless the person who decides to trust them has a death wish. He couldn't figure out what his little brother saw in Viconia.

* * *

_I guess he finds her attractive... I don't blame him, she does have a nice figure..._ Abdel thought to himself, then continued drinking his mead.

* * *

"Why do you stare at her?" Jaheira asked Abdel.

* * *

He set his mead down.

* * *

"Huh?" He looked at Jaheira in confusion. "Oh, I was just wondering what Ralis sees in her." Abdel replied.

* * *

"You know I can hear you." Viconia said almost in a curt tone to Abdel. He turned his attention to Viconia, who kept her hood over her head and veil covering her face.

* * *

"I want to know something, because I get the feeling you're different from other... *clears throat*... dark elves." Abdel whispered "dark elves" so that the bartender and other tavern visitors wouldn't hear him clearly. "Why does Ralis trust you so much, and why do you trust him?" Abdel continued asking his question.

* * *

Viconia shrugged. "Your sibling is an enigma to me as he is to you. His actions, however, will not change the way how I view you rivvil. You creatures are so quick to fear and hate for no reason." Viconia said.

* * *

"I doubt that." Abdel shook his head slowly. "I get the feeling that you trust and like him."

* * *

Viconia bristled in outrage almost involuntarily. _Me?! A female drow fall for a male rivvin? That is absurd!_ Viconia exclaimed in outrage in her thoughts.

* * *

"You would do well to hold your tongue before it gets you killed." Viconia threatened Abdel.

* * *

Abdel wasn't scared, he smirked at Viconia. "Your behavior betrays your feelings, Viconia. Admit it. You like my brother, don't you?"

* * *

"Shut up! Shut up! I have absolutely no intention of mating with a fearful creature like you humans!" Viconia hissed.

* * *

"But what about Ralis?" Abdel asked her.

* * *

Viconia fell quiet and slowly turned away from Abdel, wondering if what he is saying is true.

* * *

"I don't know much about dark elves, but I keep hearing you say that trusting in anyone is foolish. Why do you trust my brother, of all people?" Abdel asked Viconia.

* * *

She didn't reply to him because she is occupied thinking to herself, thinking about her feelings. _Is what the tall rivvin saying true...? I know that trusting another instead of myself means death, yet I find myself so indebted to that young rivvin... That rivvin who has the blood of a powerful god running in his veins... Yes... I now understand why I find myself falling for him. I respect a man of great strength, and Ralis has more power in him than the average rivvil. An intense, charismatic, determined and powerful man like him would be a perfect mate for me even though he is not a drow... I suspect that the wingless elf and wild mage half-elf will be my rivals for his attention. But they lack the beauty that I posess- he will lust for me when he takes notice of the ebony glow of my buxom figure._

* * *

Meanwhile, Ralis finally set foot in the Pit of the Faithless.

* * *

"What the...!" Ralis gasped, in shock at the scenery.

* * *

The cave walls look like they are made of raw flesh, giving the feeling that he is walking inside the bowels of some kind of monster. The air smelled a bit humid and putrid too.

* * *

"Gods, this place is... disturbing..." Ralis whispered to himself as he walked down the tunnel.

* * *

In the first small room, in the middle of the floor, Ralis saw something that looked like a giant zit with a mouth shaped hole in the center that opens and closes repeatedly.

* * *

_Am I in one of the Nine Hells or something?! This place is strange!_ Ralis thought to himself, walking around the thing and continuing ahead into the next set of tunnels. He heard hissing noises nearby, a possible sign that he may be nearing a beholder or two. He silently wished that he does not run into Unseeing Eye before he finds the other rod piece.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different area of the Pit of the Faithless, a couple miles east from Ralis' position, Keldorn and the others encountered a beholder, but it is not Unseeing Eye, but an examiner, a 4-foot diameter beholder that has no central eye and only 4 small eyes at the end of their tentacle stalks on their head. Examiners have a small, lamprey-like mouth on their ventral surface, surrounded by 4 multi-joined limbs ending in gripper pads.

* * *

"Everyone, get down!" Neera shouted.

* * *

She casted a magic missile at the examiner before it could attack, and Nalia quickly followed up Neera's magic missiles with her own, killing the creature. Neera sighed in relief.

* * *

"I really want to get out of here because it feels like we are trapped in the intestines of some monster, and I don't want to be here when the balls of dung roll our way." she said.

* * *

"Please don't say that again, dear lady..." Anomen groaned, feeling sick over the thought.

* * *

They retraced their steps back and took another tunnel going northwest. Ralis found himself in a room where he is ambushed by two beholder-kin creatures called "Lensman". Lensman are the most humanoid of the beholder related creatures, they have one eye set in the chest level of its five-limbed, starfish shaped humanoid body. Beneath the eye is a leering, toothy mouth. Four of the five limbs end in three-fingered, two thumbed, clawed hand. The 5th limb, atop the body is a prehensile, whip-like tentacle. The skin is soft and there are many short, fly-like hair. Lensmen are the only kin of beholders to wear any kind of clothing, and use weapons like quarterstaffs or swords, but they like to use double-headed pole arms.

* * *

The lensman to Ralis' left attempted to stab at Ralis. Using Kondar, he slapped the spear away from targeting the left side of his left rib, and the other lensman to Ralis' right attacked, believing thar Ralis would focus his attention on fighting the other lensman. He thought wrong. Ralis dove forward away from the striking blow, then quickly turned his body around to face the second lensman and sliced at his right leg. The lensman howled in pain and collapsed, disabled. Enraged, the other lensman came at Ralis in full fury. Ralis backed away from the lensman, blocking every stab until his back pressed against the wall, then Ralis jumped out of the way just when the lensman attempted another stab, only to have its spear get stuck into the fleshy wall. Unable to pull its spear out in time, the lensman decided to fight Ralis unarmed, which was not a smart move. Ralis blocked 6 punches and kicks in a row, then he drove Albruin into the lensman's mouth, the end of the blade portruding from the lensman's back. The lensman collapsed dead after Ralis pulled Albruin out, then Ralis stabbed the disabled lensman who was trying to crawl away to safety, then he followed the tunnel passage northeast. The passage was winded from northeast a few steps, then took him down southeast to a "Y" shaped branching passage. Ralis decided to take the left passage, hoping that he is going in the right direction.

* * *

Keldorn and the others are now being chased by three gauths who are trying to zap them with electricity spells.

* * *

"Where are we going?!" Jan exclaimed to Neera.

* * *

"Anywhere away from them!" Neera exclaimed in reply. They came into another room, then decided to take the leftmost passage. They had no intention of splitting up to confuse the gauths, it's too risky. The gauths weren't that close to Keldorn and the others in their chase, so the gauths split up believing that Neera, Aerie, Althirion and the others actually split up. They managed to lose the gauths in a tunnel that twisted like a corkscrew then contined north. Then they entered another room that is empty and has two tunnel passages, oe to the southwest corner and one to the east. At that moment, they heard someone exclaiming:

* * *

"Where am I? Where am I going? Help! Somebody please!"

* * *

Soon Keldorn and the others saw the blind man stumble into the room, the same man who they saw have his eyes cut out even though he changed his mind about it at the last minute. He stumbled into the room not knowing where he is, unable to see the disturbing features of the caverns they are trapped in.

* * *

"We have to help him!" Aerie exclaimed.

* * *

Before anyone could agree or disagree, a beholder mage, a beholder whose central eye has been intentionally blinded to be able to cast spells came into the room, who was chasing after the blind man.

* * *

"Look out!" Keldorn exclaimed.

* * *

The blind man could hear the beholder breathing behind him.

* * *

"_Help! Please! Help me-Aack!_" The man panicked, beginning to run but the beholder mage struck him down with a powerful magic missile.

* * *

"Attack! Attack!" Anomen exclaimed. Nalia used the Breach spell on the beholder mage, removing any magical defenses it had, then Neera casted a chromatic orb at it, and Aerie fired a magical flame arrow at the beholder mage, killing it.

* * *

Then they chose to take the southwestern path, and in the next room, they encountered something shocking. They heard a voice speak to them not verbally, but through telepathy: "_Despair, sighted, for death is thy familiar..._" Keldorn stared at the creature wide eyed.

* * *

"Torm rescue us..." He whispered.

* * *

Ralis, meanwhile still walked down the tunnels with his swords in his hands, ready for an ambush. He fought and killed two regular beholders along the tunnel and continued following tunnels leading to whatever he felt is the right direction. He could only hope that he is going the right way. It took him two minutes to find the room he is looking for. He found a room where there is a niche that lookd like a large mound of pulsating flesh. Ralis wasn't sure what to make of it as he approached it carefully. He reluctantly began to climb on the mound, feeling something similar to a heartbeat beating on the palm of his hands and kneecaps. He decided to cut the niche open to see if the rod piece is inside it. He grabbed Avenger, his two-sided dirk out of his belt and then began cutting into the flesh of the mound. Pus like ooze began to gush out from the wound and Ralis grimaced in disgust. Then he opened the wound wider and saw the rod piece inside! Ralis smiled in relief.

* * *

"What luck!" He smiled, reaching his left hand into the wound and pulled out the second rod piece, then reached into his inventory bag to pull out the other rod piece with his right hand. He held both rod pieces in his hands, looking at them in confusion.

* * *

"How the hell do I put this thing together...?" He wondered aloud.

* * *

As if on cue, the two pieces of the rod began to levatate in the air, and above Ralis' head, they adjusted each other in the proper position and came together, then fell into Ralis' hands. He smiled.

* * *

"All right! Now let's find Unseeing Eye and finish this." Ralis said to himself and left the room.

* * *

As he took 5 steps out of the room where he found the other rod piece, he heard someone scream nearby.

* * *

"Is that... Aerie...?" Ralis guessed.

* * *

Then he broke into a run, hoping that he the passages he is taking will lead him to Aerie. Keldorn and the others had the unfortunate luck of encountering Unseeing Eye himself, a giant beholder known as an "Elder Orb", which are extremely ancient beholders of godlike intelligence and power. Although Unseeing Eye's central eye is blinded and he has lost the function of 6 of his eyestalks, he is more powerful than a beholder mage. Keldorn and the others tried to run, but they found themselves trapped at a dead end, and Unseeing Eye had them cornered.

* * *

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, cruel world..." Jan said.

* * *

"Ah, at long last, oblivion draws near!" Haer'Dalis said.

* * *

Althirion looked at Haer'Dalis in confusion.

* * *

"You seem awfully calm about our imminent deaths." Nalia said to Haer'Dalis as Unseeing Eye slowly levatated closer and closer.

* * *

"The entropic decay of life is something that cannot be avoided." Haer'Dalis relpied with a calm smile, which confused Nalia.

* * *

Unseeing Eye unleashed a spell that paralyzed Keldorn, Anomen, Althirion, Yoshimo, Minsc, Aerie, Neera, Nalia, Korgan, Jan and Haer'Dalis' bodies to prevent them from attacking or escaping, and before he could unleash more of his powerful magic spells on defenseless Keldorn and the others, Ralis finally caught up to them, entering the room holding the completed rod in his hands.

* * *

"Hey, bodiless cyclops freak!" Ralis called to Unseeing Eye, and the beholder turned to face him and growled. Then it put up a spell called Improved Mantle, which deflects magical attacks and shields itself from melee attacks.

* * *

"Recognize this? It is your doom!" Ralis pointed the rift device at Unseeing Eye.

* * *

"Ralis!" Neera and the others were surprised to see him come to their rescue.

* * *

"Aha! The raven has come to our rescue! A dramatic appearance indeed!" Haer'Dalis smiled gleefully.

* * *

Keldorn, however, believing that the rod is a dangerous device feared for Ralis' actions.

* * *

"_Ralis, no! Don't give the vile creature the rod!_" Keldorn yelled.

* * *

"_Trust me, I know what I'm doing!_" Ralis yelled back at Keldorn as the rod became active, whipping up strong forces of energy in all directions, causing his hair to wave as if wind is blowing in his face.

* * *

Then a bright ball of blue light slowly grew at the tip of the rod. Even though Unseeing Eye couldn't see what Ralis was doing, it knew what he had and is petrified with fear.

* * *

"Your days are numbered, beholder!" Ralis exclaimed as the roaring noise of the power building up in the rod reached a boiling point, then a large, bright blue beam of light shot out from the rod and engulfed Unseeing Eye in the beam.

* * *

Unseeing Eye felt its flesh slowly being burned away in the beam and it shrieked, knowing that its life is coming to an end in seconds. Soon the barrage of the bright beam burned away all of the Unseeing Eye's flesh and it collapsed dead, and the beam shut off and the rod became inactive. Korgan laughed, surprised at what just happened.

* * *

Ralis looked down at the rod in his hands, amazed that it was more than strong enough to kill a powerful beholder with ease. Even his companions were in shock.

* * *

"You... killed the beholder..." Anomen gasped in relief and awe, then he shook his head to compose himself then he said:

* * *

"A strong and noble knight like me could have done better." Ralis noticed that Anomen does not have his mace sheathed to his belt.

* * *

"Really? Where is your mace then, oh noble knight?" Ralis taunted.

* * *

Flustered, Anomen completely forgotten that he is unarmed, that the cultists disarmed him and his companions while they were unconsious and thrown into this pit.

* * *

"I... I... I could have slaughtered that beast more gracefully than you have, and without that rod of yours! You should learn to respect your superior." Anomen snapped at Ralis.

* * *

"Are knights supposed to feel jealousy and worry about superiority? You complained about me being a terrible leader for this mission and now you complain about this? You still complain even though I've proven myself to be a good leader of this group? What happened to honor and chivalry?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

Anomen didn't say a word but he scowled disdainfully at Ralis as he walked by.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?" Ralis asked the rest of his companions.

* * *

"I could go for a turnip sandwich, but I'm fine." Jan nodded.

* * *

Before Ralis could ask Nalia, Aerie, Neera, Minsc and Althirion if they are okay, Haer'Dalis came up to Ralis and said: "That was a spectacular performance, my raven! Just when my friends and I were staring into the face of death itself, behold! You, my raven, like a fine actor at the climax of a play, impeccably arrived to change our fates and send the antagonist into oblivion! I thank you!"

* * *

"Uh... you're welcome, Haer'Dalis." Ralis slowly said, confused at Haer'Dalis's overdramatic words and gestures.

* * *

"You did good today, Ralis. You would make a great knight of the Radiant Heart if you wanted." Keldorn said.

* * *

"No, sir, I can't. I feel that I can do good in the Realms just being the way I am." Ralis humbly said.

* * *

Anomen huffed and crossed his arms, mumbling. Keldorn took notice of that and left Ralis to speak to Minsc, Haer'Dalis, Neera, Aerie, Nalia, Korgan, Yoshimo and Althirion.

* * *

"Squire Anomen, it is time that I had another word with you. I must say that you do not always act in a manner befitting a squire of the Order. You must learn to show deference to your leaders and elders." Keldorn told him.

* * *

Anomen closed his eyes, still crossing his arms and keeping his back turned on Keldorn. "Sir Keldorn, I thought that I had made it clear the last time that you brought this, I have no need of further lessons... especially from you. I near my knighthood now."

* * *

Keldorn slowly shook his head in pity. "Anomen, you are a brash youth. If you learn to curb these outbursts you shall be an excellent knight. You are brave and strong. Do not fool yourself into believing that your time of learning is over. All life is a school of sorts." He told Anomen.

* * *

"If that is so, then there is no reason that you need to be my teacher. Life will take care of it for you."

* * *

"In this you are correct, I need not be your teacher. Learn the lesson where you will, but learn it. If you do not, the future will be unlike how you envision it." Keldorn calmly warned him.

* * *

"So the only way out of this hellhole was the bridge and ye cut it down? Perfect." Korgan grumbled.

* * *

"Calm down, let's not overreact. There must be a way out of here." Althirion said.

* * *

Aerie started to cry at the thought of never being able to see the sky again.

* * *

"I am not gonna sit 'ere and die o' thirst!" Korgan began to fly in a rage and punch the fleshy walls, and as coincidence would have it, the layers of flesh fell down, revealing a secret passage, possibly an exit out of the pit!

* * *

Everyone looked at the passage for a few seconds, then at Korgan. Korgan looked confused at first, then he said: "Aye, the dwarf bloody done it!" He smiled with pride.

* * *

They followed the secret passage and found themselves in the room where Ralis met Sassar.

* * *

"How did we end up back here?" Ralis wondered. Sassar gasped, not expecting to hear so many foosteps coming his way.

* * *

"Relax, Sassar, its just me and my companions. We did it." Ralis assured Sassar as he approached him and gave him the rift rod.

* * *

"You... you have killed the creature who has enslaved so many. Of that, I am thankful, but you have the rod still..." Sassar's voice dropped to a low, seriously urgent tone. "Be warned, my Lord... the device cannot be taken above the ground. My findings here have taught me that. It will surely destroy you if you do... I suggest you return it whence you came my friend. Do not toy with the power of the gods."

* * *

"Noted." Ralis nodded, then he led everyone on the somewhat long walk to the temple.

* * *

"You return? Why? Why have you come back here? You have brought back the great device?" The Diseased One was confused at why Ralis returned.

* * *

"The devices is of no use to me anymore. I have returned it to destroy it." Ralis explained.

* * *

The Diseased One's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"But it is the great device! It is all-important! It has been this way for centuries! You have simply returned it? This cannot be, unless... Unless this has all been arranged from the start. Unless you have been a tool for our lord. It is not possible."

* * *

"Mayhaps he is stronger than you think? Mayhaps you should see for yourself." Ralis said with a smirk.

* * *

The Diseased One's fellow guardians appeared and surrounded Ralis and his companions.

* * *

"This... this cannot be. You cannot be the herald of change. It is not possible. I... I must see for myself. I must hear the word. We all must." He said, then everyone proceeded to enter the temple.

* * *

Inside, the Diseased One and his fellow guardians looked around, wondering what they have come in to see.

* * *

"There is nothing here. There is never anything here but the stench of our hate." He said forlornly.

* * *

"Why should he come to you? Do you bother to offer his name in tribute?" Ralis asked him.

* * *

"The name has not been spoken outside of a curse for a generation. There has been no sign, and there has been no point." Diseased One replied.

* * *

"I have presented the sign. What will you do with it?" Ralis asked him, showing him the rod.

* * *

"I will... I..." Diseased One looked down at the rod and a surge of unfamiliar feelings that made him feel less bitter inside began to take shape.

* * *

He and his fellow guardians approached the stairs. "Amaunator! Your people call to you! I, Agru Tyndul, Sunlord of the Third House, pursuant to your Conduct of Worship contract, do hereby give my voice to your name. We ask... please... we call to you." Diseased One kneeled down.

* * *

"Please.. we have need of you..." He pleaded more softly.

* * *

called out with renewed passion in his voice. Amaunator was the Netherese solar deity of order, the sun, law and time. Seconds later, Aumaunator's transparent avatar appeared, causing Agru and his fellow guardians to gasp in shock.

* * *

"I hear... You who have suffered, who still suffer. The time is at an end. Letter of the law states that we guard until the end of time. Our time has ended."

* * *

"Then... what is left to do?" Agru asked Amaunator's avatar.

* * *

"Nothing. Your task is done. You will all sit side by side of Amaunator in the Keep of the Eternal Sun. The old enemies are gone, and duty is well enough fulfilled." Once that was said, a smile spread across Agru's lips.

* * *

"Praise be to the keeper of time, that he should let it end for the just." He exclaimed. Amaunator's avatar groaned weakly. "This is the end of things. Rest your mind in my heart. Rest..." After the avatar disappeared, Agru and his fellow guardians also disappeared into thin air as well.

* * *

And the rod is destroyed as well, broken into small flakes of metal. Ralis and the others returned to Sassar.

* * *

"You are a great and wonderful being for what you have done. May the gods smile upon you forever for doing this for that creature. Now what will you do?" Sassar aksed Ralis.

* * *

Ralis grinned. "I think it's time to return to the surface and give Gaal a rude awakening."

* * *

In the Temple District, like before, Gaal and his fellow cultists are rallying a new group of people to join the cult. Like before, the priests of Lathander and Helm could not take action against Gaal, only try to convice the citizens not to listen to him. Ralis and the others finally came back out into the bridge-like streets of the temple district. Ralis saw Gaal not to far away from the sewer entrance they emerged out of and immediately headed for the crowd.

* * *

"Everyone! Don't listen to that hypocrite!" Ralis called.

* * *

Everyone turned their attention towards him.

* * *

"What?! Who dares interrupt me?!" Gaal hissed.

* * *

"That man is lying to you all! He's using the lie of the so-called true god to lure all of you to being dominated by a beholder who is the god of the cult that he follows! I've killed the beholder and the cult is no more!" Ralis pointed an accusing finger at Gaal.

* * *

Everyone gasped and mumured uproariously about the fact that they had nearly been fooled into joining a cult led by a beholder. Beholders have nothing but xenophobic hatred of all humanoid races. All peasants, commoners and nobles decided to leave Gaal.

* * *

"I never thought the Unseeing Eye could be defeated by a mortal..." One of Gaal's guards said.

* * *

"I believe it shows that no one is immortal or perfect." The second guard said to his partner and left Gaal's side.

* * *

"No! Come back! The Unseeing Eye has been killed, but not all is lost! Let us avenge him and make his visions become a reality. Come back, you fools!" Gaal shouted desperately.

* * *

"Give it up, Gaal! The only blind person here now, is you." Ralis said.

* * *

Gaal recognized Ralis' voice. "You! Ralis! You have sinned against the universe itself! I shall destroy you!"

* * *

"It is too late, ghoul! Your master is dead, and you shall join him soon enough! Your evil cult is at an end!" Keldorn exclaimed.

* * *

"So surrender! You've lost!" Ralis exclaimed.

* * *

"This isn't over! It will never be! I'll- _Huk!_" Gaal was about to throw a dart of wounding at Keldorn, but suddenly, an arrow lodged itself in Gaal's throat and he began to collapse dead. As he choked and struggled to stay standing on his feet, he lost his balance and fell off the edge, falling into the water. Ralis lowered his longbow.

* * *

"He talked too much." Ralis muttered to Keldorn.

* * *

"The cult of the Eyeless will rise again! Death to the non-believers!" One of the cultists exclaimed, preparing to fight a battle they already lost.

* * *

Wasting no time, the knights of Helm and Lathander attacked Gaal's cultists and they fell easily as the blades ripped them asunder. Seeing all the bloodshead made Aerie feel a bit lightheaded- she had wished that more fighting wasn't necessary now that the cult is destroyed.

* * *

Later, Ralis and Keldorn returned to the Temple of Helm to inform Oisig about their discovery of the cult.

* * *

"Your return was foreseen, though what you would say is unknown. Is this cult to be believed? Speak what you know." Oisig greeted Ralis.

* * *

"It was a beholder cult, sir! I have killed the beast and the cult has disbanded!" Ralis informed Oisig. His eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"A beholder cult in the very heart of Helm's sight?! You have done a great service removing it! We will send clergy to remove all taint of its presence. To your reward. Such service would earn greatness for one of the flock, but you are occupied elsewhere and will have to be content with mere gold and trinkets."

* * *

"No reward is necessary. I only did what I needed to do." Ralis refused the offer. Keldorn smiled.

* * *

"In this, there is allegiance. Your faith is aligned with those of Lathander's followers, though it lacks direction." Oisig said.

* * *

"Thank you." Ralis nodded. As Ralis and Keldorn walked towards the temple's exit, Keldorn once congratulated Ralis for his actions.

* * *

Ralis and everyone else went to the tavern to inform Jaheira, Abdel and Viconia that their work is done, and as thanks for helping him with the investigation, Keldorn invited Ralis and the others to come visit the Radiant Heart and go to the Government District with him. Keldorn opened the entrance to the Radiant Heart and let them come in. On the roof of a building nearby, Dorn continued to look at the Radiant Heart building with a hateful frown. His patron, Ur-Gothoz sent him to Amn on a mission. And that mission involves the Radiant Heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ralis and the others were walking with Keldorn in the foyer of the building.

* * *

"So this is the guildhouse of the infamous Noble Order of the Most Radiant Heart, is it?" Nalia asked Keldorn.

* * *

Keldorn frowned at her not in offense, but in confusion, because of her choice of words. "Infamous? Miss Nalia, we members of the Radiant Hear pride ourselves on bringing a little good into this dark world. Only the brightest, most upstanding members of all the Holy Orders are ever granted the privelege of membership." He said.

* * *

"Such as yourself, Keldorn?" Nalia cast a somewhat unfriendly glare at Keldorn.

* * *

"Humbly, yes, ma'am." He nodded.

* * *

"And the Order pays for your estate?"

* * *

"My lady Nalia, understand this: any soul of any social rank may join the Holy Orders and therein be judged by the purity of their heart, male or female. ... unlike some who take it upon themselves to criticize, we were not born into wealth and luxury." Keldorn said.

* * *

Nalia still didn't look pleased. "And yet these halls and all your sacred vows are only reserved for us humans... Believe what lies you wish, Keldorn, but it shan't make them any truer." She said curtly.

* * *

Ralis had to admit that she had a point. Never before has he heard of an elf, half-elf, dwarf, or halfling paladin, only humans. It borderlines racial descrimination. Keldorn was silent for a moment, then he said:

* * *

"Let's leave this place and go to the Government District, shall we?"

* * *

As they left the Temple District, Ralis felt nervous having Viconia around Keldorn, and he hoped that Hexxat wouldn't wake up out of Dragomir's Respite anytime soon.

* * *

"Fer a muddled longlimb, Keldorn, ye doth wield a clever blade indeed." Korgan said.

* * *

"As do you, Korgan. But alas, blades be far too lengthy for the vertically challenged, I hazard a guess." Keldorn replied.

* * *

"I need no narrow stick of steel to render a foe asunder. I prefer the axe to split the difference. Allies, aye, fallen too, if need be." Korgan said.

* * *

"Your axe has claimed a few close to you, I know. I'd not put a visit to the same impulse past you." Was Keldorn's solemn reply.

* * *

"Its nay brutal, only reasonable force. Ye pick yer battles big enough to matter, and small enough to win. They all had it comin'. All of 'em." Keldorn said.

* * *

"We all do, Korgan. Our Lord makes this world a vale of tears and sorrow. And, alas, few are saved. Infinitely more are damned." Keldorn sullenly said.

* * *

Althirion sadly reflected on old memories based on what Keldorn said about more lives being damned than saved, but he said nothing to anyone.

* * *

"What's the matter, Al? You look glum like my cousin Caddie after he got food poisoned." Jan said.

* * *

Althirion shut his eyes in annoyance. "My name... is Althirion!"

* * *

"You have so many interesting companions to travel with, Ralis." Keldorn said as he walked beside Ralis, leading everyone to the next district.

* * *

"My mission requires me to recieve as much help as I can get. I was imprisoned by a powerful mage, he murdered some of my friends, but the ones that survived escaped, including me. But the Cowled Wizards took notice of the incident and arrested the mage and my sister and childhood companion. I intend to rescue her." Ralis said.

* * *

"Well, once we get to the Governent District, you can visit the Council of Six building. There are a few Cowled Wizards there who might be able to help you." Keldorn said, glancing warily back at Viconia, who still wore her hood and veil.

* * *

"So, how long have you been a paladin of Torm?" Ralis quickly asked, wanting to divert his attention away from Viconia.

* * *

Keldorn smiled, thinking of long memories.

* * *

"I have been a paladin for over... 39 years, I believe."

* * *

"What inspired you to become a paladin? Was your father a paladin and you looked up to him, wanting to be like him?" Ralis asked.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ralis, but I can't remember much of my childhood right now. However..." Keldorn's voice trailed off as he felt that he can't shake his suspicions of the woman covering her head and face with the hood and veil.

* * *

_Damn..._ Ralis cursed silently, sensing what will happen. Keldorn turned to face Viconia and pulled down her hood, revealing her snow white hair, and he could clearly see that her forehead is dark gray. Keldorn's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"A drow...?!" He gasped. Reacting quickly, Ralis jumped in between Keldorn and Viconia so Keldorn won't be driven to stab her out of impulse.

* * *

"Ralis? What kind of lunacy is this?! Why do you have a dark elf in your party?!" Keldorn demanded.

* * *

His heart racing, Ralis quickly tried to calm himself. "I know this looks crazy, but there's an explanation for all this." Ralis said.

* * *

"Ralis, there is nothing to explain! Why would you shelter a being of evil such as this?! Are you not aware of the foul reputation of her race and their aleigance to Lolth?"

* * *

"I am, Sir Keldorn, but know that I don't only vanquish evil using my swords. I know her, and she was about to be burned at the stake by Beshaba worshippers for crimes she never committed. And she does not worship Lolth no more, her family fell out of favor with Lolth and she escaped. She now is a priestess of the dark opposite of Selune, much to my disdain..." Ralis admitted.

* * *

"Shar? Hmph. I would expect a foul creature like her to follow a deity of such impurity." Keldorn huffed.

* * *

Viconia wasn't going to take that insult lightly. "My Mistress of the Gray Waste is not deserving of her reputation. There are no hatreds so petty, Keldorn, as to compel forgiveness. As I am certain you're well aware, all pains are hidden. The mandate of your loyal order is deception and ruse, so misery is just another disguise for your gang of holy thugs' agenda is my guess. Yes?"

* * *

"Shar is a perverse travesty, drow! Her cult is seething with evil and bitter yield. She's a coven for the morose and the pathetic. Add another slight to the Order and you'll not reckon her secrets in the world of the living. Do you understand me, witch? Not another word in my direction. EVER." Keldorn growled with lots of hate in his tone.

* * *

Ralis could only hope things won't get out of hand.

* * *

"Stay your hostility, paladin, I seek no conflict with you or your order. I've witnessed your _sargh (skill at arms)_ and _streeaka (recklessness)_ firsthand. My humblest apologies, suliss." Viconia replied.

* * *

"Are you two done? Good. Let's go, I won't tolerate a fight here or anywhere else between you two." Ralis growled in annoyance.

* * *

Once they got to the Government District, Keldorn took a deep breath and sighed with a lukewarm smile.

* * *

"Oh, to taste the airs of home... It has been a long time since I have passed this way." He said dreamily.

* * *

"You live here? I thought you told me you were born and raised in Esmeltaran?" Ralis asked him in confusion of his origins.

* * *

"Yes, Esmeltaran is my birth home, but Athkatla has long been my home. My tasks for the church too often keep me away, but my estate is in this district, along with my wife and daughters. Would you like to come? I could introduce you." Keldorn offered.

* * *

"That would be nice." Ralis nodded.

* * *

"Very well. I shall point it out to you as we pass its gates. As I said, it has been far too long since I last walked these streets." Keldorn said, then he glared at Viconia, wearing her hood and veil. "But you... you stay outside my estate. I have no intention of welcoming a dark elf into my house." He said to her curtly.

* * *

"Don't argue, Viconia." Ralis warned her. She sighed and nodded.

* * *

It took them 16 minutes to reach Keldorn's estate. It is a magnificent large house, with 18 foot tall barred gates surrounding the estate to ward off trespassers.

* * *

"Ah, here at long last is.. my estate. The servants have tended to it well this past while." Keldorn said.

* * *

Althirion and Nalia looked at the beautiful features of the estate in disdain for the same reasons. The guards at the gates opened the gate and let Keldorn, Ralis and his companions (except Viconia) in. Viconia simply st at the base of a tree, muttering curses in Drow.

* * *

"Nice flowers." Abdel said, looking at the garden patch of flowers around the front entrance. Keldorn knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, it is answered by a middle aged woman with dark hair that is beginning to turn gray.

* * *

"Ah, Peony, you have done a fine job with the flowers out front. Where is your mistress?" Keldorn asked her.

* * *

"Why, Lord Keldorn! It has been well over a month since last I saw your face." Peony said, and gestured Keldorn and his guests to come in. Keldorn removed his armor, wearing only his dark green tunic. Ralis took his armor off too, including Minsc and Abdel.

* * *

"And it has been as long since I have seen my Lady. Come, girl, is Maria about?" Keldorn asked Peony, wondering where his wife, Maria is.

* * *

Peony acted more flustered and nervous than happy, which Ralis found strange.

* * *

"Oh certainly, Lord Keldorn. Lady Maria is- is in her chambers. I... I will fetch her for you."

* * *

"If you could, Peony. And the girls, too." Keldorn suggested.

* * *

Peony nodded, turned around and approached the stairway and shouted: "My Lady! Lord Keldorn has returned!"

* * *

Seconds later, Keldorn's daughters came running down the stairs, followed reluctantly by his wife, Maria. His youngest daughter, Vesper, is a 7 year old girl with her dirty blonde hair tied to a bun behind her head. Keldorn's oldest daughter, Leona, is 14 years old. Unlike Vesper, her hair drops down to her shoulders.

* * *

"Father...!" She exclaimed and ran towards him, allowing herself to be wrapped around his strong arms.

* * *

"Ahh, my sweet Vesper. How is you schoolwork coming? The priests are still kind to you for my sake?"

* * *

"Yes, Father." She nodded.

* * *

"... Good, good, that's good to hear. And Leona, the boys are letting you play with them now? They're not teasing you anymore?" Keldorn said as he released Vesper, approached Leona and gave her a soft hug.

* * *

"Not when the priests are there to hear it." She admitted.

* * *

"Good, good, that's good..." Keldorn nodded approvingly.

* * *

"Mother, can we go now?" Leona asked Maria.

* * *

"Of course, dears. Go on back to the sitting room while your father and I talk." Maria replied.

* * *

Suddenly Keldorn's nose picked up the scent of dinner cooking in the kitchen. "

* * *

Can we talk while we have dinner, my dear?" Keldorn asked Maria.

* * *

She shrugged indifferently. "Do what you wish." She said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ralis, his companions, Keldorn and Maria were sitting at a large dinner table preparing to eat roasted cockatrice, corn and dressing with cranberry sauce, green beans, cherrybread, cornbread, pieces of chicken wings, legs and breasts, grapes, apples, bananas and Blackbark soup, which is one of many elven cuisines. Jan, however, preferred to eat only sliced turnip sandwiches. Ralis had never eaten rosted cockatrice before, but there's a first time for everything. Neera ate grapes while watching Jan eat a sandwich of raw, sliced turnips. after he ate the first turnip sandwich, he burped loudly, and everyone looked at him in surprise.

* * *

"Pardon. Turnip reflex." He grinned.

* * *

Then silence fell in the dining room again, except for the clattering of silverware on dinner plates, and people chewing their foods.

* * *

"So who are these people? Heathen you converted in Calimport? Traveling pilgrims you stumbled across in Saradush?" Maria asked Keldorn bitterly.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maria, this is Ralis and his companions. We are searching for his childhood companion, who-" Keldorn started to say but his wife rudely interrupted him.

* * *

"I don't care, Keldorn! It has been two months since you were here last, and then it was barely for a day! Not even enough to leave your scent about this place..."

* * *

"The work of the Order must be done, Maria. You know if I had my choice, I would be here." Keldorn replied, then bit off some flesh of his chicken leg.

* * *

"Would you? Would you really? The guild house is right here in the city, but even then I never see you. It's always Radiant Heart this, Radiant Heart that!" Maria complained, standing up out of her chair.

* * *

Ralis and his companions sensed that the classic marriage issue of the husband not always being there for his wife and children is beginning to brew between Maria and Keldorn.

* * *

Keldorn frowned in confusion.

* * *

"What about me? What about my heart, Keldorn? What if... what if I don't love you anymore?" She asked in a more quiet, sad tone as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

"Maria!" Keldorn gasped.

* * *

"What if the girls can't live without a father anymore? What if I can't live without a husband...?"

* * *

Keldorn stood up out of his chair, feeling nearly heartbroken. He slowly approached Maria.

* * *

"You do not love me anymore? ...I... I have always loved you, and I always shall. However well I hide it, every day I spend without you is a day that's lost forever." He said as his eyes began to burn with tears. "I love you like I love the church, but the church is the harsher taskmaster... We knew that when we were married." He gently took Maria's hands into his own.

* * *

"I know, I know, and I love you in the same fashion, with all my heart..." Maria looked into Keldorn's puppy dog eyes.

* * *

"Then if we have love, Maria, what could ever come between us?" Keldorn wanted to know.

* * *

Maria could hardly look Keldorn in the face now. "I... I've been seeing another man... The children and the servants already know. He- he took the gorls out to the circus twice... oh, Keldorn..." As Maria expected, Keldorn would be angry as a frustrated owlbear to learn this.

* * *

"You... you what? What is his name?!" Keldorn demanded.

* * *

"William- Sir William of Thorpe... I beg of you, don't hurt him, Keldorn. If I can't have you, at least let me have something!" Maria cried.

* * *

"Wow. What an awkward moment..." Abdel said.

* * *

"Oh my... perhaps this wasn't the best time for us to join Keldorn here. I feel like we are intruding on... on something that should really be private..." Aerie stuttered nervously.

* * *

Keldorn tried his best to hold his anger in check, but knowing that his wife has been with another man without his knowledge or consent... he can't even look Maria into her eyes anymore.

* * *

"...Go... go to your daughters. To look at you right now Maria... To look at you is to go mad." Keldorn exhaled sharply, turning his head to the right, looking down at the gray carpet.

* * *

Without saying a word, Maria left the dining room, leaving Keldorn to stand alone. Ralis stood up out of his chair and slowly approached Keldorn.

* * *

"Careful, Ralis. A man that has been cheated by his own woman can be unpredictably dangerous." Yoshimo warned Ralis.

* * *

Keldorn looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "_Curse the dictates of honor!_" He seethed through gritted teeth and curled his hands into fists. "... Oh, the very gods demand that I bring this case before the courts. Sir William shall be hung and the love of my entire life imprisoned. There is no other outcome." Keldorn grumbled, still trying to hold his rage in check.

* * *

"The best thing to do is confront this Sir William. Do you know the man, by the way?" Ralis asked Keldorn cautiously.

* * *

"Aye, I do. Sir William of Thorpe is a foreign noble establishing trade here in Athkatla. He is often seen at the Mithrest in Waukeen's Promenade. He was a good man- at least I always thought so until... until now."

* * *

"Calm yourself, Sir Keldorn. There must be a rational explanation for this, I hope." Ralis gave Keldorn a comforting pat on the back.

* * *

"Oh, Ralis, nothing is clear to me anymore..." Keldorn sadly said.

* * *

"Then let's go see if we can shed some light on your predicament." Ralis said.

* * *

A few hours later, Ralis, Keldorn and the others reached Waukeen's Promenade in the evening. People were beginning to leave the promenade's market, because rumors have been spreading of vampire attacks in the streets of Athkatla during nightfall. Once they entered Mithrest Inn, Keldorn recognized Sir William right away sitting at a table drinking coffee called "kaethae", which is rare north of Calimshan and the southern Vilhon shores like Waterdeep, Athkatla and Westgate. Sir William wore bright green clothing and a hat covering most of his brown hair. He saw Keldorn approaching and didn't panic. Instead, he seemed calm.

* * *

"M'lord Keldorn... I was hoping you would come." Sir William said.

* * *

"May I presume, then, that you know why I am here?" Keldorn asked, again, doing his best to suppress his pent up rage.

* * *

"I was a husband to your wife and a father to your children, if that is what you mean." Sir William said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Keldorn grabbed Sir William by the collar and brought his face close to his.

* * *

"Wait!" Ralis yelled, hoping Keldorn would punch the lights out of William.

* * *

Some of the startled visitors of the inn jumped out their chairs and walked away, believing a fight will break out.

* * *

"M'lady Maria has but one husband, and it is I... As for Vesper and Leona, how dare you defile them with your presence!" Keldorn angrily hissed.

* * *

Even as he looked into Keldorn's glaring eyes, William still is calm. "They yearn for a father- any father... even an imposter off the street in your stead! Be to them in your compassion what you are to them in blood, Keldorn." William calmly said.

* * *

Ralis' eyes widened, understanding what William is talking about.

* * *

"So says the viper who will sleep in my bed, running his wretched fingers through the spun gold that is her hair? What do you wish, Sir William? To have a child that is not even yours?"

* * *

"Hmph! Unlikely." William replied to Keldorn. "I have been a spent wick for many years. We sought some beauty in the midst of all her pain. I wish I could say you would have done the same." William said.

* * *

Keldorn saw that it is hard to identify William's motives. He released the collar of William's shirt. "What am I to do with you? You show no remorse, yet at the same time, you are so devoid of malice. What am I to do at all?" Keldorn whined in confusion.

* * *

"Lady Maria loves you deeply, but without expression, love withers and dies. I was but a single drop of moisture; you are the oasis for which she searches. Love her, and I will be but wind-borne dust." William told Keldorn.

* * *

Keldorn is deeply confused now. "Are you asking for my forgiveness?"

* * *

"I am not fool enough to ask for that, m'lord." William shook his head. "I'd much rather think that someday you will thank me." William said.

* * *

Keldorn didn't know what to think. He tried his best to think of what William is getting at, what he must do to end this debacle, but his mind kept drawing a blank.

* * *

"I once believed that with age would come wisdom, but every day I seem to doubt it more... Much as it pains me to admit it, Sir William is right. My wife's love is like a flower, and I am carelessly letting it wither and die..." Keldorn cried.

* * *

Ralis knew exactly what to do. He walked up to Keldorn, put a comforting hand on his left shoulder and said: "Keldorn... for a human, life is too short. Put down your sword. Retire as a paladin and live your final days as a happy family man. Keldorn looked at Ralis in shock.

* * *

"Are... are you sure, Ralis? What about my work for the church?" Keldorn asked.

* * *

"Keldorn, the Order of the Radiant Heart isn't alone in the fight against evil! There are many people like myself widespread across Faerun who fight against evil forces on a daily basis. Leave the fighting to me and my companions. You've been a paladin long enough. Become a loving husband and father to your family knowing that young women and men like me, Ajantis and Anomen are continuing your work." Ralis heartily said.

* * *

Tears welled up in Keldorn's eyes. He couldn't help but hug Ralis.

* * *

"I... I thank you, Ralis. You've given this old man hope that I never thought was there. Gorion would be very proud of you."

* * *

"He most definitely would be." Ralis smiled, nodding in agreement. Later, standing outside of Mithrest Inn, Ralis watched Keldorn walk away proudly. Keldorn turned back to look at Ralis one more time and wave goodbye. Ralis waved goodbye in return.

* * *

_Love is forever, but life is too short for some people. I don't know how I learned that, but it is true. As I watched Keldorn happily walk away, as if he had won a great victory, I noticed something about him that I've never seen in him before I met his wife and children. He seems more happier now, he now acts like a free spirit, no longer bound by duty. It occurred to me that Keldorn too is like Agru and the other guardians of Aumaunator's temple under the sewers of the Temple District, bound by duty and laws applied by the authorities they serve. Both of them were waiting for someone like me to free them. I'm glad I was able to, because everyone has the right to live their lives peacefully towards the end of their days. My time has not arrived yet. There is much that I must do until that day._

_-Ralis Rutela_


End file.
